Reign of Chaos: Book 2: Biosyn
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: After Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry disappear from John Hammond's bungalow, the InGen staff have to fend for themselves and find out what happened to both men. A visitor, claiming to be an InGen board director, arrives on the island with the pretense that he will help InGen solve their problems. Tensions develop as unlikely alliances are formed and friendships are torn apart. AU.
1. AWOL

**Reign of Chaos: Book 2: Biosyn**

**A Jurassic Park Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer: **All names mentioned in this fan-fiction are the creative property of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg. No monetary gain is being made from this work. The following characters appeared in Topps Comics: George Lawala in RAPTOR 1 and 2, and RAPTOR ATTACK issue 4; and Sonya Durant and Raúl Lopez are in the RETURN TO JURASSIC PARK series, issues 2-4.

**Summary:** After Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry mysteriously disappear, the InGen staff is left to fend for themselves. A visitor arrives on the island, under the guise that they intend to help out. Unlikely alliances are formed and friendships are torn apart. AU.

**Rating:** T or PG-13 for language and situations.

**Author's Notes:** This fanfiction is the second part in a trilogy. It follows directly after **Reign of Chaos: Book 1: InGen**. If you haven't read the first part, then this part might be confusing. I suggest reading Book 1 first to understand what's going on with the story.

Similar to Book 1, Book 2 is an alternate universe and will showcase a few characters from the JP universe, who are recognizable by name and appearance, but are not presented as they were in canon. Characters such as these (Amanda K., Billy Brennan, Nash, Cooper, etc) make a one- time appearance and do not make a huge impact on the story. I felt a brief note was necessary to avoid any confusion.

Song lyrics and direct quotes from Michael Crichton will be given proper credit as always.

My thank you's will come at the end of Book 3. I've said this before in Book 1, but I wanted to mention it again. I appreciate those who have taken the time to read and/or review the story so far. And I am especially thankful to my friends for believing in my writing and encouraging me.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Bob Peck for his brilliant portrayal of Robert Muldoon.

* * *

**_Biosyn: To Be the Best...Beat the Best_**

* * *

**AWOL**

"You still haven't answered my question. I want to know why you didn't call me when you had him detained. You can swear on a stack of Bibles that you and your co-workers were taking justice into your own hands. For all I know, you could've been harboring a fugitive. That equals jail time and fines. Do you want that?"

"No…"

"Then answer my question. Why didn't you call me?"

"We were going to."

"And?"

"We were taking care of him."

"How? By letting him munch on cheese and crackers?"

"No." Ray Arnold sighed and glanced at the interior of Hammond's bungalow. "We brought him here. He was sitting in this chair right in the middle of the room."

"Right where we're standing?"

"That's correct."

"And he was in this chair?" Antonio Contreras pointed down at the chair.

"Yes."

"You mean he just sat here while you and your buddies chatted with him about the latest fashion trends?"

"_No_."

"You better check your tone," Contreras said.

Arnold said nothing and exhaled slowly.

"Don't catch an attitude with me. You didn't do what you were supposed to do and now you got two missing men on your hands. One being a fugitive from the law. The other—"

"Yes, yes I know." God, how he wished he could light a cigarette right now.

"You don't know, but go on—he was sitting in this chair and?"

"We cuffed him so he couldn't get away."

"That's _really_ nice. Handcuffs are great—when there are hands to cuff." Contreras slipped on a pair of gloves. He held up the handcuffs and then placed them on the chair. "Problem is they're useless now. Same with this hat. Stylish fedora, but its owner is absent. So what's the use? Then you got this shotgun that's just laying around, idol and useless. You follow me?"

"I do."

"And you think our favorite fugitive ran off with your friend?"

"It's possible. I wouldn't put it past him."

"What about your friend—Muldoon's his name, right?"

"Yes; his first name is Robert."

"I don't care about his first name. What'd he do to bring down the prime suspect?"

"He shot him." Arnold stared at the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"With what?"

"Darts. They had a serum in it. He didn't tell me what it was. They're extremely painful for the target."

"How do you know it was painful?"

"The expression on Nedry's face said it all."

"Wish I had been there to see it."

Arnold didn't answer. He was nauseated by Contreras' smile. _What a sadistic bastard._

"Did you know he was planning on using darts to slow down your visitor?"

"Yeah, I knew ahead of time."

"How many did he use?"

"Two," Arnold lied. "One in the right leg and one in the left arm."

Contreras nodded. "Muldoon's smart," he said.

"He is," Arnold agreed.

"But he's gone now."

Arnold nibbled his lower lip and listened to Contreras rattle on.

"He's gone and we don't know where the hell he is."

Arnold closed his eyes. He wondered if he'd ever wake up. He was still in Hammond's bungalow with Contreras. He thought he smelled smoke and realized that he wanted to smell the intoxicating soothing aroma of Marlboro's cigarettes. He _needed_ to.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I hope so," Arnold said quietly, opening his eyes.

"Do you think he's dead?"

_Doesn't this guy ever quit? _Arnold forced himself to mumble a response: "I hope not."

"He can manage himself."

"Robert's capable, he's a tough man." Arnold held onto his faith in Muldoon for the sake of his sanity. It was all he had right now.

"So how did our buddy get out?" Contreras tapped the chair. "He couldn't have possibly set himself free."

"I don't know."

"Unless Muldoon did the honors."

Arnold kept his voice even. "Muldoon wouldn't."

"Someone uncuffed him. Whoever did it took your friend along for the ride."

"That's possible."

"It's what happened." Contreras glanced around the room. Two police officers were dusting the place for fingerprints. "Find anything unusual?" he barked. They shook their heads. "This is why I should've gotten your fingerprints and your friend's."

Arnold nodded.

"All we have is a fedora, cuffs, and a fancy shotgun. Everything else is gone. The key to the restraints are missing, your friend is missing; and our fugitive is missing. Is there anything normal about this picture?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea who would do this? Something in this picture is missing."

_No shit,_ Arnold wanted to say. He forced himself to swallow his words. "I have no idea."

Contreras shrugged as if to say: _I figured as much._ "Back to our favorite man and the reason I know you: Dennis Nedry."

"What about him?" As far as Arnold was concerned, he'd be happy if he never heard that name again.

"Do you think he's capable of violence?"

If Arnold had been asked that question on the day of Nedry's arrest, he would've said no. But now? "At this point, I think he's capable of anything."

"Really?"

Arnold sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

He tried not to let his anger enter his voice. "He's changed. He started out as being dishonest and greedy—"

"That's the reason he got locked up."

"He's different now. He's still a money-grubbing liar, but now he doesn't care who he hurts. His actions put other people's lives in jeopardy."

Contreras leaned close, his eyes searching Arnold's tired face. "Tell me more."

With great reluctance, Arnold told him about what happened to John Hammond—he was careful to use a glossed-over explanation other than the real one. He described what Alan Grant had witnessed that day. Hammond had been standing in a clearing near a secure enclosure, when Nedry rushed at him and grabbed his arm. They started arguing with Nedry pulling Hammond's arm, attempting to drag him off. Their voices grew louder as they continued to shout at each other; Nedry being forceful, and Hammond telling him to stop and get off. That _had_ happened, but the rest was a blur in Arnold's mind. He knew what took place afterwards, although he didn't like to think about it. So he made up the rest: Nedry shook Hammond roughly and pushed him to the ground. This badly frightened Hammond, who tried to reason with Nedry. It was a losing battle. Nedry wouldn't stop harassing him and that's when Hammond clutched his chest….

Contreras decided he had heard enough. "Assault," he said flatly.

Arnold's eyes widened. He didn't realize it would come off that way. "That's not what I meant. He—"

"Okay then, its _aggravated_ assault. He intended to harm your boss and succeeded. Now Señor Hammond's in the hospital recovering from a stroke."

"But I don't think he meant—"

Contreras waved his hand, cutting Arnold off. "It doesn't matter if he meant to or not. He came back to the island knowing full well that he's not wanted here. He thought about what he was going to do and acted on it. It's premeditated."

"So…?" Arnold was confused. Now he knew why he had chosen a career in engineering and not criminal justice.

"So in my book he's guilty of aggravated assault. It's not just simple assault. He set out to hurt John Hammond. The fact that he took the time to think it through shows a lot of callousness on his part."

"I guess so," Arnold muttered. Then a question occurred to him. "What's the difference?"

"Between assault and aggravated assault?" Contreras squinted at him. "I'm familiar with American law so I'll break it down to you. Assault is using force against another person. There are various degrees of assault, such as assault in the first degree, the second degree, and so on. Sometimes it starts out as verbal threats. Most cases I've seen are the result of an argument. If violence occurs, then we call it 'battery'. Assault and battery are usually combined together.

"Aggravated assault occurs when the intention is to kill or do great bodily harm or to rape. If I beat you with a bat, that's aggravated assault. A knife, a gun, you get the idea. Even without a weapon, a person can still get charged with aggravated assault if they do enough harm so that the victim needs medical attention. From my understanding, assault by itself is considered a misdemeanor; no weapons used. It depends on the crime and the situation. Attach 'aggravated' in front of the word 'assault' and you've got a felony charge. I sound like a textbook now, but if you want to know my opinion, he should be charged with aggravated assault due to the circumstances."

"It's a serious charge."

"Extremely serious."

Arnold looked away and glanced around the bungalow, thinking of Hammond. He had a feeling that he better come clean. Nedry hadn't shaken Hammond—those actions hadn't lead to his stroke. It was the raptor jumping in midair and Muldoon shoving Hammond out of the way that sealed his fate. Then again, if Nedry hadn't released the raptors, Muldoon wouldn't have had to push Hammond to the ground to protect him. Arnold kept rethinking the entire situation. The more he thought about it, the dizzier he became from going in circles. Why did he overthink the entire thing anyway?

Arnold thought about it some more. If his white lies meant Nedry received more jail time, he could live with it. No sweat off his back. Nedry had caused a lot of trouble with the Biosyn team. He had put Hammond in the hospital, nearly killed Muldoon with his recklessness, let his cohorts bully Grant and Ellie, destroyed Wu's lab…the list was endless. Adding more years to his imprisonment was pure justice in Arnold's eyes.

What really bothered him was becoming a liar like Nedry. How could Arnold hate him, if he lied like him? How could he claim to be a better man than Nedry, if he stooped down to his level? (And to Arnold, Nedry's level was lower than anything imaginable.) He prized himself as an honorable hard-working man, who didn't have to rely on lying, conniving, or manipulating to get his way. He only lied to protect Hammond's and InGen's interests. He knew he couldn't honestly say what had almost attacked Hammond because then Contreras would know what was on the island. Then again, he probably knew what was going on at Isla Nublar. The Costa Ricans had heard enough rumors about the dinosaurs, although they had never seen them. So what was the point of lying?

_Wait,_ Arnold told himself. _I'm not lying. Nedry's actions_ had _inadvertently caused Hammond's stroke. He knew he put everyone's lives in danger when he shut down the raptor pen's electricity._ When he had pulled Hammond's arm and argued with him, that was the beginning of the end. Still, he shocked himself when he spoke his next words.

"He didn't directly cause Hammond's stroke," Arnold said.

"The stroke landed your employer in the hospital, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"He wouldn't have suffered a stroke, if good boy Dennis didn't do whatever he did. Shake him up, argue with him; let an animal loose, whatever. He still might have, but Dennis' actions pushed it forward."

"That's true." Arnold couldn't dispute that.

"He can face charges of reckless endangerment of human life or aggravated assault. I think he was convicted of the first charge two years ago. No matter, he'll be charged with it again. Either one he's charged with, he'll serve time under a harsh sentence when he's caught. Don't look so depressed about it. He dug his own grave; no one else did. You put the flowers on his headstone and let him rest in peace."

Arnold stared at the bungalow's polished wooden floors. He couldn't believe it came to this: Muldoon, gone without a trace and Nedry, a violent felon. As shocked as he was, he couldn't help but feel sad about the entire ordeal. He never expected it would turn out this way.

"I'm sorry about Señor Hammond. What happened to him is very sad. He didn't deserve that."

Arnold was surprised. It was the first time he had seen a shred of kindness from Contreras. "I'm sorry too."

"One last thing before I go."

"What's that?" Arnold asked. He hoped he didn't sound too eager. He couldn't wait for Contreras to leave.

"You mentioned earlier that he had shown up uninvited and that this wasn't the first time. Was he with anyone else this time around?"

"He's shown up twice in the past six months, and always with a group—and unexpected," he added quickly. "The third time was when Hammond had the stroke. When he showed up this last time, he was alone..." Arnold's voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Or he claimed to be alone. The staff doesn't trust a word he says, least of all Robert."

Contreras had taken out a notepad while Arnold was speaking and jotted everything down for future reference. Arnold described the people Nedry had shown up with, but he couldn't remember their names. The stress was devouring him alive, torturing him every second, and he longed for it to be over. Contreras maintained an iron calmness as if had enough experience with the situation to not get flustered. He scribbled on his notepad, focused and indifferent.

"You called my office after Hammond's incident and left a message. I think I got back to you."

"You gave him _persona-non-grata_ status and said he'd be automatically arrested if he showed up again."

Contreras nodded while he wrote in the notepad. "I remember that. He's trespassed on private property several times. All the more reason why you or someone on this damn island should've called me the moment you spotted him." He shoved the notepad in his pocket.

Arnold watched as he ordered the officers to stop what they were doing. It was time to go back to the mainland. Contreras took the handcuffs, Muldoon's fedora, and shotgun, and made Arnold leave the building first, followed by his officers. Before leaving, he had the officers place yellow caution tape around the bungalow to block the entrance.

"No one is allowed in there. They're tampering with evidence and the scene of a crime if they do. Make sure no one goes near or inside the building."

"Okay." Arnold looked down at the ground.

Contreras backed away from the bungalow and shook his head. "It's a damn shame."

**oOo**

Arnold sighed in relief as he watched the helicopter fly towards Costa Rica. Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Contreras departed with his officers. Arnold was glad; being around the cop made him more tense than usual. Contreras was mostly mad that he hadn't been notified; if anything came from his visit, it was that Arnold knew he'd call him without hesitation if Nedry ever showed up on the island again. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only five o'clock in the evening. He thought it would be six. Contreras had been there for only an hour, but it seemed like twice as long. Arnold drove back to the visitor center.

Once there, he left the jeep in front of the building and wandered back to Hammond's bungalow. Contreras was adamant when he stated he didn't want anyone going inside it. That wouldn't be a problem, Arnold knew. He'd send out a memo to everyone on the island, including Hammond's grandchildren. Arnold liked them; they were very mature and usually kept to themselves. Despite everything, they still offered to help out. _Tim and Lex, Lex and Tim_; he rotated the names in his mind. He wondered when he'd take them to see John again. They kept asking about their grandfather. He hoped to take them soon, since it was beneficial to both the staff and Hammond.

Arnold focused on the bungalow again, his eyes scanning the surrounding grass. It was a comfortable place, similar to Ellie's greenhouse. Hammond had it built for himself so that he could watch the progress of the park in privacy. Now it was blocked off by police yellow tape that screamed out caution.

He sighed and thought back to the night he and Muldoon had captured Nedry. Arnold knew their treatment of Nedry had been harsh and that was putting mildly. They had secured Nedry in the chair first thing to ensure he wouldn't escape or start any trouble. No chances were being taken with him after everything he had already done. Arnold had gone to the kitchen to call Gennaro, Harding, and Wu. When he had returned to the living room, Arnold watched Muldoon to see what he would do. At the time, he thought Muldoon wanted to play "good cop" and "bad cop" in order to get answers from Nedry. Arnold would be the former, while Muldoon would be the latter. It turned out that Muldoon had something else in mind and Arnold knew well enough that it was best not to interfere.

**oOo**

_Muldoon stood over Nedry, waiting for him to speak. Nedry rolled his eyes, refusing to hide his annoyance. To Arnold's surprise, Muldoon slammed his clenched fist in Nedry's face. The impact was loud enough to make Arnold jolt wide awake. Nedry's head hung between his shoulders as if he were staring at the floor. Muldoon yanked his hair up forcing Nedry to face him._

_"Look me in the eye," he growled. Muldoon released him and pointed to the scars on his face. "You see these scars? You did this. I bet you're happy." Muldoon punched him again and Nedry's face swung. "Where are your glasses?"_

_"Obviously not on my face."_

_Muldoon punched Nedry again, while Arnold flicked his lighter over a new cigarette and puffed calmly._

_"You shouldn't have come alone, you sorry son of a bitch."_

_Arnold winced when he heard Muldoon slam Nedry's face in._

_"You need help." Nedry's voice was low. A trail of blood leaked from the corner of his lips._

_Muldoon laughed. It was a chilling laugh, full of anger. He laughed as if he was finally going to have his revenge and that he intended on enjoying every second of it. Arnold watched; the silent witness._

_"No,_ you're_ the one who needs help," Muldoon's words were slurred and he tapped the scars on his face. "I need bloody plastic surgery."_

_"You got that right."_

_Muldoon punched him again. And again. Arnold shook his head. For everything that Nedry said, Muldoon punctuated it by punching him across the face._

_"Your master, Lew Dodgson, gives you dental insurance, right? I'm sure he won't mind if you return a few teeth less."_

_Nedry mumbled under his breath._

_"Say it so we can hear you!"_

_Nedry spat a clump of blood on the floor._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" Muldoon leaned into Nedry's face and received a gob of blood and spit on his scarred cheek. He wiped his face and delivered another punch. "You're going to talk."_

_"Maybe I'm not."_

_"Maybe you will if I have to beat you bloody senseless."_

_"Be my guest."_

_Arnold stood still as Muldoon followed through and slammed a balled up fist, striking Nedry's nose and bloodying it. Muldoon's chest heaved up and down; he was on an adrenaline rush, having captured Nedry. He wiped his hand on his khakis, smearing them with Nedry's blood. All was quiet in the bungalow for that one minute. Nedry glanced at Arnold for only a second and received another backhanded fist from Muldoon._

_"Don't even try it!"_

_"Try what?" Nedry asked, exasperated. The blood in his mouth clogged his words, making them unclear. "I—"_

_He didn't get to finish his thought. Arnold heard Muldoon crack his knuckles and knew what was about to follow._

_"I know what you're trying to do, you manipulative bastard."_

_Nedry shrugged, completely bewildered. "I don't know—"_

Robert needs to stop, _Arnold thought, but he made no move to stop him. He simply let Muldoon take care of Nedry, while he stood back and watched._

_"That's the thing: you never do anything. It's never your fault; it's always someone else's. Not this time. You're not blaming me, Ray, or John. Not this time—I won't allow it!"_

_Arnold wondered if Muldoon had been drinking heavily and was about to ask him, when Muldoon went to pick up his shotgun. He decided to intervene and talk to Nedry. Of course, he wouldn't do him any favors. He wouldn't take a damp cloth and wipe the blood off his face. Instead, he hardened himself and squashed any compassion that threatened to take over him._ He can deal with it,_ Arnold thought, glaring at Nedry. He should know how to accept crap since he always dished it out. Nedry sat poker straight in the chair and Arnold could tell he was uncomfortable. That was to be expected after being surprise attacked, shot down, cuffed, and violently interrogated by Muldoon._ He brought this on himself, _Arnold kept repeating in his mind. _There's no reason to feel sorry for what we're doing to him. It's a picnic in the park compared to the grief he's given everyone. _Arnold couldn't bring himself to speak to Nedry and he didn't know what to say to him. Then he saw the backpack sitting on the floor in front of the sofa._

_"What's in the backpack?" Arnold unzipped it and held up a stack of hundred dollar bills. "You thought you could pay your way out of this one?"_

_Nedry didn't answer. He bit his lip and stared at the floor, refusing to acknowledge Arnold. Try another approach._

_"You got anything to say?" Arnold set the backpack down. He prepared for what he might hear. Knowing Nedry, it would be a pack of lies, outlandish, and laughable. It'd be something as crazy as pregnant cows swimming across the ocean to mate with the park's dinosaurs._

_Nedry swallowed nervously, still refusing to meet Arnold's eyes. He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself. "Dodgson's going to take over InGen and the park. He—"_

_There was a loud sound like a heavy hammer slamming down a nail, followed by a shocked yelp. Muldoon shot Nedry for the third time that night. The dart stuck out of his chest and Nedry twisted in the chair, trying to alleviate the pain._

_"Holy shit…Robert…" Arnold was beyond shocked. "That was…" _

_"That'll teach you," Muldoon's voice was dangerously low. He didn't let on that he had heard Arnold._

_Nedry took slow breaths, all the while glaring at them. "What the hell are you shooting at me!?" The gleam in his eyes was murderous and if he weren't restrained, there was a good chance he would attack both Muldoon and Arnold._

_Muldoon set his shotgun down and pointed at him. "Every time you lie, I take a shot at you. You better start telling the bloody truth."_

_"Truth is in the eye of the beholder," Nedry sputtered._

_"Better load up on those darts, Robert." Arnold couldn't keep the glee out of his voice. "So you were saying that Dodgson plans on taking over the island." He chortled. "How's that going to happen?" Elbowing Muldoon, he said, "I'd have to see it to believe it."_

_While he waited for a reply, Muldoon pulled the dart out of Nedry's chest._

_"Don't come near me," Nedry said through clenched teeth. "Get the hell away from me."_

_Arnold eyed Nedry wearily and then glanced at Muldoon, who didn't budge. Apparently, Nedry wasn't the only one in a foul mood. Nedry had better watch his step and check his attitude at the door. Muldoon had made it clear that he wasn't in any mood for his shenanigans. Arnold could tell he was extremely furious, even though he was silent at the moment. The last time Arnold had seen him like this angry was the day Nedry had freed the raptors from their pen. He learned that when Muldoon was cloaked in rage, it was best to keep out of his way. Finally, Muldoon spoke, his voice chilled like cold steel._

_"You want another dart."_

_"I want you to keep away from me."_

_Arnold gently pushed Muldoon aside. "Let me talk with him first, and then you can have fun with him and the darts." He turned to Nedry and made sure the sarcasm in his voice was obvious. "Please continue."_

_Outraged and bloodied, Nedry looked from Arnold to Muldoon. "I don't have anything else to say."_

**oOo**

And that's when it had all spiraled down. In between his claims that Biosyn was on their way to destroy Isla Nublar, Nedry had started again with his sarcastic retorts. Arnold shouted and smoked in his face, while Muldoon watched silently and grew angrier by the minute. Adding Gennaro, Wu, and Harding to the picture made matters worse. By then, Nedry was getting smart with Wu, cursing out Gennaro and Harding; and every chance he got he'd insult Muldoon, antagonizing him and daring him to shoot another dart. Then Malcolm showed up with the intention of helping…

Ian Malcolm.

The name lingered in Arnold's mind. He shouldn't have kicked Malcolm out the bungalow. He was wrong for doing that and Arnold didn't know how to apologize to Malcolm for what he did. Malcolm didn't hold it against him, but he held it against himself. For once, Malcolm was trying to help the staff and not lecture them, and Arnold thanked him by kicking him out of the bungalow. Everyday since that night, Arnold had been kicking himself mentally. It didn't seem likely that he'd stop anytime soon.

Arnold sighed. Even now, thinking back to that night, he could hear the distinct sound of Muldoon cracking his knuckles. Deep down inside, he felt justified that night and he knew Muldoon did too. Muldoon was finally having his revenge and Arnold was happy to see him go for it. A part of him knew it was wrong as in two wrongs don't make a right. But so what? Muldoon was entitled to dishing out his payback. They were giving back Nedry a taste of his bitter treatment and he hated it. _Boo-fucking-hoo,_ Arnold thought. They responded out of frustration and anger from everything Nedry had pulled since the day of his arrest to the day he let the raptors out. He gave them no choice. He expected to be handled with kids gloves although he gloated about Muldoon's scars. _Did he really think he'd come back and that nothing would happen to him?_ Arnold answered his own question. _Apparently so. _

What really bothered him was coming back to the bungalow later that night and finding it empty. That was the worst scare of his life and Arnold lived with it every waking moment. He stared at Hammond's bungalow. It stood impassive, not bearing witness to whatever took place that night. Arnold remembered what happened when he returned to this very place three hours after leaving Muldoon with Nedry.

**oOo**

_Arnold trudged to the bungalow at a quarter to two in the morning. Better to be early than late. He used a flashlight to guide him. The bungalow and visitor center had lights lit around them, but he still liked to take extra precautions. Before entering the building, he lit a cigarette. That always helped to calm his nerves. It had been an exciting night and it could only get better—or worse. Arnold knocked and the door creaked opened on its own._

_Something was wrong._

_Arnold was a tense man by nature. He was well aware of this fact about himself. Knowing that he was naturally tense and even a tad suspicious would not help him in this situation. He tried not to get worked up when he was able to get into the bungalow without a problem. Maybe Muldoon had fallen sleep on the couch and left it open for him…_

_"Robert?"_

_Arnold padded into the bungalow and saw that everything was just as he had left it. The light in the kitchen was still on. Nothing was out of place or had been moved. Then his eyes focused on the center of the living room. He slowly approached the chair where Nedry was supposed to be sitting. His heart skipped a beat._

_Sitting on the chair were Muldoon's fedora, his shotgun, and the handcuffs._

_He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There had to be an explanation. He searched the bungalow, looking for any sign of them. Nothing. They had simply vanished from the building. Even as the realization struck him, he refused to believe it. They were here—they_ had _to be. He had left them here only three hours ago. Had it been that long? Arnold made his way back to the living room again. The only sound he heard in the bungalow was the soft thudding of his heart against his ribs. It grew louder and louder until he stopped to put out his cigarette and light another one. The beating went away and then came back. His fear was not going away anytime soon and now his fear gave way to worry. Worry about where Muldoon was, if Nedry did anything to him, and if he was wrong to let Muldoon stay by himself in the bungalow._

_Arnold puffed on his cigarette, and thought about the events from last night. He was still shaken up from holding Muldoon back. Muldoon had snapped. Completely snapped like he never did before, and Arnold realized that was only partially true. Muldoon's moment in the bungalow was parallel to the time when he went after Nedry and fought him on the same day Hammond suffered his stroke. But this time, Muldoon's finger was on the trigger and Arnold knew he had every intention of blowing Nedry's brains out. If it were possible to do so that night, he would've done it. Thankfully, Arnold, Wu, Harding, and Gennaro had held him down. Now he was gone._

_"Where are you?"_

_Silence was his only answer._

_Arnold glanced at his watch: 2:10am._

_The time crawled. His heart knocked against his chest. There had to be an explanation._

_There was none._

_Arnold left the bungalow and headed for the garage. He knew what he had to do. He'd search the park inch by inch in the jeep. It didn't occur to him to check the visitor center—something told him they weren't there. He knew he should get the security guards to do it; that was their job after all. But there weren't many on staff and already Arnold was shouldering the blame for what might've happened to Muldoon and Nedry. For now, he'd drive through the park on the tour road to see if he found them. He doubted he'd see them, but it wouldn't hurt to try._

_Moments later, the glare of the jeep's headlights shined upon the massive wooden entrance leading into the park. At the top of the gates, the words read in an arch:_ Jurassic Park. _Arnold stared at the three flames on each side of the entrance. They never went out and right now, after two in the morning, they burned brightly. Hammond had thought the flames adorning the entrance gave the park a foreboding and dangerous feel to it._ Great idea, John. _Arnold watched the fire for a little while, and then decided to back the jeep up and go a different route. It'd be better to drive down the maintenance road. He drove around and headed towards the maintenance road. Better to just drive and not think. Arnold flicked on the jeep's high beams and hunched over the steering wheel. He had to find them here, where else could they have went?_

_The jungle was still and black in the early morning hours. Arnold stopped by the tyrannosaur paddock and saw the massive head looming high over the fence. At night, the tyrannosaur liked to stomp around in her paddock as if bored and looking for something new to do. The tyrannosaur's large yellowish-green eyes blinked and stared at the jeep Arnold was in. She let out an ear-shattering roar and then took huge heaving steps further into the paddock, the ground shaking as she moved. Arnold didn't breathe. He knew the electrified fence was on since the bulbs at the top blinked red and blue, indicating running power. It still unnerved him that the queen of all dinosaurs had more peace than he did at the moment._

_Arnold drove down the road, passing by the dinosaur paddocks. Something told him to head towards the east dock. He didn't know if he was going there to relieve the memory of him and Muldoon discovering that Nedry had betrayed them to Biosyn. He had no idea what drew him forward, but he allowed his instincts to guide him. He pressed down on the gas pedal and steered towards the east dock. The ocean spread out before him and he slowed down when he thought he saw a figure lying in the road. The car's headlights picked up a fallen man—Arnold could tell by his clothes that the man was a maintenance worker. He got out the car to see if he could help him. As he came closer, he heard the man ask in a shocked voice:_

_"Señor Arnold?"_

**oOo**

_The worker's name was Ramón_, Arnold remembered as he left the bungalow. He had been badly frightened and spoke rapidly in Spanish and English about four people who had pursued him from the dock. _"Ropa negro!" _he kept saying. Arnold knew little Spanish, but he knew the man was saying "black clothes." What the hell did that mean? He suddenly realized who the four people were when he saw Ramón's hand was bleeding. He needed immediate medical attention to take care of the wound. That required waking up Gerry Harding, since he was the closest they had to a doctor on the island. Once Harding was up, everyone woke up and it was up to Arnold to explain everything.

**oOo**

_They trickled into the control room at four-thirty in the morning still half asleep and dressed in their pajamas, bathrobes, and slippers. They would've woken up after ten a.m. he knew, but he couldn't wait that long. Before summoning them to the visitor center, he had ordered the security guards to search the entire building to see if they could find Nedry or Muldoon. None of the security guards had returned to report anything. So now it was time to let the staff know what was going on. He figured the sooner the better._

_Harding had waited with him in the control room for everyone to arrive. He said nothing, but Arnold knew he supported him and that was good enough as it is. He was content with Harding's silence. If Harding had asked him what he thought had happened; Arnold feared he'd crack up right on the spot. So Arnold kept himself busy by plugged in a coffee pot and set it aside next to his computer console along with donuts and milk. If he was going to tell them the news, he could try and cushion it as best he could._

_Despite his efforts, Arnold could tell who didn't want to be there. He greeted all of them, although some were too tired to respond. Donald Gennaro's eyes were bloodshot and his facial expression read:_ there had better be a good reason for waking me up this early. _Arnold ignored him. Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm came in together. Despite the fatigue in her eyes, Ellie looked annoyed to be there. Arnold avoided her cold gaze. Malcolm wore a poker face, but was curious about what was going on. Henry Wu stumbled in and sat in the corner. Finally, Lex came in, dragging Tim along. They bumbled around the control room in their fuzzy slippers. Tim carried their pillows. Arnold made room for them at his desk._

_"You two can catch up on your rest." The two kids sat in the revolving chairs and put their head down, but kept their eyes and ears open. To the exhausted adults in the room: "Feel free to help yourself to coffee and donuts."_

_This was it. He had to tell them and he told himself again, that he was doing the right thing by telling them sooner and not later. Arnold wondered how they would take the news. It was bad enough that Hammond was in the hospital, still recovering from his stroke. That situation alone was stressful and he tried not to think about it. Now two men who hated each others' guts had disappeared without a trace. He stood up while everyone in the control room sat around exhausted and looking confused as to why they had been awakened so early. All eyes were glued on him. Where to start? At the beginning…_

_He explained to them what had happened from the moment Muldoon and him had been alerted about Nedry's intrusion on the island to when they detained him. The whole time he spoke, he kept his voice steady and at one point, he realized he wasn't smoking nor was he desperate for a cigarette. For the first time in his professional life, Ray Arnold had managed to stay calm, even if it was for a short time._

_"So what you're saying is that we have two missing men?" Gennaro asked, not hiding the anger and disgust in his voice. "You're taking this pretty well."_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying." Arnold looked Gennaro straight in the eye._ And no, I'm not taking this well at all, _he wanted to say._

_"How did this happen?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You have to know. You were there that night."_

_"So were you," Arnold shot back._

_The calmness, as he had feared, was temporary. It had been too good to be true, and now his chest tightened with the tension that he wore everyday. He knew he'd explode if Gennaro kept pestering him. Arnold had a short fuse when he was extremely stressed—like now—and he didn't want to blow up. Not now. He couldn't._

_He wished that he'd be able to remain calm because he knew (without anyone saying so), that he was in charge now. It wasn't a position he wanted, which is why he looked to Muldoon to run the park after Alan Grant left. However, Muldoon had made the decision that if anything happened to him, Arnold would be the next one to run the park. And this was the position Arnold was in. The park's staff and operations were his burden now and he was petrified that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Muldoon was stern and tough—he was a natural leader. Arnold didn't think he'd be able to live up to Muldoon's expectations or come close to filling his shoes._

_"Can't you do anything right?"_

_Arnold bristled at Gennaro's condescending tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Meaning can't you detain someone effectively without them running away? You're the chief engineer of this entire park and island and you're telling me you couldn't control one man?"_

_Arnold's mouth dried up. He licked his lips nervously. Somewhere inside of him, he found the nerve to fight back and stand his ground. "I don't know who you think you are talking to me in that manner," he started and a trace of satisfaction raced through him when he saw Gennaro scrunch up his face._ Lawyers they think they have an answer for every-damn-thing. _"But if I were you, I'd shut my mouth. You left early that night leaving Robert, myself, and Gerry to come up with a plan of how we'd deal with Dennis. You weren't there to give your input so you can't bitch about it now."_

_Gennaro nodded as if he agreed with him, but quickly threw his own dart. "Obviously your little plan wasn't escape-proof. He's gone now and he did God-knows-what to Robert." __He smiled when he saw Arnold flinch. "You have no business managing this park. Hammond made a mistake when he made you the chief engineer. You should hand your papers in."_

_Arnold's jaw dropped._ Who the hell did this little whiny bastard think he was anyway?_ He was going to speak on his own behalf when Malcolm stood up._

_"The issue is not what he did or didn't do. You can keep wasting time arguing about that irrelevant topic and those two are still long gone. Matter of fact, the more you criticize Ray, the more time you allot for Dennis to get away with Robert. Even then, you don't know for sure if he took off with him. You just assume that based on your past preconceptions of him. For all you know, someone took off with both of them, but because of Nedry's record, you're quick to point fingers at him. How do you know_ Robert _didn't do something to_ him_?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Dr. Malcolm." Gennaro smiled wryly. "Everyone in this room knows Dennis has it in for Robert."_

_"And you have it in for Dennis, don't you? You still blame him for the park's opening delay, right or wrong?" Malcolm shot back. When Gennaro didn't answer, he clapped his hands together as to show that he knew he had won, as far as the last point was concerned._

_Gennaro tapped his foot impatiently, as if trying to hurry Malcolm along. Malcolm ignored the rude gesture and continued as if Gennaro hadn't uttered a syllable._

_"That's right, you have no idea. What if Robert did something? I saw him that night. I was there. He would've shot Dennis if he wasn't held back. And then he's left in the same room with him. That's got to be the stupidest thing the InGen staff has done—aside from cloning animals you know nothing about. You take your chances on insane risks and get mad when things don't turn out as you expect them to." Malcolm shook his head, but he wasn't totally shocked. "Unbelievable."_

_The entire control room had become as deathly quiet as a cemetery at night._

_"Hold on one minute—" Gennaro started, holding up his hand in protest._

_"You act like you know what you'd be doing if you were in Ray's position, but you're not in his shoes. Far from it. Were you there when he found out they were missing? What's the first thing you would do? I'll tell you what you'd do. You'd jump for joy that Dennis is out of your sight. Then you'd calm down and think 'wait, I have to find out about Robert,' so that in the end, you'd be in the same predicament as Ray."_

_Anyone in the room that had hoped to go back to sleep would have to wait for an afternoon nap. Malcolm's diatribe woke up everyone, literally and metaphorically. This wasn't a game; it was deathly serious. Muldoon and Nedry were both gone and this wasn't the time to point the finger of blame._

_Arnold let out a low whistle. Gennaro, clad in his plaid bathrobe, glared at Malcolm, who was dressed (as always) in black. In fact, Malcolm was the only one wearing clothes; everyone else was still dressed in nightwear. It was as if he intended on searching the park for Muldoon. Gennaro's lips quivered, but he said nothing in response to Malcolm—or Arnold, for that matter. It was obvious that Malcolm had totally shut him down and that he was embarrassed—and angry._

_The rest of the park staff was awed into silence. Arnold saw Wu's shocked expression. Wu's eyes were wide open and he was fully alert. Harding nodded in approval. A glimmer of pride revealed itself in Ellie's brief smile. Tim and Lex looked from Arnold to Gennaro to Malcolm. They wondered if the adults were going to spar again._

_Nobody breathed._

_The only sounds in the control room were the fans whirling above them. Arnold, not knowing how to break the silence, flicked on all the video monitors. He didn't have a reasonable explanation for leaving them turned off, but he knew from now on they would be on twenty-four hours. Grant had once reprimanded him and the park staff for not watching the park at night because that was the most opportune time for the dinosaurs to breed and fight with each other. Now Arnold had other pressing concerns for keeping an eye on the park during the night. He took a deep breath._

_"Does anyone have suggestions?"_

_"I already told you what you could do," Gennaro snapped._

_Arnold ignored him and looked to his colleagues for support._

_Wu gave him the thumbs up. "It's in your hands, Ray. Dr. Grant's in the States, John still needs time to recover and heal, and Robert's gone…it'll be tough, but hang in there. I got your back."_

_Harding nodded in agreement. "It's up to you now."_

_Arnold nearly fell back when he allowed the full implication of Wu_ _and Harding's words to him. They were electing him to be their leader. It was a tough role, a huge role to fill. Could he do it? It was a thought that wavered in his mind before, but now, after what they just said, he knew he couldn't get out of it. They even expected him to run the park now—and it wasn't because they blamed him for Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance. It was because someone had to be in charge. He was sure he could step up to the task…even if he had his doubts._

_One thought stood out in his mind: the first thing that had to be done was locating Muldoon and Nedry. He wouldn't stop searching for them until they were found. Especially Muldoon. Arnold couldn't care less about Nedry, but the first thing to do as the new leader was to find both men and be unbiased about it. It would be extremely difficult, but he could manage, especially with the support of his co-workers._

_Arnold breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful he wouldn't have to battle with Wu and Harding. That was the one good thing that had come out of this. If they had fought with him, it would've crushed him more._

_"Thank you, Henry."_

_Wu got up and shook his hand firmly. Arnold searched his eyes and saw the same sincerity he had always appreciated in Wu. They had gotten along from the moment Hammond introduced them to each other. He had immense respect for Henry Wu and was glad to have him around in a crisis situation. He was confident that Wu would be a huge help and support. The same applied to Harding, who stood by his side, ready to do whatever needed to be done on the island._

_"Thank you…I really appreciate this." Arnold hoped he didn't sound too emotional. The weight of the entire park and island resting on his shoulders was more than he could bear, but he knew he'd be able to do it with solid support from his colleagues who were also his friends._

_Harding laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take it one day at a time. That's all you can do." He poured himself a cup of coffee._

_"We'll help," Lex said. "Tim and I." She elbowed her brother. "We can help out in the visitor center. We could sweep and mop the floors. We know how to cook too. Eggs, toast, spaghetti, salad, you name it, we can make it."_

_Arnold laughed. It was the first time since Hammond had been sent to the hospital that he expressed any joy. He was thankful that Lex and Tim had reminded him how to smile again. Later on, he'd explain to them that he'd like them to stay safe in the staff lodge and stick together or with an adult whenever they roamed the island's premises. He knew he could trust them; that wasn't an issue. He didn't want to chance losing them._

_"You two don't have to pick up a pencil. Just hold onto your butts."_

_Lex giggled and Tim put his head down, still exhausted from being woken up so early in the morning._

_Ellie stood up and met his eyes. Her cold look had disappeared and a warm expression had replaced it. "You helped build this park and you've been here the longest. It's fitting that you're the next in line to lead. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me. You know , we work as a team here. You'll find them, don't worry. I'll be here with Ian." She smiled and hugged him, and joined Harding and poured herself a cup of coffee._

_Arnold had barely gotten over his shock (and genuine appreciation) of Ellie's support—because he knew from the past experience that she didn't like to involve herself with InGen's problems—when Gennaro caught his eye. Gennaro didn't even try to hide his frustration. It was as if he wanted everyone to see how angry he was. Fuming, Gennaro paced back and forth in a mad rush in the control room and then stomped out, his footsteps slamming loudly on the floor._

_Arnold shook his head. He couldn't please everyone. He was going to ask Tim and Lex what they wanted for breakfast when Malcolm came over to him. He wanted to thank Malcolm for speaking on his behalf, but he couldn't find the right words. So he just said 'thank you' and let it be. Besides, there was only so much he could say to him, since he had kicked him out of Hammond's bungalow the night before. From now on, he'd think twice before dismissing Malcolm, since it was better to have him on his side—rather than work against him._

**oOo**

Arnold entered the visitor center and went straight to the control room. He would've joined everyone in the cafeteria, but he had no appetite. Once inside the control room, he sat in front of his console and observed the video monitors. He could stay like that for hours. The third day that marked Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance, he had stayed glued in front of the video monitors for twenty-four hours straight; the only thing keeping him awake was brewed coffee and his cigarettes. He checked out the videos on the night of Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance, and still found nothing unusual. Afterwards, he had distributed walkie-talkies to everyone on the island under the strict order to alert him if anything came up. Meanwhile, he'd stay in the control room and pray and hope that the motion sensors scattered throughout the island would spot Muldoon and Nedry. He remained secluded in the control room, shut away from everyone. Ellie had offered to alternate twelve hour shifts with him, but he didn't want to. He felt responsible for what had happened and there was no reason why anyone else should shoulder the burden.

He glanced at the video monitor that showed a juvenile dilophosaur approaching the jungle river. The animal stood five feet when on its hind legs and had yellow leathery skin with scattered blackish red spots. She bent her head into the rushing water to slake her thirst. The double v-shaped red crests held Arnold's attention. The animal was docile until hungry for food. Then it morphed into a vicious monster—hooting, snarling, and spitting blinding venom.

Arnold wondered why he took on the job position of chief engineer. Bad enough to worry about dangerous and unpredictable animals, co-workers turned convicts, and employers shipped to the hospital, and lawyers who insisted on running things their way. He turned away from the monitor and opened his desk. Arnold took out a pack of unopened cigarettes and a worn picture folded in half. He unfolded the picture and smiled sadly.

Standing next to each other from left to right were Arnold, Muldoon, Harding, Wu, and Nedry in front of the visitor center. The picture had been taken the weekend before Hammond had invited Grant and the group down to inspect the park. Hammond and Gennaro had ordered everyone to come to the island two weeks ahead of time to prepare for the inspection. Hammond had been in a sentimental mood and took the picture. Arnold held a cigarette in the picture and wore his white lab-coat. Muldoon wore his fedora and didn't look too pleased about taking the picture. Arnold could tell by the scowl on his face. Harding had a pleasant smile and Wu broadcasted a wide grin and gave the camera two thumbs up. _Congrats to us on an extraordinary job well done_, Arnold remembered him saying when the picture was taken. Nedry looked bored by the whole thing.

They were the five main employees that Hammond had depended on. Hammond had other employees, but these were his "magical five" as he used to call them. Arnold shoved the picture back in the desk. He didn't want to think about it anymore. They weren't Hammond's "magical five" anymore. They were short one employee when Nedry betrayed them to Biosyn. That left only four employees. Now Nedry _and _Muldoon were gone, and the number dropped to three. _So much for "magical five",_ Arnold thought. He reached for the pack of cigarettes when a hand grabbed the pack. Arnold glanced up and saw Malcolm standing above him.

"Smoking's bad for you," he said. "It's not going to bring them back." He let go of the cigarettes, respecting Arnold's right to release his stress through smoking.

"I know."

Arnold relaxed while Malcolm pulled over a swiveling chair. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He still didn't know what to say to Malcolm after all this time. Although Malcolm had defended him against Gennaro, he still feared his judgment and skepticism. Usually Arnold ignored Malcolm's diatribes, but this time he knew he couldn't avoid it. Malcolm was the most pessimistic person he had ever met and he was shocked that he had a hopeful attitude. Part of the reason was because Arnold thought he was being insincere. What if he was helping him so that he could laugh at him later to say: "_haha I told you so"_? He didn't want to think about it.

"Contreras left an hour ago," he told Malcolm.

"I saw them leave."

Malcolm had insisted that Arnold call the police when Muldoon and Nedry still hadn't turned up after a week.

"He said we should've called him sooner," Arnold said, trying not to let the disappointment be heard in his voice.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

Arnold nodded. This was the pessimism he was used to. Then he corrected Malcolm. "He meant when we detained him."

"Ah, that night," Malcolm said. "There's no use wasting time thinking shoulda-woulda-coulda. What's done is done."

Arnold remembered Malcolm's offer to help. He should've let him stay. Instead, he had escorted him out and slammed the door after he left. He regretted that action everyday. Malcolm should've been mad; he had every right to be. Or he could gloat that he had been right and that InGen, as usual, had screwed up. Surprisingly, Malcolm never brought it up. He simply didn't take any satisfaction in the current situation.

"What do you think happened to them?" Malcolm asked.

Arnold thought before he answered. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'm afraid Dennis did something to Robert. I can't shake that feeling off."

"You think he hurt him?"

Arnold puffed on his cigarette. "I really don't know. This is going to sound crazy, but sometimes I wonder if he broke out of those cuffs, held Robert at gunpoint, and dragged him to the garage. Like shoved him into the trunk and drove off somewhere into the park where he knew they wouldn't be found."

Malcolm thought for a moment. "No, I don't think that happened."

"Why not?"

"Robert wouldn't let him near his shotgun and he's not the type to be dragged against his will." Malcolm shook his head. "I can't picture that."

"He wouldn't, I know, but—" Arnold threw his hands in the air. "I don't know what to think. Sometimes I'm afraid they're…" he couldn't complete his sentence. When he spoke again, his voice was choked up. "Dennis was greedy and after money. He betrayed InGen with no regret. Robert stopped him that day at the east dock and testified against him. They've hated each other ever since."

"I remember that. But don't you think if he had it in for Robert, that he'd go after you too? I mean, if he wanted to get rid of him, he'd take you along for the ride, since both of you had an issue with him."

"After the whole thing with John, I don't know what to think anymore." The cigarette threatened to fall out of Arnold's grip and he quickly stubbed it in an ashtray. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I don't know if he harmed Robert."

Malcolm nodded sympathetically. "All you can do is keep your eyes opened for them."

"I've made an enemy out of Donald."

"No, he made an enemy out of himself. Don't waste a second thought on him."

Ever since Arnold had been chosen to lead the operations on the Isla Nublar, Gennaro had been seen slinking around the visitor center and park. He kept to himself and never missed an opportunity to take a shot at Arnold. He felt entitled to being the leader since he was Hammond's lawyer, but no one paid attention to him since he hadn't offered to help Arnold or anyone else. He didn't even mention Hammond's condition anymore.

"Trust me, he's not someone I'd want in charge of this place," Malcolm said. "Gennaro's driven by other motives."

Arnold heard what Malcolm had said, but his mind was already drifting elsewhere. He wondered if he'd ever see his friend again. What if Robert Muldoon was in a casket the next time he saw him? If that happened, he would never be able to live with himself knowing he could've prevented whatever had occurred.

"Wherever Robert Muldoon is, he's alive," Malcolm said and stood up. He was about to exit the control room when he turned around and noticed Arnold staring into space. "He'll be back."

Arnold didn't reply.

Malcolm knew it would be best to leave him alone, so that he could continue to search for Muldoon and Nedry. It was the least he could do for Arnold, who slept very little these days, and was constantly accompanied by stress in his every waking moment. He left the control room, the door closing softly behind him.


	2. Stranded

**Stranded**

Robert Muldoon slowly opened his eyes. They were heavy as though weighed down by bags of sand. He squinted as he became fully awake and saw the moon blurred in the sky above him. The black sky was crowded with stars that stared back at him. A chilly breeze blew around him and he shivered. He heard the distant sound of waves crashing against the shore. Dark shapes moved and twisted in the wind.

Trees. Foliage. Leaves. Vines. Jungle.

Where was he? Was he still on Isla Nublar? Was he near the east dock? Who brought him out here? Muldoon squinted again at the night sky and realized he was lying flat on his back. What was he on? How did he get there? Cold metal pressed against his back and legs. His head turned to the left and right. He was able to make out a back window of a truck. Muldoon breathed slowly, willing himself to stay calm. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He tried to get up and realized he couldn't move his hands. Splintery ropes pinched his wrists. His legs—

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

His eyes searched for the source of the voice. It was a familiar deep voice that spoke with a condescending note. Muldoon saw someone smiling—or sneering—over him. He noted the high cheekbones and rusty complexion. Olive green eyes glittered with malevolence. Scars marred the man's face. Muldoon recognized the man looking down at him.

Roland Tembo.

Dressed entirely in black, he grinned down at Muldoon.

"Missing Jurassic Park already, are we?"

Muldoon stared back at him with renewed hatred.

Tembo didn't wait for an answer. He unlocked the latch that secured the pick-up truck's back gate. The gate clanged echoed in Muldoon's ears and then crashed down. Tembo grabbed Muldoon's shoulders and yanked him out. He dropped his body—hard. The back of Muldoon's head slammed against the ground and red and purple stars burst into his vision. He shook his head, trying to get over the pounding headache that quickly settled in. Tembo grabbed his bound ankles and dragged him away from the truck.

Muldoon lay flat on his back and looked up to meet the sky again, trying to figure out where he was. He glanced around and saw dense black jungle surrounding him. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't on Isla Nublar. But if he wasn't there, where was he? How long ago did they bring him here? _Too many bloody questions—I need to break free and then get answers. _He tried pulling his wrists apart, but the ropes had been knotted tightly.

"You're not getting away, little park ranger. Put that thought out of your mind."

Muldoon bristled when he heard Tembo's voice. Looking up, he saw Tembo standing over him, taunting him with a smug expression. There was no way in hell he'd allow this poacher to overpower him. Tembo leaned over to snatch his ankles. Reacting quickly, Muldoon pumped his legs best as best he could and shot them outwards.

"Damn little—"

Muldoon tried again and quickly felt his legs pressed into the ground. Tembo straddled him down with his weight. Muldoon twisted his body and struggled to throw him off. It was useless as it only zapped his energy. He was breathed hard and his heart banged against his ribs. Tembo grabbed Muldoon's bound wrists and held them down with one hand.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right now."

With his free hand, Tembo dug in his pocket and whipped out a retractable knife. He brought the blade close to Muldoon's recent scars. Muldoon's heart stopped when he saw the glimmer of the silver blade. He tried to throw Tembo off again by turning on his side. Tembo brought the blade's tip a hair away from Muldoon's face.

"Keep wriggling around and I'll slice open your face where those raptors left their signatures on you."

Tembo pressed the blade into his cheek. A thin trail of blood trickled down Muldoon's face.

"Son of a bitch," Muldoon growled.

"Even better, I'll carve my initials on your cheek if you utter one more word."

"Drop dead."

"You've made an unwise choice."

At that exact moment, Tembo's wrist was grabbed and his fingers opened, releasing the knife. Someone snatched the weapon and tossed it into the grass.

Muldoon rolled his head, trying to see where the knife landed. He thought he heard it land on the ground nearby. He didn't care as long as Tembo wasn't threatening him with it. He struggled again and felt sharp pains race across his back from being forced into the position he was in.

"You can play around with him later, Rolling Thunder. Right now, The Man wants him in the place that's been set up for him and our darling traitor."

Tembo ignored her. He grabbed Muldoon's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. "You're not going back to Isla Nublar alive. Get used to the idea of this island being your final resting place."

"_Quit it, Roland!_"

Muldoon swallowed when he heard—and recognized—the female's voice. So they were all here. They had brought him—

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a weakness for the park ranger."

"Don't waste your time entertaining that thought," the female voice said. "The Man wants him alive. Stop playing with him and bring him over."

"You better watch out for him. He loves practicing his kickboxing on us," Tembo said, pointing at Muldoon.

"Can you blame him? You make an excellent target."

Tembo sent her a glare.

"I'm kidding. Geez, would you lighten up?"

"We don't have time to waste. I'm getting Raúl to give me a hand, since you'd rather slobber over Jurassic Park's favorite zookeeper." Tembo stood up and kicked Muldoon in the stomach before disappearing into the jungle.

Muldoon watched him leave and then looked up at Sonya Durant. Like Tembo she was dressed entirely in black so that she blended with the night sky.

"Where am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sonya said. "Or I can answer your question right now."

"Right now would be nice."

"You're not in Kansas anymore."

Muldoon looked at the jungles behind Sonya. The trees swayed in the wind and the vines slithered like snakes. Maybe it was his imagination working overtime. He _knew_ he wasn't on Isla Nublar anymore. The Biosyn team wouldn't be stupid to bring them to another part of the island. Or would they?

"That much is bloody obvious."

Sonya winced as if hurt by Muldoon's snappy tone. "What's with you, Robert? Every time we meet these days, we end up fighting. What happened to being friends?"

"What are you doing with this loser?"

"We work together. He's my partner in crime."

"I can see that with my own eyes."

"Then why do you ask?"

Muldoon didn't know why. He didn't know why he was brought here, although he had a gut feeling that he had been set up by Biosyn's very own Dennis Nedry. He remembered that night in Hammond's bungalow. For some reason, it felt as if it happened a long time ago. He knew it couldn't have been more than a day ago since Lopez and Tembo showed up to free Nedry. Or was it longer than that? Was it a week? Muldoon couldn't tell. He just knew that he wanted out of this situation as soon as possible. If his hands and legs were free, he'd waste no time putting Tembo in his place and Sonya in line. Especially Tembo…he loved getting under Muldoon's skin and they both knew it. It was his pompousness and the way he carried on as if he were somehow _better_ than Muldoon or that he'd even outdo him in every possible way. The competition angered Muldoon and he felt he hated someone new everyday. First, Nedry, now Tembo. He even hated Sonya for being stupid enough to waste her talents and abilities on InGen's rival, the Biosyn Corporation.

"I ask because I remember a time when you were on the right side of the law."

"Ah, you mean my days as a guide in Tanganyika. I remember when you used to drop by and we'd talk for hours about our jobs. We were both known as the greatest guides in our parts of Africa. Yeah, those were the days." Sonya smiled in the darkness.

"They were." Muldoon remembered their shared history. "You were a smart guide with integrity, not a poacher for a biotech company that steals info from others."

"I'm still smart. I don't know why you'd think otherwise. Oh, and let's not forget about 'vicious'."

"Because you're with _them_."

"And what's wrong with 'them'?"

"Now you shoot at anything that moves. You were better on your own, Sonya." Muldoon turned away.

"You're just mad because you're just a lowly game warden for a theme park that will never open. Sucks to be you," Sonya said. "You wish you were more than what you are."

"Believe what you want to believe."

A beat of silence.

"Is it possible to be vicious in a good way?" Sonya asked.

"If you mean poaching in the bush like your 'partner in crime', then no."

She frowned. "I'd expect you to say that, but then again, you're hoity-toity Robert Muldoon."

Muldoon heard approaching footsteps. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped under boots. Whoever was coming through was walking with purpose. He looked to the right and saw that Tembo had returned with Raúl Lopez.

"I'm 'hoity-toity' now?" Muldoon sounded as if he were trying to hold back a laugh.

"You always were, but that's what I loved about you." Sonya knelt down beside him and kissed him on the lips.

Muldoon didn't return the gesture and she ended up with a numb one-sided kiss. He didn't know how Sonya got off on kissing him. They were former colleagues in the loosest sense of the word. Now she thought she could kiss and make-up after bringing him here against his will. As if a little kiss was going to make up for the fact that she had fallen from what she once was.

Tembo shoved her off. "Stop flirting with him."

"Stop being a rain-cloud."

"Sonya, you saucy little sinner, go to The Man," Lopez said. "He wants to see you."

Sonya got up and stomped off into the darkness. "I'm coming back after I'm done with him," she called back.

"Keep going, Sonya. Don't come back till you speak to him. Little lady."

She whipped around to give Lopez the finger and then spat on the ground.

"That's one sexy woman," Lopez commented as he watched her retreating figure head off into the jungle. "Gotta love a tough chick." He looked down at Muldoon, who lay flat on his back with his hands bound in front of him. Muldoon, now wide awake, watched their every move. Lopez nudged Tembo with his elbow. "Look at this pathetic bastard! He's pouting and frowning like he's gonna do something bad."

"He's nothing but a paper doll in khakis."

"Ain't that the truth?"

Tembo's eyes locked with Muldoon's. "He isn't going to do anything except breathe. For now." The animosity between them was a seed that quickly grew as the minutes ticked by.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park, bitch," Lopez said, kicking Muldoon's side.

Tembo pushed him away. "Don't touch him. He's my prize zoo-keeper. You can beat up Dennis."

"I can't. The Man is chit-chatting with him now."

"Why?" Tembo asked exasperated. "Why would he bother with him after all this time?!" He jammed his boot into the dirt, frustrated.

Muldoon noticed they had become so engrossed in their conversation that they acted as if he weren't there. He took advantage and listened to their conversation. He could find out what was going on.

"How the hell should I know?" Lopez sighed. "He's either berating him or begging him to stay with us."

"It's not like The Man to beg. There's no reason why he'd waste his time doing that. You're just saying that because you're pissed off—"

"Shut up." Lopez growled. "You couldn't even finish him off that night."

Tembo recoiled, obviously insulted. "I'd like to see you try and do better."

"I wouldn't try. I would _succeed_. Big difference, my friend."

"You hate too much for your own good."

"Come again?!" Now it was Lopez who backed up.

"You give him too much power over you." Tembo shook his head and tsk-tsk'ed. "A pity."

"I don't need your condescending bullshit, Roland. It's simple really. Dodgson should forget his ch—"

"SHUT UP, LOPEZ!"

Tembo pointed down at Muldoon on the ground. Lopez looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"So what? Who else does he think we're working for? Santa Claus?"

Tembo watched Lopez circle Muldoon.

"I heard you hate that computer geek too. I'm sure you're familiar with the saying: '_the enemy of my enemy is my friend._' Robert Muldoon, you're my friend now."

Muldoon responded with cold silence. His furious glare was the only thing he could show that he heard what Lopez had said—and that he totally rejected any 'friendship' that Lopez was offering him.

Tembo snickered. "Look at him. His eyes are lit up like a bonfire! Pissed off, Muldoon? You should be."

"Are you going to say something, stupid fool?" Lopez asked with a smirk.

Muldoon's jaw stiffened. He refused to talk, to give them any satisfaction.

"Let's go," Tembo said. "We've wasted enough time blabbing about nothing."

Lopez pointed at Muldoon on the ground. "You grab his head and I'll get his feet."

They reached down to lift him up. Muldoon resisted and struggled with all he had in him, refusing to surrender easily to his captors. He twisted and fidgeted and they dropped his body on the ground. Lopez got his bearings and pulled out a small handgun, his finger curled around the trigger. Tembo whipped out a syringe and held it an inch away from Muldoon's eyes.

"Okay Muldoon, you stubborn ass—you have a choice. You can keep giving us trouble and Raúl plants bullets all over your body so that you resemble Swiss cheese…" Lopez pressed the gun against Muldoon's temple. "…or you can decide you want to live to see the next day." Tembo pressed down on the syringe's plunger and turquoise liquid shot upward. "Make your choice. Now."

Muldoon's eyes flickered to the gun pressed at the side of his head and the syringe held in front of his face. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He hated being completely helpless and forced to make a 'choice' like this. It was either risk finding out if they'd back up their threats or stay alive. He lifted his hands and motioned towards the syringe.

"You've made a wise decision," Tembo said and pressed the syringe's needle deep into Muldoon's arm. He smiled broadly when Muldoon's eyes closed and his body went limp. "Finally, we can move this lump of muscle without fighting him."

Tembo and Lopez carried Muldoon to the back of the pick-up truck and dumped him on the flatbed. Without another word, they got in the truck and drove into the depths of Isla Sorna.

**oOo**

"That was rude—no, that's not the word I'm looking for."

"Unprofessional?"

"Yes. That was unprofessional on your part to leave without giving two weeks notice."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, because if you were, you wouldn't have done it."

"Then I guess I'm not sorry."

Groggy, Muldoon raised his head when he heard the voices—one hissed like a snake and the other was carefree. His neck ached as if an iron bar had been wrapped tightly around it. His head felt like someone had banged it with a hammer. Sticky sweat dripped down his face and instinctively his mind sent a message to his arm to wipe the sweat off. He couldn't. His arms were pinned at his sides and his hands were twisted behind his back. He could barely move them, the ropes cut into his skin. Muldoon vaguely wondered how long he had been knocked out. Had he been brought to a new area and retied? What did they do to him? He felt something—or someone—pressed against his back.

Muldoon looked up and the bright sun hit him full force. He turned away from the glaring sunlight. Thick green jungle surrounded him. The area became alive with frogs croaking and birds chirping and calling out to each other. For the umpteenth time he wondered if was on Isla Nublar. If he wasn't there, then where could he be? Muldoon knew the questions would continue to flash in his mind until he had answers, so he concentrated on freeing himself. A hard wooden pole pressed against his back—he was tied to a stake. He moved his legs and was able kick the dirt. His legs were free. Maybe Sonya had softened and untied his ankles. _Thank God for small favors,_ he thought, while opening and closing his hands. Any little movement was good.

"_Quit it!_" a voice snapped. "Do me a favor and keep your damn hands to yourself."

Muldoon groaned when he recognized the voice. Of all the people he was stuck with—it was _him_? Muldoon would rather be tossed into the raptor pen blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back. But why was _he _here with him? Wouldn't _he _be the one laughing at the sight of a helpless and frustrated Muldoon?

He recalled what had occurred. It seemed like an eternity ago that Muldoon had been in Hammond's bungalow guarding Nedry when Biosyn showed up uninvited. Tembo and Lopez had shown up and freed Nedry. Nedry insulted Muldoon while he walked out the door. At that point, Muldoon figured that the whole thing had been a clever set-up on Biosyn's part. That was the last time he saw Nedry and then he heard someone collapse outside. When he had went outside to see what happened, he crumpled to the ground after being ambushed and shot.

He woke up to find himself in a place that definitely wasn't Jurassic Park. Instead, he was prisoner to the Biosyn staff. Tembo took delight in bullying him. Then he and Sonya had reminisced about their past lives when they had mutual respect for one another. Lopez had shown up and attempted to befriend Muldoon, or at least make it seem like they should be friends since they both despised Nedry. Muldoon struggled against them, only to find out that his life was a hair away from being taken if he so much as breathed the wrong way. He was given a choice: Lopez could shoot him up like a one-man firing squad or he could go peacefully via the needle. Humiliated and angry, Muldoon chose the latter. Tembo had jammed the syringe in his arm and he had blacked out.

Now he was in the middle of an island—definitely not Isla Nublar—and tied back to back with the person he hated most. There were so many reasons for hating Nedry. Muldoon knew the root of it all—that day when he and Arnold caught Nedry red-handed at the east dock. Even before then, Muldoon had a low opinion of Nedry. Their working relationship had always been strained and they spoke to each other only when it was absolutely necessary. His betrayal only added to the list of things that Muldoon found despicable about him. Naturally, Nedry returned the animosity right back. They had never gotten along and after that day at the east dock, it was as if their disgust for each other had amplified and was out in the open for them to feed on. So for Muldoon, this fate was the worst one, especially since it could've been avoided. Muldoon thought it couldn't get any worse when he heard his name.

"Morning, Robert."

It was Sonya. Lopez stood next to her, holding a large bucket. She waved to Muldoon and at that moment Lopez threw the contents in the bucket on him and Nedry. The contents looked like a brilliant wave of thick red paint, but Muldoon knew immediately what it was. It was blood. He could smell its coppery odor and he thought it was odd that blood—or the blood that Lopez threw at them—smelled like fresh money. The blood splattered down on his face and neck. It hit his chest and oozed down his shorts, sloshing down his legs. He could feel its stickiness seeping inside his boots. He was wondering where they got the blood from when he heard Nedry grumble behind him.

"Gross."

Muldoon watched as Lopez left him and walked around to where Nedry was. He heard a wet slapping sound from behind him.

"Yeah, you're gross alright." Lopez chuckled. "You always were."

The bucket was thrown violently to the ground.

Lopez entered his vision again. "I bet you're wondering where the blood came from?" he asked.

"Mind-reader," Muldoon said dryly.

"I'm a _paleontologist_, thank you very much." Lopez smiled. "That blood came from a dinosaur from your very own Isla Nublar, Robert."

Muldoon didn't have a chance to answer. Tembo and Lawala threw a mangled animal corpse at his feet. Muldoon scrunched up his face, unable to block the ghastly stench from reaching his nostrils. The decaying odor was a horrid combination of rotten eggs and fresh vomit. Muldoon forced himself to glance—not stare—at the carcass. He knew each and every dinosaur species that Henry Wu had cloned by their name and appearance.

This one was different.

The leathery pebbled skin was a dark muddy brown color. The head had been cleanly severed, dried blood coated the neck. A thick cloud of flies buzzed around the corpse making it impossible for him to make sense of the features. Muldoon swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth and willed himself not to vomit. He couldn't tell what it had been before its death, but whatever it was; it didn't look like anything Wu had cloned for Hammond's park. Muldoon clenched his teeth and desperately tried to hang onto Lopez's words, since it helped him to avoid smelling the rotting corpse. Lopez's voice was abruptly cut off and he heard Tembo.

"What's wrong, Muldoon? You don't like the rich stench of death?"

Tembo stood in front of him with Lawala. He knelt down and hacked the corpse to pieces. Unaffected by the buzzing flies, Tembo snatched the body parts and threw them around Muldoon and Nedry. He was careful to make sure that the chopped pieces were close to the stake they were tied to. When he was done, he stood back and admired his handy-work.

For a brief moment, Lawala locked eyes with Muldoon. Muldoon searched Lawala's face to see if the good-hearted man he considered his blood-brother still existed. Why did people fall into the garbage that was Biosyn Inc.? It boggled his mind that people he once respected now affiliated themselves with the corrupt company. First Sonya, now Lawala. Muldoon knew since the second time Biosyn invaded the island that Lawala was aligned with them, but he couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't get to ask that question now and he doubted he'd ever get an answer. Lawala's face revealed no regret, no sympathy, and not even anger. He was expressionless as he stared down Muldoon. Then he walked away. Muldoon leaned as far as the ropes would allow him, which was very little. He saw Lawala walk off into the jungle with Sonya, the two people he once had friendly ties with, now completely severed from his life.

"I smell your fear—and it stinks worse than that prehistoric corpse," Tembo said, kicking the decapitated carcass.

"Are you sure about that?" Muldoon asked. "Do you even know what fear is or do I have to school you?"

Tembo's eyebrows rose. He came forward until he was eye to eye with Muldoon. "The day you 'school' me about fear is the day you defeat me in a match to the death."

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'll be waiting for your challenge—_if_ you survive this. Better start praying—or scheming. Whichever one you're left to do. Whichever one you're better at."

Tembo grinned and Muldoon imagined crushing his cheekbones as he watched him walk away. Again, he was aware of the fact that Tembo had a way of infuriating him. If Muldoon was ever given the chance to set him straight, he'd snatch it in a heartbeat. Men like Tembo were all about their huge egos and needed to have their illusions shattered in order to remind them of who they really were. Muldoon would be thrilled to do the honors; he had the will and strength to do it. He had to use that pent-up energy for something useful. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be smashing Tembo's face in. Not yet.

Muldoon decided to concentrate on the ropes that bound him to the stake and Nedry. He knew he could get out of them, but he had to do it fast before Lawala and Sonya returned. He glanced to his left and right and saw Tembo and Lopez standing under a nearby palm tree. They were chatting and looked up now and then, keeping an eye on their prisoners. They seemed more preoccupied with their conversation. _Good. _

Muldoon moved his shoulders to see if the ropes would give a little leeway. They did—an inch. It was better than nothing. Muldoon gritted his teeth. It was a trying task to focus on. He had been caught in strange situations before and had been able to get out of them. So this was child's play to him—or so he hoped. He was fatigued, but he'd force himself to get out of this. He just had to concentrate. Muldoon took a deep breath and willed himself not to think about where he was at and how he got there. It was harder than he thought. His sweat mixed with the animal's blood and his clothes stuck to his skin in the sweltering heat. He tried not to smell the decay and gases from the dead animal (dinosaur?). He was still wondering how he'd get out when he heard Nedry speak.

"You vs. Roland—I'd pay to see that. He'd knock you down faster than you can say 'lizard'. You wouldn't even know what hit you."

Muldoon shook his head, refusing to allow Nedry to distract him. _I'm not going to answer him,_ he thought. _Let him run his mouth, he's good at that._

"I bet you and him would have a grand time. The world would be a better place without the both of you. You could just punch each other out and call it a day. I'd be the guest referee."

Muldoon had enough. Any tolerance he might've had for Nedry was now totally wiped away. "The world would be a better place without _you_." He heard Nedry sigh in exasperation.

"The world needs more people like me. I'm precious."

"You wish."

"I'll tell you what I wish since you think you know so damn much."

"Be my guest."

"I wish I was sitting on the crapper in the slammer. That's more appealing than being tied to you. Why couldn't they leave you here by yourself? It's not like they'd miss you at that stupid park."

Muldoon opened his mouth to respond, when he felt the ropes dig sharply into his chest. He lost his breath and realized that Nedry was leaning forward, trying to break free of the ropes. When he did, the ropes on Muldoon's chest stretched tight, cutting off his circulation.

"First off," Muldoon said through clenched teeth, "I don't want that image in my head. Second, quit pulling on the ropes, you're making it tighter on my end."

"You poor thing, let me try one more time."

Muldoon braced himself when he felt Nedry pull in one direction. Then he leaned his full weight forward and heard Nedry curse under his breath. _Good, now he knows how it feels._

"One last thing—I wish I had shot you down that night."

"You did, you forgetful bastard. Three times, how did that slip from your memory? It hasn't slipped mine."

"You're bloody lucky Ray held me back."

"Then what do you call what you did to me?"

"Practice."

"Bullshit."

"The next time you come crawling back to Isla Nublar will be your last."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Muldoon heard the confidence in Nedry's voice and he served it right back to him. "It's a promise."

"I gave John good advice one time."

"You mean you actually have advice to give—other than how not to get locked up?" _I'm getting better at this,_ Muldoon thought.

"You son of a bitch," Nedry growled, straining against the ropes that bound him to Muldoon. "It's _your_ fault they put me away."

"So what's your advice? I'm dying to know." Muldoon stared up at the sky. It was bright and clear except for a few scattered clouds. _I should be asleep on my bed at the staff lodge, not on this damn island with Dennis._

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Oh believe me, I'll make good on it as soon as I'm free."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Me neither. I'm counting down the minutes."

A loud clanging sound from the jungle cut them off. They both stopped to listen. The clanging sound was coming closer to them. Muldoon strained his neck to see and cramps hit him like a lightning bolt. He groaned in pain and twisted his neck. To his left, the clanging sound was louder. He heard squeaks and chirping coming from that direction. It sounded like a flock of birds.

"What the hell now?" Nedry asked.

Muldoon saw what he saw.

Lawala and Sonya wheeled out a cart. A black sheet was draped over the cart concealing a box, a cage—whatever it was. Lawala and Sonya, with Tembo's assistance, lifted the object off the cart and set it down several feet away from Muldoon and Nedry. The squeaking intensified. Sonya yanked the black sheet off to reveal a large metal cage. Muldoon tensed up when he saw the contents inside the cage.

_Procompsognathus triassicus. _

Compys.

The bright green dinosaurs were about the size of small chickens. They stood erect on their hind legs, their long tails stiff and balanced. Their unblinking sharp green eyes landed on the corpse strewn in front of Nedry and Muldoon. The compys squeaked and peeked outside of the cage.

Muldoon drew in his breath. "Shit."

"Shit is right," Nedry snapped. "I'm sick of these stupid lizards."

Muldoon ignored him and concentrated on the small dinosaurs inside the cage. He knew the compys very well. They looked like they would make adorable pets, except for one thing:

They were poisonous scavengers.

He remembered when a compy had bit a maintenance worker. The worker didn't experience pain; he felt calm and peaceful. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. Therein lay the fatal danger if a compy bit a person.

Muldoon's heart battered against his chest.

"What do you know about procompsognathids?" Lopez asked. He gestured to the cage. "Well?"

"We know they should've stayed extinct," Nedry volunteered.

Lopez glared at him. "Shut up. You don't know crap." He walked to the cage and prodded the compys with a stick. Their squeaking became high-pitched and Lopez laughed. "These little guys are hungry. They only go after crippled or dead animals—just like vultures and buzzards. See, there's a reason why some paleontologists theorize that dinosaurs are related to present-day birds."

Muldoon paid no attention to Lopez's lecturing. The compys' dietary habits were the last thing he wanted to hear about. While Lopez raved about the compys' poison and its effects, Muldoon shifted his bound hands behind his back trying to loosen the ropes. He stopped when he saw Lopez back away from them. Lawala, Sonya, and Tembo stood behind the cage. Then a loud voice bellowed over a megaphone:

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO PARTAKE IN OUR EXPERIMENT!"

Muldoon looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. It wasn't Tembo or Lopez. Nedry pulled against the ropes again and Muldoon hissed at him to stop.

"This is ridiculous," Nedry mumbled. "Lew's gone crazy."

"What about Lew?" Muldoon asked. He knew who Nedry referred to, but he hardly gave it any thought. He had been concentrating on getting free.

"_Lew _Dodgson, you dumb-ass!"

"PREPARE OUR TEST SUBJECTS!"

Tembo and Lopez came forward with two aerosol cans. Tembo went on Muldoon's side, and Lopez on Nedry's.

"This won't hurt a bit," Tembo said as he lifted the aerosol can to Muldoon's eyes.

Muldoon's rage gave him renewed strength and he kicked Tembo in the knees. The can fell out of his hands and Muldoon kicked it across the grass. He saw Sonya pick up the can and bring it over to Tembo. Tembo snatched it from her and punched Muldoon across the face. Blood and spittle fly out of Muldoon's mouth.

"Serves you right, Muldoon. Lopez, did you get Dennis?"

His answer came when he heard a distinctive hiss from the can.

Muldoon heard Nedry wheezing and coughing behind him. A lemony scent filled the air and he grew nervous, not knowing what they had put in Nedry's eyes and face. Whatever it was, it was causing Nedry a lot of pain because he kept struggling and straining against the ropes, making the ropes tighten on Muldoon's end. Muldoon knew they were going to give him the same thing and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"Got him."

Tembo grabbed Muldoon's throat, making his eyes bulge. He brought the nozzle close to his face and sprayed. The hot irritation came immediately and if his arms and hands were free, he would've wiped the tears that were flowing freely. His face felt as if it were drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. His eyes itched horribly as if he had a severe infection of pink eye. He struggled to breathe and felt as if his air supply was being cut off. His chest tightened and the ropes seemed to cut off all his circulation at the same time. It wasn't the first time he had been sprayed with mace—Nedry had done it to him the first time Biosyn invaded the island. Now was ten times worse than before since he was aware of the compys in the cage and the fact that he couldn't get away from them.

"Don't cry, dry your eye," Lopez said in a sing-song voice.

Muldoon forced himself to calm down by taking deep slow breaths. He maintained that he'd still get out alive. If he struggled with the pain like Nedry, he'd panic and wouldn't be able to think straight. He heard Tembo and Lopez walk away and then Muldoon heard the familiar sound of metal clanging as the cage was opened. The compys squeaked as they rushed out of their prison.

Someone was approaching him and Nedry.

He couldn't tell who it was, his vision was blurred from the tears and irritation caused by the spray. The figure bent down to the ground and picked up a green shape. The green shape hopped onto the figure's right arm. Its tiny claws held onto the figure's sleeve and balanced itself like a parrot. The figure came to a halt where Muldoon and Nedry were tied to the stake.

"Congratulations on being part of our experiment: how do procompsognathids react to people being served as food? Are they attracted to the scent of blood?"

Muldoon tried to ignore the compys' squeaking. They seemed to get louder until they were the only thing he was able to hear. The man's voice sounded far away as if he were talking over the compys. Muldoon tried to distinguish his voice and couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Lopez or Tembo. It was the voice that he heard over the megaphone and the voice who had sounded angry earlier about someone leaving two weeks early without giving notice.

"Observe the compys' motions and how they bob their heads just like chickens."

"I've noticed," Muldoon said coldly.

The squeaking was closer now. Above the noise, the figure spoke to them last time. "I'm sure you're aware, just as _I'm _aware, that this is the island where John Hammond cloned his precious dinosaurs. He shipped most of them to Isla Nublar where he'd show them to the world. Let's just say the compys were cloned again and forgotten about. You and Dennis can enjoy them here minus the electrified fences. Enjoy your stay at Isla Sorna. Consider the compys as my parting gift to you both: InGen's sheriff and traitor."

The figure vanished as if it'd never been there. No one spoke. The only thing that could be heard was the compys' shrill squeaking.

Muldoon thought they had all left when Tembo called out to him and Nedry. "You two can rest here for awhile. We'll come back in a day or two—just to see what's left of you both."

"Even better, we won't come back at all," Lopez added.

"I bet they don't know what they're missing," Sonya said.

"They'll find out." Tembo stepped up to Muldoon. "I wish I had my camera. This picture would go right in my trophy room."

Sonya laughed. Lawala looked on at the chattering dinosaurs. Tembo and Lopez watched Muldoon and Nedry, entertained by the sight of them being served as the main course to the starved compys. After a few minutes, they started heading to the jungle…to leave them there.

"Have fun with your new pets," Tembo called out.

Muldoon watched as they left. His eyes still itched and it seemed the irritation would never leave. He had no idea where they were going. Definitely off the island and definitely not coming back for them. Were they on their way back to Isla Nublar? And if they were—Muldoon had no way of warning the park staff. He hated to admit that the Biosyn team had executed their best plan yet: remove Muldoon from the island and then go after the InGen staff. He was sure that was their plan. But once they got to InGen—what would they do? What could _he_ do about it? Absolutely nothing.

"Bloody wonderful," he muttered.

The compys scampered around, excited to be out of their cage. They stared at the bound men, curious. It wasn't long before they hopped towards them. Muldoon closed his eyes and reopened them. He watched them move around, carefree and unafraid. They sensed the men couldn't harm them. One of the green compys hopped towards Muldoon and pecked at his boot like a chicken. Muldoon kicked the animal viciously; making it fell backwards against the grass, squealing. The other compys stared at the fallen one and then stared at the men again. They stayed in place, assessing the situation. Now they were cautious as if they just realized the men could pose a threat to them. They hopped up and down. A few brave ones came forward, while the rest stayed back.

"What are we going to do?" Nedry asked, pulling against the ropes.

Anger washed over Muldoon when he heard the wistful note in his voice. It was his damn fault they were in this mess. He had some nerve coming back to Isla Nublar claiming to help and now look where they were. He would've laughed if he weren't so angry with Nedry. He imagined how comical and ridiculous they must've looked tied back to back at the mercy of dinosaurs the size of chickens. They even _acted_ like chickens. _Except they were poisonous. _

That thought alone brought Muldoon back down. They had to escape this situation—their lives depended on it. He didn't want to, but he'd have to work with Nedry to get out of here. Muldoon shook his head as anger returned full force when he remembered the events that preceded their current situation.

"I don't know, you tell me," Muldoon said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"This is one of Biosyn's games. Tie you here with me and pretend you're not with their team. Then they'll return to release you and leave me here stranded."

Nedry laughed dryly. "I'm in the same position as you."

"Shut up."

"_You_ shut up! You don't know shit. Even better, you wouldn't know shit if you swallowed it. If I was still with them, I wouldn't be stuck with you in the middle of nowhere."

Muldoon heard a shrill squeak behind him. A compy rolled on its back and crashed into a bush.

"Gotcha, you extinct bastard," Nedry said.

The compys chirped and hopped around. They squeaked louder, agitated and frustrated. Three of them quickly hopped to the animal corpse at Nedry's feet and nibbled at the dead flesh. One compy held the shreds of leathery skin in its mouth before gulping it down. The other two compys pecked at the carcass like chickens pecking corn in the dirt.

"There must be about a dozen of them," Muldoon thought aloud. The idea alone gave him the will to pull his wrists apart as far as he could. It was a good motivation to break free and get out. He twisted his wrists and smiled when he felt the ropes loosen slightly. He ignored the irritation in his eyes and face, not allowing it to slow him down. Muldoon focused on his strength while watching the compys feast on the corpse. _That's not going to be me. _"Move your hands back and forth," he instructed. "Twist and pull them apart."Muldoon watched as a compy hopped on his boot and nipped at his sock trying to get to the flesh beneath.

Nedry squirmed behind him as he struggled to free himself. "I don't see how twisting and pulling is supposed to break through these ropes. What kind of garbage is that?"

"Do you _have_ to bloody question everything? Just shut up and do it!"

"I'm trying," Nedry said, annoyed.

The compy on Muldoon's boot hopped off; its leathery tail brushing against his leg. It had a rough scaly feel to it like snake skin. Muldoon sighed in relief. Then, the same compy jumped on his boot again and took a quick bite at his exposed knee. Muldoon cursed loudly. He saw the compy dashing around in circles, cocking its head, a tiny piece of his flesh in its jaws. When he looked down, he saw blood trickling down his leg. He was certain that the compy didn't give him a fatal bite, just a quick nip.

Nedry struggled harder to wrench himself from the ropes that bound them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's get the hell out of here."

He shifted against the stake and psyched himself to break free of the ropes. At the same moment, a peaceful feeling descended upon him. He didn't have to free himself. He could stay right here, lay his head back against the stake, and close his eyes. Sleep was a more inviting option and he gladly welcomed it. The compys' chittering became distant and he forgot about Nedry behind him. There was nothing to worry about anymore. Sleep, he just wanted to sleep. Muldoon didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

He was rudely awakened when his wrists were yanked, the cords untied and ripped away. Muldoon's eyes flew open. Large hands gripped his shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up! What's wrong with you?"

Muldoon squinted in front of him. He felt he was underwater where he could barely hear the person talking to him. Everything appeared blurry and runny like looking through a window on a rainy day. He saw the Nedry's mouth moving and heard incoherent jumbled noises coming from him. Then a loud thwacking noise rang in his ears and his jaw throbbed painfully. Muldoon shook himself and stumbled forward. He looked around him and glanced down. The rope lay coiled on the ground, abandoned. He was free.

"What happened?" he asked and saw Nedry throw a stick at the compys. They squeaked and jumped around.

"Go on!" Nedry shouted. "Get out of here!" He threw a stone in their direction. It hit a compy's head and the animal fell over.

"Nice aim," Muldoon said.

The compys scattered and then grouped together again. One was brave and jumped towards Nedry. It squeaked and hopped to get his attention. Nedry backed off from the dinosaur and bent down to pick up a stick. The compy quickly nipped at his hand. He smacked the compy and it squealed and darted into the jungle.

"Damn," Nedry muttered. He held his hand. Blood flowed from his open palm.

Muldoon came over. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Nedry glared at him and went over to a nearby tree. He brushed his hand against the bark, leaving a bloody smear. The compys followed him. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes."

"Why not? I'm tired and want to take a nap." Nedry waved him away.

"Because their bite is poisonous, that's why. They didn't give you a large dose, so it probably won't be fatal, but we still have to get out of here. If you stay still, they'll go after you."

Nedry whirled around. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? You knew this the whole time and didn't say anything. You wanted it to happen."

"Don't start—"

The compys cheeped happily. They bobbed their heads up and down as if glad to see them argue again. Muldoon reached down and grabbed a handful of stones. He kicked one flat on its back and threw stones at them. Three compys got hit and each time that one went down, the group huddled around them and went back to their usual squeaking antics. Now alarmed, the compys slowly backed off.

"Let's get out of here. The further away from them, the better," Muldoon said, pointing at the chirping compys.

Nedry nodded and followed Muldoon into the jungle.

Both men wondered how long their unspoken truce would last.

**oOo**

As both men expected, the peace didn't last long. The compys had split up after the men left. Half of them had darted off into the jungle and the others nibbled on the dinosaur corpse that Tembo had laid out. They wouldn't go after Muldoon and Nedry since they weren't crippled or dead. The poison that functioned as a narcotic didn't effect them as much as they feared, probably because their bites only gave a small dose as Muldoon had mentioned earlier. Even the effects of the spray had lessened.

They didn't look back.

Hours had passed since they had left the clearing. Muldoon didn't have his watch, so he watched the sun settle over the sky as the day passed on. Now they were walking under the jungle canopy by a flowing river. They had washed the blood off them—it stunk and the sticky feeling on their neck and clothes was grotesque. From there, they walked through the endless jungle. The sun was halfway down when Muldoon asked a question that he knew would lead to an argument with Nedry. But for what it was worth, he wanted to argue with him—he wanted Nedry to feel the same anger he did and the only way to do that was to provoke him.

"So when are your Biosyn buddies coming back to pick you up?"

Nedry walked ahead of him. "They're not," he answered without turning around.

"Are you sure about that?"

Nedry stopped in his tracks. "Look, I'm stuck on this island with you. I don't want to be, but I am, so get off my back. Believe me, you're the last person I want to vacation with."

"It's your fault we're on this bloody 'vacation'."

"No, I told you and the staff what was going to happen and you all wanted to play ignorant."

"Why should we trust anything you say, when the only garbage you spew out is lies? That's the only thing you got out of being incarcerated. You learned to be a better criminal. More conniving and more manipulative."

Nedry balled his hands into tight fists and resumed walking again. His gait became more pronounced and he didn't turn around to face Muldoon head on.

Muldoon grinned, happy that he managed to piss off Nedry. It was usually the other way around with Nedry antagonizing him, but now he derived childish humor from angering him.

"What's wrong, Dennis? Crying because your friends left you flat?"

"Keep talking trash."

"That's what you do best, right? Talk trash. Funny, how you hate it when it's done to you. What comes around goes around, I suppose."

Nedry whipped around quickly, making Muldoon stop in his tracks. "Yes, I suppose it does. Now that we're out here having a heart-to-heart, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Muldoon thought for a moment, his eyes locking with Nedry's. "As a matter of fact, I do. Actually, it's more of a question."

"Ask."

"How much is the reward they're putting out for your capture in the States?"

"More money than John's ever paid you to be his little game warden, that's for sure."

"I was just curious. I figured a slob like you couldn't be worth much."

Nedry looked up at the jungle canopy as if something had caught his eye and then met Muldoon's steel glare. "How original. 'Slob'. I've heard it many times while working for Hammond. I'd think you'd come up with something more original by now."

Muldoon was taken back. He had meant to irk Nedry, and instead Nedry had reversed the tables on him. He didn't even know how he had done it.

"Don't look so shocked. Believe it or not, I heard a lot of what was said about me in the control room—even with my headset on. You and the staff liked to talk about me as if I didn't even exist." Nedry shook his head with a mocking mournful expression. "'Slob'… you need to come up with new material, Robert. You should start with your black eye."

Muldoon didn't see his fist until it was too late. Nedry slammed him right in the eye with unrestrained force. Muldoon fell backwards onto the ground and groaned when Nedry kicked him in the stomach. He had been kicked there more than enough times today and by now, he was tired of the pain. Nedry snickered above him.

"I think you've asked your share of questions for today. Now's my turn. What're you without your little toy gun?"

Muldoon slowly got up. He wiped the blood leaking from his lips and rubbed his swollen eye.

"That's sweet payback for those three darts. But you're up again because you don't know how to stay down. Cheers to you."

Nedry's fist was midair when Muldoon blocked it and threw his own punch. Nedry received a loud whack across the face and had barely recovered from it when Muldoon served him a backhanded punch in the mouth.

Nedry wiped his mouth. "Very nice. I bet you have a high self-esteem now." He laughed as though there was nothing Muldoon could do to hurt him.

Muldoon cracked his knuckles and hit him square in the jaw. The shot threw him off and he stumbled backwards, his back smacking against a tree. Nedry's eyes widened like saucers when Muldoon grabbed his throat, pinning him against the tree.

"I can choke you out right now if I wanted to."

Nedry tried to pry Muldoon's hands off his neck. "Then do it. Kill me right now." He pulled at Muldoon's fingers trying to loosen the grip.

Muldoon tightened his grip. His face was horrific, caked with mud and blood. "I'm not you," he growled, "I don't put people in danger and then laugh as they're nearly killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Muldoon grew angrier when he saw laughter spark in Nedry's eyes. _After everything that's happened, the bastard still thinks it's funny that he put John in the hospital._

"I don't."

"Don't test me."

"I—I'm not testing—"

Muldoon squeezed his neck with all his strength. "Say you don't know what I'm talking about one more time and it's over." He wondered if he could really follow through with that threat. As frightening as it was, he realized he could kill him with his bare hands and walk away. _I wouldn't mind watching him fight for his last breath. _The world wouldn't miss Dennis Nedry.

And neither would he.

Muldoon fingers dug into his skin, intending to finish him off. Just as quickly, a calmer part of him asked: _what in the world am I doing?_ Without questioning that previous thought, Muldoon loosened his grip. Slightly.

"Thank God, I thought you were going to kill me there," Nedry mumbled.

"I was."

"Should've done it when you had the chance." Nedry wrenched Muldoon's arm off and spat in his eyes.

Muldoon turned away, angry that he had let him go. He wiped the gob of spit from his eyes and looked up in time to catch Nedry's wrist in midair.

"You're good," Nedry said.

They stood face to face, eye to eye, breathing hard, adrenaline rushing in their blood from their scuffle.

"Let's get one thing straight: we're stuck on this island together. We could spend time either killing each other or getting off it together," Muldoon said. He released Nedry's arm.

Nedry rubbed his neck. "Who said we have to do it together?"

"We don't. You can go at it alone, that's fine with me."

"I like the sound of that. I won't have to see your stupid mug if we split up, and you won't be tempted to choke me in my sleep. We could go our own separate ways."

"And I won't have to deal with your annoying attitude—but it'll be harder if we do this alone." _Not that I mind the solitude,_ Muldoon thought.

"Why don't we do what we have to do here and then go our own way after reaching the park? You go your way, I go my way."

Muldoon thought about it. "Sounds good enough to me."

They stared at each other for a long while, waiting for the other man to go first. They couldn't walk side by side since neither one trusted the other. Both men were aware of this fact and it remained unspoken between them. Nedry broke off first and started down the path. Muldoon walked behind him as before, but made sure to keep his distance. They traveled through the jungle not speaking to each other. Their footsteps and the occasional crunch of leaves and snap of twigs were the only sounds made by them.

Another thought weighed on Muldoon's mind the entire time. At first, he didn't want to bother and it wasn't because he was afraid of getting into another fight or argument with Nedry. He could serve back whatever Nedry dished at him. That wasn't a problem at all. He didn't know what answer Nedry would give him, so he finally made himself ask the question just to find out.

"Why'd you untie me back there?"

He was truly curious about that. It would've been so easy for Nedry to leave him tied to the stake. He was reckless and selfish. It seemed like something he'd do: abandon Muldoon and let the compys devour him. The only person Nedry gave a damn about was himself. After all, that explained Hammond's stay in the hospital.

Nedry stopped in his tracks. He turned around and glared at Muldoon in the darkening twilight. "Because if I'm going to off you, I'm not getting anyone's help to do it—especially not Biosyn's."

Muldoon was chilled by his response, but didn't show it. It was probably the only time he believed a word coming from Nedry's mouth. _He really intended on leaving me there,_ he thought. _Son of a bitch._ He couldn't wait to get the hell off this island. This time Muldoon walked ahead of him and Nedry called out to him.

"So when do we get to settle our score?"

Muldoon thought about it. He would be more than happy to even the score and personal vendettas they had against each other. Muldoon glanced over his shoulder. "When we get back to Isla Nublar—before we part. That's when."

"Sounds good enough for me," Nedry said. He wore the same know-it-all grin he broadcasted in the courtroom more than two years ago. "I can't wait."


	3. Take a Vacation

"**Take a Vacation"**

"May I take your order, Señor?" The waiter asked timidly.

He had been eying the table of seven guests for awhile, after he had been assigned to wait on them. Now he was there, standing next to a foul-mouthed man clad in a black business suit. The man sat in the middle of the round booth located in a corner of the restaurant, surrounded by a group of people who kept glaring at anyone who dared glance in their direction.

"Yes—is everyone else ready?"

Everyone nodded. The waiter scribbled down their orders. Altogether, there were six men and one woman. Their orders weren't modest either. They wouldn't be, since the Sancho Panza, a Spanish restaurant located in San José, was well-known for its exquisite international cuisine. The man in charge had encouraged them to order to their heart's delight. He would pick up the check when it was over. The waiter finally got down the last order.

"Hurry up!" Lewis Dodgson growled. "We don't have all damn night."

The waiter scurried away and didn't look behind him once.

Dodgson was naturally aggressive and equally charismatic. He possessed the ability to turn both qualities on and off like a light switch. Those who worked closely with him learned to revere and respect him. He wasn't above doing anything to get what he wanted—including cold and calculated murder. If pushing a nosy scientist into the ocean to drown meant keeping his undertakings secret, he'd waste no time doing it. He chuckled at the thought and folded his hands on the table in a pious manner.

"Before we get down to business, does anyone want to put in their two cents about how things are going?"

No one spoke.

Dodgson's eyes narrowed. He was giving them a chance to speak. Now was not the time to be silent. Especially since Dodgson made decisions and made calls without ever giving his staff a chance to question him. If they did question him, then he put them in their place—even if it meant embarrassing them in front of everyone.

"Fine. Let's talk about everyone's favorite game warden and system analyst."

Looks were exchanged across the table. Lopez looked eager to discuss them. Lawala stared at the table. Tembo and Sonya smirked as if they were in on an important secret. Baselton tapped his fingers on the table and King looked annoyed at the mention of a certain system analyst.

_That broke the fucking ice,_ Dodgson thought. It had been several hours since the team left Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry stranded on Isla Sorna. As a matter of fact, this very evening also marked the day Ray Arnold finally called up the Costa Rican Police Department at Ian Malcolm's request. Dodgson was well aware of this—he continued to keep tabs on the island through his "sources." His team had removed Muldoon and Nedry from Isla Nublar seven days ago—a week. Dodgson imagined their disappearance must seem like year to the InGen staff.

Tembo said, "Great idea. Let's talk about 'Dumb and Dumber'."

"They'll get out of it, if they haven't already," Raúl Lopez said. He sat next to Roland Tembo. They had developed an excellent rapport ever since their second assignment to Jurassic Park. "Why didn't we just wipe out their existence? If they get out alive, Dennis will rat us out and you know it."

The waiter returned and placed down four appetizers, a basket of baked bread with butter packets, and a bottle of red wine. He left before Dodgson had a chance to request anything else.

"No, he won't." Dodgson sat back against the maroon cushioned seating.

"How do you know?"

"Because he won't."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because I'm Lewis fucking Dodgson. That's how I know."

Lopez's eyebrows rose. He picked at his garlic shrimp appetizer with his fork. "Fine, Dr. Dodgson."

"The point wasn't to kill them, but to remove them. Take them out of the picture to provide a distraction for those idiots at InGen. That way I can make my move. If they _do_ get killed, then all the more better. If not…" Dodgson sipped from his glass of wine. "…that's fine too. They're eighty-seven miles off the coast of Isla Nublar…they won't be showing their faces anytime soon. I'm not worried about it."

"I wish we were still there to see the expressions on their faces," Sonya Durant said.

Even though she had acted sad to see Nedry leave, she had immediately turned against him when Tembo returned with George Baselton and Howard King—both injured at Nedry's hands. Presently, Baselton sat on Dodgson's left side, his arm still in a cast. King was on his right side, wearing a knee brace on his injured leg. Both men were silent the entire time, not speaking or interacting with anyone. They were still angry about the failed attempt to get rid of Nedry because it had resulted in their present injuries. Sonya figured she could've been injured at his hands too—same for Lawala, Tembo, or Lopez. She hardened herself against Nedry, but in actuality, she had turned against him even before he had injured King and Baselton. When he refused to take part in Dodgson's plan, Sonya had no problem showing how disgusted she was. As far as she was concerned, she owed loyalty to Dodgson and no one else. _If Dennis thinks I or anyone have his back,_ Sonya thought, _he's got something else coming._

"Aren't you the sadistic one?" Dodgson asked.

"You have no idea." She snatched a loaf of bread from the basket.

Dodgson met Sonya's eyes. Sonya just looked at him and took a hearty bite from the bread. He smiled in his most charming manner, genuinely pleased with how she carried herself. Sonya enjoyed just about everything the group did. She was loyal to a fault and he admired that about her. It meant she followed his every whim and obeyed his exact commands. She was compliant so he didn't have to spend time and money cultivating her. He didn't have to coax her to do anything.

Dodgson clenched his fist on the table, his anger visible. He had wasted time and money training Nedry. For a long time, Nedry was overenthusiastic to go over and beyond for Dodgson and wreck InGen for a couple million dollars. After Hammond's accident, he was more difficult than when Dodgson had first met him. This time he wasn't arrogant—he was actually humble and regretful for what he had done. Nedry refused to do any assignment that was related to InGen. It didn't help that he didn't get along with the rest of the team. Dodgson found that he preferred the arrogant and bitter version of Nedry, because he had been able to feed off it and use Nedry's negative feelings towards InGen to work for Biosyn's benefit.

"As much as I liked seeing that pathetic warden squirm…" Tembo tapped his wine glass. "I would've loved to fight him one on one to see what he's really made of."

"Khakis, liquor, and a thick accent," Sonya said. She and Tembo exchanged an amused look across the table and laughed.

The subject of Muldoon hit Lawala hard. He was annoyed by Sonya's scornful attitude, Dodgson's callousness, and Tembo's bloated ego. He was the only one who thought the team's antics were ridiculous and that each assignment was more dangerous and riskier than the last. Not that he'd every say it aloud. He knew better than to openly disagree with Dodgson or the rest of the team. Right now, he sat between Sonya and King and observed everyone in a detached manner. He hadn't said anything since they got there and it was just as well. Lawala was distancing himself more and more from the team, but not outwardly. He was the outsider looking in at the friendship between Lopez and Tembo, the chemistry between Tembo and Sonya, and of course, Dodgson and way he manipulated the entire team. If you weren't for destroying InGen, then there was no place for you on the team. He was very aware of this fact since Nedry wasn't with them anymore. In fact, Lawala would've sat by himself if given the choice, but that wasn't an option. It was either sit with the team and feign interest or get kicked out and be ostracized. Lawala chose to go with the former. When the time was right, he vowed to leave Biosyn and never look back.

Instead, he asked, "The only reason you got rid of him was because…?"

"To get him out the fucking way," Dodgson said, sending a glare in Lawala's direction. "He's a nosy bastard who likes to screw around in places he doesn't belong. He had to be eliminated. It just so happens he was there the night you and the team tracked down Dennis. Everything went perfectly. I couldn't have planned it any better. It's going to continue to go perfectly."

"You let Dennis off the hook," Lopez complained.

"He's out of the way. If he comes back—or more so, _when_ he comes back, we'll do a whole lot more to him to make sure he doesn't squeal. I would be the happiest man in the world if those two strangled each other. Two people I hate are eliminated and I didn't even have to lift a finger."

The waiter arrived back with their food. He distributed the plates of rice paella, sea bass, and pasta around the table. Everyone started eating and for a little while there were the only sounds of silverware being used.

"So what'd we do now, Dr. Dodgson?" Sonya asked.

"Take a vacation." He waved his hand dismissively and was met with silence again. Dodgson swallowed his fish in a swift gulp and looked at everyone who stared at him. "What IS it?" He slammed his fork on the table. "What's the problem?"

"Why are we on vacation?" Lopez wondered. "What about our dinosaurs back in Cupertino?"

"Oh, those things…I had them disposed of before we left to come here."

Lopez spat out his wine. After all the trouble of acquiring the live animals, Dodgson had gotten rid of them? "_Disposed of—_"

"Would you relax? You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"But I was studying them, doing research—"

"Raúl. Calm down." Dodgson's voice had a spiked edge that Lopez knew very well.

Tembo leaned over to Lopez, "Those specimens were just tidbits. Nothing all that special."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Roland," Lopez said. "I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"Knock it off." Tembo respected Lopez's passion for dinosaurs and ancient life, but when he got moody about it, like now, it irked him. "You're whining about three lizards when he plans to get the bigger prize and gain control of that entire island. Mark my words, Raúl. He's going to own that park sooner than you know."

Dodgson coughed. "If you don't mind, Roland, I'd like to finish."

Tembo cut his conversation with Lopez and focused on what Dodgson had to tell the entire group.

"Right now, the plan is this: you four—" he said, pointing at Lopez and Tembo on his left side, and Lawala and Sonya on his right side, "—you're on vacation. What better place to enjoy your vacation than right here in sunny Costa Rica?"

"So we're staying here?" Lawala asked. He knew that Dodgson wasn't telling them everything. Not that it was anything new.

"Yes, you four are staying on Costa Rica. I need you here, so that we'll be ready when the time comes. When the time is right, I'll contact all four of you so that we can seal our plan. You don't have to worry about anything InGen related—for now," Dodgson added. "You guys did the dirty work of leaving those two jerks stranded on that island. So now you're being rewarded with time off. Isn't that great?"

Sonya, Tembo, Lopez, and Lawala exchanged glances. Dodgson had something planned, but right now they weren't needed. Yet, they were expected to stay on the mainland. Touring Costa Rica wouldn't be so bad, but still…

"We can't leave here at all?" Lopez insisted.

"Nope," Dodgson said. "You can go anywhere on the mainland together as a group or by yourselves, but you _must_ stay here. Is that too hard to understand?"

"No." Lopez shook his head. "I have no further questions, Your Honor."

Dodgson sent him a look that was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Whether he realized it or not, Lopez sounded just like Nedry in his last statement: sarcastic and arrogant.

Tembo asked, "How long is this vacation?"

"As long as it takes me to make my move on InGen."

"In that case, Dr. Dodgson, feel free to take all the time in the world," Tembo said. "We could use a break from invading an island and chasing after dinosaurs. In fact, I welcome it."

"Thank you, Roland. The only ones coming with me are Howard and George," Dodgson said, gesturing to King and Baselton. "Everyone else is free to be heathens on your vacation."

"Will do, Dr. Dodgson!" Sonya said, thrilled at the prospect of lounging around Costa Rica.

Only one person had doubts and wasn't afraid to voice them. "So you're going to InGen?"

"Yes." Dodgson didn't blink. In fact, he seemed put off that Lopez was questioning him.

"What if someone InGen recognizes you?"

"They don't know what I look like."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. They know me only by name, and of course, by my reputation. There's a reason I didn't show up at that slob's trial."

"But still—the staff—"

Dodgson met Lopez head on. "But still nothing—they won't recognize me when they see me. For all they know, the 'Lewis Dodgson' that Hammond's got them worked up about resembles Brad Pitt." He drank the rest of his wine and tossed the glass on the table. "They have their hands tied with searching for the slob and the drunk—they won't think anything when I show up. Trust me; they have enough stress on their hands with an old man paralyzed in the hospital, two bitter enemies, a project that isn't opening to the public anytime soon—or so they think." Dodgson cracked up laughing. "They have enough aggravation on their plate to worry about, so that when I do make my move, they'll never see it coming. In fact, they will welcome me. You'll see."

The team stared at him, riveted by his absolute confidence in taking down InGen. The entire time Dodgson spoke, he didn't falter once. It was as if he had already had InGen in his grasp. He had everything planned out down to the last detail. It was admirable…and also downright scary though no one (except Lawala) would admit the latter.

The waiter came back and took away the plates and utensils. He came back again moments later with the bill and then scurried away again before anybody could request desert or coffee. Dodgson appeared not to notice him.

"Enjoy your vacation. You guys earned it."

"Where will you be?" Sonya asked. "I mean, I know you're gonna start toying with InGen, but are you really going there?"

Dodgson lowered his shades and grinned at everyone seated around him. "To answer your question, Sonya, I'm taking a vacation too…I plan on visiting a wonderful theme park I've heard about. It's located on an island some one hundred or so miles off the coast of Costa Rica…and sources say…it's the most ambitious theme park of its time…"


	4. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**"Welcome to Jurassic Park"**

"You don't have to stay cooped up in here, Henry," Ray Arnold said, typing on his keyboard. "I know it gets boring."

He had been in the control room for the past four hours, reclined in his swiveling chair. Six video monitors were on and showed different areas of the park every few seconds. The other two monitors showed the visitor center's hatchery and the stegosaur paddock where Gerry Harding was currently working. Arnold's focus never left the monitors. Another week had passed and still no sign of Robert Muldoon or Dennis Nedry. Arnold's frustration escalated with each passing day. His workstation was littered with empty Marlboro cigarette cartons and it wouldn't be long before another empty carton was tossed into the pile. Henry Wu sat across from him, eating a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. The peanut-butter and jelly sandwich he had made for Arnold, sat on the desk next to the keyboard, untouched.

"It's fine. Besides, you need the company. I can't believe it's been two weeks."

"Don't remind me. It seems twice as long." Arnold yawned and massaged his temples. After thinking for a moment, he asked Wu a question that had been pressing his mind all week. "You ever get the feeling that our island is cursed?"

Wu raised his eyebrows in response. He held up a finger, indicating he still had to finish chewing and swallowing before he could answer.

"It's like we've got a hex on us: someone on our side is giving secrets to Dodgson, Biosyn stirs up crap on the island, John suffers a paralyzing stroke, Dr. Grant leaves the same day we're told the park will never open to the public, then Robert and Dennis go missing right under our noses. What the hell is wrong with this place?" he asked, thoroughly frustrated.

"I don't know what it is, but things will start to look up soon." Wu smiled. "What goes down must come up." He had made up the phrase to work as a positive spin to the popular slogan: _what goes up; must come down_. It was in Wu's nature to see the bright side of things, no matter how bad things really were.

Arnold turned to Wu. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. What goes down must come back up."

Arnold chuckled. It felt good to laugh since he hadn't done so in a long time. Wu joined him. "That's a good one, Henry," he said, still laughing.

"Don't mention it. Just stay positive."

"I try to. I wish everyone would do the same."

"We are." Wu got up to throw away his paper plate. When he sat down again, his tone was serious. "I mean, _I_ am. I can't speak for everyone, but—"

Arnold tapped his pencil on the video monitor. "He isn't, that's for sure."

The image on the video monitor showed Donald Gennaro wandering around the park. He was in front of the stegosaur paddock, hands jammed in his pockets, pacing back and forth. He usually went into the park to check on its progress, but these days he could be found there, sulking alone and not wanting to be bothered with anyone.

Wu shook his head. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. It's about power and titles to him. So what if he's John's lawyer? You know the park better than him and you've worked on the island longer than him. If he can't understand that, then too bad."

Arnold lit a cigarette and tossed his lighter next to the keyboard. "He acts like I love being in charge. He could have it all if he wants. I'm not fighting over it." He took a drag. "I'd like to work together, but he wants to make it personal. I've tried." He looked at Wu as if seeking his affirmation. "Really, I tried the best I could to work with him."

"It's not your responsibility to straighten him out. He's a grown man and has to accept what's going on like a grown man should."

"You're right, Henry." Arnold nodded. "You're absolutely right."

Wu stood up. "I'm going check out the eggs in the hatchery…see how they're doing."

"John would be thrilled that work still continues around here."

"Hey, it's the least we can do." Wu headed to the exit. "I'll meet you for dinner later on. Remember: head up, shoulders back." And with that, he left the control room.

Arnold put out his cigarette and focused on Gennaro on the video monitor. If only Gennaro shared Wu's optimistic demeanor, he would make everything easier on the island. Not just for Arnold, but for everyone. Gennaro complained and blamed everyone for what was going on, but not once did he help out. Arnold turned away from the monitor showing Gennaro's image. He wouldn't spend his energy worrying about what Gennaro thought of him. Gennaro would never be satisfied; and most importantly, worrying didn't make things better. It wouldn't bring back Muldoon and Nedry any sooner. Glancing at his watch, Arnold decided to wait another hour before taking a ten minute break from the control room to rest his strained eyes and calm his frayed nerves.

**oOo**

Gennaro skulked around the island, using the maintenance roads to make his solitary trip. He had left the visitor center earlier, after seeing Wu go into the control room to help Arnold. These days he remained constantly angry at everybody and those around him felt the brunt of his short temper, especially Tim and Lex. At this point, Gennaro was beyond caring. In his mind he had every right to be furious by what was taking place on the island. Arnold was put in charge without his consent. The park was closed indefinitely. Everything was upside-down.

He ventured into the park to get away from everyone. In fact, that's exactly what he was doing now. Gennaro figured no one understood him—he was the only one who understood himself. He wandered over to the stegosaur paddock, after noticing Gerry Harding's gas-powered jeep parked nearby. He walked into the enclosure, brushing past the tall grass.

Thoughts swarmed in his mind, clashing with his emotions. _I should be in charge and Arnold should be fired._ That was a high priority on Gennaro's list. As soon as Hammond returned, Arnold would receive his walking papers. They didn't need incompetent engineers taking up space on the island. There were other matters to take care of. The park would be opened by now if not for Nedry betraying InGen. _That grimy backstabber should've been given a life sentence._ He tried not to think about it, but whenever Gennaro thought of Nedry, he couldn't help but feel intense hatred towards him. _Why didn't Muldoon pump him full of lead? _Tranquilizer darts were too easy on Nedry. Muldoon knew he could've done more damage, but in the end he didn't. _Bunch of lowly cowards __for letting that jack-ass run free around the park._ Look where it got Hammond—in the hospital recovering from a severe stroke. And the park? Jurassic Park's opening date was pushed way back now, more than before.

Gennaro was beyond disgusted with everything. For the time being, he would try to act decent around Harding. Halfway into the paddock, Gennaro found him kneeling down beside a sick stegosaur lying on her side. Gennaro wrinkled his nose. The area was surrounded with the pungent odor of animal life—it was like being next to the animals in a circus. It stunk badly of animal droppings and sweat, but Gennaro reminded himself of the single reason he stayed aboard the Jurassic Park project: money. Lots of money would make everything worthwhile in the end, or so Gennaro thought. Now he stood next to Harding, watching him take care of the stegosaur. The animal was worth tons of money and InGen couldn't afford to lose her.

"How's she doing? You're helping her, I hope. No one does anything around here."

Harding looked up and saw Gennaro standing over him, scowling. He didn't have time to put up with Gennaro's antics. Right now, he was concerned for the animal; that was his main focus. He touched the leathery hide of the dinosaur and noted her slow breathing. The stegosaurs were always getting sick. Disorientation, imbalance, and labored breathing were the common symptoms. Harding wiped off the sweat pooling on his forehead. He had been out in the park all day and the sun beat down on him mercilessly.

"She's been eating those berries again," Harding said. "I thought we got rid of 'em. Guess not."

Gennaro appeared to not hear him, nor did he show interest in what Harding told him. Instead, he started ranting. It was a rant that Harding was familiar with. Gennaro always sounded like he was trying to convince himself, since he had driven everyone away from him. He always repeated himself as if he couldn't get enough of listening to his own voice.

"_I'm_ a lawyer," he started in a heated voice, "I went to law school," he continued his rant as if trapped in his own warped self-contained world. "_I _possess the administrative skills to run this entire island and park. _I_ should be in charge. _I'm_ a lawyer, _I_ should be in charge. Right or wrong?" Now he sought Harding's affirmation.

Harding responded in the best way he knew. He didn't want to add to the mounting tension; although he had a feeling his answer would infuriate Gennaro further. "It doesn't really matter who's in charge, as long as we're working together."

Gennaro stepped over so that he was partially blocking Harding. "It _does _matter who's in charge."

"Yes, to _you_ it does and to me, it doesn't." He motioned at Gennaro to move out of the way. "I need to finish what I started, so if you'd kindly step aside…"

Gennaro moved reluctantly, allowing Harding to finish his work and examine the sick animal. Harding was never keen on him. Gennaro only had ambitions of making money off the park and the animals, but never took the time to know the InGen staff. He wanted the power and the title of being in charge of Isla Nublar, and ultimately Jurassic Park, but not the responsibility. Gennaro felt he could order them around, now that Hammond wasn't on the island. Harding shook his head, annoyed with him. _He's not fooling anybody. __Everyone knows he just wants money._

"What does that nicotine-addict know about running a park? He sits there all day and watches the monitors, while smoking up the control room. He should be fired."

Harding stood up and wiped the mud off his jeans. "He does a whole lot more than you, that's for sure."

Gennaro blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Gennaro, take a step back and think about what you're saying. Ray has done nothing except give his all into finding out what happened to Robert and Dennis. He's kept the staff together as much as possible, given the circumstances."

Gennaro opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Harding was always the quiet one. Now he was telling him to get over himself? Gennaro shook his head in disbelief. First, Arnold thought he could take over without anyone's permission and now Harding wanted to get smart in the mouth—like that scumbag traitor Nedry. _The little disrespectful vet has something else coming to him if he doesn't watch his mouth—or his back._ He made sure to tell him.

"And what might that be? Don't even think you can come out here while I'm working just to annoy me with your crap."

"I see another person wants their walking papers." Gennaro smirked as if he had solved the problem of smart-aleck employees. "I'll be sure to add you to the list, Dr. Harding."

"You didn't hire me, so you can't fire me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving now and will come back later to check up on her." Harding pointed at the sick stegosaur. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'd prefer to walk back," Gennaro said curtly.

"Suit yourself," Harding said. He left Gennaro standing in the open field without the slightest regret.

**oOo**

Arnold cradled the phone, listening closely to the voice on the other end. "When does he expect to arrive?" He was back in the control room after taking his ten minute break.

Harding entered the control room using his security pass. He knew to check there first since Arnold spent most of his time inside that small space. There was even a pillow and a blanket that belonged to Arnold. It was situated on his workstation next to the video monitor. _This is getting extremely unhealthy,_ Harding thought, but he knew Arnold wouldn't let up until Muldoon and Nedry were found. When he first entered the control room, Arnold was so engrossed in his phone conversation, that didn't even look up to see who it was. Harding took a seat at a nearby workstation. _Who is it?_ He mouthed. Arnold shook his head and held up his index finger indicating that he'd talk with him in a minute.

"Next week? Do you have an exact date? It would be helpful."

Arnold looked around and grabbed a scrap piece of paper. Where was a damn pen when he needed one? Usually he had them in a cup next to his console, but he couldn't find one for the life of him. He opened and slammed drawers, searching for a pen, pencil, crayon—anything to write with. Harding handed him a pen.

"Thanks," Arnold said and went back to his phone conversation. "Next Friday it is. We'll prepare a room in the staff lodge to accommodate him. See you next week." He hung up the phone and picked up the lighter next to his keyboard, ready to light a new cigarette.

"Who was that?" Harding asked.

"George Baselton, John's accountant."

"Oh…him." Harding frowned, remembering Baselton's last visit to Isla Nublar and the "bad news" that he brought. He didn't get good vibes from Baselton; in fact, he didn't trust him at all. Harding didn't want another power hungry InGen higher-up coming to the island to boss them around and take over. It would be like having another Gennaro—as if one wasn't bad enough. "What does he want?"

"He knows about our situation here, John being in the hospital, the park remaining closed for right now…"

"Last time he was here, he practically gloated in our faces about everything you just mentioned."

"I know." Arnold tapped his cigarette over an ashtray that bore the Jurassic Park logo. "I'm not keen on him either, but this time he called to give us good news."

Harding didn't hide his skepticism. "There's no such thing as 'good news' in Jurassic Park. You know that, Ray."

Arnold cast him a sideways glance. "Could you be a little optimistic, or at least pretend to be?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I really mean it. I'm sick of being stressed out for one thing or another. Just once, I want things to go right. Is it too much to ask?"

Harding met Arnold's pleading gaze. "It's not." He sighed. "What's the good news?"

"I'll let you know tonight at dinner when we all meet up. I'd rather tell the entire group so that we can discuss it together."

**oOo**

Arnold kept his promise and broke the news that evening in the visitor center's cafeteria. The tables were pushed together so that everyone sat collectively eating dinner. Arnold felt they had to work together as best they could and interact in a way that would encourage cooperation. Dinnertime was the perfect time for the staff to unite and discuss whatever was on their minds. He made certain of this, three days after Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance. Dinnertime was communication time. Everyone could air out their issues, talk about how their day went, ask questions, make comments, the whole nine yards.

So far, everyone responded with silence. Arnold wasn't sure how to interpret their silence. Was it bad, in that everyone disagreed? Or was it good, in that everyone was in favor of an InGen board director coming to the island to help patch things up? He tried not to overthink it. Maybe they were still processing it. Arnold valued their opinions, since he believed a good leader should take into account everyone's input.

Still, no one said anything.

Tim separated the peas from his rice while Arnold told them the news. Lex looked as if she wanted to fall asleep. Next to them, Ellie and Malcolm had already finished, and placed their utensils across their plates. Ellie appeared interested and Malcolm looked troubled; his eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought. Arnold sat between Harding and Wu. Harding ate his dinner as if it was his final meal and Wu sat with his hands folded in front of him. Gennaro was on the other side of Wu, which Arnold was grateful for. Gennaro kept tapping his spoon on his plate making a loud_ ping_ sound. He hadn't relented even when Arnold told everyone the news of a visitor. Wu deliberately sat between Arnold and Gennaro to ease the tension.

"Repeat what you said before," Malcolm said, finally breaking the silence.

"A week from now, Hammond's accountant, George Baselton, is scheduled to arrive on Isla Nublar with an InGen board director. This person will help out around the island. He'll be extra support for the staff."

"Let's hope he does a better job than you."

Arnold kept his clenched fists under the table where no one could see them. He refused to let Gennaro see how much he was getting to him. He met Malcolm's eyes. _Ignore him_, Malcolm mouthed. Ellie nodded in agreement and Wu elbowed Gennaro to shush him up. Arnold wanted to continue, but Gennaro's words gave him speaker's block. The words wouldn't come out and he had to search high and low for them in his mind, like misplaced thoughts. Gennaro's presence at the table was enough to kill off his confidence. He didn't even have to say anything. Just sitting there and tapping his spoon on the plate was enough to grate Arnold's nerves. Arnold briefly entertained the idea of taking a lit cigarette and mashing it between Gennaro's eyes. _If it would shut him up—_ Arnold shivered. He couldn't believe that violent thought had crossed his mind. He was a hundred times better than Gennaro. That thought alone pushed him forward, and he continued where he had left off.

"Is anyone against this idea?" Arnold looked up and down the table, making sure he made eye contact with everyone, even Gennaro. "If so, please speak up. We're on this island together and I want to make a sound decision that's right for everyone."

"We're behind you," Harding said.

"Speak for yourself," Gennaro grumbled.

"Go for it," Ellie said. "Maybe this guy will help us find Robert and Dennis."

"She's right," Wu said. "You—we," he quickly corrected himself, and smiled. "_We _have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Malcolm folded his arms across his chest.

Arnold turned to Tim and Lex. Their opinions and feelings were important as everyone else's when it concerned decision-making on the island. They lived on Isla Nublar with the park staff, and whatever happened, affected them too. Arnold always made sure to include them on everything.

"Tim? Lex?"

"We're fine with it," Lex said, picking at the half-eaten salmon with her fork.

"Ditto," Tim added. He nodded in agreement, although his tone was glum.

Arnold set his plate aside. He had barely touched his food. "Alright then, so a week from now, we'll be meeting this board director. Everyone knows about it, everyone agrees—"

"What's his name?" Malcolm asked.

**oOo**

"Cameron Thorne."

"I'm sorry. Can you say your name again?" Arnold asked, pointing at the departing helicopter that lifted into the air. "I couldn't hear you over the rotors."

"Cameron," he said louder than before, making sure Arnold heard him this time. "Cameron Thorne."

Dressed in a black business suit, Cameron Thorne was a tall wiry man in his mid-thirties. He wore tinted glasses and carried a suitcase clenched in his left hand. He was balding although he couldn't be any older than thirty-five and he had sharp facial features. Despite his thin physique, he radiated utmost confidence. He stood upright between George Baselton and another young man—both of whom appeared to dwarf in size compared to him. It was obvious that Thorne was the leader of the group and that the two men were followers.

Baselton approached Arnold and extended his arm to shake hands. "This is who we spoke about last week on the phone, if you remember," he said, shaking Arnold's hand, and gesturing towards Thorne with the other.

Arnold nodded, remembering their telephone conversation. Beside him, Ellie listened attentively. He had asked her to come with him to the helipad earlier. To his surprise, she had agreed to go with him. Ellie was letting down her guard more, and he made sure to let her know that he appreciated her help. She had met him outside her greenhouse and together they went to the helipad at noon, where they were now. He saw that Baselton's arm slung in a cast and wondered if Ellie noticed it. Baselton was intact last time he came to the island. Arnold was curious as to what happened between then and now, but he wouldn't ask Baselton, since he wanted to stay on good terms with him.

"Mr. Thorne is the board director InGen had sent to assist with park matters. He'll be staying here for the next two to three months. You're in good hands, Mr. Arnold. Mr. Thorne won't leave until he has everything under control."

Arnold nodded again, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. He was glad that someone was coming from InGen headquarters to help with island matters, but he didn't want to let on until he was certain Thorne was going to follow through. He didn't want empty words and shallow promises, but actual work done.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Arnold," Thorne said, holding out his hand. Arnold shook it. "Thank you, George, I'll take it from here."

"You can call me, Ray," Arnold said. "'Ray's fine."

Baselton stepped back, allowing Thorne to make his own introductions.

"I've been on the board for quite some time, Ray. As you know, Mr. Hammond's always busy in the field, right here on the island—this is the first time I'm visiting the place for myself."

"We're glad to have you here. We could definitely use the extra help."

"Many hands make light work…something along those lines." Thorne smiled, flashing pearly white teeth. He gestured to the young man wearing a knee brace. "I hope you don't mind—I brought along my personal assistant, Mr. Howard King. He's very resourceful and reliable."

King nodded and remained silent. A forced smile flashed briefly across his face as he quickly shook hands with Ellie and Arnold. Then he pulled his hand back and shoved it in his pocket as if it had been burned from human touch.

Arnold glanced at King, trying not to stare. He had the vague feeling that he had met him before, but he couldn't remember where he had seen him. Arnold shook off the strange feeling and listened to Thorne talk with Ellie. It wasn't taking him long to get acquainted with the park staff. Apparently, Thorne possessed a knack for establishing rapport with strangers quickly and easily. That was a good thing since they needed someone who could work well with everyone on the island. Arnold was pleased, as he watched Thorne and Ellie.

Thorne's eyes lingered on Ellie's long after they shook hands. "You're quite attractive, Dr. Sattler. What's your expertise on this island…aside from being beautiful?"

Arnold and Ellie exchanged a quick glance. The comment was cute…and maybe on the corny side, depending on how one viewed it. One thing was certain—Thorne was flirtatious—and forward.

Ellie didn't answer right away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly accessed Thorne in her mind. Something about him reminded her of the first time she met Malcolm. He flirted with her too, but there was something about Thorne that hadn't been present when she was first introduced to Malcolm. Whatever it was, it _didn't_ sit right with her. She shook her head and chalked up her doubt to everything that had occurred on the island in the past year. It had been stressful, but at least they were finally getting help from the InGen Corporation. Some good had to come from all the bad that had already happened.

"Paleobotany," she finally said, brushing the bangs out of her face. "I operate a greenhouse on the island not far from here."

Thorne was impressed. "That's wonderful! I hope I get to see your greenhouse sometime soon."

"Sure, I'll show you whenever you're up for it."

"Even now?" Thorne asked. There was an uneasy beat of silence and then he laughed, breaking the tension. "I'm sorry, Dr. Sattler. I get ahead of myself sometimes." He turned to Arnold. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my personal assistant along for the ride. I know you were just expecting me…"

Arnold shook his head. "Not a problem; the more help we have, the better. We have enough space in the lodge."

"Good to know."

"I had the staff prepare two rooms early this week for you and Mr. Baselton. Before this evening, we'll have a room set aside for you, Mr. King."

King looked at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Thank you."

He turned to Ellie. "We should get going now; the rest of the park staff is waiting for us."

"Absolutely," Thorne said, following Ellie and Arnold to the gas-powered jeep parked near the helipad. "I look forward to meeting all of them."

**oOo**

"He left us! I can't believe he left us, especially at a time like this! John offers him a position on the island and how does he thank him? By leaving us!"

Gennaro kept griping to Wu about Grant's abrupt departure that took place weeks ago. Wu was the only one listening to him at the top of the visitor center's steps. Malcolm and Harding waited at the bottom of the stairs for Arnold and Ellie to return. Tim and Lex stood near the lake under a palm tree, skipping stones into the water. Harding watched them search for more stones in the area. He just about had it and was about to tell Gennaro to shut up, when he heard Wu speak.

"He had things to take care of, Donald. Relax."

"People think they can just up and leave whenever they damn feel like it. When Dr. Grant comes back, I'm letting him know where he stands in this company as far as I'm concerned. We don't need him here."

"Dr. Grant has contributed a lot to Hammond's project. I'm sure he'll return when the time is right and when he's ready to."

"Sure he will," Gennaro grumbled. "Everyone on this island only cares about themselves. They think—"

"They're back!" Wu interrupted, pointing at the gas-powered jeep that made its way towards the visitor center. He started down the stairs, with Gennaro trailing behind.

From where he stood, Wu was able to see Ellie sitting in the front passenger seat. She waved to Wu and he waved back. Three businessmen sat in the backseat. Arnold drove in front and parked in front of the visitor center. The jeep was turned off and the doors opened. Arnold and Ellie came out from the front, while the three visitors exited from the back.

"The visitor center is where all island guests stop first," Arnold said. "Inside the building is our cafeteria, the gift shop, the genetics lab, and the control room that runs the park."

Thorne nodded. Baselton and King walked on either side of him, taking in their surroundings. Thorne kept turning his head trying to memorize the area around him: the waterfalls on both sides of the state-of-the-art visitor center, the lake in the front with scattered flowers and lily pads, and the palm trees.

Ellie gestured for everyone to gather around to greet the visitors. Tim and Lex came over to where the adults stood in a semi-circle.

"Introduce yourselves," Ellie whispered to them. She turned to Thorne. "These are Hammond's grandchildren; they stay on the island with us."

Lex extended her hand. "I'm Alexis Murphy."

Thorne smiled widely. "I love kids, their sincerity, their enthusiasm…The name's Cameron Thorne, but you can refer to me as Mr. Thorne. Do you prefer to be called 'Alexis' or something shorter?"

"'Lex' is fine."

"'Lex' it is then."

Lex stepped back and nudged Tim forward.

"And you are?"

"Tim Murphy," he mumbled. "Nice to meet you." He briefly met Thorne's eyes and looked away.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Lex and Tim went back to skipping stones across the lake. Every so often, they'd whisper amongst themselves and turn around to see what the adults were talking about.

"Dr. Gerry Harding," Harding said, extending his arm to shake hands with King and Thorne. "I'm the dino quack here, so whenever they get sick, I take care of 'em." He noted Baselton's broken arm and felt a trace of smug satisfaction. Harding wasn't the type to gloat about another person's injuries, but he didn't like Baselton ever since the last time he visited the island, so he didn't feel bad.

Next was Malcolm. "How do you do? I do maths."

Arnold said, "Dr. Malcolm is our resident mathematician on the island. Whenever things go wrong, we blame it on him."

Everyone laughed, including Malcolm.

Gennaro barged in between Malcolm and Arnold, nearly pushing Arnold out of the way. "I'm Donald Gennaro, the lawyer for International Genetics and Hammond's attorney on staff. Which one is Mr. Thorne?"

"That would be me." Thorne adjusted his tinted shades and shook hands firmly with Gennaro. "We'll be talking a lot in the near future. I'm interested in lawyers."

"Oh yeah? Most people can't stand us," Gennaro said, amused. "I could definitely tell you a thing or two about legalities especially with how it relates to InGen's project. How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"As long as necessary."

Gennaro nodded in approval.

"That's good," Harding said. "We could use the help; I'm sure Ray's told you."

"He has." Thorne looked around. "Is there anyone I haven't met yet?" His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "I don't believe we've been introduced." He approached Wu, who waited patiently next to Gennaro.

"Pleased to meet you," Wu replied. They shook hands. "What's your background?"

"During my college years I dabbled in genetics in Hopkins University." Thorne said it matter-of-factually, as if everyone knew his educational background.

Wu's eyes widened. "Really? I'm the chief geneticist on staff here. Always good to see a fellow geneticist. Did you earn your degree in the area? Any undergrad work? Or was it on a graduate level?"

"I didn't finish my studies…I wasn't able to afford it towards the end, but I always loved the idea of toying with genes and seeing what you can create it from it. DNA is a fabulous study, there's always something new to learn, it's infinite."

"It definitely is. What was your focus at the time?"

"Human gene therapy."

"Wow—I've yet to try that."

Thorne grinned, pleased by Wu's response. "One of these days, we'll sit down and discuss the entire ABC's of genetics. I'm sure we'll have great discussions about it."

"I look forward to it…but for now…" he looked at Arnold wondering what he had planned. "Ray? Wanna take it from here?"

Arnold thought quickly. This was really spur-of-the-moment, but since he had a good feeling about how well everything was going…why not go with the good feeling and give their visitors a tour of the park? That way they could familiarize themselves with the island and its inhabitants. It would help the visitors settle in, and so far, Arnold felt positive about the decision to have Thorne on the island. It was even better that he had brought Baselton and King with him. Thorne was right: many hands make light work. There was a lot of work to be done on Isla Nublar and Arnold was appreciative of all the help he could get. One way to show his appreciation would be to give the visitors a full tour of the park.

"I was thinking…you three can take the tour of the park to get a feel for the place," Arnold said. "Then later on today or tomorrow, whichever you prefer, we'll give you a tour of the visitor center."

Thorne nodded. "Sounds terrific. I just came and I feel I've been here for years. I didn't bring much luggage with me."

"You can go to the mainland via the company's helicopter and go shopping for necessary items during the week."

"I'll go with you on that trip," Wu volunteered. "How about the tour? Are the Land Cruisers ready to go?"

Arnold thought for a moment and felt everyone's eyes on him. "Yeah, as a matter of fact…Tim, Lex, Dr. Sattler, Mr. Gennaro, and Dr. Malcolm can go to the control room. I'll head over there to initiate the park tour. Henry, how about you go with them?"

"Fine with me."

Arnold looked around and then mouthed to Harding: _you up for a quick tour of the park that you already know about?_

Harding shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Excellent!" Arnold said. So far things were going great, and dare he say, fantastic. "You and Henry work well together and you both can explain to Mr. Thorne, Mr. King, and Mr. Baselton the ins and outs of the park." He smiled at their visitors. "They know the park best, as far as the dinosaurs go, so I'll leave you in their capable hands."

**oOo**

Wu and Harding had been out in the park for over an hour with the new visitors. Malcolm had went to his office to take care of paperwork and said he'd return to the control room when he was finished. Everyone else was inside the control room, watching the video monitors and observing the visitors' reactions. It was similar to the first park inspection when the InGen staff watched Hammond's guests react to the park from inside the control room. So far, King had expressed shock at seeing actual breathing dinosaurs, while Thorne sang praises for the "most marvelous theme park" as he called it. Baselton appeared indifferent as if he knew it all already. The Land Cruisers moved at a steady pace, going past the electrified fences and stopping every so often to allow the visitors to glimpse at the dinosaurs in the paddocks.

"What do you think so far?" Arnold asked Ellie. He sat at his workstation, amused at Thorne and the other visitors' reactions to Jurassic Park. "You think they're getting a kick out of it?"

Ellie leaned against the wall, watching the video monitors. She appeared to be nonchalant about the entire matter, as if it didn't make a difference to her. "They're eating it up. I wonder how long they plan on staying."

"As long as they don't mind staying for a few months, I think we'll be okay."

"From the looks of it, they'll be here for more than a few months."

There was a slight evenness in her tone that made Arnold glance in her direction.

"Do you consider that a bad thing or a good thing?" He lit a cigarette. "Honestly, what're your thoughts?"

"It's good, I guess." She met Arnold's eyes that were full of questions and no answers. "Whatever's good for you is good for me."

"I know, but I want this to be good for _everyone_. This isn't about me, but about the welfare of the park, the island…the company." Arnold puffed on his cigarette. "I hope I'm making the right decision."

"Only time will tell, but for now let's wait it out and see what happens."

He nodded. "Thanks, Ellie." He turned in his swiveling chair, away from the video monitors at his workstation to see how Hammond's grandchildren were taking everything in. They were sitting quietly at Nedry's old workstation, watching the monitors. They hadn't said much so far. "Tim? Lex? What do you think?"

Tim stayed silent. He rested his cheek on his open palm, looking bored. The monitor in front of him showed that the visitors had reached the tyrannosaur paddock. The cruisers stopped while the guests inside waited for the queen tyrant to show herself. It was Lex who responded. She turned to Arnold, and looked as if she were about to stay something and then shook her head.

"What is it, Lex? You can tell me," Arnold coaxed. He wanted her to feel comfortable with his decision-making and valued her opinion, just as much as he valued Ellie's.

"I don't think Mr. Thorne fits in with the park," Lex finally said. At first she sounded doubtful, and then her voice picked up. "He doesn't seem right…I don't know." She shrugged.

Gennaro had been standing by himself in the opposite corner. He hadn't said a word the entire time, and had kept his entire focus on the video monitor, as if avoiding contact with anyone in the control room. His head snapped in Lex's direction as if she were talking to him, and not Arnold. What he said next ruined the semi-jubilant mood felt by everyone.

"What the hell do you know? You're just a teenager who hasn't been able to do anything about her raging hormones. Your parents want no part of you or your brother—that's the only reason you're both stuck on this island."

A beat of silence.

Lex's shocked facial expression read as if someone had cut off her fingers and told her to eat it in a salad. She blinked in disbelief as his harsh words and cruel tone sank in. That's all it took. In a second's flash, she bolted out of her seat and charged towards Gennaro.

"Who the hell are YOU? Don't ever come in my face again!" She bellowed at him with her fists clenched. "You don't know anything about me or my brother so SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ellie rushed over to Lex, pushing away a swiveling chair that blocked her path. She was extremely shocked at Lex's outburst because it was totally uncharacteristic of her. Usually Lex would talk one on one with her about what was bothering her, but lately, she had been keeping to herself. _I should've known she'd let it out, _Ellie thought. Lex had never been charged up before like now, but after what Gennaro said, Ellie didn't blame her for reacting, even if it was unlike her usual self.

"Lex—it'll be fine!" Elle positioned herself between Gennaro and Lex, shielding him from her, rather than the other way around. "Come over—"

"NO! He always says something stupid to me and Timmy and we NEVER say anything to him!" Lex spun around, her blonde hair whipping around her shoulders. She pointed sharply at Gennaro, her face red with fury. "I hope my grandfather FIRES YOU when he comes back!"

"Yeah, we'll see," Gennaro said, sneering at her. "Go wash your mouth out with soap."

"That's enough, Donald," Ellie snapped. "You've said enough and no one asked you to act like a jerk."

Ellie pulled Lex close to her and guided her back to where Tim sat at Nedry's workstation. It was the furthest point away from Gennaro in the control room. Right now, putting distance between Gennaro and Tim and Lex was the best thing she could do; although it seemed Gennaro did that already with everyone on staff. She didn't see Gennaro's scornful glare sent in her direction—not that it mattered to her. _I can't believe him._ They were almost there when Tim got up from the seat, so that Lex could sit down.

"Thanks, Tim," Ellie said. She rubbed Lex's shoulders, reassuring her. "You alright?"

Lex nodded, still glaring at Gennaro. She was tempted to swat Ellie's hand off her shoulder, but relaxed when Tim came by her side. She wasn't angry at Ellie for calming her down, but she wished she had been able to get in Gennaro's face since Gennaro was doing it to everyone else on the island.

"Take deep breaths," she heard Ellie say above her. "We'll straighten this out."

Lex nodded again and wiped the tears that had trickled down her cheeks. She had been so angry and hurt that she didn't feel them until now. "Thank you, El." Tim stood behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks, Timmy." She breathed slowly now and looked at Arnold, who had stood up and was now facing off with Gennaro.

"Leave the control room." Arnold pointed at the control room's door. "Take your disgusting shitty attitude and leave. I don't care where the hell you go, but you're _not_ staying here!"

"You can't make me." Gennaro smirked, daring Arnold to make him leave the control room. "You're not my boss."

"And you're not mine. Get the hell out—_NOW_!"

Gennaro walked backwards to the exit, and glared murderously at everyone—especially Arnold. Arnold kept pointing at the door to the control room, making it clear he wasn't wanted. Gennaro finally left, slamming the door behind him. He nearly crashed into Malcolm, who was about to enter the control room. Without uttering an apology, Gennaro stomped off. Malcolm looked confused as he watched him, and then entered the control room.

"What's his problem?" Malcolm asked, looking over his shoulder.

"He's an asshole," Arnold muttered, shaking his head. "An out-of-control asshole." He sat back in his chair and massaged his temples, feeling a headache settle in. He turned around and saw Tim and Lex watching him. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't be," Ellie said. "It's not your fault. He's been horrible to everyone."

"I know." He thought fast. "Can you please take Lex out?" Arnold asked. "She didn't do anything wrong, she just needs a moment to collect herself. What Mr. Gennaro said was totally uncalled for."

"Sure," Ellie said, understanding he meant well. "Come on, Lex. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"We're going to address the issue," Arnold told Lex. "He's not allowed to carry on and treat you like that." Although he spoke with confidence, he wondered how he'd be able to stop Gennaro from belittling Tim and Lex, when Gennaro had little to no respect for him. Still, he still felt he had to say something to assure them. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Can we make something in the kitchen?" Tim asked.

"That's fine. Make whatever you like."

"Thanks, Mr. Arnold."

Arnold nodded. He watched Lex stand up and join Tim and Ellie. They exited the control room with Ellie putting her arm around Ellie's shoulder and Tim walking ahead of them.

Malcolm watched them leave and then turned to Arnold. "What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss much…just Gennaro acting ridiculous. It's one thing when he talks trash to me, but when he starts on Lex and Tim?" Arnold stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. "They're an entire new ball game he's not prepared to take on. He thinks he can because they're kids. Lex went off on him, nearly cussed him out. I'm glad she screamed on him. It'll show him that not everyone's a doormat for him to walk all over."

"What happened?" Malcolm asked; pulling over the swiveling chair that Lex had sat on.

"I asked Tim and Lex what they think of Mr. Thorne and what's going on. I had already asked Ellie and wanted to know what they think. So Lex said she doesn't think Mr. Thorne fits in with the park."

"That's intriguing." Malcolm's eyebrows rose. "Did she say why she thought that?"

Arnold shook his head. "No, and I wanted to ask her why. That's when Gennaro jumped in, talking about what the hell does she know, after all she's just a teenager with raging hormones and can't do anything about it. He totally blasted her and for no reason." He searched for another cigarette on his desk and was relieved to find one. He lit it and continued. "Then he had the nerve to say that the only reason her and Tim are here is because their parents want no part of them. His words, not mine. Lex snapped back at him before me or Ellie could say anything."

"It's amazing what some will do and say when their boss isn't around to put them in place."

"Tell me about it. I care for Tim and Lex as if they were my children and it's not just because they're John's grandkids and I gotta cover my ass as far as my job is concerned. They're good kids, you know? They don't bother anyone; they're not whiny or ill-tempered. They don't complain and they help out as best they can. Hell, they do more than that stupid lawyer. They live on this island, so what goes on here affects them, just as it does for us adults."

"I agree with you…but I also think Lex's response showed more anger than the situation actually warranted."

Arnold coughed, putting his hand over his mouth. "How do you come off with that? She was completely justified. She said what everyone wants to say here."

Malcolm took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "What I'm saying is that, yes, she had a right to be angry. I probably worded that wrong about her anger not being warranted." He saw Arnold was about to cut in, and held up his hand, indicating him to hold for a moment. "But I also think part of her reaction has to do with Hammond's condition. There's a lot of stress and anxiety felt by everyone here. If you've noticed, the kids haven't openly discussed what they feel about Hammond's stroke—or it could be that they are talking to someone and we're just not aware of it. They tend to keep to themselves, so it's no wonder that Lex had that reaction."

Arnold nodded. "I see what you're saying now. I just think Gennaro acts like he's his own boss, now that Hammond isn't here."

"Gennaro has forgotten that he works for John," Malcolm agreed. "He's put it on the backburner to please his own agenda."

"He didn't forget; he simply doesn't care. John would _kill_ him if he knew Gennaro spoke that way to his grandchildren," Arnold said. "They're not my grandchildren and even _I_ want to wring his scrawny neck for being such an asshole to them. Know what I think it is though, Dr. Malcolm?"

"What's that?" Malcolm leaned forward, curious about Arnold's take.

"He feels threatened. It's obvious that he does. He's afraid that Tim and Lex will be future heirs to Jurassic Park since they're the owner's grandchildren. I wouldn't be shocked if Hammond left InGen to them, and I wouldn't be one bit surprised if that's why Gennaro's acting out towards them."

"I think you're onto something. Let's talk abo—"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Gennaro approaching the control room with Thorne and Wu. The tour had ended and now they were back in the visitor center. The video monitors showed the Land Cruisers parked in front of the visitor center. Wu fished inside his pocket for his security pass.

"Yes, we _will_ talk later," Arnold said as he watched Wu insert his security pass.

The control room's door beeped open and Wu came in with Thorne and Gennaro. Thorne looked delighted, despite the sheet of sweat plastered across his face. It was very hot and humid on the island. The workers didn't spend too much time in the park if the weather was this extreme, but Thorne appeared to have enjoyed himself. He wasn't deterred by the sticky weather.

"How'd you like the tour?" Arnold asked.

"Absolutely loved it—I can't wait to go in again. All the animals were out roaming around, perfect for viewing. It's amazing what you have here and I'm sure John can't wait to open the park's gates to the world."

An awkward silence followed after the mention of John Hammond. Arnold quickly filled it in.

"That's on hold right now, but eventually we hope to open Jurassic Park to the public. How about Mr. Baselton and Mr. King?"

"They enjoyed it very much too, but I'm the most enthusiastic of the three." Thorne smiled. "I felt like a kid again seeing all the animals for the first time in the zoo."

Arnold smiled, pleased that he had enjoyed the tour. He glanced at Malcolm and noticed he was frowning, as if he were unimpressed. He'd ask Malcolm later about that. Then he realized two visitors weren't there. "Where are George Baselton and Howard King? I thought they'd return in time for dinner."

"Mr. Baselton and Mr. King wanted to take a look at their rooms in the lodge and get settled. They'll be here shortly."

"That's fine."

"They don't have to check in with you. You have enough things to worry about and you've already screwed up things on this island."

Leave it to Gennaro to squeeze in an unnecessary snide remark. Arnold glared at him, annoyed that he always felt the need to tear someone down. _You're not the only one, Lex.._. What did he get out of it, anyway?

Gennaro ignored his glare and shifted his position. He acted like he had found something more interesting to give his attention to, even if it was a fly buzzing in the room.

Thorne said, "We're here as a team, so let's work together as a team."

Arnold was amazed that Thorne had picked up on the tension between him and Gennaro. He didn't have to tell him anything. Gennaro's comments more than enough information for Thorne.

"That's what I've been saying all along," Gennaro said, nodding in agreement. "That we should all work together as a team and not split up. A lot could be done on this island if everyone just chipped in."

Arnold sent him a hard look. Gennaro caught his stare and looked away again, as if he had other more pressing concerns. Arnold was about to speak up when he saw Malcolm shaking his head. Malcolm mouthed: _don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it._

"I just arrived today, but I can see tell that their disappearance is really stressing everyone."

Arnold looked at him strangely, trying to figure out how he knew what was happening on the island.

"Dr. Wu informed me during the tour," he said, answering Arnold's unspoken question.

"I filled him in," Wu said. "I know it's a lot for you to carry, so I figured I'd give him a heads-up as to what's going on."

"Henry told me about the two missing men," Thorne said. "Can you fill me in? I'd like to hear your side." Thorne pulled over a swiveling chair and sat across from Arnold's workstation.

Arnold tried to relax, but found it difficult more than ever. It was Thorne's first day, and already, he was being told InGen's business. Well, he was there for the purpose of helping InGen, so it was only a matter of time before he was informed about Muldoon and Nedry. Still, Arnold wanted to wait it out and see how he felt about Thorne first. He had a feeling that Thorne would prove useful, but he still had his reservations. Either way, he couldn't be upset with Wu for letting Thorne know what was going on. Wu had good intentions and the topic was bound to come up eventually. He might as well explain more thoroughly, now that Thorne asked about it.

"Dennis—" Arnold immediately silenced. He still hated the man who had betrayed InGen. Uttering his name aloud made his blood boil. Taking a deep breath, he started over. "He's been coming here with this group from our rival company, Biosyn. They've caused heaps of trouble. The last time he showed up, it nearly cost Hammond his life…he's in the hospital now…I'm sure Henry's told you…"

Thorne nodded sympathetically.

Arnold took a drag on his cigarette. "Last time he came here, he came on his own. Robert and I decided we would take care of him before he could start anything. The idea was mostly Robert's—"

"Don't go blaming this on him!" Gennaro barked. "This is _your_ fault, if you had—"

Thorne raised his hand halfway. "Thank you, Mr. Gennaro, but I'd prefer to hear it from Mr. Arnold. As I said before, I'm not here to play the blame game. I want to us to figure out what happened and move forward from there. When I'm ready to hear from you, I'll ask you." Thorne held Gennaro's eyes for a minute before turning back to Arnold. "Go on…you were saying the idea was mostly Robert's? You mean Mr. Muldoon's?"

Arnold blinked. The guy Baselton had brought over was actually listening to him, giving him a chance to express himself. He even put Gennaro in line when he tried to interrupt and shift the blame. _About time someone put him in his place, _Arnold thought. He decided he liked Thorne simply on the basis that Thorne was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was giving Arnold a chance to prove himself and that was exactly what they needed on Isla Nublar: a leader who would listen unbiased, and not point fingers and rip others to shreds.

"Yes, I'm talking about Robert Muldoon. To make a long story short, we took him to John's bungalow, interrogated him to get info—or tried to." Arnold paused and relieved the night's memory in his mind. For the first time, he wished he had called Contreras as soon as he knew Nedry was on the island, but Muldoon didn't want that. Muldoon wanted to confront Nedry face to face after everything he had done… "That didn't work. So we decided to take turns watching him until we figured out what to do. Call the police; hold him for a bit…"

"You never came up with a solution?"

"No." _And all because we wanted revenge, especially Robert. We thought it was right at the time._ "We handled it wrong…I know that now…"

"I'm not judging the way you handled the situation. I'm only listening." Thorne leaned forward in the swiveling chair. He acted like a psychotherapist whose client just had a major breakthrough and was revealing important details from a childhood trauma that related to their present day behavior. "It sounds like you handled it in the best way you knew how. What happened afterwards?"

"I left Robert alone with Dennis—he was restrained so that he couldn't escape and to protect ourselves. I came back at the time I said I would, around two in the morning. We were doing three hour shifts."

"I see…and then what happened?"

"They were gone." Arnold's voice was choked up. By now, he didn't care what anyone thought if he were to break down in tears. He was frustrated by their unexplained disappearance and angry at Gennaro for never backing him up. He was thankful that he had the support of Wu, Malcolm, Ellie, Harding, and the kids, but he knew the burden would never be lifted until either Muldoon, or Nedry, or even better—if _both_ of them returned to Isla Nublar, safe and unharmed. "It's like they vanished into thin air…"

Thorne held Arnold's glassy eyes. "I'll do everything within my power to locate Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry. That's my primary objective while I'm here. I won't leave until they're found. Have you tried looking through the paddocks? It might sound crazy, but they might be out there in the park, right under your nose."

Arnold shook his head. "I've been in the control room everyday since they've been gone. We have video cameras and motion sensors set up all around the park. The computer program has a visual search mode that shows images of everything on the island: the supply docks, the enclosures, the fences, the animals, the workers, the staff lodge, the visitor center, the maintenance roads, the path that visitors would take to tour the park—everything." He gestured to the multiple video monitors in the control room.

"It sounds like they'd give you the answers you're looking for."

"It's an efficient program, the images switch every two seconds so that you see _every_ little detail of the park. It's tiring to watch, but it's the only way I can find them. I've been doing this for weeks now and they haven't shown up. I'm starting to think they're dead…"

"They're not dead." Thorne spoke with conviction as if he knew their exact location. "I'm sure they're alive and you just haven't found them yet. But back to you…"

Arnold pointed at himself, surprised that Thorne had switched the topic to speak about him. Thorne nodded.

"You must be very tired and exhausted from straining your eyes in front of the computer screen all these hours. Why don't you take a break?" Thorne glanced at his silver Rolex watch. "Starting now?"

Arnold's heart had been frozen, and he finally felt it begin to slowly thaw. He couldn't speak and he wanted to do so, very badly. All the tension that stiffened his muscles seemed to unwind and loosen. His heart hammered against his ribcage, but for once it wasn't out of fear, but out of relief. He tried to find the appropriate emotion or the perfect metaphor to describe what he was feeling. He felt like a father whose son vanished from the face of the planet and has been missing ever since. Now that detectives finally discovered a lead as to where he might be; it would give the father hope that his son would be found alive and well. That's what Arnold felt—he had hope again and he had Thorne to thank for that tiny ray of hope.

"Thank you," Arnold said. "This really means a lot—not only for me, but for the entire park staff. Anything you can do would be greatly appreciated."

Thorne smiled. "I can only imagine." He stood up and patted Arnold on the shoulder. "I heard a lot about him—about both of them actually. Mr. Muldoon's a bad-ass or so I've been told. He doesn't play around especially where the animals are concerned. He's got his head screwed on tight. Very tough."

"He's extremely tough," Arnold said. "You have to be in order to do his job. He's definitely the game warden of this island. Sometimes he comes off as a prison warden, but it's with good intentions." He was proud of their shared friendship. They had always been able to work together on the island through the best and worst of times. With Muldoon gone, Arnold was insecure about everything. He didn't realize until now, how much he relied on Muldoon.

Thorne stood up and went to Nedry's old workstation in the control room's far corner. Lex had tidied it up earlier. She and Tim used the computer to play solitaire and other computer games. A screen-saver of a flower turning into a box and then a sphere floated across the screen changing into a variety of rainbow colors.

"What you described before, the visual tracking mode—this is the system Mr. Nedry designed?"

"He built it from the ground up. Everything you see running in the control room and all the security systems are from his labor." Arnold paused at the mention of him. He didn't feel like complimenting him, especially after everything he had done against InGen. This one time, he'd give him due credit. Nedry knew how to design computer software and programs like he had been doing it since the day he was born. "It's a hell of a system."

Thorne nodded, clearly impressed. "There's a lot to be seen around here; I can't do it all in one day."

"You'll be here for awhile—right?" Arnold added quickly. He hoped he didn't sound desperate. "This way you'll be able to get to be familiar with the island."

"He will be," Wu answered. Everyone turned to look at him. Wu had been quiet the entire time while Arnold spoke to Thorne. "It's almost dinner and we usually eat together in the cafeteria. You can join us, Mr. Thorne."

"That would be great. Are you coming too, Mr. Arnold?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. Gotta finish up something here…" Arnold typed on the keyboard. "The kids can join you if you like; I think they're already inside. Sometimes they like to have fun and experiment in the kitchen."

"Tim and Lex?" Thorne asked.

"That's them. They're great kids to have around. Don't let their years fool you."

Gennaro muttered under his breath, but Thorne missed it.

"I'll go there now," Thorne said. "Dr. Malcolm?"

Malcolm held up a single digit. He hadn't moved from his seat. "In a bit."

"I'm sure we'll all be able to work together to make things run smoothly," Thorne said, as he made his way to the control room's door. "That's my number one priority while I'm here. Keep me posted, okay?"

Arnold nodded as he continued to type. A small smile flashed across his face and he felt relaxed for the first time in a long while. He knew he had made the right decision—the _best_ decision for the park staff and the island. Hammond would've been proud. For once, things would go right for InGen.

Wu met Thorne at the door. "John's not here, so I'll do the honors, Dr. Thorne." He smiled warmly. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

**oOo**

Shortly after dinner, Thorne requested they take a brief tour of the visitor center. Arnold pointed out that the control room needed to be supervised. Thorne promised that Baselton and King would take turns with Arnold. During dinner, he had insisted that it wasn't fair that Arnold was the only one manning the control room. They could rotate shifts in the control room if it'd make the search for Nedry and Muldoon easier. Wu was tired, so he promised to give Thorne a thorough tour of the genetics lab scheduled for the following day. Out of everyone, Wu appeared to be the most passionate and welcoming to the new staff, especially Thorne. In the cafeteria, everyone had eaten in silence while Wu and Thorne talked nonstop about genetic engineering, Jurassic Park, and other related topics. Now they were in the lobby, standing under the banner that read: _WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH_.

Everyone else was scattered in the lobby area. Gennaro stayed around Baselton and King. Tim and Lex lingered near Malcolm and Ellie underneath the dinosaur skeletons. Arnold and Harding stood near the entrance, catching up with each other about the day's events.

"So what do you think of today?" Malcolm asked. "Enjoy dinner and our new guests?" He wanted to make light conversation to gauge where they were at.

Tim kept a poker face and Lex frowned. "He's—" Tim started to say, when Gennaro came over.

"Why are you wasting your time asking them?" Gennaro gestured at Tim and Lex as if they were decomposing animal corpses. "They're just kids, who cares what they think?"

Malcolm was utterly disgusted. What he and Arnold discussed before was right on the mark. Gennaro talked down to Hammond's grandchildren because he could get away with it. Tim and Lex glared at Gennaro, silent and obviously upset by how he belittled them. Lex took one step towards him, before Tim grabbed her by the wrist and led her in the opposite direction. As they walked away, Malcolm heard Tim mumbling under his breath. It was along the lines of: _Mr. G's a dumb jerk._ He probably said more, but Malcolm didn't catch it.

"That was totally uncalled for. Apologize now."

Gennaro violently shook his head. "Hell no. I'm not going to pretend they have clout around here. Just because they're Hammond's grandkids doesn't mean they're John Hammond himself." Before Malcolm could respond, he walked off in a huff to the other side of the lobby.

Malcolm stared at him in disbelief. He felt the same speaker's block Arnold had experienced the night he told them that Baselton would arrive with the board director. He went over to Tim and Lex, who now were heading towards the double doors to leave the visitor center.

"I'm sorry Tim…Lex…he'll apologize to you. Mr. Arnold and I will make sure of it."

Tim watched Gennaro talk and laugh with Baselton and King. "It's what he always does," he said. "If Grandpa knew what he was really like, then he would've fired him a long time ago."

"He _should_ be fired."

Tim looked shocked that Malcolm agreed with him. "You think so?"

Malcolm nodded earnestly. "Absolutely. He has no right to badmouth you, Lex, or anyone here."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Malcolm." He opened the visitor center's double doors.

"No problem."

Lex said, "We're going back to the staff lodge to play video games. Can you tell El for me?"

"I'll let her know. She's over with Dr. Harding and Mr. Arnold." He pointed in her direction. "I'll see you both soon."

Malcolm watched as they left the visitor center and skipped down the stairs. He knew he should take a stronger stand against Gennaro's behavior. Sometimes kids displayed more maturity than adults who acted as though they had never been taught to respect others. Tim and Lex carried themselves on a high level despite Gennaro's outward show of insecurity and immaturity. Malcolm stood in the open doorway thinking about it.

Meanwhile,Thorne walked around the lobby with Wu, admiring the architecture. He didn't appear to have overheard the recent exchange between Malcolm, Gennaro, Tim, and Lex, even though he was in close proximity to know exactly what was going on. Wu led Thorne down a hallway in the direction of the staff's offices. Baselton and King trailed behind them. Gennaro lingered behind as if contemplating if he should join them or not. His mind was made up and soon Gennaro disappeared down the hallway where the staff's offices were located in the visitor center without uttering an apology for his words.

"Thorne is really something," Arnold said, coming over to where Malcolm stood. "It seems like he's willing to go over and beyond for InGen."

"He's okay," Harding said. For some reason, he wasn't overly impressed with Cameron Thorne, but he didn't want to say anything harsh, knowing it would crush Arnold. "I have to see it to believe it. You know I'd take Robert any day, but I guess Thorne'll do for now until we see Muldoon again. I'm going to head out now. Good night everyone, see you all tomorrow." He left the visitor center.

Arnold watched Harding leave and then turned to Ellie. "What do you think, Dr. Sattler?"

"He's definitely charismatic. We'll see if he keeps his word about finding Robert. For now, it's great to have the extra help, Ray. It'll take a load off your back."

"Let's hope so," Arnold said. "I've had enough."

"Make sure you rest," she said, smiling. Then she pointed to the double doors. "I saw Tim and Lex leave earlier."

Malcolm nodded. "They went to the staff lodge to play video games. Lex wanted me to pass on the message."

"Alright, I'm going to check up on them and see how they are. I'll speak with you in a little while." Ellie kissed Malcolm on the cheek and then left the visitor center.

Malcolm and Arnold were the last ones in the visitor center's lobby. They didn't speak for a moment and simply enjoyed the silence after a long day. Arnold, out of old habit, checked his pockets to see if he had a lighter and extra cigarette on him. He found what he was looking for and lit a new cigarette. Malcolm turned away from the opened double doors and focused on the area where Thorne and Wu had been talking earlier.

"What is it, Dr. Malcolm? You look troubled."

"Call me Ian."

"Ian…Dr. Malcolm…what is it?" Arnold asked. He didn't like the dark expression on Malcolm's face. He always looked that way. Even during the weekend inspection when everything had gone well without catastrophe, he had never let up with his doomsday predictions. Now was no different.

Malcolm shook his head.

"What do you think? What's your opinion on Thorne so far?"

Malcolm tore his gaze away from the hallway where Wu and Thorne had left and met Arnold's eyes. "Do you _really_ want to know what I think?"

Arnold thought for a moment, knowing he was taking a risk. He decided that, yes, he wanted to know Malcolm's opinion. Lately, he found himself trusting Malcolm and wanting to hear his insight, even if he disagreed with it.

"Spill it."

"In a word? Strange."

Arnold was taken back. "Why?"

"He wears sunglasses. There's no sun in the visitor center. What's he hiding?"

Arnold frowned. Leave it to Malcolm to say the most off-handed remarks and of course, it had a downside to it. "You wear black clothing all the time and it's hot as hell on this island. Care to explain that?"

"Black is an excellent color for heat. It has to do with radiation within our bodies. I only wear black and gray since those two colors work for any occasion. Fashion is tedious and I have no need for it." Malcolm switched back to the topic. "He's too secretive. Just from watching him, I picked that up. In the control room, he sounded as if he was feeding you lines, like he had been rehearsing for a long time. He came off as telling you what you want to hear. Then when Gennaro ripped into you, he took the perfect opportunity to align himself with you, as if he wants you to think he actually cares."

"You know what you sound like?"

"I know what I sound like to myself. The question is what do I sound like to _you_?"

"You sound like an ex-husband checking out his ex-wife's new husband and trying to find fault in him, faults that don't even exist. The guy just came in, give him a chance."

Malcolm winced. "Your comparison hit close to home there."

"I'm sorry…" Arnold realized what Malcolm meant. He and the rest of the park staff were aware of the tension between Grant and Malcolm because of their mutual feelings for Ellie. Before he left, Grant seemed to find fault with Malcolm for everything, even though Ellie was happy with him. "I didn't mean it to come off that way."

"It's okay, no harm done." He closed the visitor center's double doors and then turned back to Arnold. "Whatever you do…_do not_ let him overtake your tasks. You've been here longer than him. This is his first day and already he's eyeing the place like he wants to take charge."

Arnold shook his head, misunderstanding. "Don't you think you're going too far with this, Ian? It's like you want him to fall flat on his face."

"Well…" Malcolm said carefully. "That's a tad extreme. To put it bluntly, I don't trust him. I know this isn't what you want to hear, Ray, but it is what it is. I believe we have just let our enemy in through the front door…and he will not depart that way."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The final line of this chapter was inspired by _The Last Unicorn_, a novel written by Peter S. Beagle and also a movie from the early 1980s. King Haggard dismisses Mabruk, his original magician, after he chooses to go with the new magician, Schmendrick: _"You have let your doom in by the front door, but it will not depart that way!" _I thought it was an awesome line and it rings true for what's going to happen in InGen's near future. I changed it to fit the story, but that is where the line comes from. Just giving credit where it's due.

**-Sassy Lil Scorpio**


	5. Fun in the Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

"Can we _not_ do this?" Dennis Nedry asked as he stomped on the dirt path winding through the dense jungle. "Why are you so into these boring nature hikes, anyway?" He looked above him at the thick trees and vines. "We can't even see daylight through the trees. It's depressing."

"If you don't want to come, then don't," Robert Muldoon said, angrily. He glanced over his shoulder at Nedry, who lagged behind. "I'm fine by myself."

Isla Sorna was more expansive than they first imagined. Muldoon had kept track of time as best he could. He calculated that at least two weeks had passed since the time Biosyn left them there, although it was probably longer. Thin clouds passed by taking turns to block out the sun and give it a chance to shine and beat down on the island's inhabitants. The jungle came to life with the animals living there. Chirping and croaking noises sounded from every direction. Tropical birds, the colors of precious jewels ranging from sapphire blue, ruby red, and emerald green, flew in and out of the jungle canopy that he and Nedry walked under.

"Why do we have to go back there? What's the point?"

"No one said _we_ have to go back. _I'm _going back there because _I_ want to see which dinosaur it is. _You_ chose to follow me."

"Get the hell over yourself," Nedry snapped, rolling his eyes. "I'm not following you. I'm stuck here with you. There's a huge difference even if they sound the same."

Muldoon turned around and pointed at him. "For the record, I never asked to be stuck here with you."

"That makes two of us, so you're not unique in that regard."

Muldoon stopped on the dirt path. He was surrounded by thick dense jungle on all sides; it seemed to be closing in on him. Why did he have to be stuck on Isla Sorna with Nedry? This had to be the worst punishment ever. It was like experiencing a never-ending nightmare while wide awake. Muldoon wished the Biosyn staff had put him out of his misery, or rather, put _Nedry_ out of his misery, since he was the reason they were stranded on Isla Sorna.

"I'd rather be locked up in a ten by eight cell. That's paradise compared to being stranded with you."

"Feeling's mutual," Muldoon said through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath to control his anger. He was a beat away from decking Nedry across the face if he didn't stop with his nonsense chatter.

"What did you say?" Nedry asked as if he hadn't heard right. "Care to say that to my face?"

"I wish you'd get locked up again." Muldoon started walking again, putting distance between them. "If we're lucky it'll happen as soon as we reach the park." He quickened his pace, brushing overgrown ferns out of the way. When Nedry called back to him, he let the words bounce off.

"Maybe if we're lucky, you'll get locked up one day too. Damn know-it-all."

**oOo**

After long stretching hours of walking under the burning sun, they came across a familiar grassy plain. A stake was planted in the middle of the open area. Coils of rope lay in tangles nearby. They approached the stake cautiously looking for any stray compys that might be hiding in the grass. There were none present; the area was silent and still. No chirping or chittering. Muldoon was relieved. As they came closer to the stake, a foul stench assaulted them.

"Damn, it stinks like hell," Nedry complained, holding his nose. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet."

Nedry sighed, clearly annoyed. "Why?"

Muldoon's eyes narrowed. "Stay back if you want. I'm not leaving the area until I get a good look around."

"How about a good _smell_ around? There's death everywhere—"

Nedry abruptly stopped as Muldoon left him. He watched Muldoon circle the area where the Biosyn team had left them for dead. Muldoon bent over to get a better look at something that had caught his attention. Then he started kicking it—whatever _it_ was. Curious, Nedry went to see what it was. A rancid aftertaste like sour milk rose in his throat and stormed through his mouth. He knew he would vomit right there if he didn't leave. Turning his back on Muldoon, Nedry went over to a nearby bush to gulp fresh air.

Muldoon ignored Nedry and kept kicking around the rotting carcass. The animal had decayed beyond recognition. Roland Tembo and George Lawala had hacked the animal to pieces and Muldoon noticed the animal parts were still scattered around. Some had been chewed through, most likely by the compys. The intense heat from the sun and thick humid air had sped up the decomposition process. Despite the suffocating rotten stench, Muldoon still wanted to decipher which species it was. He bent down and lifted up a severed forearm, examining it.

The outer layer of skin had split and torn. Thick yellow pus coated the forearm and fresh maggots squirmed in and out of purple muscles. Half of the forearm had been chewed through by the compys; a sliver of off-white bone poked out. Muldoon walked around the area, searching for more pieces that Tembo had thrown around. He carried the forearm as though it were a liter of soda purchased from the local grocery store. Flies buzzed over severed parts dispersed around the area. Muldoon left those alone and looked around for Nedry. He found him standing by the bushes. Nedry's face was flushed and his chest heaved as he took deep breaths.

"I made a discovery," Muldoon said, coming near him.

"Don't come near me with that…_thing_." Nedry pointed at the decomposed forearm. "That's gross."

"What? This thing?" He held up the forearm in the air. "It won't bite you."

"Not anymore since it's dead."

A sinister grin flashed across Muldoon's face. He held the forearm like a judge holding his gavel. He had seen many animal carcasses during his time in Africa. One more wouldn't make him flinch. Muldoon displayed a cold and detached manner like a surgeon who's done a thousand surgeries and is used to seeing a human being's inner organs. An open-heart surgery wouldn't throw the surgeon into a queasy fit just as a rotted animal corpse wouldn't make Muldoon puke in the bushes.

"Afraid, Dennis? If you need to throw up, make sure you don't scuff your sneakers—you probably stole them." Once again, Muldoon took delight in taunting him. He knew his next words would infuriate Nedry, and to Muldoon, it was justice to treat Nedry the same way he treated others, even if it came off as juvenile. "Big bad con like you getting squeamish over a torn limb? What would the guys in the prison yard say about that?"

Nedry pulled himself together and stared at Muldoon not saying anything.

Muldoon saw the weirdest expression reach Nedry's eyes. For a brief second, his eyes clouded over. If Muldoon didn't know better, he'd say that Nedry actually looked hurt. Then the hurt expression vanished and seething anger quickly replaced it.

"Go to hell and take your little science project with you." He turned away.

"I will, since I want to know what dinosaur it is."

"Good luck on your hypothesis."

"I wonder who made it…" Muldoon's voice trailed off as he stared at the limb.

"Who else? Henry Two-Faced Wu."

Muldoon's head snapped in Nedry's direction. "Don't. Talk. Garbage. About. Henry."

"Why not?" Nedry's tone was syrupy. "It's the truth."

"He's more loyal than you could ever hope to be."

Nedry bust out laughing and held his stomach. "Stop—you're killing me—"

"Do you hear something?" Muldoon's face remained stony.

Nedry regained his composure to match Muldoon's. "No. What is it?"

"It's the sound of a hyena laughing…could be human. I think it's you. You're the only one laughing."

"So what if I am?"

Muldoon pointed at him with the severed arm. "So I don't believe a bloody thing you say—and I _never_ will," he added, before Nedry could throw in another smart-ass comment. "Stop while you're ahead."

"Yes sir, okay sir, don't crack a smile sir." He started laughing again.

Muldoon stared at him, aggravated. _He never stops. Everything is a bloody joke to him. _Nedry was oblivious to his cold stare and laughed as if he were sitting in the world's finest comedy club. Muldoon shook his head and tossed the arm over his shoulder. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Nedry laughed harder.

Muldoon didn't bother to turn around. He left the area, keeping his fists clenched at his side to avoid striking Nedry. He was tempted to smash him in the mouth, but he needed to focus his energy on other things like finding the InGen compound where Henry Wu and John Hammond had cloned the dinosaurs. The leaves crunched under Muldoon's feet as he stormed into the jungle, heading in the opposite direction they had came from. Nedry followed close behind, still in stitches at the idea of Wu being more loyal and dedicated to InGen than him.

**oOo**

They had found the decapitated animal carcass around noon. Muldoon was sure of the time because the sun was at its highest in the sky. Now the sun was much lower, but it hadn't completely disappeared into the horizon's abyss. He had told Nedry about the research compound on the island and that they should try to locate it. Strangely enough, Nedry hadn't argued and agreed to follow Muldoon's direction. They walked side by side for hours in the jungles.

Muldoon had to admit: Nedry wasn't too bad when he kept his big mouth shut. _Now if he could do that all the time, it'd be heaven on earth, _he thought. On the other hand, Muldoon still wanted to know why in the world Nedry was with him on Isla Sorna; and where he had summoned the nerve to come back to Isla Nublar after everything he had done. He broke the silence, mainly due to his curiosity as to why Nedry wasn't involved with Biosyn anymore.

"So they left you here?" Muldoon asked.

"It's the other way around," Nedry said, gesturing to himself. "_I_ left _them_."

"_You_ ditched Biosyn?" _Yeah, right._

Nedry nodded. "Correct."

"I don't believe you."

"You're the last person who would believe anything I say."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Nedry shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't care about what Muldoon thought of him. "We've already established that. Care to tell me something new?"

Muldoon walked past thick foliage, concentrating on the expansive jungle ahead of them. He hoped they would find the research compound sooner than later. He chose not to respond to Nedry. As far as he was concerned, he didn't owe him any explanation or have to tell him "something new".

"That little scene with the hopping lizards was Dodgson's second attempt to off me." Nedry chuckled. "Lew gets worse every time."

Muldoon stopped when he noticed dim sunlight ahead. Several yards away, the jungle cleared and he spotted a winding path a hundred yards ahead. It was a man-made path. It paved and turned sharply around a curve. He also noticed the foliage had been taken down, most of it flattened. They must be close to the compound.

"Let's see where this path goes," Muldoon said, pointing at the pavement ahead. He started walking again.

"Sure thing. Now where were we before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yes, Lew gets worse every time."

Muldoon walked, keeping his gaze focused on the paved path that became larger as they came closer to it. Nedry's rambling sounded like white noise to him. He still couldn't believe they were stranded on the same island, much less having an actual conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"You really want to know?" Nedry sneered. "Why should I explain myself to you? After all, I'm a traitor and a liar, right?"

"My exact thoughts." _At least you know what you are,_ Muldoon thought, satisfied. "The moment we get back to the park, I'm having you arrested."

"For what? What did I do?"

Muldoon couldn't believe his ears and Nedry's nerve. "'_For what?_'?" He repeated. "You know the bloody reason why you should be arrested and thrown in jail."

"All I did was come back to the island to warn you and the staff. Nothing more, nothing less. We see how that turned out. Shoot the messenger—literally."

"You deserved it. If I had to do it over, I'd shoot you again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nedry said, smirking. He threw his hands up. "All bark and no bite."

"I will. I'm aiming for a vital organ next time."

"Not if I off you first."

Muldoon glared at him. "Is that a threat? Like the time you threatened to kick my teeth down my throat?"

"Take it as you want it. I don't give a damn."

"Hold on—" Muldoon held up his hand, indicating for him to be silent.

Nedry shoved it away, disregarding the non-verbal order. "What the hell—don't put your hand in my face!"

Muldoon spoke again; his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll be damned…"

**oOo**

The research facility was monstrous.

Spanning the length of three football fields, the building looked like a nuclear waste plant. It was an expansive steel structure that stretched outward several acres. Past the main building was a smaller facility with a flat roof. They looked further ahead and saw loading areas and roads with recent tire tracks. It was a turnaround for trucks. Nedry and Muldoon crept into the area as though not to disturb anyone. It didn't matter since they were the only ones on the island.

"This must be it," Muldoon murmured.

He pointed at the huge facility and then at the smaller green houses surrounding it, like serf's cottages gathered around a wealthy manor. There were six small green cottages. The complex had a cold industrial feel to it. Although the facility was real and not a fantasy, both men thought it looked too artificial. You'd expect to see it on science-fiction thriller where monsters were manufactured in secret, away from the public eye. It wasn't everyday you were stuck in the jungles on an island off the coast of Costa Rica and you stumbled upon a high tech facility made of steel, glass, and concrete. The intimidating structure was situated in the middle of nowhere, as though the persons in charge wanted utmost privacy.

"Let's check out the place; I'm sure there's a phone inside," Muldoon said, walking ahead of Nedry towards the research center. "We can call the control room and get in touch with Ray."

Nedry looked doubtful. He shuffled behind Muldoon, never taking his eyes off the facility. "What if he's not there?"

"He will be."

"Yeah…if you say so." Nedry scoped out the area. He tried to put on an air of confidence, but wasn't successful. "I don't like this place. It reminds me of—"

Muldoon peered over his shoulder and noticed that Nedry looked uneasy. "Reminds you of what?" He was genuinely curious.

Nedry shook his head. "Nothing. Can we leave?"

"After I finish what I want to do here."

"There's _nothing _to do here. You always want to play Ace Detective and investigate. You should've been a cop since you're good at it."

Muldoon stopped and faced Nedry, who remained standing on the grass, off the paved path. "Snide comments aside, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah…sure."

They resumed walking on the path towards the research facility.

"You can stay out if you want," Muldoon added as an afterthought. "Fine by me."

"I'll go." Nedry spat the words out.

Muldoon ignored the attitude in his tone and continued forward to the huge building, noting the manicured lawn around the area. He noticed the InGen blue and white logo etched on the buildings. _This must be where John and Henry cloned the dinosaurs,_ he thought. Muldoon had never been here, and so he shared some of Nedry's apprehension and nervousness—although he would never admit it aloud. The place was eerie and had a cold sterile feel to it. His only contact with the dinosaurs occurred on Isla Nublar inside the park. _Maybe it was better like that._

They made it to the building's front entrance. When they had first stumbled upon the research facility the entrance had seemed far off, but now they were right in front of it. There were two glass doors where Muldoon could see the lobby inside. It looked neat and orderly. Muldoon frowned. He didn't know what to make of it: he felt benign and malevolent vibes combined together. He also sensed the place had been recently used, and remembered Hammond's project on cloning a sixteenth species. No one knew what became of that project; and even Wu remained silent about it. Either way, he still wanted to call Arnold and let him know they were alive. Even better, Arnold could send the InGen helicopter to pick them up and take them back to Isla Nublar. Muldoon grabbed the door's handles only to find them locked. He tried again. They wouldn't budge.

"That's weird," he muttered, trying to pull the doors again.

"What is it?"

"They're locked."

Muldoon pounded on the glass doors, aggravated. They had come all this way searching for the compound, only to be locked outside. He wasn't one to give up easily, but he was tired, hungry, and frustrated from being stranded on the island. After all this time, he didn't know what to do. No solutions came to mind and he doubted Nedry had any ideas. He figured he should've known the compound would be locked; after all, no one was using it now. Then he remembered Hammond's and Wu's recent trips to Isla Sorna. He chided himself for thinking the facility would be open just because they had been there recently. Muldoon checked out the area as twilight approached. The sun dipped lower into the sky and soon it would be night. Maybe they could try the cottages.

Nedry pressed against the glass door, cupping his hands over his eyes and peered inside. "We can still get in."

"How?"

"Simple." Nedry rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. "We break in." He pulled back his clenched fist ready to punch the glass when Muldoon snatched his wrist, twisting it.

"Bloody no! Are you crazy? We're NOT breaking in!"

"Let go—what's the hell's wrong with you?" Nedry yanked his wrist free from Muldoon's viselike hold. "How else do you expect us to get in?"

"We're _not_ breaking in. End of story. Didn't prison teach you anything?"

"Prison taught me a lot of things like how to break into locked places." Nedry caught Muldoon's cold stare. He shrugged and wrung his wrist. "I learned some tips from inmates about breaking and entering. They said—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Then you shouldn't ask." Nedry laughed when he saw Muldoon's grim expression. "All this time I thought you were concerned about me getting hurt, but nope, in true self-righteous style, you're pussified about breaking the law—even on a deserted island."

"I'm what?"

"_Pussified_. You like it? I made it up myself."

Muldoon squinted at Nedry, trying to see through him.

"What is it?" Nedry asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's your damn problem?"

Muldoon shook his head. "You don't have one."

"One what? One problem? Stop talking in damn riddles."

"A conscience, I was trying to see if you actually have one." Muldoon moved away from the glass doors and examined the area. _The surrounding cottages might be a possibility, I could try—_

"You can't _see_ a 'conscience', genius. It's in a man's heart and mind."

"I know that," Muldoon snapped, annoyed at Nedry for interrupting his thoughts. "Even if it was visible, I still wouldn't be able to see yours because it doesn't exist." He started towards the cottages surrounding the main building. A cool breeze passed through as night slowly descended on the island. Nedry followed him.

"Excuse me, I _do_ have one; it's more flexible than yours."

"You have none. You've never expressed remorse for your actions."

"Just because you haven't heard me say it, doesn't mean I don't feel it," Nedry countered. "Think of a tree that falls in the woods. You may not be there to hear it hit the ground, but it doesn't mean it falls in silence."

"That's a poor comparison," Muldoon muttered.

"No, it's not."

"There's no cure for your type." He continued towards the cottages, cutting across the mowed grass.

"'Type'?" Nedry glared at Muldoon, who had his back turned as he scanned the vicinity. "Pray tell, what is my 'type'?"

Muldoon turned around to face him and made sure there was distance between them. "Your type," he spat out the word, pointing at him. "You should know by now, but let me repeat it since it slipped your mind. You are selfish scum—"

"Aren't you above name-calling?" Nedry asked, obviously amused. "It's okay, there's hypocritical Henry and then there's you."

"The only treatment to cure your vileness is to lock you up in a secure facility where you're forced to abide by rigid rules."

"Yep, you're absolutely right. Incarceration cured me of my anti-social personality disorder. That's what they prison psychologists labeled me as. Anti-social."

"I can diagnose you and give you a harsher label."

"Sure, if you feel like it. _Could you be squeaky clean?_" Nedry said in a sing-song voice. A mischievous grin flashed across his face. "That's your label. Mr. Squeaky Clean. You should've been a CO, you probably were one in your past life." He pointed back at the giant building that overshadowed the entire area. "Back there, you manhandled me like a screwy CO."

Nedry walked past Muldoon, cutting him off in the process. He went to the second green cottage on the right side of the main building. Muldoon folded his arms across his chest, irritated by their conversation. Nedry placed his hands on the door and then knocked it in different areas, testing it for weakness.

"CO?"

"Correction Officer. I thought you were smarter than a bag of beans, but I was mistaken. That's okay; it would make you feel better to know that many CO jerks in my facility didn't have a college education."

"And you're not as brilliant as you think you are since you got caught in the act," Muldoon shot back.

Nedry's open palm suddenly twisted into a clenched fist, and he pounded on the door in anger. "Shut up! You have no idea what I've been through since that time at the east dock."

"What _you've_ been through?" Muldoon's eyes widened as a combination of anger and shock flooded him. "What about what you put people through?" He was flabbergasted by Nedry's nerve. When would Nedry get over himself? "I've _never_ met anyone as self-absorbed."

"And I've _never _met anyone as self-righteous. God, it's sickening." Nedry turned his attention back to the door. He grabbed the cabin's doorknob and twisted it.

"It's locked. This whole place is locked up…" Muldoon's voice trailed off when he realized that Nedry froze at his words.

"Anything else you want to say about 'locked up'?" Nedry slammed a clenched fist against the door in frustration. "You sure like reminding me that I was there."

"You're the one who's sensitive about it," Muldoon said, coldly, while eyeing Nedry's fists.

"You're the one who put me there."

"No." Muldoon refused to accept an ounce of responsibility for Nedry's downfall. He locked eyes with Nedry and pointed at him. "_You _put _yourself _there through _your_ own actions."

"I'm not going to argue…you helped put me there and you were happy to see me get escorted out the courtroom, guilty as charged. End of story."

Muldoon dug the heel of his boots into the ground. "You should've thought of that before betraying John—and you're the one who brought it up first, before we found that carcass. You said you'd prefer to be locked in a ten-by-eight. End of story."

Realization dawned on Nedry, but acid still dripped from his voice. "I did…didn't I?"

Muldoon nodded slowly.

Nedry said nothing and went back to working on the door. He fiddled with the doorknob and then stepped back. "I say we kick down the door."

"I say we don't."

"Then what do we do? Camp outside?"

"No, but we're not kicking down the door." Muldoon stood back, refusing to involve himself in Nedry's antics.

"Screw it," Nedry said, and kicked the door, leaving a muddy sneaker print. He kicked harder, leaving a slight dent this time. Nedry appeared to enjoy smashing the door. He pointed at the section that had been kicked in. "See, we can kick it down and get inside."

Muldoon watched as he dented the door—destroyed InGen property. The dense jungle surrounding the facility fluttered with life as the sun went further down. He stared up at the sky, amazed at the reddish-orange colors.

"Are you gonna help me or are you gonna stand there and watch the sun go down?" Nedry wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We'd get this done faster if you'd do something useful."

Muldoon came forward. "I'll help," he said reluctantly. He kicked the door and then slammed his side against it.

"Good, keep going," Nedry directed. "I heard it creak."

Muldoon slammed against the door and this time he felt it give way. "It's almost there; let's do it, on the count of three."

They counted together. "One—two—three!"

They slammed against the door together and it gave way, the hinges squealing in protest. Nedry pushed the door open, allowing Muldoon to enter first. Upon entering the cottage, they were surprised to find it was larger than what it appeared on the outside. It was similar in size of the maintenance shed back on Isla Nublar. The building was one floor and extremely spacious. Two large file cabinets stood against the back wall behind a work desk with a phone. Muldoon brightened when he saw the phone. Now they could call the control room

"That phone is our ticket to leaving this island," Muldoon said.

Nedry looked up briefly and continued to examine the file cabinets. They were locked, so he moved onto the doors within the cabin to see if they opened up. One revealed a tiny bathroom and another was an empty storage closet. He continued to search the cottage, picking things up and setting them down again.

Muldoon saw there were two windows in the front and two in the back. Four chairs surrounded a tiny table were in the middle, situated like an informal conference room. A tiny refrigerator hummed in the corner, next to the desk. Muldoon opened it, only to find it empty. _Damn, no food._ There had to be food stashed somewhere in the cottage. He was getting tired of eating wild berries on the island. Then his eye caught something.

It was a wooden storage chest on the left side of the room. Muldoon knelt down, examining it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He dusted the surface off and opened it slowly. The chest held two Swiss Army knives, eight flashlights, piles of plastic utensils for eating, and rations, the same type used in the U.S. Army. He snatched two Swiss Army knives and stashed them in his pocket, along with two flashlights. He had one of each for Nedry, but he didn't trust him with the Swiss Army knife. _It'll be safe with me,_ Muldoon thought, deciding it would be in his best interest to hold onto it. He counted the rations; there were fourteen in all. It should be enough to last them until they get off the island.

"Look what I found," Muldoon said, holding up a ration. "Goodies."

Nedry walked around the desk, still tinkering around. "That's cool, what'd we get?"

"Mostly canned meats. Salmon, roast beef, corned beef, and sardines. Some tablets of sugar, chocolate bars, soluble coffee, powdered milk, hard bread, crackers…" he stood up and went to the desk. "I'm going to call the control room. In the meantime, split these between us, seven each. Check again in the chest, there may be other things we can use."

"Sure thing." Nedry took out the rations and began making a pile for himself and Muldoon.

Meanwhile, Muldoon picked up the phone on the desk and went over the number in his head before dialing it. This would be it: he'd call the control room, get in touch with Arnold, and they'd leave Isla Sorna and be back on Isla Nublar before tomorrow morning. He jabbed the buttons and waited…and waited….

Nedry looked up when he heard Muldoon slam the phone down. "What's wrong?"

Muldoon ignored him and picked up the phone again. He dialed and waited. The phone on the other line rang several times. _Why is no one picking up? There _has _to be someone there._ Muldoon tried to keep calm as the ringing continued. Maybe Arnold had stepped out. He'd come right back—he had to. Finally, he put the phone down and sighed.

"No one's answering."

"They're probably eating dinner. We should be doing the same." Nedry held up a ration from his pile and set it aside.

"We would be," Muldoon snarled, "if it weren't for your friends leaving us stranding on this bloody island." He pushed the phone to the edge of the desk so quickly that it almost fell off.

"If it makes you feel better, you're not alone." Nedry turned his attention back to the storage chest, unfazed by Muldoon's contempt for him.

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck on this island with traitorous scum like you."

Nedry had been searching inside the chest and looked up, as though noticing him for the first time. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Who else am I speaking to? You're the only lying thief on this island."

Muldoon noticed Nedry's face cloud up again. It wasn't the first time today during their back-and-forth exchanges that Nedry tried to conceal his true emotions. Then the realization hit Muldoon: it was possible to get to Nedry. At the same time, Muldoon noticed how quickly Nedry was apt to make a snappy comeback.

"I have a name if you care to use it." Nedry flashed a mean smirk. "It's 'Dennis'."

"I can call you far worse things than 'lying thief'. Or I can even call you by your prison number if you prefer."

"And I, you…but I'm really trying to behave." Nedry's smirk tightened. "I'll let that last comment slide…for now."

"That's a first—you behaving."

"You think so?" Nedry was clearly amused.

Muldoon remained stony. "I know so."

"Glad you think you know me so well." Nedry closed the storage chest and stood up, facing Muldoon. "So what else is new, Sir Robert Muldoon, the Know-It-All Noble Hunter?"

"I want to know why you betrayed InGen." This said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you find out at my trial, when that flea in trousers put me away?"

It took a moment for Muldoon to register who he was referring to. "The district attorney, that's an endearing way to remember him by." He remained by the desk in case he decided to call again.

"Feces, by any other name, would stink as terrible."

"Why did you do it? Did you really think you'd really get away with it?"

"I was making ends meet. Nothing more to it, Einstein; if you think otherwise, then good for you. Pat yourself on the back," Nedry patted himself on the back, demonstrating to Muldoon. "To answer your second question…thanks to you and Ray, I wasn't able to successfully execute my plan, now was I?"

"You were doing it to get back at Hammond," Muldoon said, ignoring Nedry's last comment.

"I suppose." Nedry yawned and stretched. "I hated working for him. I worked my ass off, creating new software for his crummy amusement park and he didn't even have the decency to pay me enough for my troubles—"

"You make it sound like you're the only one who had issues working for him. Believe it or not, Ray and I and even Henry and Gerry had issues too." _If you only knew,_ Muldoon thought. "We didn't break the law or stoop as low—"

Nedry held up a single digit, stopping Muldoon in his tracks. "The difference is _I _chose to do something about it. You and Ray whined all day and night in the control room about how much work Hammond had you doing, or how he wouldn't listen to either of you when it concerned that stupid park. At least I had the guts to do something about it." Nedry had a definite proud note in his voice.

"Even if it landed you in prison?"

"That part I credit to you and Ray." Nedry put his hand on an invisible Bible and held up his right hand, imitating the oaths Muldoon and Arnold had sworn on before the prosecutor cross-examined them. "I loved hearing you testify against me, one of the many highlights of my life."

Again, Muldoon ignored his comment. He knew Nedry loved digging into him, and by now, he had grown a thick skin against it. "You stole embryos."

"I sure did!" Nedry said, cheerfully. "A few; here and there."

"Last time Henry counted, when you were down at the east dock making your special delivery, he was short fifteen embryos."

"Yeah, I said a few, right?" He chuckled. "I'm surprised Wu didn't take any and sell them off."

"Big stakes," Muldoon said. Inwardly, he was fuming: Nedry was proud that he betrayed InGen and practically bragged about it. He even brought up Wu, but Muldoon wouldn't go there—not now. On the other hand, he wouldn't stand for Nedry to bash one of Hammond's most loyal employees. "Worth between two and ten million—and don't drag Henry into this."

"That's correct. Now that we got that out of the way—"

Muldoon shook his head. "We're not finished."

"Darn." Nedry snapped his fingers. "Just when I thought I could turn the tables and play 'interrogate the self-righteous prick with a savior complex'."

"The name's 'Robert'."

Nedry applauded. "Look who wants to use names now."

Muldoon said nothing as he went to the entrance of the cottage. The top part of the door was still off its hinges, which wasn't too bad. _Hammond won't find out about the ruined door for awhile anyway._ He stepped outside and shivered. The sun was lower and it was much cooler on the island. Muldoon suddenly looked back at the broken door. It chilled him that he even allowed himself to think that way. Was he becoming like Nedry? He immediately knew the answer was a dead set NO.

"Where are you going?" Nedry asked, still inside the cottage.

"Away from here…I want to check out the main building."

"Why? There's nothing out there, but green grass and brown soil. Don't you ever stop playing detective?"

Muldoon left him standing in the doorway.

**oOo**

They had been outside for awhile, almost an hour. It was getting colder and darker on the island. The sun had settled past the horizon and the sky had darkened into a smooth navy blue. Muldoon knew it was time to call it a day and head back to the cottage. They had gone to the main building, walking along the side of it. It stretched on into the distance and they finally stopped when they found a portable metal cage lying on its side in the grass.

"This is where John and Hank did their cloning," Muldoon said. "Look how huge this building is, it had to be big for the dinosaurs they manufactured."

"You make it sound like a factory. Anyway, look at this," Nedry said, handling the cage. "It looks like the same cage that Dodgson's team used when they brought out the compys."

Muldoon turned the cage over, running a finger along the gated entrance. "Yes…like it was recently used." He walked ahead and noticed animal droppings scattered around the area. "Someone was here recently."

"No shit, Boy Wonder. That would be the Biosyn team. Remember those squeaky lizards they unleashed on us?"

"Yep, I remember your bloody friends." He deliberately ignored Nedry's reference to the compys.

"They're _not_ my friends so you can just stop with that."

Muldoon circled the area again. There wasn't much to see or do at this point. He was exhausted and wanted to return to the cottage. Right now would be a good time.

"Let's head back. I want to call the control room again. Maybe this time someone will pick up."

Night descended on Isla Sorna and they retraced their steps as best they could in the cloaking blackness. There were floodlights scattered around the compound, but for some reason, they hadn't turned on. Muldoon figured they had to be activated from an outside source. Hammond wouldn't want them on if they weren't going to be used; he was all about saving money.

After a long walk in silence, they reached the utility cottage and went inside. Nedry gestured for Muldoon to enter first and followed him inside. This time the cottage was warmer and welcoming place to stay in. It was a major improvement from staying outside in the dark jungles of Isla Sorna. Nedry flicked on the light-switch and closed the door.

Muldoon snatched up the phone sitting on the desk. _This time someone better pick up._ He was adamant about getting in touch with someone from Isla Nublar, so that they could leave the island. Nedry paced back and forth, while he dialed and waited patiently. Seconds ticked by and he heard nothing. Muldoon slammed the phone down and lifted it again.

"Gotta try again…there was no ring."

"Maybe they unplugged the phone," Nedry offered.

"I doubt it."

Muldoon urgently pushed the buttons on the phone. "Pick up the bloody phone, Ray," he muttered. He could hear static and then _finally _a beeping noise on the other line. He sighed in relief. This was better than the first time. He tapped his foot as the fourth beep ended. A fifth beep and a sixth beep followed. No one picked up. "Come on, pick up…"

"Why even bother?" Nedry shrugged. "They only care that you're gone. They don't care if I'm not around." He snickered, as though amused that everyone from InGen hated him. "They're probably glad I disappeared."

"Even if that's the case, I still want them to know we're both alive," Muldoon said, quietly. "Someone _has_ to be in the control room. Ray usually is at this hour, unless he retired early for the night."

"Maybe Ray decided to go on his thirtieth smoke break. You know how he loves his cigarettes. Besides, he's not waiting around just because you expect him to be," Nedry said, approaching the desk where Muldoon stood. "Usually, he's a boring smarty-pants, but maybe he decided to have some fun and deviate from his normal schedule. I bet he's lighting a cigarette for a lizard in the park as we speak."

An overwhelming wave of anger swept over Muldoon. What Nedry said was totally nonsensical, and at this point, Muldoon was fed up with him. Nedry was in _no_ position to make fun of Arnold or talk badly about him. It was his fault they were stranded on Isla Sorna and here he was, making stupid comments about a man who always showed utmost loyalty and respect to John Hammond and InGen. It burned Muldoon up, and rather than fume silently, he exploded.

"Shut your bloody trap! That's why you got locked up!" Muldoon felt a trace of satisfaction when he saw Nedry flinch. If reminding Nedry of his incarceration kept him silent, then he'd keep on using it against him—just as Raúl Lopez had done at the dilophosaur paddock months ago. "You think you can do as you please without any repercussions. If it were _you _in the control room, you'd be devouring a bag of pork rinds and not doing a blasted thing—so don't you _dare_ bash Ray!" He held Nedry's eyes, refusing to hide his animosity and then quickly went back to the phone. In the middle of his tirade on Nedry, he would've sworn he heard someone on the other line pick up the phone. "Hello? Hello!"

Stricken, Nedry said nothing and stared at the floor. He was in absolute shock and he swallowed nervously, not knowing what to say and afraid that he'd stutter if he attempted to respond. In a flash, his shock morphed to anger. All day long Muldoon had thrown his past incarceration in his face—as if he were too good to be associated with someone like Nedry. More so, he acted as though he was _above _Nedry and that he would _never _go as far as Nedry did to secure money for himself, if the circumstances were dire enough. Who the hell did he think he was, anyway? _Robert thinks he knows so much when he doesn't know shit, _Nedry thought. He was sick and tired of being stranded on the island and annoyed with how Muldoon carried on like he was worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize. Memories of Lopez throwing his imprisonment back in his face flashed before him and he thought about how Muldoon was doing the same thing.

That's all it took.

Nedry broke out of his trance and rushed to where Muldoon stood with the phone. He dropped to the floor and searched for the wire under the desk.

"You shut the hell up!"

Muldoon looked up, startled. His eyebrows arched with fear when he saw the phone wire clenched in Nedry's hand. "Dennis—"

"Fuck you…you pious asshole…you know _nothing_ about being locked up." Nedry's voice had lowered to a menacing tone and he sounded more like a hissing snake. "You have _no_ idea what it is, to be a number and not a man."

"Let go of the wire." Muldoon's voice was wooden. He held the phone close to him, as though protecting it from harm.

"Nope."

"Bloody move!"

Nedry played with the phone wire between his fingers, twirling it around. He was obviously happy to infuriate Muldoon. "Make me—I'd love to see you try."

"If you don't move…then I'll _force _you to move."

Nedry ignored his threats. "You think you're better than me? You think you know so much? If you were me, you would've done the same thing—" He yanked the phone wire for emphasis. "—and don't even say you wouldn't or that you're too good to steal. You don't know shit. The only thing you had to worry about was the stupid lizards in the park. You didn't work for free and face lawsuits at every turn!"

Muldoon wasn't touched. "What the hell are you rambling about?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know what I'm talking about. Back then, you were too busy getting drunk behind the visitor center."

Muldoon blinked. That stung down to his inner core. Although he wasn't ashamed for carrying a flask filled to the brim with alcohol, he was infuriated that Nedry—of all people—threw it back in his face. The fact was that Muldoon knew he had a drinking problem for a long time now, but he never talked about it with anyone. Not even Arnold. And he definitely wasn't about to let an escaped convict remind him of his greatest weakness.

This brought Muldoon back to reality. Nedry still held the wire in front of him, ready to pull it out. Muldoon was about to react when he heard a faceless faraway voice coming from the telephone. It sounded scratchy, but a note of pure concern and desperation was clearly present in the faceless voice.

"_Hello? Who is this? Hello! Who am I speaking with?_"

Arnold!

"Ray!—it's me, Robert—I'm on Sorna—"

_SNAP._

Muldoon's heart sank in his stomach when he heard the monotonous hum of a dead dial tone followed by blank silence. Nedry held the phone wire in the air and threw it at him. The wire hit Muldoon's chest and fell to the floor at his feet, broken and useless.

"Call him later," Nedry spat. "You can say you got disconnected. He'll understand." He backed up, keeping his eyes locked on Muldoon's.

Muldoon watched him inch away with caution. Nedry knew he was wrong to disconnect the phone. Muldoon's mouth quivered and he bit down on his lower lip. That only helped a little, because now his hands were trembling with fury. He still held the phone in a death-like grip. Muldoon stared at it, longing to fix the wire and call the control room again. He had come so close…so close to getting in touch with Arnold so that he could get off the damn island—and Nedry ruined it!

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Muldoon threw the phone at him, not caring if it hit him in the face. Nedry ducked and the phone crashed against the wall behind him. He glanced at the phone and then spun around, facing Muldoon.

"Don't _ever _throw shit at me again."

"You blew it…you bloody…we could've…" He could barely get the words out. Severe anger rose in him and he shook his head, determined to not let Nedry see that he had gotten the best of him. Muldoon would die before giving Nedry that satisfaction. He went to the front of the cottage and shut off the light, throwing them in total blackness. If he couldn't see Nedry, then he wouldn't be tempted to punch him in the mouth.

"I don't care," Nedry spoke in the dark. "You act like you're the only one who wants to get off this island. I do too."

_Why does he keep bloody talking?_ Muldoon wanted to box Nedry in the throat, if it meant his frustration would be alleviated. Instead, he made sure his tone was steel. "Thanks to you, we're spending another night here."

"No, if you had listened to me when—"

"BLOODY SHUT UP!"

Muldoon sat down on the cottage's wooden floor and leaned against the wall. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to make sleeping a little more comfortable. It was hard to see in the dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly and he saw the file cabinet. Atop the file cabinet was a thick book. He got up and took it with him. Placing it against the wall, Muldoon tried to use the book as a pillow, so that he could rest his head. He kept fidgeting and finally lay down on his side, trying to get comfortable.

Thankfully, they weren't sleeping in the middle of the jungle this time. They had been doing that during the past weeks. _How many weeks had it been?_ Muldoon wondered. It seemed like time was rushing by. Maybe it was two weeks or even three weeks since they had been stranded on the island. He didn't know anymore.

"At least we have a roof over our heads," Nedry said.

Muldoon grumbled under his breath and turned over so that he didn't have to see or hear Nedry. The temptation to strangle him was overwhelming and if he killed Nedry, then he'd have to deal with being stranded alone. He thought about it some more and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to be on his own on Isla Sorna. He was confident he could get himself off the island without Nedry's help. Although they had made a truce to work together, he still hadn't warmed up to him to the point where he wanted to work with him. Their cooperation was forced and strictly out of necessity. It took a lot of strength from Muldoon to simply walk side-by-side Nedry and he was sure Nedry felt the same way towards him. In the end, it didn't matter that they were stuck on Isla Sorna together. _Some things never change. He'll always be a lying_ _traitor,_ Muldoon thought as he stared at the phone and its ruined wire. It lay several feet away, broken and abandoned. He heard Nedry moving around and then a soft thump. Muldoon opened his eyes and quickly squinted. Harsh incandescent light beamed down on him, hurting his eyes.

"Night, Robert," Nedry muttered.

Muldoon bolted up and looked around the cottage. Nedry must've felt the same as Muldoon after their argument, because he was lying down on the opposite side of the cottage near the storage closet. He was far from Muldoon, or, as far as he could get, given the limited space they were staying in. Muldoon refused to conceal his annoyance. Wasn't Nedry bothered by the light? And why the hell did he turn it back on?

"Turn that light off."

Through clenched teeth: "No."

"I want it off—I can't sleep with it on."

Nedry slammed his open palm on the floor angrily. "I dealt with it for the past two years in upstate California. The lights never go out when you're incarcerated. Even when I was thrown in solitary for weeks or months at a time, the lights stayed on. Fluorescent light twenty-four-seven when you're cooped up in the hole. If I survived it, then so can you."

"There were times when I slept in the African jungles with no moonlight to keep me company," Muldoon said, forcing himself to get up and flick off the light switch. "So you can deal with it." He lay back down on the floor, ignoring Nedry's annoyed sigh.

Minutes passed with the cottage cloaked in blackness. Steady breathing punctuated the silence. Satisfied, Muldoon finally closed his eyes and lay still as sleep crept over him. A sheet of quiet came over the cottage and the scampering noises surrounding the facility diminished. Muldoon turned on his side, half asleep, when he heard faraway footsteps followed by a slight click.

"Much better."

Muldoon's eyes flew open and white incandescent light flooded his vision. He squinted again, since his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Covering his eyes to shield the light, he sat up just in time to see Nedry go back to the opposite side of the cottage. Once again, the cottage was filled with a buzzing noise from the overhead light.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? I said turn it off!"

"I want them on," Nedry insisted. He was deathly serious.

Muldoon stared at him, bewildered. "Why?"

"I just do. Period." But Nedry's tone didn't match his actions. He looked uneasy, as his eyes shifted to the light, and then back to Muldoon. "It's better with them on."

Muldoon shook his head, thoroughly annoyed from everything that occurred earlier in the day, and now from their ridiculous quarrel about keeping the lights on. He had reached his boiling point. Muldoon knew he better remove himself from the situation, before he did something he'd regret later. "You know what, I'm going outside."

"Good, you do that. Swing on those vines like the friggin' Tarzan you are."

Muldoon didn't reply as he stormed out of the cabin. Before he left, he shut the lights off again, just to spite Nedry. He also kept the door halfway open in case he needed to go back in to use the bathroom. Not that it mattered much, since he and Nedry had ruined it when they had broke in earlier. Turning to the left and right, Muldoon could see the other cottages. Moonlight shined on the island, giving the InGen facility a protective glow.

Muldoon was ready to search for a place to rest, when he heard the door slam behind him. He spun around and banged on the door. It wouldn't budge and he instinctively knew that Nedry had placed a chair against the door to keep him out. He pounded again, not caring if he bloodied his knuckles. Muldoon stopped to catch his breath, his chest heaving as his temper flared. He slammed the door with his clenched fists one last time and would've sworn he heard Nedry's retreating footsteps. Muldoon backed away and saw that the cottage was once again lit up from the incandescent light. Inside, he saw Nedry head towards the back of the cottage, getting ready to sleep on the cold floor. Their eyes silently clashed in mutual contempt. Nedry gave him the middle finger as he stared down Muldoon. _Good night, Saint Robert_, he mouthed. Muldoon glared at him; he was tempted to bang the door again and bust it open, but he was too exhausted to keep fighting. All of his energy had been wasted searching for the dinosaur's carcass, finding the InGen facility, and mostly arguing with Nedry.

Muldoon sighed as he knelt down on the ground and lay on his back, staring at the distant stars. _Prison really messed up Dennis, _he thought. _He was already screwed up when they put him away. They didn't rehabilitate him at all; he walked out more obnoxious than ever. He's ten times the conniving criminal he was before he went in_. Muldoon rested the back of his head on his hands and yawned.

One thing still didn't make sense. _Why did Nedry want the lights on?_ The question kept pressing him. He doubted Nedry would tell him the truth or even speak about it, if asked. Although Muldoon was curious as to why he refused to sleep with the lights off, he had a feeling it'd be best not to approach the subject. It could be anything, Muldoon knew. A prison wasn't any safer at night than during the day. Inmates have been known to get raped in their cells, while others beaten, and some fatally stabbed by handcrafted weapons made from all sorts of items, including chicken bones, plastic forks, and even toothbrushes.

Muldoon thought back to during the day, when Nedry rolled up his sleeves, ready to punch the glass doors of the main building. He knew there was something about that moment that stood out in his mind, but in the course of trying to get in touch with Arnold and Nedry thwarting him, he almost forgot what it was. Now he remembered: on Nedry's left arm, starting from his wrist to past his elbow was a long fat scar. It hadn't been there before when he worked for Hammond. This was the first time Muldoon really noticed it. It was a bulging ugly scar that looked as though it could be scraped off with a spatula. Muldoon shuddered and he touched the telltale scars on his face where the raptor had left its permanent mark on him. He hated his own scars, but Nedry's looked like they had been made by a human who wanted to settle a score with him. Muldoon had never noticed it before when Nedry showed up with Biosyn on the island. He had always worn long sleeves…maybe to conceal it?

Muldoon closed his eyes and reopened them. He cleansed himself of the sliver of sympathy that almost entered his mind. There was no reason in the world to feel sorry for a traitor who expressed no remorse for lying and stealing, and who had nearly killed him and John Hammond. Better to keep his rigid mindset and squash any feelings of goodwill towards Nedry, especially since Muldoon was well aware of how Nedry felt towards him. Hate was too kind a word to describe it.

He yawned again and looked at the cottage. The incandescent light was still on. He turned on his side, deciding to forget about the events of the day. He hoped that they would find the beach and leave the island as soon as possible. Tomorrow, they wouldn't rest until they found that beach. It would give them direction and purpose, instead of just wandering around the island aimlessly and arguing the whole time. The faster he and Nedry got off the island, the faster they could settle their score and go their separate ways. With that last thought, Muldoon fell asleep to the chirping and scampering sounds of the jungle nightlife.


	6. Early Suspicions

**Early Suspicions**

Ray Arnold sat alone in the control room, staring at the video monitors. He had been there since early morning after breakfast and now it was late afternoon. Time dragged when he stayed locked up in the control room watching for any sign of Robert Muldoon or Dennis Nedry.

He thought back to what happened last week. Arnold was coming back from the cafeteria (which was a rarity for him, since he had taken to eating most of his meals by his console) when he heard a phone ringing from inside the control room. Even now, he remembered the insistent ringing of the phone. He had tried getting out his security card to jam it in the door slot, but dropped it because he was in a mad rush to get inside and answer the phone. By the time he reached his desk, the person on the other end had hung up.

An hour later, the phone had rung a second time, and this time Arnold swore he heard Muldoon's voice. He had strained to hear and thought he heard Nedry. It sounded as though both men were arguing and then the call was abruptly cut off before he could get answers. Sometimes Arnold wondered if he had heard their voices because he wanted to. It would at least reassure him that they were alive.

Arnold had tried tracing the phone number, and found that it came from the InGen facility on Isla Sorna. Still in disbelief, he had asked Wu about the facility where the dinosaurs were cloned. Wu was just as puzzled as Arnold, if not more so, and chalked it up to Arnold's stress and exhaustion. _You're really stressed out, maybe you just heard things_, he had told Arnold, but Arnold didn't fully believe that. He knew what, or rather, whom he had heard. He just couldn't get his mind wrapped around the idea of Muldoon and Nedry being on Isla Sorna. Why on earth would they be there? How did they get there? There were no answers to his questions, so Arnold simply resigned to stay in the control room in the hopes that Muldoon would call again…that is, if it was Muldoon who had called.

What else could he do? Cameron Thorne said they would show up by now and he hadn't been able to make good on that promise. Not that Arnold blamed Thorne. Nedry and Muldoon had disappeared before Thorne came to Isla Nublar. He sighed, exhausted from the never-ending task and bored by its monotony. He turned in his swiveling chair to view the other monitors when Nedry's backpack caught his eye.

The backpack had been sitting against the wall ever since Arnold returned from the empty bungalow. For some reason, Arnold hadn't felt compelled to show Contreras the backpack when he had come down to the island. He thought if Contreras found out about the backpack he'd make up some bogus charge about Arnold withholding evidence. The only time Arnold had opened it was the night he and Muldoon interrogated Nedry. He stood up, stretched his arms, and picked up the backpack, noting its light weight. He cracked his stiffened knuckles and pushed papers aside on his desk to locate his cigarettes. Lighting the cigarette and inhaling the smoke's fumes calmed his nerves.

He unzipped the backpack, curious about what he'd find inside. This was Nedry's bag, so it was bound to be messy. Moldy half-eaten chocolate bars, floppy disks, computer programs on CDs, chewed pens, bent-up notebooks with handwritten notes plotting Muldoon's and Arnold's demise, and who knows what else. Arnold was annoyed just thinking about it. To make the anticipation greater, he closed his eyes and felt around in the bag like a five-year-old participating in a Christmas grab-bag. His hand closed around a firm surface. Pulling it out, he opened his eyes and saw that he held a notebook. He opened it to the first page and came upon two lists of names separated by a thick black line. Arnold recognized Nedry's handwriting; the letters were large and angular.

**IN-GEN**

**1. RAY ARNOLD****  
2. ROBERT MULDOON****  
3. GERRY HARDING  
****4. JOHN HAMMOND  
5. DONALD GENNARO  
6. IAN MALCOLM  
7. ELLIE SATTLER  
8. ALAN GRANT**

**BIOSYN**

**1. GEORGE LAWALA  
2. SONYA DURANT  
3. HOWARD KING  
4. GEORGE BASELTON  
5. ROLAND TEMBO  
6. RAÚL LOPEZ  
7. LEWIS DODGSON  
8. HENRY WU**

"Henry Wu," he read the last name on Biosyn's list aloud, his voice echoing in the empty control room and sending chills down his spine. He repeated the last name on the Biosyn list feeling more puzzled the second time.

The door to the control room opened and Ian Malcolm and Ellie Sattler walked in. Arnold looked up and put the notebook on his desk, leaving it open to the page with names.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Ray?" Malcolm asked.

"No…no thanks," he said, shaking his head, clearly disturbed. He heard Ellie sigh behind him as he picked up the notebook again.

"This isn't healthy," she said. "You have to get out of here and get some air."

"I know," Arnold said, not looking up. He was studying the names again. "You can go on without me, I'll be fine."

Ellie and Malcolm exchanged a quizzical glance. They had noticed the notebook that held Arnold's attention. Instead of leaving the control room, they decided to find out what the situation was about. It didn't make sense for Arnold to skip dinner because of the contents inside a ratty notebook. It was bad enough he was punishing himself for Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance by never leaving the control room unless it was for a bathroom break or to rest for the night.

Malcolm sat down in the swiveling chair across from Arnold and gestured for Ellie to do the same. She sat in a swiveling chair next to Malcolm.

"What's that?" Ellie asked, pointing at the notebook.

Arnold held it up. "Something I found in Nedry's backpack. He made two lists and I'm trying to figure out what it means."

He handed the notebook to Ellie. She scanned it briefly and then passed it to Malcolm.

"I'm at the top of that list which means he hates me the most. Robert's number two, go figure," Arnold said, trying to sound casual.

"Not necessarily," Malcolm said. "Lists are put in a deliberate order, especially when they're numbered—like this one. It's done on purpose."

"I know; that's how I came up with what I just told you." He stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray next to his console.

"Let's start with the InGen list first. Who did Dennis work with most?"

Arnold rubbed his head, feeling the all-too familiar sensation of nails being driven into his temples—the onset of a sleep deprivation headache. He yawned, tired from his long hours in the control room and lit another cigarette.

"I did," he admitted.

Malcolm nodded. "So there's a method to his madness, as the saying goes. The InGen list shows who he worked closely with. Notice that Ellie's, Alan's, and my name are at the bottom of the list. He had the least contact with us. You, Robert and Gerry are at the top along with John and Donald."

Arnold thought about it. What Malcolm said was completely plausible. Still…something on those lists wasn't right…

"What about Henry's name? He's not on the InGen list, he's on the Biosyn list," Arnold said, pointing to the bottom of the page.

Henry Wu's name, like the rest of the names under Biosyn, was written in black. Arnold remembered the night Nedry accused Wu of betraying InGen to work secretly for Biosyn. Nedry was relentless in his accusations, and even claimed that Wu knew about Dodgson's plans to take over InGen. No one had believed him or took him seriously. _And why would we? _Arnold thought. _The bastard's been nothing but trouble since the day he got arrested. All he's ever done was give everyone grief._

"Hmm, that's interesting," Malcolm said quietly. "His name is circled in red to bring attention to it. Even the colors he used were well thought out."

Arnold shook his head. "Dennis isn't _that_ smart."

Malcolm looked up. "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. Blue is obviously InGen's colors, black is Biosyn's, and the red might stand for 'stop!' or 'danger!' It achieves its purpose. Artists use certain colors in their work to evoke moods and emotions, or to draw your attention to a particular point of their work. For example, if a painter decides to paint a canvas entirely black and then leave three corners white and one red, most times your eye will be drawn to the red corner. This isn't any different."

Arnold looked doubtful about Malcolm's theory regarding Nedry's ability to use a red magic-marker to bring attention to Wu's name. It bothered him that Wu's name was on the Biosyn list. If anything, Wu's name belonged on the InGen side. Why Nedry thought it'd be clever to list Henry Wu under Biosyn was beyond Arnold's guesswork. What's more, he didn't want to get in Nedry's head. Arnold hated him too much to even attempt to consider his thoughts.

"I don't know; he's hard to read." He tapped on his cigarette over the ashtray. "And I know for a fact that he hates Robert and me. That's no secret to anybody."

"You have to stop personalizing this," Malcolm said. "It's not always about that."

"Easy for you to say." Arnold made no attempt to mask his bitterness or even apologize for cutting off Malcolm. "You weren't there the day we had to see him in prison…or at the east dock."

Malcolm nodded. "You're right, I wasn't there, but I still hold that you're number one on the list because you worked with him the most. It has nothing to do with his personal feelings towards you, be they hostile or genial."

"I agree," Ellie added. "I mean, as Ian said, him, me, and even Alan's names are last. Dennis had major problems working for John and he's halfway on the list. You'd have to ask him about it to really find out."

"I wouldn't ask him because the odds of him telling the truth are slim to none. He's nothing but a traitor and a liar."

Ellie winced at his sharp tone. She knew Arnold had valid reasons for the way he felt, but it sounded as though he'd snap at anyone who dared question why he hated Nedry. After a moment, she said, "It's just something to consider, Ray."

"Dennis held a grudge against you and Robert. I won't deny that and I'm not justifying it," Malcolm said. "But you're doing the same as him…"He snapped his fingers as a new thought came to his mind. "Let's look at the Biosyn list."

Arnold sighed, and reluctantly looked at the notebook again with Malcolm and Ellie.

"Maybe it's another work hate-list."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "It's possible, but I think you'd really have to know about his relationships to these people to understand the order he put them in. How does he get along with them? Who is most important to him? Least important? They're in a certain order for a reason—_his_ reasons. Look at the first name on the list and ignore Henry's." Malcolm held up the notebook and pointed at the name _GEORGE LAWALA_. It was written neatly as though Nedry had taken great care to make sure the name was legible. "Do you know anything about how Dennis got along with George Lawala?"

Arnold's eyebrows rose as a memory flashed in his mind. "I remember the day he was attacked by the dilophosaur."

"Dennis or George?" Malcolm asked to verify.

"George," Ellie threw in, remembering the day she encountered Lawala and Nedry shortly after he had been spat on. "He wanted to get rid of the dilo saliva that had blinded Lawala. Of course, I wasn't going to lead the way for him, but I let Ray know about it. He seemed like he really wanted to help Lawala out."

"We helped George that day because he kept on insisting—pestering more like it," Arnold said. "Robert was skeptical about it; he didn't think Dennis was genuine. Gerry told me that Robert had said if it was any of us who had been injured, Dennis would've laughed himself to death."

"Interesting," Malcolm said, frowning and thinking about it. "I notice that Raúl Lopez is further down on the list."

"That same day he and Lopez got into a bitter argument. Robert described it like two raptors snapping and biting each other." Arnold turned to Ellie for confirmation. "Remember what he told us, Ellie?"

She nodded, remembering when Muldoon had told told them about their argument. "He compared it to two raptors snapping and snarling at each other." She gave a half-laugh.

They looked at the list again. _Lewis Dodgson_ was listed above Henry's name as number seven.

"That's odd," Arnold said, thoughtfully. "Why would he list Lew Dodgson close to the end?"

"It's not unusual. Dodgson didn't show up at his trial."

Arnold blinked. He hadn't even considered that. Now that he thought about, this was the first time he realized it to be true.

Malcolm continued, "Maybe Dennis resents him for that. Think about it: he was arrested and had to face a trial by jury with heavy charges against him—and the man who should've been his co-defendant left him to take the heat. He's shipped to prison to serve a lengthy sentence—because let's not forget—there's no parole in the federal system. Meanwhile Dodgson is free to come and go as he pleases. Dodgson's a criminal on the loose while he's locked up. Wouldn't you be angry?"

Arnold took a drag on his cigarette. "I'd be pissed as hell." He couldn't disagree there.

"That makes sense," Ellie said.

"Of course it does," Malcolm said, as though it should've been obvious from the get-go. "Prisons are overcrowded; no one's interested in rehabilitation. Strike that, very _few _people have a sincere interest in helping out the world's incarcerated population. The term 'corrections' is terribly misused. Where's the so-called correction? Most people in the system exit the same way as when they entered. Does the system make sense? We arrest a man, charge him with a crime, choose a degree depending on the seriousness, and put him before a jury of twelve strangers, who are clueless about the system, and a judge who's most likely a former prosecutor or defense lawyer. When he's found guilty, we wrap him in chains, confine him to a tiny steel cage for a number of years, search him whenever we deem it necessary, and sever him from the inmate population when he breaks the conformity or the monotony of prison life by placing him in solitary confinement. We serve him disgusting food, make him wear a dingy jumpsuit—the same as everyone else to erase his identity and erode his dignity. How do you correct someone, even the worst criminal, by subjecting them to worse conditions than the ones they had on the outside world?"

Arnold had followed Malcolm's diatribe, but didn't have an answer. "I honestly don't know, Ian. You have a cynical view of the system."

Malcolm shook his head. "Cynical, but realistic. Let's not forget pessimistic," he said, winking at Ellie.

"For some people, life is better on the inside, than life on the outside."

"Fair enough. Do you think that was the case for Dennis?"

"I don't know." Arnold shrugged. "Maybe he liked being locked up and found it better, compared to working for Hammond. Don't look at me that way—I know it sounds harsh, but this is Nedry we're talking about. He's reckless and only cares about himself. He never would've made it into the system if he hadn't betrayed InGen. That's his fault and no one else's. Not even Lew Dodgson's."

"Good point. Do you think the prison system is effective in helping anyone? Ah, I mean 'helping' anyone in the loosest sense of the word?"

"Depends on the person."

Ellie watched as they debated and suddenly noticed Henry Wu. He stood outside of the control room, searching in his lab-coat pocket for his security card.

"True, Ray. Would you agree that Dodgson deserves a similar fate?"

"Of course I would—"

The door to the control room opened and Wu walked inside. He smiled as he approached them. Ellie waved to him and Wu returned the greeting. The conversation came to a sudden halt and Arnold snatched the notebook from Malcolm.

"What's up, Henry?" Arnold said and glanced quickly at Wu's name circled in red. He saw Malcolm shaking his head. Malcolm already knew what he was going to do and was advising against it without objecting aloud.

"I'm doing well, can't complain. Donald and I are having dinner with the kids. They were asking for all of you."

"They were?" Ellie asked, as she got up from the swiveling chair.

"Tim and Lex. They were wondering about 'Mr. Arnold', 'Dr. Malcolm', and 'El'."

There was an awkward silence in the control room as Malcolm also got up from his swiveling chair and Arnold put out his cigarette.

"What's wrong?" Wu asked, trying to read the expression on Arnold's and Malcolm's face. Ellie was a blank slate. He sensed the mood in the room had changed when he arrived. "Everyone okay?"

No one answered. Arnold turned to Malcolm and then back to Wu.

"We found something that puzzled us and we were just talking about it," Arnold said slowly.

"What is it?"

Arnold offered him the notebook and Wu took it. Malcolm coughed loudly.

"That's nice," Wu said quietly, his eyes lowered to the page. He pointed at the bottom. "I see I'm at the bottom of the barrel. I'm even listed on Biosyn's side and not InGen's." He let out a cold laugh.

"We're trying to figure out what it means and why—"

"Ray." Wu's voice was heated iron.

Arnold met Wu's eyes and what he saw caused him to break into a nervous cold sweat. Wu's eyes glittered with rage.

"What's there to figure out?" Wu ripped the page out. "He has it in for me. I have better things to do than to wonder why a proven traitor would accuse _me_ of things _he's_ done—and been found guilty for." He rolled the paper into a ball and squeezed it. Wu met Ellie's and Malcolm's eyes for a brief moment and made sure his words were directed at them too. "I'm not into industrial espionage. I value my career, my company, and my co-workers—which is a whole lot more than I can say for him." He pulled out a gray wastebasket from under a nearby desk and threw down the paper ball. Glancing at the wastebasket, he said, "That takes care of that."

No one spoke.

Wu tossed the notebook on a nearby desk. Then he thought better of it. With a throaty animalistic grunt, he grabbed the notebook and flung it in the wastebasket.

"Anything else you have to tell me? That doesn't revolve around Dennis and what he thinks of me?" Wu asked sharply.

"Henry, it's not—" Ellie started, but stopped when he glared at her.

Wu pointed at Nedry's backpack at Arnold's feet. "Did you check that bag out? I wouldn't put it past him to put a bomb in there so he could blow this island and everyone on it sky high," he sneered. "Oh that's right; we're putting our trust in a traitor like he's a good friend. I bet he wrote the Gospel too."

The silence in the room expanded like thunder.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria," Arnold said, trying to sound casual.

"I lost my appetite." Wu whipped around and left the control room, the door slamming behind him.

Malcolm sighed. "I was going to tell you not to show him that list."

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Arnold said, not hiding his anger. He turned around so that he was facing the video monitors. With his back to Malcolm and Ellie, he lit another cigarette and tossed the lighter on his desk.

"No, as a matter of fact it was perfect timing."

Arnold turned around and stared blankly at Malcolm. "You choose to be optimistic at the worst times." Ellie sent him a look that told him she totally agreed.

"Let me explain my position first," Malcolm said.

"Go ahead," Arnold said, holding up his hands and then plopping them on his lap. "But I do think Henry was justified in reacting that way. If someone as lousy as Dennis—and with his record—was accusing me of betraying InGen, I'd be furious."

"Yes—but if you knew you had nothing to hide, you wouldn't respond like he did. Right or wrong?"

Arnold puffed fumes of smoke. "What are you getting at?"

Malcolm sat down on the swiveling chair again.

"What are you implying? That Henry's a traitor?"

"What I'm saying is when you feel ashamed for hiding something, you put your defenses. Not everyone does that, but I think it's obvious that Henry did. Everyone has a different way of putting up their defenses."

Ellie saw that Arnold looked puzzled. He was trying to figure out where Malcolm was going.

"Ian, explain what you mean," she said. "Just say what's on your mind."

"Don't I always?" Malcolm smiled as though everyone should partake in his strange humor.

Ellie didn't smile back. "This isn't funny, Ian, and you know it." She had taken on the same serious demeanor that Arnold had now.

Malcolm clapped his hands together at once as his words came to him. "Ray, follow me if you will. Remember that day down at the east dock when you and Robert discovered Dennis had betrayed InGen for Biosyn?"

"How could I forget?"

Malcolm ignored the ice in Arnold's voice. "Remember how he reacted?"

"Yes!" Arnold said, exasperated. "He was pissed off, claimed he had to get out of the control room, wouldn't answer the officer's questions, glared at Robert and me as if we were the ones caught stealing."

"What did you conclude from that?"

"He wasn't ashamed. He was angry that he had been caught in the act."

"And if he had nothing to hide, he would've had a different attitude?"

"Maybe so, but he was always flippant and sarcastic. That day, it was blown out of proportion because he had been found out."

Malcolm nodded. "But you see my point, right? If he knew he had done nothing wrong, he wouldn't have gone the extra mile to be difficult."

"Yeah, but at the same time, if you're also accused of something you didn't do, you might still get mad." Arnold's eyes never left the control room door that Wu had slammed on his way out. "It's a two way street in my opinion."

Malcolm didn't speak for a full minute, and when he finally did, his tone was dark. "He's hiding something. He threw out the notebook as if to erase it from our memories." He got up and retrieved the notebook from the bin. "I'm not saying he's a traitor—"

"Then what _are_ you saying," Arnold said, frustrated with the entire situation. He jabbed at the keys on his keyboard.

"Listen and observe and you'll learn all you need to know. Think of it like this: Dennis didn't go to Robert and say 'I hate Lopez's guts'. Robert drew that conclusion based on the argument he witnessed that day."

Arnold stared at the monitor and then looked down at the floor and sighed. He didn't know what else to say. He stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray and then undid his tie. He folded it and placed it on his desk.

"Look, let's just put this behind us and go to dinner. You really need to get away from here even if it's for a half hour," Malcolm said. He got up from the chair and put it back with the desk.

"It'd be good for you and we'd like you to join us," Ellie added as she came forward.

Arnold didn't want to leave. What if Muldoon or Nedry showed up on the video monitor when he left? He couldn't take that chance. He told Malcolm and Ellie this.

"Ray, not to sound mean; if they haven't shown up after all this time, I doubt they're going to now," Ellie said. She immediately regretted her words when she saw his head drop between his shoulders. "I'm sure they're alive and will show up eventually, just not now. I'm sorry for the way that came out."

Arnold stayed in his seat and stared at the floor. Ellie touched his shoulder encouragingly. Slowly and reluctantly, Arnold rose from his seat and when he stood up; she could see his eyes glistening behind his glasses. Malcolm went to the door and opened it. Arnold gestured for Ellie to go first, and then followed after her. Malcolm shut the door and they went to the cafeteria together. When they weren't looking, Arnold stole one last glance over his shoulder at the video monitors.

**oOo**

"_Un_believable, that's what it is," Donald Gennaro hissed. "It's unbelievable. They have the damn nerve defending that—_traitor_," he spat the word out.

He was seated in the cafeteria across from a red-faced Wu. Wu had barely touched his salad except to stab his fork into a cucumber and nip at it before putting it down on his plate.

Tim and Lex Murphy were a few tables away from them eating quietly and watching them. They got on Gennaro's nerves, the way they sat there and stared like toy dolls. He was tempted to go over to their table and ask them if their parents had ever taught them that it's rude to stare. Listening to Wu's tirade held his attention. He was too wrapped in Wu's words to bother teaching them proper etiquette.

Besides, all they had to do was whine and cry to Grandpa Hammond and he would be out of a job. _Then again,_ Gennaro thought, grinning, _Grandpa Hammond's in the hospital and he's going to be there for quite awhile._ Gennaro wasn't happy about Hammond's condition, but he was secretly relieved that he didn't have to put up with eccentric billionaire on the island for the time being. It gave Gennaro a chance to breathe. He focused his attention on Wu.

"They just stared at me as if I'm the one that did something wrong. I can't get it out of my mind, Donald." Wu shook his head and speared a tomato. He took two bites and then threw it back on his plate. "I can't even eat after this." He shoved the plate away.

"I don't blame you. By the way, where's that list?"

"I threw it in the trash," Wu said, staring at the cafeteria's double doors. He had a hunch that Arnold, Malcolm, and Ellie would walk in any minute.

"Why?" Gennaro asked.

"Why not? I don't want to look at it."

"Yeah, but you could save it as evidence to be used against him."

Wu's eyebrows furrowed together. "In a court of law?"

"Precisely." Gennaro nodded; proud that Wu had caught on.

"You should've gone into criminal law."

Gennaro chewed his roast beef and swallowed. "I wouldn't be defending Dennis; I'd be prosecuting him—to the full extent of the law."

"Someone should," Wu muttered.

"Someone did. Remember that sentence he got?" Gennaro whistled. "Ten to fifteen years with his computer certification revoked. I would've fought to get him incarcerated for fifteen years straight, twenty maximum, maybe even thirty."

Wu sat back in his chair. "That's harsh."

"Not at all. I dabbled in criminal law before going into corporate law. When you add up all the charges against him: grand larceny in terms of millions of dollars, industrial espionage, computer fraud, and I'm sure there's more, he'd do more than ten years. At least, if I were the judge, I would've made sure of it. The bastard got off easy."

"Too easy," Wu said in a low voice.

Gennaro's eyebrows rose in surprise. Wu was usually the one who defended Nedry against anyone who felt he got off too lightly. In fact, he just did it in a roundabout way. It was strange how his views regarding Nedry's incarceration fluctuated between naïve compassion to outright contempt.

"Why the change of heart?"

Wu shrugged. "Many reasons—none that I care to explain right now," he added.

The double doors opened and Ellie and Malcolm entered the cafeteria followed by Arnold. Tim and Lex waved to them and they waved back.

"Hello, Henry," Malcolm said, stopping at the table where he sat with Gennaro.

Wu and Gennaro exchanged a knowing glance. Then Wu picked up the saltshaker and examined it. Gennaro folded his arms across his chest and joined Wu in giving Malcolm the cold shoulder.

"Just to let you know, I hold nothing against you based on what happened earlier." Malcolm held out his hand to shake Wu's.

Wu kept fiddling with the saltshaker and it was obvious to Malcolm that he wasn't going to accept any move to make amends. Malcolm pulled back and went with Ellie to sit with Tim and Lex. As he pulled out a chair for Ellie, he made a mental note of Wu's non-reaction to his cordial gesture.

Arnold watched them sit across from Tim and Lex. Lex whispered something to Ellie. Arnold saw Lex send Gennaro a sharp glare. He was already putting what Malcolm said into practice: listen and observe. Something wasn't right with Lex and Gennaro, what it was, Arnold didn't know. He remembered the last time she yelled at Gennaro. It was on the day Thorne had arrived on the island. Other than that, had something else happened that Arnold wasn't aware of? Perhaps this was the bad thing about spending all his time in the control room—it meant he didn't know how everyone else was getting along.

He knew that Gennaro disliked Hammond's grandchildren. Arnold didn't understand why. Tim was helpful to park staff as was Lex. Tim helped Harding in the park and Lex assisted Ellie in the greenhouse. They didn't get in anyone's way; as a matter of fact, they were very quiet and Arnold sometimes forgot they were around. They were low key, polite, and smart kids that demonstrated a maturity beyond their years. Sometimes Tim asked questions that weren't appropriate for the situation, but it was never done to cause a stir. He possessed a youthful innocence that reminded the adults to not take life so seriously. For Arnold, it was a pleasure to have them on Isla Nublar.

Now Tim was mouthing something to Lex while glancing at Gennaro and Wu. Lex nodded and went back to eating her dinner. Malcolm and Ellie left to get food. Arnold decided he'd get to the bottom of it later. Right now he wanted to make sure he was on good terms with Wu.

"How's it going, Henry?" he asked.

Wu snapped his head in Arnold's direction. "You tell me. Remember, anything I say is a lie and I can't be trusted."

Arnold took a step back, holding his hands in protest. "Take it easy with that. No one's calling you a traitor, okay? It's just a list."

"With my name circled in red."

Arnold nodded. "True, but my name was on there, so was Donald's, Ellie's and Ian's."

"Your name wasn't circled in red," Wu pointed out, refusing to look at Arnold.

Arnold stifled a laugh. The constant stress he experienced from Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance had taken its toll on him and now Wu was aggravated because Nedry wrote his name down and circled it with a red marker.

"My name was first, if it makes you feel better," Arnold said. He smiled in a queasy manner as though he were seasick. "I made the top of the list!"

"So it's funny to you?" Wu turned on him. His eyes had narrowed to slits. "I'm going to find that list."

"You should," Gennaro said. "We can use it as evidence like I mentioned before."

"Evidence?" Arnold echoed. _What in the world for?_ "You can't be serious—"

"Yes, that's right, I said 'evidence'," Gennaro said, standing up to face him.

Arnold looked past him and saw Malcolm and Ellie had come back with their plates. Tim and Lex were also watching at the confrontation that escalated with each passing minute. Suddenly, Malcolm got up and approached them.

"Listen, there's no need to get mad over a list," he said.

Wu glowered at Malcolm. "And I suppose _you_ have all the answers?"

"I never claimed to. You're getting yourself worked up about a list whose purpose is beyond your understanding."

Wu blinked. "'A list, whose purpose is beyond your understanding,'" he spat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Malcolm faced him. "I mean, that you don't know the meaning of it. That's why Ellie and I were late to dinner, as well as Ray. We were discussing it."

"And the general consensus was that I'm a traitor because my name was circled in red."

Malcolm remained deadpan. "You said it, not me."

Wu's jaw dropped and Gennaro got out of his chair so fast that it fell back and hit the floor.

"I've had enough of your smart-ass intellectualism, Dr. Malcolm. You owe Dr. Wu a formal apology." Gennaro then pointed at Arnold. "Especially _you_."

Arnold backed off. "Where do you come off saying that I owe him an apology? Henry, did I offend you?"

"No. I'm offended by that list," Wu snapped.

"A list that _you_ threw out," Arnold pointed out. "What's this really about? Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Not in the slightest."

Gennaro stepped between Arnold and Wu. "I'll tell you what this is about. This is about how you didn't do your job that night." He poked Arnold roughly in the chest. "This is about how Robert's been gone for weeks and there's still no trace of him." He poked Arnold again. "This is about how if you were efficient and attentive, Dennis wouldn't have left the bungalow under your nose."

Arnold didn't flinch, but inside he was seething and his heart was racing. He was fed up with Gennaro for holding whatever happened to Muldoon and Nedry against him. Countless times he had replayed that night in his head. What could he have been done differently? If he had stayed around would he have been able to stop the situation? Did Muldoon put up a struggle? What really happened to them? Did the Biosyn group take them away? Was Nedry setting them up when he came back that night? Did Nedry kill Muldoon? The last question usually came to Arnold when he was exhausted to the point where his vision blurred. Yet, no matter how much remorse and anxiety he felt for what happened, nothing softened Gennaro.

Arnold knew he hadn't done anything to cause Muldoon and Nedry's disappearance, but that was exactly what Gennaro ranted against. He didn't do anything to cause it, but he didn't do anything to _prevent_ it from happening. No matter which direction he turned, he faced Gennaro's accusations. Then Gennaro would skulk around the island claiming he should be in charge because he was Hammond's lawyer. Whenever he did that, Malcolm would do his best to boost up Arnold's morale. _It's childish envy on his part, Ray. Don't let it get to you._ Malcolm's words were comforting and he meant well. It helped Arnold to know that someone didn't blame him for this undoable blunder—but it only helped a little. Arnold wished Malcolm wouldn't tell him anything regarding Gennaro. Even without Gennaro blaming him, he still carried the burden of what occurred that night. And that burden would never be lifted until Muldoon and Nedry came back.

Now Wu was whining about his name circled in red on a list that Nedry had written before he arrived on Isla Nublar. Arnold was going to apologize to him until he saw him sitting with Gennaro. It unnerved him. Gennaro might have already gotten to Wu, poisoning him against anything Arnold could say on his own behalf. Arnold wouldn't put it past him. As though Gennaro read his mind—

"Henry told me about that list. I bet you planned on never showing it to me. You're just as bad as Nedry, if not worse," Gennaro growled. The whole time he spoke, he stepped closer to Arnold, until Arnold was forced to back up. "Most people would be insulted to be compared to that backstabbing slob—but really, how do we know you're any better than him? There should be a litmus test for all InGen employees to pass to make sure they don't turn traitor."

A streak of ugly rage flashed through Arnold and he couldn't stop himself from trembling with thick anger. _A traitor, _he fumed,_ is the last thing I'll ever be._

"I'd be the first to pass," Wu added.

Arnold glanced at him and tried not to cringe at his arrogant smirk. He didn't recognize Wu anymore and he was about to say so when Gennaro let out a hoarse laugh. He picked at Arnold's white lab-coat and then poked the Jurassic Park logo stitched on the left breast pocket.

"Take this off. You don't work here anymore." Gennaro plucked off Arnold's identification badge and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the floor face down. "You're fired. Go pack your bags and," he added, with eyes flashing, "make sure you leave this island before the night's over. One less incompetent employee will make things a lot better for all of us."

_Is he serious? He's out of his mind!_ The words never left Arnold's mouth although he longed to shout them. His eyes widened and his fury choked him. Who gave Gennaro the power to hire and fire anyone on the InGen staff? _If John was here—_ But Arnold couldn't even finish his thoughts. He couldn't say anything—and he didn't need to. Malcolm was already by his side.

"I'll take care of him," Malcolm whispered. Then he turned to Gennaro, who appeared to be delighted, despite the scowl written across his face.

"You have a lot of nerve, Donald," Malcolm started.

Gennaro's eyes widened like a cat that had been caught outside in a thunderstorm. He opened his mouth ready to spit more insults when Malcolm made a chopping motion in the air.

"Who are you to snap and bite at Ray? You're in _no_ position to badmouth him in front of everyone." Malcolm gestured to Wu, who sat motionless.

"Fine then," Gennaro said haughtily. "I'll trash him in private. Would that be better for you, Dr. Malcolm?"

"It'd be better for everyone—including Ray—if you'd shut your mouth and do your share around here, instead of always whining about who's not doing what!"

"Well, I—" Gennaro tried to cut in.

"I'm not done yet," Malcolm demanded. "You're not going to badmouth anyone on staff anymore. You're not going to trash _anyone _on this island. Enough is enough."

Gennaro narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time to listen to lectures from you. So why don't you do us all a favor and get to the point."

"My point is I have yet to see you do anything that remotely resembles assistance. You do nothing, but slither around the island like an injured snake spitting out venom. When you're not doing that, you're hissing like a snake—like you're doing now."

"He smells like a snake," Tim said.

Gennaro looked up sharply.

Malcolm didn't turn around. "Tim, this isn't the time or the place to make rude comments." He could hear Lex giggling in the background. Malcolm ignored them, although he secretly agreed with Tim. _Kids are incredibly perceptive,_ he thought. "When have you done anything to help?"

Gennaro opened his mouth to respond when Malcolm cut him off again.

"Exactly, you don't do a damn thing. If Henry's upset about anything, he can speak for himself. He doesn't need you to do it for him." Malcolm turned to Wu, who shifted in his chair when he heard his name. "Henry? Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Wu thought for a moment and shook his head. "No." Then he rose from his chair. "On second thought, I do." He paused and locked eyes with Arnold. "If you saw that list from before, why didn't you say anything Ray?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arnold heard his voice crack. He was embarrassed, angry, and most of all, he was hurt.

Wu glared at him as though it could undo everything that had taken place in the past few hours. He was so focused on Arnold that he didn't hear Ellie come over.

"I'll tell you—" Wu started.

He was interrupted by Ellie, who came between him and Arnold. "Guys, that's enough," she said. Her blue eyes flickered between Arnold and Malcolm and Wu and Gennaro. "If you're going to take jabs at each other, don't do it in front of the kids. We're adults, so let's handle this like adults. Behind closed doors." Ellie looked at all of them, expecting them to nod their heads and agree—to show anything that they would drop the conflict, at least for now.

"Behind closed doors, how enticing Dr. Sattler."

The five adults in the room turned around in the direction of the deep voice.

Cameron Thorne leaned against the cafeteria's double doors, his arms folded across his chest and looking thoroughly entertained. He wore a strange smile on his face and simply hung back staring back at the group. No one knew how long he had observed the quarrel.

Wu seemed to relax; the hard look in his eyes softened. Gennaro wrinkled his nose as though he smelled a rotting corpse under the table.

Arnold glanced at Malcolm and then at Thorne. Malcolm was seething beneath the surface and it had nothing to do with Gennaro and Wu—this much Arnold could tell. Malcolm's calm façade was betrayed his clenched fists. The sudden change alarmed Arnold and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw the frozen look in Ellie's eyes. _What the hell's going on? _He wondered. He looked past them and saw that Tim and Lex had stopped eating to see what would happen. Everyone was at a standstill. It was like a video on pause.

Thorne stayed in his position, calm, and not the least bit disturbed.

Ellie sent a brief glare in his direction before addressing Wu. "Henry, the list was harmless. You know where you stand—and that's with _InGen_—you have nothing to worry about."

Wu nodded slowly and extended his arm to Arnold as though to apologize for lashing out. Then he withdrew his arm and shoved both hands inside his pockets. Gennaro said nothing as Thorne came over to them. Malcolm watched as Thorne picked up Arnold's InGen badge from the floor and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Arnold mumbled. He slipped it in his lab coat's breast pocket.

Thorne ignored Malcolm and proceeded to Ellie. He smiled, revealing glistening white teeth. He took off his sunglasses. His eyes appeared empty with no light filtering in. Ellie attempted to smile back, but it came out as an unintended frown.

"I like a woman who takes charge. It's a damn good turn-on," Thorne said calmly. He grasped her hand and felt the smoothness of her skin.

Ellie yanked her hand back. "Leave me alone."

"I meant nothing by it—"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone—and don't touch me." She backed off from him, putting space between her and Thorne.

Thorne shrugged, completely unfazed by Ellie's reaction. "What's the problem with everyone?" He asked as he put his shades on again and glanced around. "I came to have dinner and I walk right into courtroom drama. Is there anything I can do to help?"

No one said a word.

Thorne walked past them and waved to Tim and Lex. "Hello kids," he said pleasantly.

"Hello, Mr. Thorne," Tim said.

Lex stared at him, silent.

Thorne turned back to the adults. "Everything okay?"

Glancing briefly at everyone, Gennaro said, "We're fine. Just a little uptight. Nedry and Muldoon are still missing. It's weighing everyone down." He nodded, and attempted to smile.

"That's understandable. I told you we would find them soon."

"You told us this," Gennaro said icily. "Weeks ago."

"Yes, point taken. They still haven't shown up. Don't give up and wave the white flag of defeat," Thorne said cheerfully. "They're bound to show up, sooner or later."

"And when they do," Gennaro said slowly and made sure everyone heard him with his next point, "I want Nedry arrested immediately. I don't care if you have to drag him by the ankles. I want him off this island. I want him interrogated thoroughly—"

Thorne listened. "I'll make sure that he's taken care of." He nodded to assure Gennaro that he was in complete agreement.

Gennaro ranted on as if Thorne hadn't said a word. "—searched, cuffed, and locked up under high security. If I have to, I'll be the one to press charges against him since everyone here is too chicken shit to do it." He made sure to look directly at Arnold when he said this.

Arnold turned away and reached for his InGen identification badge in his pocket. Ellie sighed heavily, annoyed at Gennaro. Malcolm was disgusted and looked him straight in the eyes. Gennaro simply ignored him.

"Am I clear?" Gennaro asked through clenched teeth.

Thorne grinned. "Crystal."

"Good."

Gennaro walked out the double doors with Wu. Thorne turned to Malcolm, Ellie, and Arnold, who stood together speechless, and staring at the doors Wu and Gennaro exited from.

"That clears the air now, doesn't it?"

No one answered. Thorne left the cafeteria, the doors closing loudly behind him.

**oOo**

The following week stretched on unbearably for everyone on the island. When it finally ended, there was still no sign of Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry.

Thorne continued to assist Arnold in his search for the two missing men. His colleagues, Howard King and George Baselton, were in the control room tinkering around when Tim and Lex stopped by. Arnold let them in and moved away from his computer console to greet them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're going to visit Dr. Sattler," Lex said. "We're taking the gas-powered jeep, okay?"

Arnold nodded. "That's fine." He didn't feel the need to tell them to be careful. Tim and Lex were smart kids. He trusted that they knew what they were doing. Arnold turned his attention back to the monitors, missing the way Tim stared at Baselton and King as though he had never seen them before.

"Hello Tim," King said, smiling.

Tim waved his hand half-heartedly and then left the control room with Lex.

"What's with those kids anyway?" King muttered under his breath.

Arnold stared at the monitors. "What's that?"

"Never mind," King said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Moments later, there was a rapid knock from outside. Arnold looked up again. It was Thorne. He gave him access into the control room and Thorne rushed in.

"Where are those two rugrats going?" Thorne hissed.

Arnold eyebrows knitted together. "Excuse me?" He didn't think he had heard right.

"Tim and Lex. Where are they off to?" His tone changed into a warm inviting one.

"They're just visiting Dr. Sattler in her greenhouse. It's no big deal. They do it all the time," Arnold offered the information freely. He felt there was no reason to hide it.

Without a word, Thorne left the control room as quickly as he had entered.

Baselton and King glanced at each other and left shortly. Arnold didn't look up at the sound of the door closing. He remained frozen in front of the video monitors hypnotized by the images of the dinosaurs feeding in the jungles of Jurassic Park.

**oOo**

Ellie stood in the doorway of her greenhouse, smiling as Lex pulled up in front of the small glass building.

"Come on!" she said, waving her hand to invite them in.

Tim and Lex rushed in and were soon assaulted by the perfumed fragrances of tropical flowers. Lex went to a nearby table where the flowers she had given Hammond in his bungalow, _strelitzia reginae_, were still blooming.

"They've grown a lot since the last time I was here," she said.

Ellie nodded. "They grow pretty quick."

Tim wandered around the greenhouse awestruck by the various floras that Ellie grew.

"You did this all by yourself, Dr. Sattler?" he asked.

Ellie pointed at Lex. "Your sis helped out a great deal. She's been in here since we got the greenhouse set up."

"Can I take some back to the visitor center?" Lex asked.

"Of course." Ellie handed her the water can so that she could feed the flowers. "Some of the new ones are thirsty."

There was a knock on the door. Lex froze with the water can in her hand and Tim spun around. They exchanged a nervous glance. Ellie, not noticing the exchange between them, went to open the door. Thorne strolled in, uninvited.

"Hello, Dr. Sattler. Tim. Lex."

Ellie bit her lip, trying to hide her agitation at seeing Thorne. She still hadn't warmed up to him and she doubted she ever would. Something wasn't right about him, and she never let that instinct go. She glanced over her shoulder at Tim and Lex. Lex went back to watering the flowers, trying to look busy. Tim retreated further into the greenhouse, looking around at the garden equipment and empty ceramic pots. Ellie was well aware of the fact that they were listening.

"How are you, Mr. Thorne?" Ellie asked with forced politeness.

"You can call me 'Cameron'. My name won't bite."

Tim and Lex came over to stand on either side of Ellie. They stared at Thorne, not moving.

"Kids." Thorne grinned. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I need to speak with Dr. Sattler."

"We just got here," Tim protested, still rooted at Ellie's side.

Thorne shook his head. "I understand that, but I need to speak with Dr. Sattler. It's important." He paused. "Grown-up matters."

Lex nodded and was about to walk to the door when she felt Ellie squeeze her shoulder firmly.

"Stay," Ellie said in a tight voice.

She met Lex's eyes that were lit up with suspicion. Ellie glanced quickly at Tim and saw his hands clenched into fists. That was unusual. Tim hardly showed signs of hostility unless he met someone he didn't like or who had wronged him. Ellie suddenly remembered what happened last Thursday….

"Kids, please. You can come back later and talk to Dr. Sattler. Okay?" A distinct edge had crept into Thorne's voice that sounded like he didn't want to repeat himself a third time.

Ellie sighed. "Go ahead. I'll speak with you both later. You can come over after dinner and help me plant some African violets."

Lex nodded and followed Tim who opened the door. She looked over her shoulder and Ellie smiled at her. It was a forced smile. Lex was about to say something when she felt Thorne brush past her and found herself outside of the greenhouse. The door slammed behind her and she heard Thorne's deep voice rise and fall as he spoke to Ellie. In front of her, Tim was already in the passenger seat. Reluctantly, Lex got in and turned the ignition key.

**oOo**

Gerry Harding had returned from his daily runs inside the park, when he ran into Wu, King, and Baselton. They were walking around the visitor center talking quietly amongst themselves when Harding passed them in the corridor. He politely tipped his hat that bore the Jurassic Park emblem.

"How's it going, Henry? George? Howard?"

Baselton and King nodded politely.

Wu shrugged. "It's better than before."

Harding winced, put off by his cryptic reply.

"Have you seen Ray around?" Harding asked, hoping to get a more warm response.

"He's where he always is these days."

_Whatever that's about, _Harding thought. He shook his head.

Wu said nonchalantly, "Check the control room."

He turned around and continued walking with Baselton and King. Harding stared at the group as Wu's footsteps retreated. He didn't know what to think. He remembered Arnold briefly mentioning a confrontation that had taken place in the cafeteria a week ago. It involved Arnold and Malcolm against Wu and Gennaro. _We got two missing men, Hammond's in the hospital getting over a stroke, nobody knows if Dr. Grant's ever coming back, and they're squabbling over petty nonsense,_ Harding thought, frustrated. _Things never change around here. _Wu turned the corner with King and Baselton. Harding sighed and left to go find Arnold.

**oOo**

Lex drove down the dirt road to the visitor center. Beside her, Tim was quiet and sulking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I miss Dr. Grant…it's not the same without him." Tim shrugged. "I want him to come back."

"Me too."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Lex started to shake her head and then stopped herself. Sometimes, in strange moments like this, she secretly believed that Grant would never return to the island. She didn't want to tell Tim because it would upset him.

"He might," she lied.

Tim didn't answer; he was looking at the paddocks that they passed by. The electrified fences towered above them, protecting them and ensuring security. Lex stole a glimpse at them and thought of the dinosaurs in the park. They seemed safer than the human inhabitants on the island. Keeping her eyes on the road, Lex steered the wheel.

"We're almost there," she said.

"That Thorne guy is weird," Tim said abruptly.

Lex blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like him."

"I thought you did."

Tim shook his head feverishly. "I _don't_. Dr. Sattler doesn't either."

"How do you know?"

"Because she doesn't. She gets weirded out when he's around her."

Lex nodded. She had noticed that in the greenhouse. Ellie had tensed up, but tried not to show it or make it too obvious. Lex knew better.

"Why don't you like him?"

Tim didn't answer. The jeep lurched forward past the dense jungles and Lex pressed the break pedal.

"Tim?"

"I told you before—he ripped up my sketch last Thursday!" He exploded. "He thought it was a big joke!"

Lex slowed the jeep down as she made a right turn onto the maintenance road. She drove further up and arrived at the visitor center. She didn't want to park the jeep in the garage in case Tim wanted to go out again. Or maybe Harding would need it to make his runs in the park.

"Why would he do that?" She asked as she put the jeep into park and turned to Tim.

"Because he's an asshole," Tim said as though it were obvious enough for Lex.

"What's the real reason?" She was going to be honest and reveal to Tim that she didn't like Thorne either—she disliked him from the start. Lex knew Tim liked to give people chances—until they did something against him or those he cared about.

He looked at her and she could see anger gleaming in his eyes. "How the hell should I know? I just asked him if he knew which dinosaur I had drawn in the picture and then he ripped the picture out and made it into a paper ball. He threw it back at me. Mr. Arnold was there, you can ask him!"

He unbuckled the seat belt, pushed it aside, and kicked open the door.

"Tim—wait!"

Tim didn't hear her as he bounded up the visitor center's steps. Lex grabbed the keys from the ignition and followed him. Tim had his hand on the door when it was thrown open from the other side. Gennaro came forward pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!"

Lex opened her mouth to respond, but Gennaro shook his head and pointed at the gas-powered jeep in front of the visitor center.

"Who gave you permission to drive around?" His voice was cold as a glacier and his eyes were lit like lava. "You two think you can do whatever the hell you want around here—it's going to stop. I don't care if you are Hammond's grandkids."

Tim paled, too stunned to respond.

"You're not permitted to drive those jeeps," Gennaro said, glaring at them.

"Dr. Sattler's been teaching me how to drive," Lex said evenly.

Gennaro made a slashing motion and in the air. "I don't care what she taught you! You're NOT permitted to touch the jeeps as long as_ I'm_ around. Do you understand?" Lex opened her mouth to respond again, but was cut off for the second time. "Because if you don't, I'll see to it that you and Tim leave the island in a helicopter to the mainland. You won't be a nuisance to everyone here."

Tim and Lex looked at each other and then brushed past Gennaro. They heard him gasp sharply as if he couldn't believe they had the audacity to walk past him.

"Where are you two going?"

They walked up the spiral staircase that circled above the dinosaur exhibit in the lobby. Gennaro's words and furious tone floated up to them, but they ignored it and headed straight for the control room.

**oOo**

"He hasn't been himself lately," Harding said. He leaned against the wall in the control room. "I don't know what's up with him."

Arnold kept watching the monitors again to see if Muldoon or Nedry would magically show up.

"But don't you think he overreacted? I mean, all our names were on that list," Arnold said, lighting a cigarette.

Harding nodded in agreement. "I think Henry did, but I wasn't there to see it. Maybe he was mad about something else and took it out on you."

"I doubt it."

"Well…" Harding thought for a moment. "I was reaching on that one. He might still be mad at the fact that Dennis would point his finger at him after everything he's done against InGen. That wouldn't sit nicely with me either."

Arnold glanced behind him at Harding. "I totally understand that. No one wants to be compared to him, Gerry. I tried apologizing to him, but whenever I do, he acts like he's too busy to hear what I'm saying." He shrugged, frustrated.

"Let him be," Malcolm said. He sat at a desk next to Arnold's console. "He'll come around, you'll see."

Harding nodded. "Yeah, that's true. He might be stressed out because of John being on the mainland, Alan's in the states…" He paused in thought. "Robert and Dennis are still missing."

"Don't remind me," Arnold said, puffing on his cigarette. "I've been here for hours waiting for any small sign of them and still nothing."

Malcolm was about to reply when a rapid knocking coming from outside the control room caught his attention. It was Tim and Lex. They knocked again and waited. Arnold saw them and pressed the entrance button under his desk. There was a faint buzzing sound and then the door opened. Tim and Lex walked in slowly as though worried about interrupting an important meeting.

"Hey kids," Arnold said pleasantly, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray next to his keyboard. "What's going on?"

"It's Mr. Gennaro…" Lex said.

Malcolm turned to them, curious as to what happened.

"What's wrong?" Harding asked.

"He keeps yelling at us for no reason," Tim said. "He did it last week, even when we were minding our business."

_Minding our business_ could mean a number of things, Malcolm knew. It meant Lex spent time in the greenhouse with Ellie or that Tim went into the park with Harding to check on the dinosaurs. Harding enjoyed taking Tim with him. So there wasn't a problem there. Sometimes Lex drove into the park by herself or brought Tim along with her. Malcolm realized he was on point with that thought by what Lex said next.

"We just came back from visiting El in the greenhouse and he yelled at us saying we can't drive the gas-powered jeeps. No one ever said anything to me about it. So why is he screaming about it now?"

Arnold met Lex's eyes that brimmed with tears.

"Lex, sit down." He got up and pulled out a chair for her. Lex sat down, muttering 'thanks'. "Tim?"

"No thanks, Mr. Arnold."

"Let me explain…Mr. Gennaro is high strung because of Mr. Nedry and Mr. Muldoon. As you both know, they've been missing for awhile now. It seems a lot longer since Mr. Hammond, your grandpa, isn't here and Dr. Grant's in the States."

Lex shook her head. "It's nothing to do with any of that."

"Please," Arnold said. "Let me finish."

Lex waited and listened.

"He doesn't want you going into the park by yourselves. It's out of concern when he says he doesn't want you in the jeeps. That's all. Sometimes it comes out like he's attacking you both, but that really isn't the case. Okay?" Even Arnold knew he wasn't convinced of this, but at this point, he would do anything to have peace on the island. He couldn't take anymore of the petty squabbling started by Gennaro.

Tim and Lex looked at each other and then at Arnold. Harding thought they were silently communicating with each other whenever they exchanged glances.

"No, Mr. Arnold, he yelled at us earlier today. That's why we went to see El—Dr. Sattler. We wanted to see her anyway, but he got on us for no reason. Just now he said he'd kick us off the island."

"He didn't, Lex."

Lex shook her head again. "Yes, he did!" she insisted. She noticed the abrupt change in her tone of voice and said quietly, "He said he'd put us on a helicopter to the mainland and that we're a nuisance to everyone here. We don't bother anybody. We try to help everyone out. He always does this!"

"I'm sorry," Arnold said, and he gave her tissues from his desk. "You're right, he shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'll go speak with him."

Lex looked up sharply. "No, don't do that." She squeezed the tissue. "It's okay." She wiped the angry tears from her face, but it was obvious that she was still upset from the way Gennaro treated her and Tim earlier.

Tim quietly said, "We don't like the way Mr. Gennaro talks down to you."

Lex nodded. "He talks bad to you, Mr. Arnold, for no reason."

"In front of everyone," Tim added. "He shouldn't chew you out. You do a lot around here, more than he does."

Arnold blinked.

"He has the nerve to act like you're to blame for what happened to Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Nedry," Lex said, holding Arnold's gaze. "He has no right to treat you like crap."

"You should stand up to him," Tim said.

"You should."

Arnold swallowed and found that throat was parched.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Malcolm whispered. He shook his head, astounded by what he just heard.

Harding had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Arnold was stuck. What should he say? What _could_ he say? Finally, he mustered up a response.

"Listen…if you two want to go out into the park with the jeep, that's fine by me. Just let one of us know where you're going and when you'll be back. You can tell me, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Wu, Dr. Harding, or Dr. Sattler where you'll be—just like you did earlier today." Arnold picked up a walkie-talkie from his desk. "I'll give you both one of these later on. That way if there's a problem you can radio the control room. Don't worry about having to explain to Mr. Gennaro where you are. Okay?"

Tim and Lex nodded.

"Ah, I'd suggest staying in the staff lodge's recreation room just to be on the safe side. But I concur with Ray—let us know where you'll be and you should be fine," Malcolm said. "We don't want you two disappearing on us."

Arnold smiled. "Right." He glanced at his watch. "It's after four now." Then he had an idea. "Why don't you both cook something for yourselves for dinner in the cafeteria?"

Lex and Tim beamed; excited by the idea. "You want us to make you something?" Tim asked.

"Sure," Arnold said. "Why don't you surprise me—surprise all of us." He gestured to Malcolm and Harding, who nodded in agreement.

Tim and Lex headed to the door. "Thanks, Mr. Arnold," Tim said. He rushed out of the control room.

Lex turned around quickly and then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she said.

Arnold gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled and was halfway out the door when Malcolm said: "Don't burn down the cafeteria now or I'll send you off the island in a helicopter! You hear?"

Lex laughed. "We won't, Dr. Malcolm!" Then she was gone and on her way to the cafeteria with Tim.

Arnold sighed. "I still want to say something to him about the way he shouted at them. That was wrong on his part," he said quietly. "He has no business talking to them like that. If Hammond knew, he'd be out of a job."

"That's the reason he does it though—because he knows he can get away with it," Harding said.

"You both are missing the most important part about this situation," Malcolm said, pacing back and forth in the control room. "Didn't you hear what they said? Didn't it strike you?"

Arnold nodded. "I agree that Gennaro shouldn't yell at them. That goes without saying."

Malcolm shook his head. "I mean what they said about how Gennaro treats _you_."

Arnold fumbled for a moment. "Of course, it struck me. I couldn't even respond to what they said. What was I supposed to say?"

Malcolm thought about it as he sat down in a swiveling chair across from Arnold. "Their honesty threw you off guard. That's what happened."

Arnold sighed. He knew Tim and Lex had been absolutely right. But he couldn't say so. On one hand he wanted to tell them they were right about the way Gennaro treated him. If he were to be brutally honest, Arnold would have called Gennaro every name in the book. He had to set an example and agree to talk with Gennaro even though it wasn't what Tim and Lex wanted. Arnold still didn't know what he would say to him.

"You're speechless because they told you the truth. Kids are very perceptive. I was thinking that very thought last week in the cafeteria. You can't pull the wool over their eyes. If a kid knows you're insincere, then no one can help you. They like you, Ray." Malcolm explained. "They like Gerry, Dr. Wu, and Ellie. They adore Robert and Alan. But when it comes to Gennaro, they see him for what he is. As I mentioned before, they're very honest. They haven't been corrupted by the world yet, so they possess this innocence that's rare and hard to find in cynical adults." Malcolm stood up. "They know who really cares and who doesn't give a damn. You can't fool them." He headed towards the door.

Arnold stared at the video monitors, pondering what Malcolm just said. He was afraid to ask the next question, but he had to. And he had a strange feeling that he already knew what Lex thought based on what she had said weeks before about a certain board director not fitting in with the park. Still, he had to know, especially after what Malcolm just said.

"What do you think they feel about Thorne?"

Harding looked up, startled by Arnold's question.

"_That_," Malcolm said, "would be very interesting to find out." He left the control room.

**oOo**

Malcolm arrived at the greenhouse in the same jeep that Lex had used earlier. He parked the jeep and got out. Looking around him, he saw the sun was setting slowly over the island. Another day had gone by and night would begin. He hoped Arnold would be okay. Malcolm noticed that the longer he stayed in the control room, the more frazzled he became. That was why Malcolm stayed with him, so he wouldn't be by himself brooding about what might've happened to Muldoon and Nedry. _Good thing Gerry's with him right now,_ he thought. Malcolm raised a fist to knock on the door when it was opened from the other side.

Fist frozen in mid-air, Malcolm was shocked to find Thorne on the other side. Thorne still wore his black opaque sunglasses even though night was fast approaching. Malcolm didn't like it at all—Thorne looked downright sneaky. Thorne simply smiled at Malcolm and gestured him to come inside the greenhouse.

Mute, Malcolm walked in and saw Ellie standing stiffly against one of the tables in the greenhouse that held stacks of planting blocks. Her eyes were the color of light blue fire and she tapped her foot impatiently. She turned her back on Malcolm as he approached her.

"Cameron, give us a few moments," Malcolm demanded.

"Sure thing," Thorne said. "I'll be outside by the jeep."

"That's fine."

Thorne nodded and closed the door behind him.

**oOo**

"You alright?" Malcolm asked, squinted at Ellie. "What's wrong?" He approached her slowly, not liking the vibes he was getting from her.

"I'm doing great. Lex and Tim stopped by earlier…" She turned her back on Malcolm.

"Yeah, so I heard." Malcolm glanced around at the brightly colored flowers. He stretched out his arm to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then pulled back. Something wasn't right and if he tried to hold Ellie now, she'd lash out on him. He hung back, trying to feel her out.

"I don't want him in here again. Do you understand me, Ian? _Never_." She laughed coolly, but still refused to face him.

"That's totally understandable. Did he say something that offended you?"

"Not in the least."

"Do you want me to speak to him?"

"No," she said testily, and at this, Ellie whirled around and held up her pointer finger. "I can stand up for myself just fine. I'm not a damsel in distress—so don't even pull that on me."

Malcolm recoiled. He hadn't meant to imply that Ellie was helpless and needed rescuing by a knight in shining armor. Or in this case, a mathematician dressed head to toe in black clothing.

"I wasn't saying that you needed to be rescued. Just that he shouldn't be—that _you _shouldn't be made to feel this upset or uncomfortable"

A beat of silence.

"Okay?" He removed his own shades and met her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

Ellie looked regretful and she hesitated before she came over to him. Malcolm held out his arms and pulled her close, embracing her. He felt her body freeze and then relax. He chucked her chin and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, a little forceful, and then more gentle.

"Let's go back and get something to eat," Malcolm said, forcing himself to smile for her sake.

**oOo**

Malcolm walked out of the greenhouse first. Behind him, Ellie locked the building and then joined him. She grasped Malcolm's hand and he gripped hers firmly. Thorne leaned against the jeep and turned in their direction. His stare landed on their locked hands.

"How about you drive and I sit in the back with the lovely Dr. Sattler?" he asked syrupy.

Malcolm's face revealed no emotion and he made sure his voice was the same way.

"No. How about _you_ drive and I sit in the back with her. You have a problem with that, Ellie?"

Ellie looked in Malcolm's eyes and saw a burning fury that she had never seen before. His dark eyes had blackened into smoldering coals. _You okay?_ She mouthed. Malcolm nodded slowly.

"That's fine, Dr. Malcolm."

Thorne got in the front seat and turned the ignition key. As he pulled away from the greenhouse, he glanced into the rearview mirror and held Ellie's eyes. She shifted her eyes away and he grinned with premature victory.

**oOo**

Arnold opened the door to the genetics lab. He slipped in, unnoticed by Wu, who had his back turned and paced back and forth in the heated lab with a clipboard. He went to one of the counters and took a seat on the metal stools and watched Wu.

"Hey Henry," Arnold said. "How're things?"

"I wasn't expecting you to drop by here," Wu said, erasing a note he had made on the clipboard.

He didn't answer Arnold's question. Arnold wasn't sure if Wu hadn't heard the question or had simply ignored him. He decided to let it pass.

"I wanted to see how things were going for you in the lab."

"That was thoughtful of you. I know it's hard for you to pull yourself away from those video monitors."

Arnold stared at him, not knowing what to say. Where had Wu acquired this cold attitude? He decided to press forward.

"I came to apologize, Henry."

Wu didn't look up. "For what?"

"That night in the cafeteria with the list. I should've known it would bother you…" Arnold said and reached in his pocket. His fingers closed on air. No cigarettes.

Wu pointed at his hand in the pocket. "You know there's no smoking allowed in the genetics labs, Ray." His tone was condescending. "I shouldn't have to remind you."

Arnold blinked. Hadn't Wu heard what he had just said? He asked him this.

"Oh, I heard you alright. You're sorry." He paused and looked over his clipboard at Arnold. Then his face broke into a smile and he extended his hand. Arnold shook it, relieved that this had gone easier than he thought.

"So, we're back to being a-okay again?" Arnold asked. It had gone so smoothly. He was expecting a loud and full-blown confrontation with him and Wu battling back and forth. Or worst yet, the iciness he had encountered recently.

"Yep, we sure are." Wu smiled in agreement. "By the way—"

He stopped mid-sentence and stared past Arnold. Arnold turned around to see what had captivated his attention.

Malcolm and Ellie stood holding hands at the entrance of the lab. They walked in silently as if they were afraid to disturb something. Wu looked at them and put his clipboard down on a table holding lab equipment.

"Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler." He smiled and nodded at them. Ellie smiled back; and Malcolm nodded. "Ray, I'll—" Then he thought better of it and turned to Malcolm. "You need to speak with Ray?"

"Yes," Malcolm said, keeping his stare focused on Arnold.

"See you all for dinner tonight?" Wu asked pleasantly.

All traces of irritation, anger, and coldness had disappeared. Arnold saw a glimpse of the Wu he had known before Hammond had been sent to the hospital. Relief washed over him. _It was good to see Henry again,_ he thought.

"Yes, that'd be great," Arnold said.

Wu waved heartily and left the genetics lab.

"How's it going?" Arnold asked cheerfully, turning to Malcolm and Ellie. His spirits were up now that he had made amends with Wu.

"We're good," Ellie said. "All things considering," she added.

Malcolm released her hand and turned to him. Arnold's smile vanished. The temperature in the lab dropped ten degrees. At least, it felt that way to Arnold. He folded his arms across his chest when Malcolm approached him, looking him straight in the eyes with a deathly seriousness that only Malcolm could muster. Arnold opened his mouth; then shut it, when Malcolm shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If you did nothing to offend, then you don't start blurting out how sorry you are. The angry party, who should be the one apologizing, will watch your face turn blue and purple before admitting they're wrong."

Arnold nearly stammered when he finally responded. "I don't get you, Ian. You said he'd come around. And he did."

"What I meant, was that _he_ should've came around to _you_ first. Not the other way around. You did nothing wrong." He grasped Ellie's hand and started to leave the lab when he turned around one last time. Malcolm met Arnold's eyes that flickered with confusion. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do. Always remember that."


	7. Sweet Dreams

**"Sweet Dreams"**

The sun was high in the sky and it smiled down on the two men who wandered through Isla Sorna's luscious jungle. The air was thick with gnats and the heat was on full blast. Robert Muldoon wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead. Turning around, he saw Dennis Nedry lagging behind. Muldoon took a deep breath, exhausted from the relentless heat. He stopped and leaned against a tree; the bark pinched his back. Nedry finally caught up.

"How much more do we have to go?" he asked.

"A lot more, we have to keep walking," Muldoon said.

"Not even a small break?"

"Nope."

Muldoon resumed walking. He took in the expansion of the jungle; its mammoth size diminishing the two men's. There had to be a lake where they could drink water. He knew they were a long way from the coast of the island, otherwise they would have heard waves crashing on the shore. Even the salty scent of ocean water was non-existent in the heart of the island. They were both thirsty and hungry. The hunger could wait, but the thirst—that had to be satisfied to ensure their survival.

He looked around and saw a white flash in the distance. It was the sun reflecting a body of water. Or was it? Muldoon broke into a run to find what he believed would slake his and Nedry's thirst. Further ahead, there was a clearing surrounded by ring of palm trees. He entered the area and heard the sound of a bird singing and wondered if it were possible that birds survived on this island. _Of course they do_, he thought bitterly. _Anything could survive here except us. _

In the middle of the clearing was a natural lake. He peered in to the water to see his reflection. The water was dark and murky. He cupped his hands in the water, deciding if he should taste it or not. A branch snapped behind him. Nedry ambled into the clearing and sat down under a tree to escape the stifling heat and watched Muldoon closely.

"It's water," Muldoon told him.

Nedry nodded silently.

Muldoon breathed a sigh of relief. The water wasn't the cleanest, but it was better than nothing. The lake stretched further out beyond the trees and widened in the middle. Perhaps if he walked further down he'd find cleaner water. He decided to chance it. Flies and mosquitoes buzzed above the still water and tall brownish-green reeds stuck out, their roots hidden beneath the lake's calm surface. He walked around to the other side and moved in closer to the lake. From this angle, he could reach the water quicker.

Now he stood on the lake's shoreline. His boots made squishing sounds in the brown runny mud; it was more swamp-like in this section. He walked further in and the muck reached his ankles now. Muldoon looked behind him and saw Nedry standing ten feet away, entertained by Muldoon's curiosity.

"You expect me to do all the dirty work?" Muldoon asked.

"I'm not going in there," Nedry said wrinkling his nose. "You go in and let me know if it's okay."

_Figures. _Muldoon already tasted the water soothing his parched throat. Just a few more steps and he'd reach it. He took one large step forward—and felt his left leg sink into the soupy mud.

His heart knocked against his chest and he told himself to calm down. The mud was loose and the marsh was thick with still water and sand. He could handle this. He took another step and his right leg plunged downward. He tried to lift his left leg and felt himself sink deeper into the boggy swamp. Now it had enveloped his left knee.

With a sudden jolt, he realized what he was in: quicksand.

He had unknowingly stepped into quicksand. How did he fail to recognize it?

He opened his mouth, but no words came out, and his throat felt drier than ever. Muldoon shifted his weight to turn back around. The dense marsh slowed down his movement. The quicksand, as though sensing his twisting and jerking around in an attempt to escape, pulled him in tighter. His heart punched his ribcage.

"Dennis!"

He tried not to let panic enter his voice. Muldoon was not a man who was easily rattled. He had learned to hold his own against ferocious animals in Africa. Working with Jurassic Park's peaceful herbivores and bloodthirsty carnivores had given him an extra shield of skin. But this was different. In Africa, he had witnessed a native get swallowed whole by quicksand. Even large animals—zebras, rhinos, and apes—could be conquered by the hidden danger. The best thing, he knew, was to not thrash around, as it would make him sink faster. Ironically, that was also the most difficult part since his first instinct was to get the hell out of the quicksand as soon as he could and by any means possible. Holding onto and fighting for his life was instinctual. Embracing death was not.

He called out again, this time his voice shaky and he didn't care how frightened he sounded.

Nedry appeared at the edge of the lake's shoreline. "Grab this!" He held out a large branch.

Muldoon reached his arms out as far as he could. It wasn't enough, the branch was too short. Nedry held the branch further out and Muldoon waved his arms wildly as he tried to snatch it. He sank deeper, the dark brown mud mixture slopped around his upper thighs.

Nedry tossed away the branch, and slowly crawled on his hands and knees in Muldoon's direction. He was careful not to go near the dense part of the marsh that disguised itself as thick mud and watery sand. He extended his arm and held out his hand.

"Grab my hand—I'll pull you in!"

Muldoon moved very slowly, inch by inch. He was making progress; he was two feet away from Nedry's hand. As he pushed forward, his movement very minimal, he felt the quicksand shift and then reach above his waist. The quicksand was slowly sucking him in with every step he took. His khaki shorts were flooded with the oozing muck and he felt it creep around and between his legs. It was very uncomfortable, but that was the last thing on Muldoon's mind. He needed to get out of the damn quicksand.

Nedry stretched out his hand as far as he could. He nodded quickly, encouraging Muldoon to grab his hand so that he would be saved from oncoming death.

"Come on!"

Muldoon attempted to leap forward with all his strength. His fingers grazed Nedry's and he almost gripped them. Almost. Then he sank rapidly as the slimy sludge rose up to his chest.

"Damn it!" he said loudly.

He had been so close.

It was getting harder to breathe. His chest burned as he struggled to inhale and exhale. Every time he breathed, the quicksand tightened around him. The foul quagmire invaded his nostrils with their dead fecal stench. That wasn't all he smelled, but he refused to allow himself to accept this mud-hole as his final resting place. He breathed deeply through his mouth.

Nedry held out his hand patiently.

Bogged down by the clogged mud, Muldoon tried to walk forward, but now it was impossible. He was stuck in his position. He made one last attempt to escape nature's prison that refused to release him. With his right arm outstretched; his palm wide open, and his fingers reaching desperately, he put all his strength and effort to grab Nedry's hand. He strained his hand outward, barely grasping his palm, and touched Nedry's fingertips—when Nedry quickly lifted his hand out of Muldoon's reach.

Muldoon tried again and this time clawed air. He twisted around and this movement fast-forwarded his sinking deeper into the slippery quicksand. Now he was up to his neck in the mire and it took great strength to get his arms out of the heavy swamp. He looked up and saw Nedry get to his feet, a strange grin on his face. Muldoon couldn't tell if Nedry was laughing at him or with him—although the situation was anything but funny.

"What the bloody hell?!" he shouted. Thick mud rushed into his mouth and seeped down his throat. Muldoon's eyes bulged in their sockets. He tried to cough up the vile slime, but it was impossible. His body trembled violently—he wanted to throw up what he had been forced to swallow. The taste was indescribable.

A cheery, nauseating voice spoke to him from above: "It's been real."

Muldoon felt the mud choke him, his eyes were on fire, and he couldn't lift his arms. Only his nose, eyes, forehead, and hair remained above the surface. He glared at Nedry; it was all he could do to express his rage.

"Don't worry; I'll get InGen to put a grave marker for you. Not that you'll be missed."

Muldoon's vision was hazy and he could barely make out Nedry who had backed up away from the marshy lake. He tried again to raise his right arm and he succeeded in getting it out halfway. His elbow stuck out, the rest of the arm was hidden by the quicksand.

"Too bad we don't have your beloved fedora. That would've been a perfect touch."

Muldoon couldn't think straight anymore. He was going to die here and that thought scared him more than anything in the world. Fighting one on one against a velociraptor was a living blessing compared to this death curse that had been thrown at him. Nedry smiled down at him and Muldoon knew he could sense his fear. _He's enjoying this. He's glad to see me get swallowed alive. _

Muldoon realized he never should've trusted Nedry to save his life. What had ever made him believe that Nedry possessed a single strand of decency in him? Nedry could never be trusted. It wasn't just about money for him—he didn't care who he betrayed—or killed. Muldoon refused to lie down and die. He would never accept a death as humiliating and voiceless as this. However, there was no alternative given the present situation. If he ever got out—(which he certainly wouldn't as his mind kept insisting)— he'd kill Nedry with his bare hands.

At the same moment he was thinking that, a strange and uninvited peaceful feeling spread through him. _It's going to be fine and everything will be alright_— this calm yet deceiving part of his psyche told him. _Like hell it is, _the other side raged back. He made a final and weak attempt to escape the quicksand and sunk deeper. The thick muddy quagmire, impatient with its victim, yanked him downward, demanding he fall in love with his fate.

"Sweet dreams, Robert."

Nedry grinned and walked away completely serene and satisfied. His last vision of Muldoon were of the man's palm sticking out, his fingers claw-like and stiff as if he had already waved good-bye to the world.

Muldoon never heard Nedry's final three words to him. Not that it mattered. The quicksand closed over his head, filtered into his eyes, nose and ears. A humming noise resounded in his head and got louder. Then blackness fell on him like a cloak thrown from above.

And he knew it was over.

**oOo**

Muldoon woke up violently and sat upright, drenched in cold sweat. His heart knocked against his ribs and he struggled to catch his breath. His hands clawed at the dirt and his feet kicked the earth beneath him. He was still fighting against the oppressive quicksand. Finally, he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He patted himself down to make sure he had been washed clean of the slimy brackish mud. Breathing a sigh of relief, Muldoon realized he was truly alive and not dead and looking down at his fate. His heart kept slamming inside of him, threatening to shatter his ribcage. He recalled the nightmare he had just experienced. That's exactly how it felt like—as if he had experienced it.

To assure himself that it was night and not daytime like in the nightmare, he glanced into the reddish-orange sky. The night was already fading and a new day was swiftly arriving. The stars that were still visible in the early morning hours winked back at him. The moon had already clocked out and the sun was beginning its daily shift. Muldoon would have to continue his journey in Isla Sorna with Dennis Nedry.

_Wait, one damn minute,_ Muldoon thought, stopping himself.

He didn't _have_ to continue his journey with Nedry. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to. No, not after this. He couldn't. He didn't trust Nedry at all, but this dream was definitely trying to tell him something. Didn't dreams reflect your subconscious thoughts? If that was the case….

Muldoon wasted no time and got right to his feet. He brushed the grass and dirt off his clothes and glanced around. He and Nedry had slept on a hill that had scattered dirt patches and tall overgrown weeds. They had left the cottages awhile ago at Muldoon's insistence that they search for the beach. Nedry hadn't been too thrilled at the idea since they seemed to travel in circles, finding nothing new, while arguing the whole time. Last night, when Muldoon insisted they sleep on the hill they were on now, that only led to another squabble with Nedry. They had ended their night fighting, so on that note, it didn't surprise Muldoon now that he had that nightmare.

Hopefully, with little luck, today would be a day where they spoke minimally to each other. That wouldn't be so bad to Muldoon. They had to leave anyway if they were going to find that beach. Muldoon couldn't stand to be stranded on the island for another day. He searched for Nedry and spotted a large shape lying on its side ten yards away. He quickly ran over to it and knelt down.

"Wake up, Dennis," Muldoon hissed. He nudged Nedry's body trying to rouse him from his deep sleep. "Wake up—NOW!"

Nedry turned in his sleep. Apparently, he was very comfortable and not ready to rise and shine. _Too bad,_ Muldoon thought. He jabbed Nedry's belly with his elbow. _That should do it._

"What…?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Get up." Muldoon lifted Nedry's arm and his head fell into the grass. Muldoon saw him open one eye then close it as if deliberately ignoring Muldoon's attempts to wake him up.

"It's early in the morning, Robert. Go back to sleep," Nedry yawned and turned on his other side.

"Five more minutes," Muldoon compromised.

"Five more hours." Nedry held up five fingers, his head still buried in the grass.

Muldoon counted to fifty in his head. "Okay, five minutes are done. Let's go."

"Bullshit," Nedry murmured, but he slowly lifted his head up and stretched his arms above his head. He shook off the last vestiges of sleep and wobbled to his feet. "Why'd you do that? Now I'm gonna have a pounding headache."

"You'll live," Muldoon said coldly.

Without another word, he walked down the hill, watching his step carefully. He stopped when he didn't hear Nedry behind him. He turned around and looked up to see Nedry standing at the top of the hill watching Muldoon.

"Before you go marching off into the sunrise, do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Yes," Muldoon said. "I'll tell you soon enough. Follow me."

Nedry walked a few paces and then stopped.

"Why don't you say it right now?"

"It can wait."

Muldoon continued walking down the hill. He nodded, satisfied when he heard Nedry behind him. Soon, they reached the bottom of the hill and were crossing through the thick jungle forest.

"Want to catch a snake and roast it over a spitfire pit?" Nedry asked. "I hear it's very healthy, lots of vitamins." He wasn't hungry; he only asked to break the silent tension between him and Muldoon. Usually he didn't care about Muldoon's solemn moods, but this time, he wondered what concerned him.

"No," Muldoon said without turning around.

"Fine. Be that way."

Neither of them said a word to each other the entire time they walked.

**oOo**

It wasn't long before the sun reached the middle of the sky. The thick jungles of Isla Sorna provided some shade for the two men, but it wasn't enough to totally block out the sun's boiling heat. Muldoon wiped sweat from his forehead and Nedry swatted away swarms of gnats.

"How much more do we have to go?" he asked.

"A lot more, we have to keep walking," Muldoon said.

"Not even a small break?"

"Nope."

Muldoon stopped abruptly, realizing what he and Nedry had just said to each other. _It's just like the dream—nightmare,_ he quickly corrected himself.

"I thought you said we had to keep walking," Nedry asked, irritated. The heat was getting to him. "Make up your mind."

"And we're going to keep doing that." Muldoon said and started again.

Nedry walked up ahead of him and blocked his path. "You're going to say what's on your mind now."

"Later on."

"I'm not arguing with you today. Spit it out."

Muldoon said nothing, refusing to speak. He squinted at Nedry, scrutinizing him. Was he capable of watching someone die and not giving a damn about it? He had been asking himself this question the entire time they had walked, and so far, he hadn't come up with an answer. Nedry fixed the collar of the Jurassic Park workman attire he wore and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. It was a midnight blue uniform and fitted like a large jumpsuit. The Jurassic Park logo was stitched into the left sleeve near the shoulder. _He wears that uniform as if he still works for Hammond, _Muldoon thought, feeling sick to his stomach. _He probably stole it._

"Well?" Nedry asked, his impatience growing. "Are you just going to stand there and bake in the sun?"

"Let's go our own separate ways," Muldoon said, not looking at him. He wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.

"I said that in the beginning."

"Right, you did." Muldoon cringed inwardly. He hated admitting that Nedry was right about anything.

"But we agreed to get off this island together," Nedry insisted, somewhat confused. "After we return to Isla Nublar, _then_ we split up."

"I've changed my mind. It's better to split up now."

Nedry was speechless. He looked behind him and then back at Muldoon. Finally, he said, "That doesn't make sense. We're on an island and bound to run into each other again."

"Unfortunately," Muldoon said dryly and he turned his back on Nedry.

Nedry stared incredulously at Muldoon's opposing stance. He couldn't comprehend his motives for doing this. Both men were aware they weren't friends just because they had been left stranded on Isla Sorna. They knew they couldn't behave like rivals in their situation. They had to work together to get off the island. After that, everything was fair game.

"'Unfortunately'? That's how it is now?"

"That's how it is now."

Muldoon turned back around and studied the ground beneath their feet as though expecting it to give away like quicksand. He kept his stony position, unflinching and unwavering. Then he met Nedry's dark eyes that flashed with anger and disbelief.

Nedry shook his head. His hatred towards Muldoon overwhelmed him and he was forced to take a step back to prevent himself from striking him. "Whatever," he said. "I can't believe you woke me up for this crap." He stomped off in the opposite direction.

Muldoon watched him slink off and called out to him.

"What?!" Nedry shouted. "What the hell do you want?"

"Never mind!" Muldoon called back. "Just bloody leave!" He was reconsidering his position and then decided against it.

"Go play patty-cake with a raptor!" Nedry made a swiping motion in the air with his hand, then turned around and continued along the path, yanking angrily at the tall ferns in his path.

Muldoon instinctively touched the scar on his face. _This is all your doing,_ he thought as a streak of rage flashed inside him. _We wouldn't even be stranded on this island if it weren't for you. _Then he regained his composure. It had gone easier than he had expected. Nedry was furious, but oh well. Muldoon realized he didn't really care if Nedry got off the island alive. That was spiteful and he amended his thoughts. He cared—but not that much. The idea didn't take up space in his mind.

"Good riddance," he murmured to himself.

Muldoon felt refreshed. He walked through the jungle and allowed himself to enjoy his time alone. A light breeze blew through the green foliage gently ruffling the leaves. Soon he came upon a cliff that overlooked a clearing from fifteen feet above. He searched the land beneath him and spotted a narrow river flowing through the clearing surrounded by large rocks and luscious tall green ferns. His steel blue eyes widened with excitement. A small voice in the back of his mind told him this was too similar to his dream. He waved his hand, ignoring the voice. _Nedry's not here so this is _nothing_ like that horrid nightmare,_ he convinced himself.

He walked further out on the cliff to get a better view. It was beautiful, there was a river so he could get water in his system, and—

The cliff suddenly gave way beneath him. Muldoon let out a brief shout as he felt himself suspended in the air for a millisecond before he tumbled down a hill. He rolled down and flailed his arms and legs attempting to break the fall. The speed increased as he approached the bottom of the hill and the world spun wildly around him as he bounced downward. His face mashed against the grass and his body scraped against stray branches, and the sky and ground appeared to switch places as Muldoon finally crashed on his back.

**oOo**

Nedry lay under a voluminous tree enjoying the cool shade. After deserting Muldoon, he had made a bed out of the tall green ferns that grew in the jungle. He yawned and rested, happy to finally catch up with his sleep. Damn Muldoon for waking him up just so they could split up. He'd get back to Jurassic Park by himself. He didn't need the sanctimonious park warden to lead the way.

He closed his eyes willing slumber to come to him. At the same moment, he heard a scream in the distance. Was it a scream? _Sounded more like a yelp, a cry for help,_ he thought and chuckled at his rhyme. Then he heard crashing and snapping sounds. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. _Muldoon must've tripped on his own shoelaces and fell flat on his face. _The thought amused him and he closed his eyes again.

_Go find out what happened; _a meek voice in his mind urged him. Nedry treated the voice as though it were a pesky bug buzzing at his ear. He waved an annoyed hand as if swatting the voice. He tried to go to sleep and his conscious urged him again. _Go find out,_ the meek voice had morphed into an authoritative baritone. He opened his eyes wide when he realized that the scream wasn't as far away as he thought. In fact, it had come from the direction where he had left Muldoon.

"Damn conscience," he muttered. He got up and left his makeshift bed.

**oOo**

Muldoon staggered and placed his right hand on his back. His back groaned with pain. It felt like someone had repeatedly slammed a chair on his back. Waves of pain kept crashing against it. He knew what that felt like from his past encounters with Nedry. He glanced down and saw grass stains smeared over his khakis and his knees and arms bled from small cuts. Bruises were starting to appear on his legs and arms. He picked out a wet leaf from his hair and saw a bright orange caterpillar inching innocently on it.

Muldoon stepped around trying to get his bearings. He looked up at the hill he had just tumbled down. The hill swayed to and fro and when he turned to the river, he swore it moved back and forth on its own. He turned a complete circle, the world spun in the opposite direction and he spat out a glob of saliva. Dizziness overtook him and he fell flat on his face. As he slowly regained his balance, he felt throbbing pain in his legs and arms. They were cramped and weak.

_Not a downer and nothing I can't handle,_ he told himself as he limped towards the calm river. It was wider than he realized. From atop the cliff it had appeared narrow. He was getting closer to it, but for some reason it seemed further away—_it's all in my head, _he thought. He sprinted forward, not letting his sprained ankle slow him down. He was within a foot of the river, when his left boot hit a jutting rock and he went flying. Muldoon threw out his arms to break the fall, but it was too late. His forehead smacked loudly against a large jagged rock that lay along the riverside. Extreme pain exploded between his eyes; it felt like someone had smashed a hammer into his skull. He saw red fireworks and then his vision blackened as he slipped face first into the river.

**oOo**

Nedry slid down the hill feet first and kept his hands on the dirt to slow the pace down. He has almost slipped and bumbled down the hill like Muldoon, but had caught himself just in time. As he neared the end of the hill, he dug his sneakers into the dirt and came to a bumpy halt. He rubbed his mud-caked hands on the workman uniform and then headed towards the river flowing ten feet in front of him. He looked around quickly; his eyes searching the river for any sign of Muldoon.

Then he spotted him.

Muldoon's right foot stuck out of the river, his boot bobbed up and down gently, beckoning Nedry's attention. He was in the middle of the water and it was the widest section. The rest of Muldoon's body and head was submerged underwater.

Without the slightest hesitation, Nedry ran into the river; the water splashed around him. He moved further in and suddenly plunged downward. The river was deeper than he thought. There was no time to waste.

Holding his breath, Nedry submerged himself in the water. Under water, he saw Muldoon floating limply with his arms outstretched and eyes closed. Nedry swam towards him as fast as he could. A thick trail of blood floated around Muldoon and Nedry saw a deep gash on his forehead. He made a mental note to take care of the injury, but first, he'd get him out of here.

Nedry surfaced to catch another gulp of oxygen and swam down to Muldoon, where he reached under Muldoon's arms and held him tight. Muldoon didn't respond; he simply bobbed up and down. _He must be unconscious, _Nedry thought, lifting him up and swimming up to the surface. That was the most important thing—to make sure Muldoon got to the surface so that he could breathe. Nedry didn't know how long Muldoon had lay facedown in the water and he didn't want to think about it. He desperately hoped that Muldoon was just knocked out and not dead.

"You better be alive," Nedry muttered as he surfaced again, swallowing air.

Muldoon wasn't responding like Nedry hoped he would. His head lolled to the side and blood from his forehead streamed down his face. Nedry reached the riverside and placed him down gently against a tree trunk so that he was sitting against the bark. He knelt down to Muldoon's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat and grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse. Nothing came from that so Nedry listened carefully to Muldoon's chest. There was nothing at first and then he heard it. Muldoon's heart beat softly.

Nedry sighed in relief. He examined the open gash on Muldoon's forehead and realized it wasn't as bad as he first thought. Tearing off a piece of his workman uniform, Nedry made a makeshift bandage by wrapping the material around Muldoon's head to stop the bleeding. As he finished securing it, Muldoon retched violently, the water from the river escaped his system from his mouth. Disoriented and clouded by pain, he squinted around him, trying to stand and focus on his surroundings and nearly fell down. Nedry caught him just in time.

Hoisting Muldoon over his shoulders in a fireman's carry; Nedry stood up and left the area. He had no idea where he'd go. Anywhere far from here would be good. He headed towards the jungle in the direction that they had been going before they had separated, leaving behind a watery trail.

**oOo**

The sun was moments away from clocking out. It lay near the horizon burning brightly. Muldoon opened his eyes and saw the ground and jungle moving swiftly past him. He wondered where the hell he was when he realized his body was in an awkward position and his arms and legs were held securely. He wriggled, trying to escape the grip. He sensed danger or had that already passed?

Nedry stopped and placed Muldoon down on his feet. "_Unfortunately_, we meet again," he said recalling their last conversation. He grinned, amused.

Muldoon didn't say anything. He touched the cloth wrapped around his head and then noticed the left sleeve of Nedry's uniform was ripped. The last thing he remembered was racing to the river, tripping over a large rock, and hitting his head against another large jagged rock near the river. After that, everything had turned red and then quickly faded to black. He had no memory of anything else. _Great, a memory gap,_ he thought. Muldoon looked around him, noting the jungle canopy. He felt as though he had been there before, but then again, they had been walking in circles ever since leaving the cabins. Then he looked at Nedry and held his arms up to ward him off.

"Back off!"

Nedry recoiled, shocked. "I saved your life and this is the gratitude I get?"

"I'm sure you'd prefer cash as a reward for your generous efforts," Muldoon shot back.

Nedry chuckled now. "Believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around the almighty dollar."

"For now—until you go back to working for Dodgson."

"Where is this coming from?"

Muldoon's anger grew. _Don't play bloody mind games with me. _"You tell me, you should know—or have you forgotten all the times you invaded Jurassic Park to satisfy your lust for money."

Nedry scoffed as though Muldoon's words couldn't be further from the truth, and changed the topic. "I got you out because you sure as hell would've drowned in there."

"Yes, because you were so concerned about me surviving." Muldoon's eyes narrowed to black slits. He knew what he said next would contradict the fact that he chose to part ways earlier. "You're so bloody pathetic; you can't get off this island by yourself."

"I admit it: I need a hunter guide to get me off this island. The only reason I dove in after you was to save my own ass."

"That's sounds more like it," Muldoon agreed.

"Well, Mr. Holier-Than-Thou, I know you'll hate to hear this, but you're wrong. That's not why I got you out."

"Why did you then?" Nedry opened his mouth to explain himself when Muldoon quickly cut him off. "So that you can prove you've had a change of heart?"

"Forget it. I should've let your stupid-ass drown in that river. Next time I'll leave you there." Nedry glared at him, not saying anything. He was tired of arguing with Muldoon, and angry that Muldoon was trashing him, after he got him out in time. Then it hit him: he'd the record straight once and for all about who he was—and who he was not. "I know what you think of me—and I know what the park staff thinks of me."

"Liar. Thief. Just to name a few."

"Let's make a list on a notepad while we're at it."

"We'd run out of paper and ink."

Nedry ignored his last scathing comment. He ticked off the fingers on his hand. "Liar and thief. That's two for starters. Calculating. Glutton. Hacker. Traitor. Fatty—yeah, there's a dozen names for that one including Mr. Chunks. Cunning. Slob. Cheater. Double-dealer. Menace—geez, I wonder how they came up with that one? Common criminal. Coward. Son of a bitch. Cocky. Anti-social. Jerk. Greedy. Obnoxious. Rude. Self-absorbed. Annoying. Smart-ass. Big mouth. Difficult. Manipulative. Sociopath. Tricky. Nerdy. Cold. Sellout. Money-starved. Bastard. Conniving. Malicious. Selfish. Arrogant. Egotistical. Pain in the ass. Fraud. Scumbag." He stopped and his throat constricted as emotions he usually blocked overcame him.

"Good, you finally accept yourself for who you are," Muldoon said. "Keep going, you're missing one."

"I might be all those things…but I'm _not_ a cold-blooded killer."

"As opposed to a warm-blooded one?"

"No." Nedry shook his head, "I'm not a murderer. Period."

He turned his back on Muldoon and started down the trail. Let Muldoon think whatever he wanted. He figured the entire park staff felt as Muldoon did and blamed him for what happened to Hammond. Muldoon wanted to hear him to admit that he didn't value human life; that he got off on injuring—nearly killing those he used to work with from InGen. Well, Hammond's stroke _was _his fault. Nedry fully accepted responsibility for his actions that day—but he would never let anyone tell him that he had purposely set out to harm John Hammond. Nedry often thought that people could think what they wanted, but they didn't know who he truly was. He wasn't a killer. He knew his last words to Hammond on that day hadn't been kind to say the least. If he hadn't—

"Wait!"

Nedry stopped, but didn't turn around. Muldoon got in his face, blocking his path.

"What about Hammond? You wanted to hurt him that day you let the raptors out!"

"What happened to Hammond was an accident."

Nedry started walking again when Muldoon quickly stepped in front of him again. He jabbed an accusing finger in Nedry's chest.

"'_Accident_,'" Muldoon spat. "I bet you tell yourself that everyday so that you don't have to feel responsible for what happened to him. Do you tweak the details of that day and tell yourself it was a computer malfunction that released them from their pen?!"

"No." Nedry's voice was deadpan, and he simply looked at Muldoon with disdain. "Once again, you're incorrect in your ridiculous assumptions. But go on, keep guessing, I find it entertaining."

"Don't bloody lie!" Muldoon struck Nedry in the jaw. "That's all you do is lie. You never tell the truth unless it suits you. You never stop to think about how your actions affect others!"

"Believe what you want to believe." Nedry rubbed his jaw. "If I could do it over again, I would take Hammond's place."

Muldoon sneered. "Sure, so that you could own his billions and order the park staff and myself around."

"No—so I wouldn't be stuck here with you!" Nedry snapped.

There was a long silence between them. They stared at each other, both angry and startled at the same time. The only sound they heard were the jungle creatures talking to each other. Muldoon's face cracked like a broken mirror and he burst out laughing. It was genuine laughter, not mocking or full of contempt. Nedry stared at him as though Muldoon was crazy and backed off. He had never seen Muldoon laugh like this—it was scary. The man was so serious that pulling his teeth couldn't get him to crack a smile. And now Muldoon laughed uncontrollably.

"You're weird," Nedry told him.

"I know," Muldoon said, catching his breath.

Nedry shook his head and started walking down a slope.

Muldoon quickly regained his solemn composure. "Let's take a break. We both need to rest."

**oOo**

They had rested for a short time not saying anything, and then hiked again until night fell. They found a valley overgrown with weeds and vines. Finally, as Muldoon had suggested earlier, they took a long break. The black jungle swallowed them. The moon was round and full and acted as nature's nightlight. It gave them a little light so they could still see each other and the jungle around them. Birds called out to each other and there was scampering in the bushes. The wind picked up and breezed through the island. It was a cool release from the heat of the day.

Muldoon found himself growing hungry. They had no more rations. He remembered taking two flashlights from the cabin. Digging in his pockets, he took them out. They were small flashlights, and he doubted they worked properly now, after falling in the river. He clicked one on, the light flickered and died. He took out the second one and clicked it on. Miraculously, it stayed on and he passed it to Nedry.

"Here, take this," Muldoon said.

Nedry looked at the flashlight and then shook his head. "Thanks, I'm fine."

"I thought you didn't like the dark." He remembered their fight in the cabin about keeping the lights on as opposed to turning them off.

"Only when it's in a closed in space."

_Like a prison cell, _Muldoon thought. He rested against a tree and closed his eyes. "I killed them all," he said quietly.

"Killed all of…?" Nedry stopped. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

"The velociraptors." Muldoon heard Nedry sit up.

"Are you serious? What will John say?"

Muldoon glanced at Nedry in the darkness, a quizzical expression on his face. _Even _he's_ worried about how Hammond will react to Jurassic Park having fourteen species instead of fifteen,_ he thought.

"No more raptors leaping on the fence," Muldoon said to the tune of "_no more monkeys jumping on the bed_."

"It's a good thing you did that."

"I know."

"You know how John feels about his animals. I mean, they're smelly lizards, but he treats them like they're his babies."

"You're telling me?" Muldoon chuckled. "I know damn well how he coddles them. He treats them better than the humans who work for him."

"Sometimes I picture him cradling a baby whatchacallit—name a lizard for me. I'm bad at this."

"Triceratops." Muldoon offered.

"Yeah, I picture him cradling a baby 'tops in his hands and it bites his finger. Then he gets mad and goo-goo eyed, and says 'that hurts, Toppy'."

Muldoon smiled in the darkness. "Toppy would be tame compared to those raptors."

"Most likely." Nedry snickered and grew serious again. "I'm glad you got rid of them. It's been on your mind for awhile."

"It has," Muldoon said. "I told Henry those raptors should've stayed extinct."

"When did you do it?"

"After the accident."

"Oh…" Nedry nodded, understanding the circumstances that had led to the raptors' second and final extinction.

Muldoon didn't tell Nedry that in a strange way his releasing the raptors had turned out for the good. He never viewed the situation in that light until now. He would never forget that it had led to Hammond's stroke and his ongoing recovery in the hospital. Muldoon had suffered his own injuries and was reminded of the day every time he looked in the mirror or touched his face. Despite all that, Muldoon had finally accomplished his goal to destroy the raptors. For that reason alone, he was thoroughly satisfied. He wished he had gotten rid of them before, but at least Nedry's actions had led to the elimination of the raptors. _It had to happen sooner or later, _Muldoon thought. It was a conflicting and contradicting idea and made no sense and at the same time, it made perfect sense.

He kept this thought to himself. He didn't want the others to get the wrong idea and think that he was glad that Hammond got hurt. Hammond's stroke was the worst part of the ordeal. It also wasn't fun going one on one with a raptor not knowing if he'd survive to see the next hour. But when he finally got to annihilate the raptors with Grant—that made the pain he felt that day all the more worthwhile. So he told nobody.

Not even Ray Arnold.

Muldoon thought of his best friend. He missed Arnold a great deal and hoped that he was doing fine on Isla Nublar. He also hoped that he wasn't smoking three packs a day. Arnold was a good man and very loyal. He fretted a lot since he had seen a lot in his life due to his work on theme parks and building weapons. Muldoon wanted to know that Arnold wasn't worried about them, that he was sitting in the control room perfectly fine running the park single-handedly from the computers. Of course, asking Arnold not to worry was like asking the sun to stop rising each morning. It just didn't happen. Only on rare occasions did he see Arnold in a calm state. Muldoon brightened at the idea of Arnold doing well. He wanted to think positive for the sake of his friend, but knowing Arnold, he had probably smoked ten packs since Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance.

"I could really use a cigarette," Muldoon said. He stared up at the stars in the sky. They were so close that he felt he could reach out and grab one.

"Since when do you smoke?" Nedry asked, curious.

"I don't."

"Smoking's bad for you."

"So is overeating."

"So is drinking."

Muldoon shook his head, clicking off the flashlight so that they were plunged in darkness. "I don't drink—not much anyway."

"You carry your flask everywhere and make sure that Hammond and Gennaro don't see it."

Muldoon shrugged. "So?"

"So why do you do it?"

"No reason." Muldoon had plenty of reasons, but none that he cared to explain to Nedry.

"Alright." Nedry nodded. "We'll come back to this subject. Heaven forbid you're in a drunken stupor when those lizards are running amok in the park."

"Or we can slip vodka into the dinosaur's water troughs."

Nedry cracked up laughing. "Who would've thought the self-righteous game warden had a dark side?"

"I'm not as 'self-righteous' as you think." He changed the subject to avoid talking about himself. "Arnold smokes a lot; he's always worried about something. I worry about him."

"You worry about a worrier, isn't that ironic? Seriously though, he knows his stuff," Nedry said. "I liked working with him when we used to be in the control room."

"He's a great guy and works damn hard for Hammond. He's like a mediator when things get crazy the park. As crazy as it is to work there, he's there to smooth things out, calm you down if you're antsy—even when his own mind is scattered."

"Actually, I think he'd say that about you," Nedry said.

"What?" Muldoon wasn't sure he heard right.

"I'm saying you're the one that calms everyone down when hell is breaking loose. You're the one that's in control—sometimes," he added. "I hope he's alright; him and the others."

"I do too," Muldoon said. He considered what Nedry just said about him and Arnold. He was surprised to hear Nedry consider someone outside of himself, and strangest of all, he sounded sincere. "They're probably wondering where the hell we are."

"Yep."

Nedry thought about himself, Arnold, and Muldoon. Their relationships to each other went years back to the time when Hammond first hired them to help build Jurassic Park on the island. It was interesting how they all had a problem or addiction of some sort. Nedry thought of his overeating, Arnold with his cigarettes, and now Muldoon with his drinking. Maybe it was a coincidence that they had all relieved their work stress in different and harmful ways, but he didn't think so. The Jurassic Park project was enormous and you had to be a special breed, and a little bit crazy, to have been apart of creating it. That's how Nedry viewed it.

Was working for Hammond and on Isla Nublar _that_ stressful? Nedry recalled the day of his arrest when Arnold told him that working for Hammond is hard sometimes. Back then, Nedry had responded "_most of the time_." He hadn't just said that to be a difficult smart-ass. In the early days of the Jurassic Park project, Nedry didn't even know what the park was about. He had been expected to design the complicated computer systems without questioning. There were many times when he truly felt unappreciated and taken for granted. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He supposed it didn't matter anymore since the park managed to get on its feet with the help of himself, Arnold, Muldoon, Harding, and Wu.

_Henry Wu._

Nedry scowled at the thought of him. _That son of a bitch, he's worse than—_

"What are you going to do when this whole thing is over?" Muldoon asked. Nedry didn't respond; he stared into space lost in his thoughts. _He didn't hear me,_ Muldoon figured. He was about to ask again when he received his answer.

"Hop on an express flight to Never Never Land."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"You mean will I turn myself in?" Nedry had a snide note in his voice.

"I wasn't thinking that," Muldoon said.

"If you were or weren't makes no difference to me." Nedry paused. "I don't know where I'll go—anywhere but prison."

"So you'll run away, evade the law, and be a fugitive." Muldoon wasn't totally surprised.

Nedry patted the grass beneath him. "Absolutely, I'll make the most of my free time!"

"You'll have to turn yourself in."

"I don't _have_ to turn myself in."

"It's the right thing to do," Muldoon insisted.

Nedry signed in exasperation. "Screw that. I'm not going back."

Muldoon heard the edge in Nedry's voice that told him he meant what he said.

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand then."

"I hate it there," Nedry said in a low voice. "Time is frozen when you're locked up. I would say that minutes are like hours, but you don't even know what time of day it is. There are no clocks in your cell. The only way you know what time it is when you have meals, exercise time, or some work assignment. Even then, you just sit there bored out of your mind. I can't think behind bars. I can't use my mind. You do the same routine, day in and day out. Wake up at six in the morning, shower, dress, and stand at attention for roll-call; then get searched by some grubby-handed guard, who hasn't fucked his wife in goodness knows how long; and when they search you—sometimes they _really _search you— if you catch my drift. Privacy doesn't exist you're locked up."

"That's the price you pay. If you can't do the time—"

"I know; 'then don't do the crime'. Blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before."

"It's something you should've thought about."

"I don't need to be lectured, Robert."

"Alright then, I won't 'lecture you'."

"Yeah right, you can't resist being self-righteous know-it-all."

"Continue," Muldoon said, not responding to Nedry's bait about him being self-righteous.

"You get nasty runny eggs, half-cooked or burnt sausages—depending on the cook's mood, orange juice that tastes like someone pissed in it—that's what they call breakfast. Menial chore like wash the damn dishes, sit in cell, lunch where they serve you some pig slop or a poor excuse for a garden salad—I found a worm in my greens once, you better believe I tossed that shit out. Then it's sit in your cell, maybe some time for exercise, sit in your cell some more, then you get dinner like macaroni and cheese…"

As Nedry bantered on, Muldoon wondered how much truth was present in his words. Did correctional facilities really serve macaroni and cheese? Did inmates really drink orange juice that tasted like urine? Muldoon had never once considered prison cuisine. Aside from wondering if his complaints were based on truth, Muldoon was under the impression that Nedry was hiding behind humor. Maybe it was easier for Nedry to joke about prison food than to honestly talk about what he experienced on the inside.

"…and if the facility's on lockdown, you can be eating bologna sandwiches for days on end. As far as meat goes, it's industrial meat, industrial chicken, or industrial turkey. It's bland with no flavor. For 'desert' we have fruit. Usually I eat an apple and call it a night. There's some time for recreation or time to make calls to the outside. Then it's—take a guess," he challenged Muldoon.

Muldoon shrugged. "Sit in your cell?"

"That's right, sit in your cell except after dinner they call it 'Reflection Time'. It's where you get to reflect why you're there in the first place and what you will do when you're granted your freedom. The first part, I don't give two craps about." Nedry shivered as cool air blew around the valley where they sat in darkness. "What do I need to reflect for? I reflected on the day I got arrested, I reflected on the day of my trial, I reflected when the judge slapped me with that lousy sentence, and I reflected as soon as I got to my tiny smelly prison cell. What more is there for me to reflect? I know what I did, it's said and done; no amount of reflecting or thinking or pondering or musing is going to change the past."

"Maybe it's not so much about reflecting about what you did as much as it is to get you to reform and repent."

"If I wanted to repent, then I'd go to church or join a monastery."

The tone of his words jolted Muldoon. After all this time, Nedry still wasn't sorry about his crimes. He asked him about this.

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"Never mind, Dennis." Muldoon shook his head. He was thoroughly disgusted. "You said you didn't want me to lecture and I can do more of that if you want."

"No, it's okay." If the truth were told, there were certain things that Nedry was definitely sorry for—but he would never admit it to Muldoon. He didn't feel he was on the level with him where he could just pour his heart out.

"Didn't you go to mass at the rehabilitation center?"

"I did it to get out of my cell. Nothing more. And it's called a _prison_."

"I recall the official name being called a rehabilitation center or correctional facility."

"A prison by any other name is still a prison. Same with raptors. I can call it 'the lizard in need of a manicure' or 'the intelligent fence-hopper' and you'd still know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, point well taken." Muldoon thought for a moment. He didn't know why, but he'd figured he'd ask anyway. "What songs did they sing during mass?"

Nedry looked at him funny, as though this was the last question he expected. "Why do you want to know? You think I actually paid attention—or that I actually belted out tunes?"

Muldoon picked at the grass in front of him. "I'm just curious."

"'His Eye is on the Sparrow'," Nedry mumbled, as though ashamed.

"That's a beautiful song, it's very encouraging."

"No, it's not."

"But it says, 'His eye is on the sparrow'. I don't think one has to be religious or believe in God to like it. It's uplifting."

"I don't like it because I'm not happy and I'm not free," Nedry said, twisting the grass in front of him. He grabbed a handful and threw it aside. "And even if there was a God, I doubt He'd be watching over me."

"What makes you say that?" Muldoon asked, noting the dark turn of their conversation. He had expected this to be more light-hearted, but he realized that something about that particular hymn had hit a nerve.

"I'm a traitor. Judas was a traitor."

"Judas hung himself," Muldoon said. Now he realized what Nedry was getting at.

"There's no redemption for traitors. Don't get me wrong—I'm not gonna throw a rope around my neck," Nedry added with a bitter laugh.

"How do you figure there's no redemption?" Muldoon asked seriously. He felt he was getting somewhere in understanding how Nedry thought; especially since he was deadset against him from the moment he discovered Nedry's betrayal at the east dock.

"No one wants any part of you. Everyone wants you dead or locked up." He was quiet as though thinking of what the words actually meant, now that he said them aloud. "Snitches get stitches," Nedry muttered.

"What?!" Muldoon looked straight at him, but Nedry kept staring down at the grass. "What the hell does that mean?"

"'Snitches get stitches'. Phrase I heard over and over again while locked up. A snitch—a traitor—is the lowest form of prison life. It's almost as bad as a rapist or child molester, probably much worse."

"So it exists as a code of silence."

"Yeah, and it's not just the inmates who live the code. The COs—some of them—do too."

"It's wrong," Muldoon said.

"It's wrong, but what are you gonna do about it? No one cares about people locked up. Behind concrete walls and rolls of razor wire, women, men, and young people in the system are seen as less than human. We're just crap in a toilet bowl that the rest of society wants to flush away," Nedry said morosely. "Sorry to be gross."

They didn't speak for several minutes. Muldoon closed and opened his fists and Nedry looked up at the stars. Muldoon decided to break the silence and discuss something that he hoped was lighter.

"What about what you want to do when you get out of prison. Isn't that the other part of 'reflection time'?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Nedry sounded cheerful again. "I'd like to have my computer license and certification back. That's my number one goal."

"Didn't you mention earlier that they let you do menial chores? In some prisons if you're well-behaved they let you do big things like lead orientations for new inmates. Work on the computers or teach classes."

Nedry shook his head violently. "I don't know which campy documentary you saw about jails. The prison staff _never _let me get close to a computer. The judge from my trial saw to that. They considered me a threat because I could crack computer codes. I just sat in my cell all day except for the few times I was allowed to go out and have meals and exercise. I used to wash dishes in the chow hall, but got pissed off eight months into my sentence with the whole thing because the pay was horribly low. I also had roaming privileges for awhile and then they took it away when I got into a fight with another inmate."

"Who started the fight?" Muldoon wanted to know.

"Who do you think did? Not I. I had to defend myself and I did. Jack-ass never knew what hit him. Don't look at me like that: he's totally fine."

"What was the fight about?"

"You want to know everything, don't you?" For a second, Nedry sounded annoyed; then he continued on with laughter in his voice. "The fight was over cigarettes. This dude wanted a smoke. Who do I look like? Ray Arnold?"

Muldoon couldn't hold in his laughter.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," Nedry assured him. "If Ray ever got locked up, he'd be the richest man in there. In the slammer, cigarettes are like cash—although some prisons are banning them, or not allowing tobacco in."

"Ray's my friend, but he does smoke a tad too much."

"He does, but in prison, it'd work in his favor. So anyway, here comes this big shot that used to be the president of a bank until he got greedy and embezzled the money. '_Give me a cigarette_,' he says in his whiny Piglet voice. I said, '_I don't have any_.' That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear and he got fist happy and threw a shot at me. I wasn't going to go down. I fought back and that's the end of the story. I think he was mad that I knew what he was in jail for. In the slammer, you don't ask anyone how much time they're doing or what they're in for."

Muldoon noted the excitement in Nedry's voice, and wasn't sure whether to judge that as a good or bad thing. "How'd you find out what he was in for then?" He didn't want to openly admit it, but he was intrigued by Nedry's prison experiences. He knew based on Nedry's complaints that incarceration was terrible, but Muldoon was fascinated by it. It was the same twisted fascination that Grant felt when he witnessed the cannibalistic raptors.

"He bragged about it during dinner. 'I'm in here because I duped the system.' What a dumb-ass. If he was so good at duping the system, why was he sitting in the chow hall with us? He duped himself."

"You did that too, bragging and all. Remember your trial? You couldn't stop grinning," Muldoon reminded him.

"Yeah I know, but this is different. He's doing it while locked up and that just threw the other inmates off. Anyway, to get back on topic, they took away my roaming privileges after that fight. Roaming privileges is when they let you walk up and down your cell block."

"So it's a break from the monotonous routine and you didn't feel like a caged animal."

"Yes, exactly. It's a break from reading the messages on your cell wall because that gets boring after awhile. You go in and read the messages that inmates scrawled on the walls before you and it's fun until you realize now it's time for you to leave your mark. You leave your mark because there's nothing else for you to do. No friends to talk to—because you have no friends. There's no trust in there."

"It sounds very bleak."

"Bleak isn't the word. It's hell on earth, that's what it is. After 'reflection time' it's lights out at ten p.m. Then you wake up at six a.m. and start the routine over again. You always hope the next day will be a little bit different—even if it's just slightly different, because then it'd make it more bearable. But it never is. It's never different and it's never bearable. Especially on weekends where you sit in your cell all day—unless you want to go to service or mass. And even then they can suspend your privileges to go to religious services if you don't behave."

"That's rough," Muldoon said, yawning.

"Yawning now? Did I bore you?"

"No, I'm tired; it's been a long day."

"It has. Yes, it's rough," Nedry agreed and yawned too.

"Don't visits break the monotony?"

"It does for a short time. There was that time you, Arnold, Hammond, and Gennaro came. Dodgson came twice and later on Sonya and Lopez disguised as transport officers when they busted me out. No visitors other than that."

"I'm sure visits make the time go faster," Muldoon said.

"They do, that's why I wish I had more of them," Nedry replied, "but I've been entertaining you with my 'Tales from the Slammer'. I'll tell you what it's really like."

Muldoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion although Nedry couldn't see it in the darkness. "Okay, shoot," he said, wondering what Nedry would add that he hadn't already said.

"Imagine being in a place where you can never leave. Something is holding you there, be it physical force, someone lording over you, or because you _have_ to be there."

Nedry's voice was very somber. There was no hint of glee in his voice as there had been when he told Muldoon about the fight he had with an inmate or how disgusting prison food was. He was the most serious that Muldoon had ever seen or heard him. He continued on, speaking quietly as though walking into a funeral with respect.

"Everyday you want to escape and you plan what you'll do when you finally get out, but you know deep down inside there's no way out. You'll stay there for years, your life will be threatened, you'll have very few happy days—so few that you're lucky if you can count them on one hand. The people you're stuck with are as miserable as you. Do you see what I mean now?"

Muldoon didn't speak for a long while, and when he finally did, his voice was barely audible. "I know exactly what you mean." And he meant it.

Nedry continued where he left off. The only sign that he acknowledged what Muldoon said came from his raised eyebrows. Otherwise, he didn't say anything about it, and Muldoon had a feeling that Nedry didn't know what to say about Muldoon understanding what prison was like. As he spoke, Muldoon was under the impression that he was forcing himself to sound indifferent.

"That's prison on a nutshell. I don't miss it and I'm never going back. I don't know how lifers manage to do their time in there. Can you imagine leaving as a free man in a body bag? You're free, but you're dead. Anyway, it's not easy."

"It's not supposed to be easy," Muldoon said.

"I know, but still."

"Maybe they, the lifers, get used to it."

"You can't get used to it," Nedry shot back. "It's impossible."

"Maybe some inmates accept their situation."

"_I_ never did, damn it. I'll never accept someone telling me when to walk, when to stop, when to get up, when it's time to eat, and when it's time to take a crap. To hell with authority—they're not taking me with them."

"Yes, to hell with authority," Muldoon mused. He had a better idea of how Nedry perceived any type of authority.

Nedry ranted on as though Muldoon hadn't uttered a word. "They make you wear chains in public and people stare at you like you're some deranged monster. It's embarrassing as hell, but they don't care. Cuffs hurt like a bitch and shackles—I never thought walking could be difficult or painful."

"It's like walking a tightrope?

"Worse than that. You put all your concentration into looking down while you take these stupid baby steps, because if you don't, you'll trip and fall flat on your face. And don't think they're all too willing to help you get back on your feet. Sometimes the sheriff or CO or whatever the dumb-ass calls himself puts them on too tight and they tear into your skin. You tell them so, and they say, 'it's fine'. I hate it."

"That goes with doing your time," Muldoon pointed out.

"So what if it does?" Nedry said, angrily. "Everyone on the outside says that. '_They have no rights_' and '_lock 'em up!_' and '_they're wasting our tax dollars_'. Meanwhile they're not locked in a cage—they can sleep peacefully at night without hearing someone screaming. You think days are bad, but nights are far worse. You hear the most horrible things. Inmates getting beat up; and other things I won't go into. Night is bad, and yet, that's one of the few times when you can cry—" He stopped himself as though horrified to what he just said. "Yessiree, some inmates cry during the night. At least you have your privacy and no one can see your tears."

"Don't the guards do anything about the violence?"

"In a perfect world, they would do their jobs right. Some of them do, and they're the decent ones. Others are on a power trip, and figure we're inmates, we broke the law, and this is part of our punishment."

"So in your view, the punishment doesn't fight the crime?"

"Depends on the crime," Nedry said. "I don't know…maybe it does…and maybe it doesn't…but I do know one thing."

"And that is?"

"I'm never going back."

Muldoon nodded. "I can't talk you out of that one."

"You wouldn't succeed even if you tried. Anyway, I said way more than I meant to say. Geez, I need a therapist." Nedry chuckled.

"One last question and then we'll finally put the topic to rest," Muldoon said.

"What's that?"

"How did you try to escape? The warden mentioned it after that visit."

Nedry looked surprised, and even in the darkness, Muldoon could see the shock on his face. "He told you about that?" He actually sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah, he said you tried to leave while with the chain gang. I couldn't wrap my mind around it."

Nedry sighed. "All I did was step away from the group. I didn't run because it's impossible to run when you're shackled. I took a few steps away from the group, a CO told me to stop. I took another step and heard them fire a warning shot. That was it. That was my 'escape attempt'. I don't know what the warden told you, but it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. If you take a single step in a direction that you weren't told to, then they consider that running away. At least, that's how I see it. Happy now?"

"Very."

"Good."

Muldoon closed his eyes ready to let sleep take him. He wasn't tired from hearing about Nedry's experiences, but he definitely needed time to process it. He didn't doubt what Nedry had told him, and yet, he wondered what his motives were for saying so much about his time on the inside. He also wondered if Nedry had ever told anyone on the Biosyn staff about his time inside. Did Nedry trust Muldoon or did he think Muldoon understood what it was like to be forced to stay somewhere that he wanted to escape from? Was he trying to paint himself in a sympathetic light so that he could manipulate Muldoon?

He didn't want to admit it, but the part about not being able to leave and being forced to stay somewhere had truly hit a nerve with him. Everything else was bad, but that took the cake. _It's not like I have to stay there, I can leave, go back to Africa…_Muldoon shook his head. He knew he had to stay on Isla Nublar. Who else would be able to tackle the position as game warden of Jurassic Park? And even if he wanted to leave for good, Muldoon knew Hammond and Arnold wouldn't let him. The thought always crossed his mind, although he had yet to tell anyone. He decided not to concentrate on it, at least not now. Muldoon opened his eyes and saw Nedry sitting, arms folded across his chest. He was thinking hard about something, what it was, Muldoon wanted to know.

"You got quiet," Muldoon said.

"I'm done ranting. I think we should try to find the coast tomorrow so we could get back to the park."

"We can do that right now." Muldoon got up and stretched. "Get a head start so that we find it sooner."

Nedry stood up and they started walking in the dark. "We don't even know where we're going," he said, worried.

"We'll just follow the moonlight." Muldoon pointed at the white light. "We also have one flashlight that works, so it can't be that bad. I don't think we're too far from the beach."

"You and your wishful thinking," Nedry joked.

They left the area and walked in silence, surrounded by blackness and listening to the sounds of nocturnal animals moving about. Muldoon stopped every now and then to tear out a leaf from a fern. He'd lay it flat and place a branch over it. "Hold on," he called out as he tore off a branch hanging low from a tree. It was almost the same height as him. With the branch, he marked an '_x_' in the ground. He wanted to keep track of where they had walked so that they wouldn't wander around in circles. Then he caught up with Nedry.

"Good idea," Nedry said.

"Thanks. We don't want to get more lost than we already are."

They kept walking and Muldoon marked their path every three yards. In the silence, Muldoon's mind started ticking again. He thought of Hammond by himself in a hospital bed. He wondered if he was getting the proper care he needed. He was sorry about what happened to him and he was curious to know if Nedry felt the same way. Nedry had rambled on about prison life, but he had not expressed any remorse about his part in Hammond's accident, at least not outwardly. Even during their confrontation before nightfall, Muldoon wasn't sure whether to accept or reject Nedry's half-admitted regrets about what he'd done. He decided to say something about it and observe Nedry's reaction.

"I hope Hammond's okay," Muldoon said aloud.

"I'm sure he is."

"It's a shame what happened to him. We should've seen it coming. He showed symptoms of a stroke before it occurred."

"Sometimes you can't prevent things," Nedry said quietly.

They kept walking down the trail illuminated by the moonlight.

"Sometimes you can," Muldoon said with iron his voice. Finally, he had worked up his nerve to ask Nedry about that day. He had to know the reasons behind it. If nothing else came from their trip on this island, he wanted to at least know why Nedry did what he did that day. "Why'd you do it? Why did you let the raptors out?"

"I don't know."

"You do—there has to be a motive."

Nedry watched Muldoon mark the dirt, and then they continued on their way.

"I was against it from the beginning. There is no motive." He avoided Muldoon's piercing glare. "I'm not sure what answer you're looking for; but my story stays the same: no motive; and I never wanted to do it in the first place."

"Could've fooled me."

Nedry didn't speak. He kept walking and stopped every now and then as Muldoon marked a spot. Muldoon would never believe him even if he explained the debate he had with Raúl Lopez about going after the raptors, or how the team reacted when he had initially refused Dodgson' assignment. _That's the consequence for being a traitor, _he thought, _no one trusts you._ He could deny planning the whole disaster until he turned blue in the face—Muldoon would _never _believe him. Muldoon was starting again, and Nedry forced himself to stay calm.

"Then why'd you join Dodgson—why'd you work for him secretly when you were still with InGen?"

"That was for the money. John didn't—why are we talking about this?"

"Didn't know it was going to be such a touchy subject."

"You're asking questions that you know the answers to."

Now it was Muldoon's turn to be silent. Nedry had a point. Muldoon knew some of the answers to some of his questions already. Others, he didn't know, but he wanted to know, and he'd get his answers one way or another.

"Every man has a price," Nedry said. "It doesn't matter who you are. Everyone has a weakness that makes them do things they wouldn't normally do. For some it's money or fame. Everyone has an Achilles heel."

"That's not true." Muldoon shook his head. "You won't get me to believe that."

"Listen—"

"No, _you _listen! You're looking for an excuse to explain away your actions, just as you've always done."

"You're not even trying to understand," Nedry said. "You're quick to judge even though you've never walked a mile in my shoes."

"What's there to understand?!" Muldoon argued. "You betrayed the company you work for to get a lump sum of cash; you caused trouble on the island, not giving a bloody damn who got hurt—all in the name of greed."

"Fair enough. I let the lure of money get to me. But I'm saying: sometimes you do what you have to do."

"No—if you have any morals and backbone then you don't turn your back on the company you work for. You don't cozy up with the enemy and then expect to be welcomed back with open arms. You don't just 'do what you have to do' just because. That's a line of bloody bullshit if I ever heard it."

"I would never have backstabbed John, if he hadn't tried to screw me over first."

Muldoon blinked. His disbelief in Nedry totally solidified after hearing that line of garbage. "So now you're saying that it's his fault that you turned traitor? You really love blaming everyone for your mistakes, don't you?" He didn't hide the disgust in his voice.

"You don't know," Nedry grumbled. "You have no idea what he was doing back then. So back the hell off."

They walked quickly, their voices growing louder in the quiet jungle.

"You need to explain yourself better," Muldoon said.

"I've got a classic example for you. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler."

"Don't even go there." Muldoon stabbed the branch in the dirt.

"They're not at Isla Nublar for free," Nedry said. "If you think that, then you're really fooling yourself."

"I can't believe you'd be so low as to accuse them of being bribed to stay at the park."

"They're there to study lizards and plants up close—but Hammond had to do his part and offer to pay for their excavations."

"He's _funding_ their Montana digs—" Muldoon said loudly.

"That's pointless considering Jurassic Park puts them out of a job." Nedry said, speaking over Muldoon.

"—not _bribing _them to be on the island. There's a difference. They're not corrupt. And Jurassic Park didn't put them out of a job; they're doing research there."

"Yeah, but do you think they'd stick around if they weren't getting paid? If Hammond didn't offer them six figures a year for their excavations, would they still offer to help him?"

Muldoon shook his head. "I'm not buying it. No pun intended."

"Of course."

Muldoon thought he heard the distant sound of waves crashing as they made their way down a hill. Could it be? He walked faster. Nedry stayed close on his heels.

"I have a better one for you. I'll lay off Dr. Ellie and Dr. Grant since they're decent folks."

"Good," Muldoon said. "What's your other example?" He wanted to see if Nedry could prove his thesis.

"Henry Wu."

Muldoon turned around, his eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe that Nedry had the damn nerve to accuse Wu of being easily brought—and it wasn't the first time either.

"Don't look so shocked. He's a grimy geneticist."

"Stop." Muldoon held up his hand. "Stop right now."

"No, you asked and I'm answering your question. Wu's dirtier than dino droppings. He's a filthy man."

"You, of all people, are accusing Wu." Then it occurred to him. Nedry had some issue with Wu that occurred before his incarceration. "What do you have against him?"

"Nothing at all. He wants to be famous and will do what he can to achieve it. He's —"

"I'm not discussing this further. The end." _Next he'll be accusing Arnold of selling out to Biosyn for a pack of cigarettes._ Muldoon didn't want to hear anymore.

"—working with Dodgson. I've said this before, but nobody believes me." Nedry shook his head as though he pitied Muldoon for not believing him.

"And I _still_ don't believe you. How dare you slander Henry's name like that?! You stop at nothing when—"

"It's not slander if it's the truth," Nedry said.

"You said once that the truth is in the eye of the beholder," Muldoon said, facing him now. "So how do I know you're not spewing out lies to me?"

Nedry nodded solemnly. "That's a good question. How do you know? You just have to trust me."

"_Trust_ you?" Muldoon laughed bitterly. "Trust _you? _That's got to be the looniest line I've heard from you yet." He turned grave serious. "If you must know, I lost trust in you the day you turned your back on InGen—the day I found out."

"You'll never let me off the hook, huh?"

"Not when you keep making up tall tales about Wu working for Dodgson to make yourself look angelic."

"Once a traitor, always a traitor, I guess," Nedry said.

He shrugged and walked further down the path past Muldoon, who watched him carefully. He was talking to himself quietly and Muldoon heard snippets of his chatter. _"Dodgson's the devil"_ was a phrase Nedry kept muttering. _Whatever that's supposed to mean,_ Muldoon thought. Nedry stopped talking as though he sensed Muldoon behind him. Then he rushed off and veered to the right. Muldoon went after him wondering what had caught his attention.

"Dennis!" he called in the darkness.

Nedry didn't respond. Muldoon could hear him moving to the right, as he crashed through bushes and shrubbery. He followed close behind and abandoned his branch in the jungle. He stopped when he saw Nedry standing on a hill. Muldoon joined his side and he momentarily forgot about their recent argument.

"Look." Nedry pointed in the distance and smiled broadly. He too had let go of their quarrel.

The ocean stretched out in front of them. It was smooth as glass and glistened like onyx in the late hours of the night. The moon cast a silvery path on the water's surface. The waves gently crashed against the coast of the island, receded, and then crashed again. Both men looked towards the shore and saw jagged rocks, tall grass, and white sand. Without saying a word, they started towards a nearby hill that led to the land below. As they neared it, they saw a trail crowded by thick bushes, ferns, and thick vines.

"After you," Nedry gestured to Muldoon.

**oOo**

Darkness still hung over the island as Muldoon and Nedry rushed to the white sands on the beach. Beyond them, the ocean stretched out, so that the blackness of the sky blended in with the sea's horizon. The moonlight hitting the water created a long silvery path on the ocean's surface.

"Do you know what this means?" Muldoon could barely contain himself.

"It means we can get the hell off this island once and for all."

"Damn right. Tomorrow morning, we'll start making a raft. We'll make do with the trees on the island. Use some bark and vines."

"We have nothing to chop it with," Nedry pointed out.

"We have ourselves. We'll make it work."

Muldoon watched the waves meet the beach, recede, and then repeat their pattern again. He felt triumphant as if he had conquered the island. _Can't keep us prisoners here forever, Isla Sorna. _He looked around and saw Nedry curled up against a large flat rock.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

"Same here." Muldoon sat down in the sand, and made himself comfortable.

"What will we do when we get to the park?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about our raft and how long it's going to take to get there. We're eighty-seven mile southwest of Isla Nublar. It'll be a couple of days before we get back."

Nedry yawned. "How long have we been stranded here? Prolly a month's gone by."

"I don't know. I lost track of time." Muldoon shrugged.

The moon was dipping in the sky, its bright light slowly fading as morning approached.

"Let's make our raft in the afternoon. It's almost morning," Nedry said, closing his eyes.

"Alright, you go to sleep. I'm going to stay awake and watch out for anything suspicious."

Nedry groaned. "What are you afraid of? It's just you and me. Unless some stray lizard is stalking us so that he can eat us for breakfast."

"I prefer to keep an eye on things."

"Mmm, paranoid. We should make a list of words to describe you just like we did me before."

Muldoon glanced at him. "I'm not paranoid. I'm a careful person."

"Paraniod."

"Fine, you win."

"Yes!" Nedry pumped his fist in the air. "Score for the brilliant hacker!"

"This is our task for tomorrow," Muldoon started. "You gather vines, the longer the better. They have to be strong vines, not little weak ones."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"I'll find some strong material to make our raft. It'll be a large raft, big enough to fit both of us—"

"Give it a break, Robert, and get some rest—and don't wake me up at the crack of dawn again."

"Good night," Muldoon muttered. He lay on his back on the sand watching the stars.

"Sweet dreams," Nedry said with a smile on his face. He was content to finally get some rest.

Muldoon lifted his head and turned in his direction, shocked at his words. _He didn't just say what I think he did,_ he thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Dennis? Answer the question. What'd you mean by that?"

Nedry's eyes were closed, so he didn't see Muldoon's fearful expression although he heard it in his voice. _When is this guy going to relax? He's too uptight for his own good,_ he thought. "I meant," he said between yawns, "have a nice dream. Dream of chocolate bars, dream of blowing off a raptor's head with your fancy shotgun, dream of the park's opening day, dream of making it back to Isla Nublar safe and sound. How else do you think I meant it?"

Muldoon nodded and lay his head down on the sand again. "Just wondering…that's all."

"Paranoid," Nedry chuckled and minutes later, he was fast asleep.

Muldoon quietly ticked off the day's events on his fingers. From the nightmare he had, to splitting ways with Nedry, to falling down the cliff and busting his head open on the rock, and then to when Nedry saved his life.

_He saved my life._

It was the first time Muldoon admitted this reality to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to. If not for Nedry, he'd still be floating facedown in the river—dead. In admitting that Nedry saved his life, part of Muldoon's dislike for Nedry melted away. He still didn't trust him—that would never change—but he had a new refreshed view of him that wasn't as harsh as before. Nedry was now human in his eyes. A human being with personality flaws that got him in trouble with the law and other people, but a human being nonetheless.

He hadn't thanked Nedry because soon after he gained consciousness. Even now, Muldoon wasn't sure whether he should thank him upfront or just keep it to himself. Instead, he argued with him—probably because that was the most natural response when talking to Nedry. They discussed Arnold's smoking and his role in the park, Hammond's accident, Nedry's incarceration, and then they decided to go find the beach.

Both men had held back from each other, Muldoon knew. Muldoon didn't share everything and he had a feeling that Nedry didn't either. At the same time, he learned a lot about how Nedry viewed authority, his rambling about certain topics that bothered him, and also, the way he hid behind humor. There was a lot more depth to him than Muldoon ever expected. Most surprising of all was their ability to speak to each other on level. There were still tension between them, but at least they had been able to carry a conversation without exchanging punches or thinly veiled insults.

Then they had a semi-philosophical debate about morals and if people can be brought at any price. Muldoon still didn't buy Nedry's insistence that Wu had turned bad. He could never believe that Henry, one of Hammond's most loyal and trusted employees, would turn his back on InGen. _He should let go of his vendetta against Henry,_ he thought. _I'll have to see it to believe it. _He didn't expect to see any signs of Wu's betrayal, because it was non-existent as far as Muldoon was concerned. Muldoon was more bent on finding out why Nedry betrayed Hammond, but he would find out in time. He was certain of it. Never mind that now. They had finally found the beach where they rested now. They'd return to the island soon enough, which was a good thing because Muldoon was sick of Isla Sorna. For now though, it was time for his mind and body rest. Tomorrow they'd start working on getting off the island.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured and the moment he closed his eyes, sleep overtook him.


	8. Alone on a Crowded Island

**Alone on a Crowded Island**

The days stretched on, each one longer than the last. It was amazing when a week passed. For Ellie Sattler, each week dragged on and felt like a month instead. Sometimes she wished she had the nerve to do what Grant did: get up and leave without looking back. She was certain she could live with her conscience if she ever decided to mimic his actions and leave Isla Nublar behind…never to return again.

Alan.

She missed the times they spent talking and studying together. She wished she could hear the steady tone of voice he used when he was serious about a project. Or see his enigmatic smile that lit his blue eyes when their minds thought alike. Now he was gone and she envied him. Envied him for what? After all, he wasn't thrilled when he left. He couldn't wait to get off the island, but he definitely wasn't happy about it. Or maybe he was. These days, she wondered if he was miserable or happy. Maybe he was both. It was hard to tell with Grant; he was usually quiet about his feelings. If Grant was happy to leave the island, then he would probably be happier staying in Montana. Ellie didn't want that, because to her, it meant he might stay there and never return to Isla Nublar. She knew she was grasping at straws. Who knew if Grant was happy, glad, sad, miserable, or angry when he left Isla Nublar? The most she could say was that he was smart to leave. His timing was perfect.

"I envy him for escaping this mess," she said aloud to herself.

No one heard her as she drove on the maintenance road to reach her greenhouse.

When she thought about it some more, she didn't envy him, but she wished she had left with him when he made his decision to go to the States. Of course, that never would've been a possibility, now that she was with Ian Malcolm. Grant wouldn't have asked her. Or more accurately, Grant _didn't _ask her or even let her know what he was doing or where he was going. She only found out the day he left, moments before he drove to the helipad on the other side of the island. A grim thought crossed her mind: _he left because of us. He'd still be here if not for Ian— _Ellie shook her head and pushed her long bangs out of her eye, frustrated.

Why couldn't she identify which emotion she was feeling? Why was it so hard today? Ellie sighed. Not envy, but sadness. Grant leaving the island wasn't just InGen's loss, but Ellie's. Deep down inside, she had lost him long before he actually left the island. So she mourned for him, she thought of him, she cried about him, and she even dreamed of him. Even though Malcolm tried to cheer her up by telling her odd jokes and showing her ridiculously long chaos theory equations for them to debate, she still missed Grant. It was during those times she felt most sad and wanted to be alone. Especially today, she just wanted time for herself. She knew, however, that if she could do what Grant did: if she could pack up her bags and leave the island, then she would. She needed to get away even if it was just for a day.

Everyone else felt the same way, but they didn't say it. Ray Arnold couldn't leave and neither could Gerry Harding. They remained on Isla Nublar taking care of the park, the dinosaurs, and everyone else. It was more accurate to say they were stuck here. They couldn't just pack their bags and leave. They had a responsibility to the company and the park, to make sure things kept running smoothly, regardless of Hammond's absence. _John's lucky to have you both_, Ellie often thought, but she never voiced this aloud. Maybe if she did, it would boost Arnold's spirits.

If anyone was worse off than Ellie, it was Arnold. As Malcolm told her last night, seeing Arnold eating a meal in the cafeteria was "a miracle in itself", since he tended to stay cooped up all day (and now it was becoming all night) in the control room. Arnold had been talking more with Malcolm and Harding lately—but almost always in the control room so he could keep constant watch of the video monitors.

Then there was Henry Wu. Wu was on the island, but he hadn't been acting like himself lately and that hurt Arnold, Ellie observed. Right now, Arnold needed everyone to pull together, and not separate or bicker. Wu was resistant and acted coolly towards him ever since the episode with Nedry's notebook. Most of all, Wu had pretty much abandoned Arnold once Thorne came on the island. It was as though Wu found a new best friend and didn't want to be bothered with anyone from InGen.

_Cameron Thorne_.

A wave of anger swept over her. She pushed the name out of her mind, causing the sudden anger to subside. She went back to thinking about Wu's abrupt behavior change. Wu used to be more friendly and social. These days he was quiet, and at times, he was snippy. As time went on, he put more distance between himself and the park staff.

Ellie figured there had to be a better explanation for Wu's new attitude aside from the notebook. _He doesn't want to be here either_, Ellie thought. _It's his way of showing his frustration from being trapped on this island. That's the reality of it. We're trapped here and Alan was lucky to escape. Henry just happens to show how he actually feels, more so than anybody else_, she surmised. _More than Donald, Gerry, and Ray put together. Henry doesn't want to be here anymore_.

_But then again, neither do I_, Ellie affirmed. She pressed on the gas pedal and sped down the maintenance road. She was going to her special place, her greenhouse. It was her personal escape when everything went upside-down on the island. Botany was the love and passion of her life and now it was her therapy.

Ellie suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing the tires to screech.

She would've sworn she saw something in the mirror. The only sounds were the wind rustling through the trees and the occasional chirping of birds and croaking of frogs. Otherwise, it was dead silent. Slowly exhaling, Ellie chided herself for overreacting. These days everything seemed to be extremely tense. She really needed to relax.

Ellie parked in front of the greenhouse and got out the jeep. If someone was following her, then she would've spotted them by now. _Most times when a person watches you, they don't want to be seen_, she thought. _What was out there—or worse, _who _was out there? _She didn't want to dwell on it. Ellie resolved to keep her head on her shoulders as she took out the keys to her greenhouse and made her way to the entrance, after making sure the jeep's doors were locked.

**oOo**

Humming, Ellie walked up and down the rows of her greenhouse, where exotic rare plants and flora were situated on both sides. Surrounded by the fragrant scent of flowers and seeing them blossom always refreshed her and gave her a sense of peace. Some people used gardening as a tool to relax. It was no different for Ellie—peace of mind was one reason she became interested in botany. Combined with her interests of the ancient world, paleobotany was the perfect field for her to delve into.

Her mind wandered back to Grant again. Grant wanted them to be a world renowned team in the scientific community with him as the paleontologist and her as the paleobotanist. She knew he had treated her differently than his other students. He offered extra office hours for her, he stayed after class just to speak with her, and he was generous with giving her extensions when she worked on her papers for his classes. Grant wasn't one to be open about his feelings, but she liked that aspect about him and it made her want to get to know him. It was a challenge that she wanted to take on. So they went on "dinner dates" together to discuss the progress of her studies, but she knew Grant was looking for more. He wanted them to be a team, professionally, but also a couple, personally.

She adored his passion, his focus, and his dedication to paleontology. In the middle of the expansive Badlands of Montana, she would watch him when he thought she wasn't looking. There was something about the way he would kneel over a partially exposed dinosaur skeleton and gently dust dirt off to expose ancient fossils. He brushed off the sand meticulously to demonstrate the proper way to excavate an ancient skeleton. His research team was composed of doctorate students, including Ellie. They were in awe of working with a paleontologist with a respectable reputation such as Grant's.

Grant was intelligent, thoughtful, and down-to-earth…and a bit on the traditional side.

The way he frowned when it came to the latest technology was endearing. He was old-fashioned and content to do his job without the use of computers. He was a practical man. Advanced technology didn't impress Grant. If anything really surprised him and earned his respect, it was the technology that InGen used to resurrect dinosaurs. Even then, he remained laidback and somewhat cautious when it came to automation and information technology.

As Ellie watered her plants, she remembered the first time they came to Isla Nublar for the inspection. Grant couldn't get his seatbelt on as the helicopter descended to the helipad. Finally, he tied it in a knot, and winked at Ellie as if to say: _see; I can manage. _

They had never officially gone out as a romantic pair, but the tension between them didn't go away. Once Ian Malcolm came into the picture, their short unofficial professor/student romance came to an end. Malcolm had won Ellie over with his sharp wit and honest way of speaking his mind. Ellie found it strange: she had been attracted to Grant's quiet and calm demeanor and she became instantly smitten by Malcolm's outspokenness. In his confident and straightforward manner, he had let on that he was attracted to her from the get go: _I could look at your legs all day, Dr. Sattler. _Malcolm was charming in an oddball analytical type of way. He was common sense, comic relief, and chaos theory wrapped all in one.

Ellie knew from the moment they met for the park inspection that Grant saw Malcolm as his competition. And in a sad form of self-fulfilled prophesy; that is exactly what happened: Malcolm became his rival with Ellie in the middle.

Malcolm remained classy and low key. He never flaunted in front of Grant that he and Ellie dated exclusively. The most he did was hold Ellie's hand, go for walks with her, and sit with her during InGen meetings and during meals in the cafeteria. There was that one time Grant came into the greenhouse and caught them kissing—but it wasn't like Malcolm went out of his way to infuriate Grant or to throw it in his face that he dated the woman he loved. Malcolm wasn't malicious. Contrary to what most people thought, it wasn't in his character to gloat at other people's misfortune. He could drive anyone crazy with his chaos theory speeches or his constant pessimism, but he wasn't mean-spirited.

Grant remained unimpressed and unconvinced that Malcolm sincerely cared about Ellie. He retreated from Ellie and kept her at a distance. The strain was always present when they had their meetings with Malcolm, Hammond, and Wu. When she had started dating Malcolm, Grant's dreams of them being together professionally and romantically shriveled up and died. She was thankful that she didn't get too close to Grant to be on an intimate level. It would've only complicated the situation and only increased the tension hurt felt by both.

Still, she hated the calm tone of voice he would use around her whenever Malcolm was present. It was as if he was containing his anger that was ready to burst forth at any moment. There were many times when she wanted to pull him aside and ask him to be honest with her. Grant wouldn't. He didn't even tell her the exact truth of why he was leaving when she confronted him that day in the staff lodge. He was cold to her then and if he were to return today, he'd probably still maintain his iciness. Grant simply couldn't separate his personal and professional feelings. Ellie never imagined Grant becoming bitter from the situation, and while she didn't regret her relationship with Malcolm, she was truly sorry that it caused him so much pain to the point where he felt he had to leave the island.

She went to the back area of her greenhouse. On a three-tier shelf were packets of seeds for dozens of flowers. She went through them and chose a tiny packet labeled _guaria morada_ and then went to find a small ceramic flower pot. She set it on the table and then went to get soil mixture. Ellie had wanted to plant this type of flower for a while and today was a good day. As she prepared the soil for the flowers, her mind went back to the first time Isla Nublar had been invaded.

Ever since the first time Biosyn had come to the island, Ellie wanted nothing to do with any incidents that placed the park staff in jeopardy or pitted them against Biosyn. She helped the first time out of respect for John Hammond. If Hammond was allowing her and Grant to say on the island free of charge to study and continue their research, then she would help out in any way possible. Before that day, she cultivated flowers to disperse around the visitor center and island, aided Wu and Hammond in their project to clone a sixteenth species—that was an eternity ago—and served as a consultant on matters regarding botany on the island. Everything was going pretty well until the first time Biosyn invaded the island.

On the day Lawala shot her in the calf, Ellie was infuriated at the park staff for not telling Hammond the truth about what happened. Although a rational part of her knew it wasn't their fault for what happened, she still remained angry—angry at them and angry at herself for not telling Hammond what happened. She had colluded with the staff against him in her own way. Guilt and shame overwhelmed her when Hammond suffered from the stroke that no one saw coming. She blamed herself for not telling Hammond about the previous times Biosyn had invaded the island. She had wanted to tell him, but in the end she didn't, no matter how much she felt she should've. Now she felt she had betrayed him in her own way.

On the day of his stroke, Hammond had stuttered about Nedry and Muldoon fighting. Through his garbled words, she heard him ask how long Nedry had been coming to the island, because this couldn't be the first time he had shown up. Harding immediately sedated him and shouted at the pilot to hurry up and get to Costa Rica. Tim and Lex were there and she felt this was the worst thing for them to see. She was no help to them, Hammond, InGen, or herself. Ellie remembered the slow helicopter ride, the whole time she wanted to jump out, even if it meant the helicopter would fly faster with less weight in it. They finally reached the hospital and waited for hours after Hammond was taken into the emergency room. Ellie was adamant about staying there until she found out what happened, and Harding had backed her up that day.

After coming back from the hospital and revealing to the park staff the extent of Hammond's condition, she went straight to her greenhouse to be alone again. She needed time to think about what she had done, or rather, what she _hadn't_ done, because now she knew she couldn't point fingers at the park staff. Arnold, Muldoon, Harding, and Wu had enough on their plate without her accusations making it worse. Everyone pointed fingers at themselves, including Ellie. It was a week's time before she was finally able to sleep at night, and even then she would lie awake in her room at the staff lodge staring at the ceiling. She got to the point where she couldn't stand it and would take midnight trips to the greenhouse unbeknownst to Malcolm or anyone else.

She finished patting down the soil in the pot and opened the packet of seeds. She could plant more than one pot of guaria morada and went to find a second larger ceramic pot. As she searched for the exact one she wanted, her mind focused on Lawala. Ellie knew she could spend all day thinking about what happened to Hammond and she needed something else to think about.

Lawala's image flashed in her mind and she felt a wave of hatred overtake her, then it ebbed down, remembering the day she helped him in her own small way. Ellie knew she would've been lying if she were to say that she felt bad seeing the thick black goop covering his eyes. On the contrary, a mean streak of sadistic glee raced through her when she saw him seated on the passenger side, completely helpless and blinded by the dilophosaur's poison. It was Lawala's just desserts for shooting her in the calf. Ellie wasn't going to voice this aloud, but she certainly felt a bit of pleasure at seeing him in pain in the same way he had gloated after he shot her.

Before she had arrived at the site, she and Lex were going to the visitor center. Lawala's scream had ripped through the air, interrupting their trip. _Thank goodness for Lex_, Ellie thought, picking up a ceramic pot two times larger than the first one on the table. If not for Lex, she wouldn't have bothered to find out what happened. Lex knew little of what happened last time, and Ellie didn't want to go into details. She could tell Lex was genuinely concerned about the scream they had heard and because of that Ellie went to the dilophosaur paddock. She knew it was the right thing to do, especially after seeing Nedry and Lawala in the jeep confirmed what she thought had happened. She gave them minimal help and radioed the control room, alerting Muldoon. It was the least she would do for him, even though he hadn't spared her when he shot her. She'd be the better person and be a positive example to Lex. It wasn't easy to be the bigger person. She knew Lex was watching her that day and how would it look if someone was badly injured on the island and she didn't bother to help?

Because she helped George Lawala that day, Ellie followed it up and assisted the InGen staff. She hadn't forgotten her promise to not get involved with InGen when there was an incident on the island. She simply remembered how Hammond had chewed the staff out in front of everyone, after the first time Biosyn invaded the island. Even though she wanted to remain neutral, she did feel sympathy for the staff and did her part to help out. It was minimal, but it was better than nothing.

She hadn't spoken to Hammond about what happened…he knew _nothing _about what was going on, even though he definitely held his suspicions. And when Nedry showed up on the island a fourth time, this time by himself—Ellie decided she had had enough. She had squared off with him when he wanted to get aid for Lawala. Before that day, Ellie had never spoken a word to Nedry. She knew what he had done against InGen and to Hammond and always held deep contempt for him for betraying the company to Biosyn. She remembered his trial and how he had showed no regret for what he had done. Now he was back again and she wanted nothing to do with him or the InGen staff. Malcolm didn't understand her that evening, and of all people, she thought_ he_ would understand. Instead, she did what always worked for her: she went to her greenhouse to be alone and calm her nerves, not having the faintest inkling that in less than twenty-four hours both Dennis Nedry and Robert Muldoon would vanish from the island.

Nowadays everyone was preoccupied with their disappearance. Ellie was angry at first when Arnold had first told them, but realized it would be better to help out. She was concerned for Muldoon, (more so than Nedry,) but she hoped that they would return alive. Most times she tried to put it out of her mind that they had disappeared—it was hard to believe it actually happened. Muldoon wouldn't just vanish and although she could spend hours wondering what happened to him, she tried not to dwell on it. Instead, Ellie focused on their eventual return, whenever it happened—and she hoped that time was very soon.

In the meantime, she warmed up to Arnold. He sincerely meant well for everyone on the island. He did his utmost best to keep everyone informed and working together. Gennaro was always picking on him and didn't do anything to help. Arnold proved to be the better man and worked as though Hammond were still on the premises. That in itself was admirable and Ellie appreciated his efforts. She and Malcolm persuaded him to leave the control room several times when he wouldn't give himself a break.

As for Gennaro, she was getting tired of having confrontations with him. The other day, she was clearing up her area after dinner, when he got in her face about how she had taught Lex to drive.

"Since when did you start giving John's granddaughter driving lessons?" Gennaro asked icily. "They're not allowed to use the gas-powered jeeps. Those vehicles are for park staff _only_."

"Since before she turned sixteen," Ellie snapped. "And _I _allow her to use the gas-powered jeep."

"You have no right teaching her anything!"

"She already knows, so it's too late for that, Donald. End of discussion."

Gennaro had sneered and bit his lip as though holding back a vitriolic remark.

Ellie finished and headed for the double-doors. "And lay off of Tim and Lex," she said, pointing at him. "If I hear of one more complaint about the way you treat them, I'll make sure to personally go to John on the mainland, and tell him he doesn't have a lawyer on staff anymore."

She had left before he could protest or respond. Ever since then, Gennaro had kept his distance from her. She knew he glared at her whenever her back was turned, but it didn't faze Ellie. Just let him utter one rude remark in front of her and she'd let him have it. Gennaro might have been able to yell at Tim and Lex, and push around Arnold, but he was no match for Ellie or Malcolm—or even Harding for that matter.

Helping Arnold in the control room (or most times, coaxing him out), spending time with Lex in the greenhouse, putting Gennaro in line, and talking with Malcolm helped her to avoid another feeling altogether—_fear_—fear that she was being watched and scrutinized.

She knew who was watching her every move. She blocked the person's name out of her mind because it was easier for her to deal with the situation by pretending he didn't exist. She didn't talk to Malcolm about her severe distrust of this particular person because he and the rest of the park staff were preoccupied with Muldoon's and Nedry's disappearance. She didn't know if confiding in the park staff about this particular individual would make matters worse—for her or the park staff. It was easier to go to the greenhouse and avoid the person altogether, but even then he would find her there. She knew there would come a point in time when having the greenhouse as her sanctuary would work against her, but all the same, she went there since it gave her the solitude she needed for the time being.

Her mind went back to Arnold again. She had promised to stop by the visitor center today. She planned on giving him a pot of gloxinias to cheer him up. Gloxinias came in a variety of colors from deep red, purple, violet, and white. She had two pots of deep red blossoms and three pots of purple flowers with soft green leaves. They would brighten up the control room's inherent coldness and give Arnold much needed warmth and hope. She gathered the five pots of gloxinias to take with her to the visitor center, knowing it would be good to see Arnold. They both needed the company and assurance from each other.

**oOo**

Ellie set down the pots next to the door and searched for her security card. She kept fishing in her pockets, annoyed that she couldn't find it. _Damn it, I left it in the greenhouse_, she thought. Ellie almost never forgot things and she wondered if she was losing it. Sighing, she knocked on the door. Inside the control room, Arnold put down his headset and got up to let her in.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How are you?" Arnold gestured for her to sit down at a workstation.

"Oh, I won't be staying long. I came over to give you this." Ellie knelt down and picked up a pot of gloxinias with deep red blossoms. She handed it to Arnold.

"These are for the control room?" he asked.

Ellie nodded. "I thought it'd make the place a little more cheery. Here take another one." She gave him another pot that held purple blossoms.

"They're beautiful." Arnold set one pot next to his computer monitor and the other at Nedry's old work terminal.

"Have you been out the control room today?"

Arnold laughed. "I was outside earlier. Ian made me go to the cafeteria for breakfast. Thanks, Ellie."

Ellie's eyes lit up. "That's good; you need to leave this dreary room."

"It was a nice break. Ian actually timed me."

Now it was Ellie who laughed. "Did he really? How long were you there?"

"Eighty-nine minutes, one minute shy of an hour and a half."

"That's a record, Ray, and you know it."

"It definitely is. He's shooting for two hours next time. We'll see how that goes." Arnold lit a cigarette and quickly put it out. "Smoke's not good for the flowers."

Ellie was thrilled that the flowers had a calming effect on Arnold. He was even laughing which was rare for him these days. "So you're doing better?"

"I am…I keep hoping they'll show up one of these days. I have to take it a day at a time, you know? They'll probably show up when I'm not looking." Arnold pointed at the video monitors. "Henry was here just before you came by, but he left to go speak with Mr. Thorne, something about wanting to see the genetics lab." He squinted at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Ellie said with forced cheer. She felt cold all of a sudden and she hoped Arnold didn't notice the change in her demeanor. It wasn't because of him that she felt tense. "I'm glad you like the flowers. Maybe Henry would like one in the genetics lab?"

"He hates it when I bring cigarettes near the area, even unlit ones. I'm sure he'll be fine with the flowers. What kind are they?"

"Gloxinias. _Sinningia speciosa_. They're fine indoors."

"Indoor potted plants?" Arnold sat down in his swiveling chair, and reached over to pick up the pot of purple gloxinias.

"They'll fine in this room. Just don't overwater them or they'll rot."

"Will do."

Ellie started towards the control room door and turned around. "Have you seen Tim?"

"He's in the cafeteria."

"Okay then…I'll meet with you and everyone else for dinner. How does seven o'clock sound?"

Arnold didn't look up from the video monitors when Ellie opened the door to leave. "Sounds fine. I'll see you in a few hours."

**oOo**

Ellie entered the cafeteria with the three remaining pots of gloxinias. She had tried the genetics lab, but it was locked. She didn't know where Wu had gone, and the truth was she didn't have the heart to go searching for him. Chances were he was with Thorne, and she didn't want to run into him at all. The cafeteria was a more inviting area to place the flowers. Tim Murphy sat at a table, drawing in his sketchpad. He looked up when he saw her place a pot of purple gloxinias on the table.

"Hi Dr. Sattler."

"Hey Tim, how's it going?"

"Good. Lex was looking for you."

"Where is she?" Ellie asked, pushing blonde strands out of her face.

"She's in the staff lodge, but I think she left to find you in your greenhouse."

"She knows she can come whenever she likes," Ellie said reassuringly. "You can too. Feel free to drop by anytime."

Tim erased something on his sketchpad. "She thought you wanted to be by yourself…that's why she didn't stop by earlier."

"Oh…" Ellie bit her lip. She had been so consumed with her thoughts of Malcolm and Grant; that she didn't realize that it came off like she was brushing off Lex.

"Thank you for letting me know…she's welcome to stop by anytime, same for you, Tim."

Tim nodded. "Thanks." He went back to drawing on his sketch pad. Then he stopped and put his pencil down. "Dr. Sattler?"

Ellie looked up, surprised by the sound in his voice. He sounded afraid, as though he was working up his nerve to speak to her.

"What's wrong, Tim?" She asked, concerned. "And you can call me 'El' or 'Ellie'. I'm comfortable with that."

He looked around the cafeteria, checking to make sure no one could overhear their conversation, and then spoke in a low voice. "Last time we were at the greenhouse with you…" he hesitated. "Mr. Thorne made us leave."

Ellie nodded, cringing inwardly from the memory. "He did." She still kicked herself for allowing Thorne to have command over what was really her own turf. Ellie ran the greenhouse by herself. She alone decided who was allowed to enter, and who wasn't allowed to stay—who was welcome and who wasn't. Thorne was the first person on the island she didn't want around the greenhouse.

"Why did he do that? What did he want with you?"

She blinked, surprised by the straightforward way he asked her. Ellie opened her mouth to speak, and then clammed up. She had to be very careful about what she said. She didn't want Tim to be weary of Thorne, although chances were, he already was—he and Lex could see right through anyone.

"He wanted to ask me some questions about how long I've been working on the greenhouse, and if I'd like to expand on it," Ellie lied. "That's all."

"So why couldn't he ask you with Lex and me there?" Tim insisted.

Now he was looking straight at her, and she felt as if he could read the lie in her words.

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know. Some adults are stupid and like to boss kids around just to be bossy, you know? They like to push them around as if they forget what it was like to be a teenager."

"That sounds like Mr. Gennaro."

"It does." She saw that Tim looked somewhat relieved, but she knew she had to mean what she said with her next words: "It won't happen again," she said firmly.

"How can you be sure? He comes whenever he likes." Tim shook his head in disbelief. "He just barges right in as if he owns the place."

"Trust me, it won't happen again," Ellie repeated. "You have my word."

Tim nodded, as though satisfied with her answer. He tilted his head to the side, as another thought came to mind. "Need help with those flowers?"

"Oh these? I got them, thanks. I appreciate you asking."

"No problem." Tim smiled, and then went back to drawing in his sketchpad.

Ellie sighed and rubbed her forehead in thought. She tried not to think about the conversation she just had with Tim. It was just as well that he had asked her about Thorne, since he was the last person she wanted to think about. Moreover, she hadn't yet discussed with the staff what happened when Thorne made Tim and Lex leave. Malcolm was the only one who knew about the occurrence and she had told him not to go back and report to Arnold. Arnold was stressed to the max and he didn't need more aggravation piled on him.

Ellie looked down at the potted plants she had brought with her. They reminded her of why she was there in the first place—and helped to clear her mind. _Where should I put the flowers? I didn't bring enough…I'll have to go back and bring more over. Lex can help if she likes._ She dimly heard Tim get up from the table. Ellie placed one pot of gloxinias at a long table that sat ten people. It was the table where everyone sat to eat dinner together. The one pot of flowers wasn't enough, so she brought a second one over and made sure there were evenly spaced apart.

Behind her, someone opened the cafeteria's double doors, but she didn't look up to see who it was. She kept her focus on the flowers. The gloxinias' red blossoms really added to the beauty of the cafeteria. Ellie turned around to pick up the last pot, when she heard footsteps stop behind her. Puzzled, she glanced at Tim's sketchpad. She didn't hear him leave, but she noticed he wasn't at the table. _He didn't leave the room_, she thought, _maybe he went to get something to eat from the kitchen_. She went to pick up the last pot of flowers, when she felt two hands grab her waist from behind. A deep voice whispered in her ear:

"_We should mate_."

Ellie swore her hair turned gray from absolute fright. She dropped the pot of gloxinias and they crashed on the cafeteria floor, the ceramic pot shattering into pieces. Her hands flew to the invasive arms that snaked around her torso, holding her in a firm grip.

"Calm down…you're such a spitfire."

The voice sounded gleeful and annoyed at the same time.

Ellie swallowed nervously and strove to hold onto her reserve. She closed her eyes and tried to pry the hands off her. They remained strong, still holding onto her hips. Spider-like fingers chilled her skin and hot breath breezed around her neck. Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore and she didn't care who heard her shouting.

"GET—THE—HELL—OFF—ME!"

She grabbed the owner's fingers and pulled them back painfully. She thought she heard them crack and that was good—she hoped she broke the bastard's fingers. It'd give him something to think about. He wouldn't let go and she pulled harder. He finally released her and she could tell the difference around her. She had her own space again and she wasn't suffocated by fear. Ellie opened her eyes again, breathing hard, and her heart juggling inside her chest. The pot of gloxinias lay on its side, the ceramic pot broken, and the soil mixture lying in a pot shaped clump. Ellie kicked the flowers away and spun around to see who had grabbed her, although she already knew who it was.

Cameron Thorne stood off to the side, rubbing his fingers, a warped grin on his face.

Ellie didn't trust him at all—she never had, not from the moment he stepped foot of the helicopter and onto Isla Nublar.

She took a deep breath, regaining her composure and at the same time felt a wave of heat wash over her. She was mortified by what he had done to her and she hoped Tim didn't see it— and thank God, Malcolm wasn't around. There was no telling how he would've reacted. She knew Malcolm didn't like Thorne and if he had happened to walk into the cafeteria at the same time that Thorne had grabbed her, Malcolm would've swiped the head off his shoulders. She was by herself though and her heart kept performing acrobatic flips. Ellie forced herself to shove away the fear and replace it with anger to confront him. If he saw she was afraid, then Thorne would have the victory.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!_"

Thorne stared at her, not saying anything. He wore his heavily tinted shades and kept his stare focused on her. She had only seen him without his shades once. Thorne had gray eyes—cold steel gray. It reminded her of a serial killer's empty stare. There was no warmth in his eyes, only greed, secrets, and corruption. She preferred for him to keep his shades on so that she wouldn't have to face his dead stare. Even then she felt picked apart under his gaze.

"I was just teasing, Dr. Sattler."

Simply stated, but the tone he used…there was an eerie calmness in it as if he forced himself to sound even-tempered.

Furious, Ellie couldn't bring herself to raise her voice. When she spoke again, her voice was very low and she made no attempt to hide her anger. "Did you say to me…what I think you did?"

"Why yes," Thorne said happily. "I said we should bake a cake." He laughed, completely amused.

Ellie backed up and kept her eyes on him the whole time. She didn't dare turn around, lest he try and sneak up behind her again. "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Me."

"Why should I? A beautiful woman like you," he gestured at her, "deserves to be touched. That mathematician isn't gi—"

Before she could stop herself, Ellie slapped him hard across the face. Thorne touched his face where she slapped him. It wasn't a prissy slap either: his cheek stung and reddened from where she had lashed out. At first, Ellie was afraid he'd retaliate and smack her, but then he did something worse.

He grinned.

He grinned as if to say he enjoyed it and wanted her to do it again. He didn't have to say it aloud for her to catch on. He was daring her to strike him again. Teasing and taunting her—testing her to see how she would respond. It was a game he could play all day; he never grew bored or tired of it. And if she wouldn't respond, then he would, just for the sake of seeing her expression.

"You like it rough, Dr. Sattler?"

Ellie stared at him and swallowed a growing lump in her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest so much that she could feel it against her ribs. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to speak this way to her. It wasn't the first time he had blatantly disrespected her. His harassment had started on the first day he arrived. He had been subtle at first, but over time, he grew bolder and more vulgar with his comments. _"I love those shorts, Dr. Sattler" _or _"You should really wear your hair out"._ Whenever she responded in an angry outburst, Thorne would pretend to pout and say in a mocking sheepish voice that she didn't like his "compliments". It only fed into Ellie's anger that he enjoyed provoking.

And lately, he had taken to showing up at her greenhouse unexpectedly and uninvited. Just as he did the day Tim and Lex went to see her. Thorne wouldn't leave until Malcolm showed up. He would slink off and acted as though Malcolm invaded his territory. Ellie hated that it took another man to make Thorne leave. She was a strong woman and could handle her own, but it didn't matter to Thorne. He would stay around, tinkering in the greenhouse, making idle conversation with her while throwing in a lewd comment here and there.

Chances were the park staff was aware of what was going on, but she never told them directly. Arnold and Harding had their hands full with running the park. She didn't feel comfortable approaching Wu anymore, especially seeing that he and Thorne were friendly. She didn't believe in confiding in Tim and Lex; they were just kids and it would be inappropriate for her to tell them what was going on. Gennaro was out of the question and would probably turn it around on her. Malcolm had a hunch as to what was going on, but he never caught Thorne doing or saying anything over the top. More so, Ellie didn't want him to do anything that he'd regret. As for King and Baselton…they were just there—aligned with Thorne.

Maybe if Grant was still around, she would've spoken to him about it, but he wasn't here, she didn't know when he would return, and if he even wanted to speak to her after all this time. As for Robert Muldoon—he wouldn't have allowed Thorne to step foot on the island. If Muldoon were here, Ellie was certain he would've smelled him for the phony he truly was. And the bitter irony was that Thorne was on the island to help because Muldoon was God knows where. _To help…to help who? _Ellie thought. _His damned self._

There was no one. The island was crowded and there was no one Ellie could turn to.

"I asked a question and you haven't answered it," Thorne said, leering at her.

"I'm not going to answer it." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I guess I'll have to find out for myself then." Thorne approached her, closing the space between them.

"Back the hell off!" She held up tight fists in defense. "Don't come near me!"

Thorne stopped and folded his hands piously. "I was only joking Dr. Sattler. I meant nothing by it. Let's shake hands." He extended his hand to hers.

Ellie kept her fists clenched and raised in the air threateningly. Thorne came forward again.

"Don't play hard-to-get, Dr. Sattler. It's not nice."

"And what would be 'nice'?" Ellie snapped.

Thorne tilted his head in thought and then flashed that disgusting grin. "You…me…" He paused as his eyes traveled from her toes to the top of her head. "How about I let you finish that thought?"

"How about you get the hell out my face." A clear demand.

"How about you think it over…and I'll stop by your greenhouse tonight. Make sure Dr. Chaos isn't around. I'd really like to spend some quality…and personal time with you…_Dr. Sattler_." He rolled her name off his tongue and simply grinned, triumphant that he had the last word.

She could feel her face burning from a combination of anger and embarrassment. She wanted to yell, shout, and curse at him, but she knew it wouldn't faze him. Any words that she wanted to throw at him remained frozen in her throat. Her mouth felt as if it had been packed with sand. He stared back at her with that nauseating grin plastered on his face. Obviously, he wasn't going to apologize or take back what he said. Thorne had become more aggressive towards her as the weeks passed and this was the final offense.

Ellie whipped around and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the shattered pot of flowers behind. The entire time she could feel his eyes striking her like forked lightning. She slammed the doors shut behind her, thankful to have space—a wall—between her and Thorne.

She leaned against the wall and released a long sigh. It was time to go back to the greenhouse and put the latest incident with Thorne out of her mind. She headed to the front of the visitor center where she had parked the gas-powered jeep. From the greenhouse, she would call Lex and Malcolm and tell them to drop by and stay there until whenever. If it kept Thorne away, then fine. Then she remembered Tim: she'd ask Lex to bring him over. Right now, she had to leave the building as soon as possible. Without a second's hesitation, Ellie left the visitor center and got into the jeep. She turned the ignition key and didn't look back once as she drove away from the center. When she finally returned to her greenhouse, she would feel safe. She would be far away from Cameron Thorne's prying gaze, and that's all that mattered now.

**oOo**

In the cafeteria, Thorne stood frozen in place, still grinning. He slowly approached the double doors, oblivious to Tim, who stood back watching him. Thorne exited the cafeteria as quietly as he had entered, and Tim let out a sigh of relief as soon as he left. He just hoped that Ellie had gone to the control room or left the visitor center before Thorne could find her.

As for Tim, he had gone into the cafeteria to grab a snack and came rushing back out when he heard Ellie's pot of flowers crash to the floor. Unknown to both adults, Tim had witnessed the entire encounter. He wasn't sure if he could go to Arnold, but he definitely knew one person he could talk to about it. Tim saw the broken flower pot and the flattened flowers lying in a heap of soil, abandoned. He cleaned up the mess, leaving no trace behind of what had occurred. Now was a good time to catch up with Lex and tell her what was going on. He grabbed his sketchbook and pencils and left the cafeteria to find Lex in the staff lodge.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Erin (Tinks-Belle85) for the quote about Ian Malcolm being "_common sense, comic relief, and chaos theory wrapped all in one_". I love that description! It fits Malcolm to a tee. The quote "_I could look at your legs all day, Dr. Sattler" _is from Crichton's novel Jurassic Park. Also, the original title of this chapter was "_Unrequited Infatuation_" due to Grant's feelings for Ellie, and her not returning them on the level he was hoping for. I decided it didn't fit, and went with the present title, which is influenced by the quote "_alone in a crowded room_". Thanks everyone!

**-Sassy Lil Scorpio**


	9. Things Come Together

**Things Come Together**

"How're these vines? I got them from over there," Dennis Nedry said, throwing long thick vines at Robert Muldoon's feet. He pointed at the jungle back in the distance. "They're tough to yank down."

Muldoon sat on the beach surrounded by coils of ropes, half-eaten rations, a small axe, a large saw, and logs that still needed work. They had been working on their raft for the past three days. The day after they found the beach, Muldoon and Nedry returned to the cottages at the InGen complex to search for equipment to make their raft. They had sawed down several palm trees and now Muldoon was chopping the bark into logs. He wanted to have more logs just in case.

Muldoon picked up a vine, examining it. "They're good. We need more though—a lot more. We don't have nuts and bolts to hold the raft together, so we're counting on those vines to do the job. We also have plenty of rope, which I'll use more of, they're stronger."

"Sounds good."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna keep working on the wooden part of our raft." He pointed at a pile of thick heavy logs that he and Nedry had put together yesterday.

"Are you sure those logs will hold us?"

"They will if we have a lot to work with. The raft should be able to float and hold both our weight if we build it right. We'll check to make sure it floats before we go anywhere. I've got it covered."

"What about a regular floating raft? Wouldn't that be better?"

"If it gets punctured in the middle of the ocean on the way to the island, what would you do?" Muldoon asked in return.

Nedry thought for a moment. "You're right. This raft is getting done fast anyway."

"And that's all that matters," Muldoon said as he untied the laces on his left boot.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get back to the park?" Nedry asked.

Muldoon removed his boot and turned it upside down. "Couple of days I imagine." Two Swiss Army knives landed in his open palm. He placed one down on the sand beside him. He held the second one up to the sunlight (and hesitated for a brief moment) before handing it to Nedry. "This may help with yanking down those vines."

Nedry took the knife and stared at it oddly. "You had this the entire time?"

"Now I can use it to cut these ropes and vines," Muldoon said, getting back to work. He grabbed a coil of rope, concentrating on how long it should be. He didn't hear Nedry walk away and looked up. Nedry was stunned. "What's wrong? You think I'm gonna shank you with it?"

Nedry made a disgusted face. "No, if you wanted to shank me, you would've done it by now."

Muldoon nodded. "True."

"And if I wanted to shank _you_, I wouldn't need a razor blade or Swiss Army knife. A branch cut the right way would do the job just fine."

Muldoon shot him a glare and Nedry responded with a cocky grin.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna shank you or '_assault you with a deadly weapon_' as they say in fancy police jargon. I'll wait till we get back to Isla Nublar to settle our score." He put his left hand down on an invisible Bible and held up his right hand as if being sworn in at court. "That's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Sure," Muldoon said dryly and went back to work.

**oOo**

The sun hovered above the horizon like a gleaming orange sequin. Twilight was fast approaching and they worked quickly to get more work done. Throughout the day, they had set the logs side by side and tied them together with the ropes. Muldoon gave instructions to Nedry, since this was a new endeavor for him. He taught him how to tie different knots that would keep the logs together to make for a strong and sturdy raft. He was surprised to find that Nedry actually followed his lead without making sarcastic or snippy comments. It made the job get done faster and it was less stressful than he had originally anticipated.

He didn't want to get ahead of himself, so Muldoon made sure to keep emotionally distant as they worked. Nedry seemed to feel the same way and kept to the task at hand. Although neither man said it outright, both were surprised that they were actually working together to get off the island. It was the last thing they ever expected to happen. Deciding it would be nice to break the monotony of their work with conversation, Muldoon interrupted the silence.

"Why'd you overreact when we visited you?" he asked casually.

Nedry kept his focus on tying and knotting the vines and ropes together as Muldoon had instructed him. "Let's get one thing straight: that _wasn't _a visit. It was an interrogation."

"You don't think you overreacted?"

"I didn't overreact. I acted like anybody else would've." Nedry shrugged as if this should be obvious to Muldoon.

"Are you bloody serious?"

Nedry looked up at Muldoon. "Yes, I'm 'bloody serious' if you want to put it that way. He came all the way to the prison just to ask if I'm still selling secrets to Dodgson. How could I possibly know what's going on with the park? No one ever bothered to keep in touch to update me on what's going on with the company."

"And why would they?"

"Exactly my point," Nedry said. "Why would they? I'm a traitor, so why should I know what's going on. Besides that, any news about InGen never reached me—anything on t.v. or in the newspapers I wasn't allowed to see or read. The judge and prison warden of my facility forbade me to know anything about InGen after I got put away. Around the time you guys stopped by, I had been locked up for almost two years and he comes out of the blue with 'how does Lew Dodgson know what we're doing at the park?' and 'have you spoken to him?' What the hell?"

"You were actually shocked?" Muldoon asked.

He felt a combination of surprise and disbelief; which one he felt more of, he wasn't sure. Then he remembered the helicopter ride back to the island, where he told Hammond, Gennaro, and Arnold that Nedry couldn't have possibly leaked information to Dodgson, especially if he had been locked up for the past two years. The memory briefly flashed through his mind, but he made no mention of it to Nedry. He wanted to observe his response.

"If you were me, then yes, it would be a shock. But you're you, so it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Was Nedry getting smart again? If he was, Muldoon had no qualms about putting him in his place.

"He trusts you, Robert. He respects you." Nedry sighed, slightly annoyed. "What the hell did you think I mean?"

"I'm not going to entertain that thought," Muldoon snapped. "Continue."

"Look, all I'm saying is he was wrong for asking me. You weren't surprised because he trusts you. I haven't given him a reason to trust me, but it still got on my nerves. I hadn't been around for a long time and in his eyes, I was still to blame for whatever goes wrong on his island."

"Don't you think he has the right to know?"

Nedry thought for a moment as he tied another knot. "He does, but he should've asked you and the park staff first. I have an idea of who gave Dodgson info…" Nedry's mouth curled into a grin. "Would you like to know who? His initials are H…"

"Don't start." Muldoon knotted another rope. He didn't like the smug note in Nedry's voice.

"I'm not."

"You were about to."

"And I didn't—surprise!" Nedry pointed at a section of logs he had tied together. So far, the raft was ten feet in width and twelve feet in length. They were making quick progress. It was large enough to fit both men. Muldoon assessed the raft—it had to be stronger and wider. They would need more logs and ropes. They also needed oars to row with.

"Good job," Muldoon said, checking on Nedry's progress.

"Can we stop for now and pick up tomorrow?"

Muldoon didn't let Nedry know that they still had to continue through the night if they wanted to be ready by morning. On the other hand, they wouldn't be able to see well in the dark so right now was a good time to stop. Even with the flashlights, it wasn't enough to get their job done.

"Sure. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll work on making sure the ropes are extra tight. We also need oars."

"Sounds good to me," Nedry said. He was quiet for a moment as Muldoon lifted the raft off the sand, checking out the other side. "Since you asked me a fun question, now I get to ask you a fun question."

Muldoon set the raft down on the sand and looked out into the ocean. It was a smooth blanket of blackness. Then he looked at Nedry, wondering what in the world he was going to ask. A "fun question" to Nedry could mean anything, Muldoon knew, and he wasn't in the mood for it. Still, he wanted to know what it was so he could get to sleep sooner.

"What is it?" He finally asked, preparing for the worst.

"Since we're on the topic of informants and John…did you ever tell him about the times Biosyn came to the island?"

Muldoon's heart stopped in his chest. Leave it to Nedry to ask the worst question imaginable. It was bad because whenever he thought of those times, guilt gnawed at Muldoon's conscience. If he was so "self-righteous" as Nedry taunted, then he would've been honest with Hammond—and maybe, he would've been able to prevent what happened to Hammond.

"He had to have known, what, with a destroyed fence, the park missing a lizard or two—though I wouldn't miss those nasty spitting ones. They're the worst!" Nedry chuckled. "Those should be the next ones you destroy. Why did Henry clone lizards that spit blinding poison? He must've been high at the time."

"He probably was," Muldoon muttered. His fists were clenched at both sides.

"Come on, answer the question. I answered yours."

Muldoon stared at him. He was at a complete loss for words. He hoped the shame he felt inside, for not being honest with Hammond, wasn't easily readable on his face. Muldoon believed in honor, respect, and honesty. He believed if you were going to do a job, then do it right. He held himself to a high standard, although many times, he failed to reach it. He was successful at times…other times he wasn't. Not knowing how to answer the question, Muldoon looked down at the sand, his fists still clenched as a sign of anger towards Nedry for asking…and towards himself for knowing the answer that he would never admit aloud to anyone—especially Nedry.

"I got my answer…you never told him anything." Nedry didn't sound triumphant or disappointed. He was neutral.

"I didn't say that," Muldoon croaked. He didn't even sound right to himself, but he had to save face.

"Look, I understand that you didn't tell him. He probably figured it out anyway. You can't keep anything from John—at least not for long." Nedry chuckled again, but this time he sounded somewhat sad. "Let's face it; John's not the most understanding person. If you had a rough day in the park, his park and lizards would still come first, and you'd come last. You know it's true, Robe—"

"That's enough!" Muldoon's head snapped up. "End of discussion."

Nedry was silent for a moment before he said in a low voice, "So that's what you meant the other night…when you said you're not as self-righteous as I think…"

"I said _enough_! What part of 'enough' don't you bloody understand?"

"Fine. I zip my lips. No more trash-talk from your favorite menace."

"Good."

"Great!" Nedry set down a coil of rope he had picked up when he had asked his "fun question". "See you in the morning or afternoon, whatever."

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, able to escape into a peaceful slumber effortlessly as if he had wanted to do so all along. Muldoon sighed, annoyed. Nedry just wanted to sleep away the night and put off returning to Isla Nublar. _He isn't even sorry for the way he acted in prison the day we saw him._ Muldoon mused on that thought for awhile. Nedry wasn't apologetic for anything he had done.

He kept harping on Wu when obviously he was the only traitor to InGen. _There's no second traitor,_ Muldoon thought. No matter how much Nedry blamed someone else, or how he pointed out Muldoon's omission, he was the one who put Hammond in the hospital and tried to ruin the park, that's what it came down to. _Even if he's sorry for doing that to John, he still_—Muldoon shook his head, frustrated from the clashing thoughts. He got up and decided to walk down the beach to clear his head. His mind wandered to a date that occurred more than two years ago.

**oOo**

_The judge adjourned the trial for lunch break. A court officer escorted Nedry out the courtroom to take him to a holding cell. Arnold was the first to leave and Muldoon followed him outside to the back of the courthouse. Arnold looked over his shoulder to make sure there were no reporters from the media and then dug in his pocket for his lighter and a cigarette. _

_"Thank God, I'm out of there," Arnold said, shaking his head. "You're next to take the hot seat, you know?"_

_"I'm expecting it."_

_"I hope they don't call me back up again to testify. I can't stand it."_

_Muldoon was solemn, yet empathetic. "You didn't look thrilled up there."_

_"Not when you got the accused glaring at you like he wants to stab you in the chest," Arnold shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not the one who put him there. He should've thought of that before he betrayed John." _

_"You know I'm with you on that one, Ray," Muldoon said, "One hundred percent."_

_"This whole thing is ridiculous. If he had just pleaded guilty to all charges, we wouldn't be here testifying. He'd be sentenced and that'd be the end of it. But no, he wants to drag this out."_

_That was the worst part. Nedry knew he was guilty. Muldoon and Arnold knew it too after catching him red-handed at the east dock. Everyone in the courtroom knew he was guilty, even the prosecutor and the judge. Yet, he wouldn't admit guilt if it meant the whole process would speed up. One would think he was just delaying his eventual departure to prison, but it was more than that. Nedry appeared to enjoy the entire proceedings. It was as if he were exacting a more painful revenge on Hammond by having International Genetics' name smeared in the newspapers and scientific communities. _

_"Do you think John is still in denial?" Muldoon asked._

_"If he was before, then he probably is more than ever." Arnold put out his cigarette. "Scratch that. He knows what Dennis did. He can't deny it anymore. This trial will slow down the progress of the park. You know how John thinks."_

_Muldoon nodded. He was well aware of how Hammond thought. "That will be his main concern." _

_Later on, when the prosecution called Muldoon to the stand, he found that he was further disturbed by Nedry's silent glare, more than Arnold was. Disturbed and angry._

**oOo**

Locking eyes with Nedry, Muldoon had testified against him that day. He didn't feel sorry about it then, and he certainly didn't regret it now. _If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change anything, _Muldoon thought, as he walked along the shore. _You lie, you steal, you betray the company you work for— you pay the price. Simple as that. _

He still felt that way, and yet, there was also some change where Nedry was concerned. Muldoon didn't know what to make of it. Maybe Nedry had changed for the better, and maybe he hadn't. Muldoon wasn't sure whether he should trust him, and yet he gave him the Swiss Army knife to cut down more vines. Why he did that, he wasn't sure. _Maybe to see what he'd do with it—and if he'd use it on me,_ Muldoon thought. But Nedry hadn't used it on him—he used it for the exact purpose that Muldoon had gave him and didn't question it.

It was very strange. He was still a sarcastic pain-in-the-ass, but Nedry knew who he was, and what others thought of him. He also knew how Muldoon was viewed—with respect. Nedry had mentioned that Hammond respected and trusted Muldoon, and something in his voice had almost sounded…admiring. Even sincere. Definitely unlike other times where he had fun calling Muldoon a "self-righteous prick."

Because of the inconsistency in his past and present behavior, Muldoon wondered if Nedry was manipulating him. After all, he wasn't the most honest man around, he was sent to prison which was a jungle in itself. How else to survive the jungle other than becoming a part of it? Nedry might have some good in him, but overall, he was nothing less than a traitor, as far as Muldoon was concerned.

Still Nedry brought out other sides of Muldoon. This was especially true after the episode where Nedry got him out of the river. For instance, Muldoon had laughed—actually laughed—when Nedry had snapped at him at one point. It seemed so out of his character for Muldoon to laugh and joke, and yet it felt great. _It felt free, _Muldoon thought. His years in Africa and hunting in the bush had toughened him and Muldoon would always have that strong interior and exterior. Every once in a while though, and in very rare instances, he laughed. Strangest of all was that Nedry got it out of him.

But that didn't bother him. What got under Muldoon's skin was that Nedry caused him to question himself. He knew what hurt Muldoon the most by honing in on his weakness. Muldoon wasn't used to questioning himself as he had utmost confidence in where he stood. He knew himself well enough and didn't need someone else (especially proven liars) asking "fun questions" just to poke holes in his conscience. Muldoon stared at the ocean in the distance and again the thought occurred to him: _it's all manipulation. I have to keep my guard up._ With that thought in mind, Muldoon headed back to where the raft was, deciding he would try to sleep everything off. Tomorrow was another day, but his resolve would remain the same: _don't trust him and do not let your guard down._

**oOo**

Nedry waited several minutes before getting up. He had heard Muldoon walk off awhile ago. The quiet night magnified the roaring of the ocean's waves hitting the shore. Now was a perfect time for him to think things over. Nedry got up and headed in the opposite direction. Passing by several patches of palm trees, Nedry finally sat down and stared upward at the sky. Hundreds of sparkling stars were embedded in the navy blue sky. It was a beautiful sight, one he knew he should appreciate while he could. If he was ever incarcerated again—which he feared would be sooner than later—he wouldn't be able to see the stars. It was great to be free in that way.

He sighed. Muldoon would never believe a word he said. Nedry was correct that night when they found the beach: _Once a traitor, always a traitor_. Would it always be this way? No matter what he did to prove that he was sincerely sorry for his past wrongs, his actions would always be held against him. Nedry knew what Muldoon thought of him. Muldoon never made it a secret. Why else would he bring up the day they visited him at the prison?

For a long time, Nedry didn't give a damn about what Muldoon or anyone thought of him. He lived and breathed his favorite motto: _me, myself, and I. _All that changed the day of Hammond's accident. He knew it was selfish to wonder how he was viewed from that day forward, when in reality; it was John Hammond who should've been the focus of his concern. Hammond's current condition that he had brought about weighed on Nedry's mind a lot. Nedry questioned himself as to why he visited Hammond that day. It wasn't just to say "hi" or to make amends. He was doing it to assuage his guilt and he knew it. Muldoon probably knew about that too, even if he didn't mention it.

After Hammond's stroke, a part of Nedry shriveled up and died forever. The side of him that was filled to the brim with reckless greed and making money off hurting others ceased to exist after that last assignment for Dodgson. Nedry wanted nothing to do with big money schemes anymore. It was the same part of him that refused to go along with Dodgson's final plan to conquer InGen and Isla Nublar. He had caused more than enough trouble already; if he went through with that final scheme, he would never be able to live with himself.

He couldn't even sleep because of what happened to Hammond and Muldoon. Nedry never told anyone this—he figured people would laugh at him. Who would think that Dennis Nedry, of all people, couldn't sleep at night because he hurt another person? No one would ever think that. People spent too much time hating him to think or question if he had a slice of decency in him. He knew well enough how he was viewed. The idea of Nedry being concerned for anyone outside himself was laughable and ludicrous to most. The team's reaction when he refused to participate in the last assignment was telling. If Biosyn felt that way towards him, then he had a solid idea of how InGen would take to him after all this time. _I earned that,_Nedry thought. _I brought this on myself. I screwed up other people's lives…and I screwed up my own._

Glancing up at the stars, Nedry wondered if he would ever be able to get past everything that had happened. Had he hit the point of no return yet? It seemed to him like there was no going back. Returning to InGen hadn't changed anything. Returning to Biosyn was not an option. There was nowhere to go…and no one to turn to. He had no one to blame but himself. Nedry shrugged. He could deal with being a loner. It was the reasons _why_ he was a loner that got to him in these far and few moments.

Nedry was never particularly liked by the InGen staff. When he betrayed them, it wasn't a huge dent to him, at least not at the time. Arnold and Muldoon had already expressed a dislike towards him before his betrayal. Nedry and Muldoon had never hit it off well. They only spoke when necessary, which wasn't a lot. The respect between them during the park construction days was minimal. As for Arnold…Nedry knew Arnold respected his intelligence until that day down at the east dock. They may not have gotten along well, but they were cordial enough to get by during the park construction. This was necessary since Nedry and Arnold worked together on the park's systems. Arnold had told Hammond several times that Nedry knew what he was doing. That was the only positive thing that came from their working in the control room.

Nedry had nothing in common with Harding. Wu was the only one he was on semi-friendly terms with, but that was only because they were the youngest of Hammond's staff. They had both been hired in their late twenties and shared similar interests regarding technology although Wu was passionate about genetics and he was focused on computers.

Then there was the Biosyn team. _I don't fit in there either,_ Nedry thought. Lopez hated him and most times appeared to compete with him—stupid professional rivalry. Nedry was annoyed with the whole thing. Tembo entertained the thought of hunting him as if he were game on a safari. Tembo wouldn't have thought twice about killing Nedry. Sonya was lovely, but loyal to Dodgson all the way. _She loves to be the center of attention. _Lawala was different from the rest. He was halfway decent at best and they had a nice rapport. _The only good one there is George. _Nedry didn't call anyone a friend from either company. It seemed like every time he turned around, he gained a new enemy.

He went back to the place he was resting in the sand. Muldoon hadn't returned yet. That was a good thing. The night was warm with a calm breeze and the water lapped the shore gently. Nedry would have more time to think before he went to sleep on the beach. At least they could stay here on Isla Sorna and make time pass before they returned to Jurassic Park.

Nedry was ready to lie down and go to sleep, when he dug inside his pocket. He took out the Swiss Army knife that Muldoon had gave him earlier to cut down vines. He had been genuinely shocked at the time. It was a sign that Muldoon trusted him on some level. Why Muldoon trusted him (even if it was just a little) was beyond Nedry. Especially since Muldoon kept reminding him of his past wrongs. _He's confused, _Nedry thought. Still, it was a good sign and it meant that Muldoon might be willing to listen to him about certain things regarding Biosyn and InGen. Nedry didn't want to take advantage of Muldoon's trust, and yet he had a feeling, that he might have to one day. He didn't want to do that. If anyone ever trusted him again in this lifetime, Nedry would be truly amazed.

Then he thought: _he's testing me to see what I'll do with it._ He wasn't sure why he thought that, but he did, and he made a decision of what to do with the Swiss Army knife. Digging a small hole about two feet deep, he placed the knife inside and then quickly covered it with sand. Deciding that he did the best thing, Nedry yawned and fell asleep on his side.

**oOo**

"You didn't sleep," Nedry said, frowning. He scooped up sand and tossed it away, watching the grains fly in the wind.

It was dawn and the sun crept slowly above the horizon. The sky was bathed in a reddish-orange glow with splashes of purple. Thin wispy clouds floated in the sky. The waves lapped gently against the shore and bubbly foam formed a boundary on the sand. It looked like it would be a clear day, a perfect time for sailing to leave Isla Sorna behind.

"I didn't," Muldoon replied, as he handled two logs. Combined, they were eight feet in length. He picked up two thick vines and knotted them together, then looked for rope to use as reinforcement.

"Why not?"

"I was thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff."

That was all Muldoon would say. Nedry didn't pry.

"Do you need help with that?"

"This?" Muldoon looked at him for the first time that morning. He gestured down at the two logs he tied together. "I got it. This is oar number one." He pointed at two more logs beside him. "I'll have to use the Swiss Army knife to cut and shape them. It won't take long." He thought for a moment. "Do you still have yours?"

Nedry shook his head. "No."

"I gave it to you yesterday."

"I know, and I don't have it now."

Muldoon stared at him for several minutes, unsure of what to say. He didn't believe it and yet…

"Why—where'd you put it?" Muldoon asked carefully.

"Away," Nedry said simply. Muldoon was still looking at him strangely. "Do you want to search me? I'm telling you the truth: I don't have it; it's not on me."

Muldoon nodded. "Okay…fine." He went back to work and then picked up where he last left off. "That's oar number two," he said, sounding certain again. "We'll both use oars so that we can get back faster."

"That's a good idea…so you expect to leave today?" Nedry sounded calm, but his voice had a hint of excitement.

Muldoon nodded. "I would like to, if possible."

"Alright…what about our raft, does it need more work?" Nedry pointed at the raft.

Muldoon glanced over his shoulder where he had set the raft aside against a palm tree when he returned from his walk last night. So far the raft was pretty big. He wanted to make it a bigger—

"How about I test it to see if it floats?" Nedry asked.

"You can do that."

"I'll go on it too, just to be sure. If it holds my weight, then it'll definitely hold yours."

Muldoon didn't laugh aloud, although Nedry's comment did elicit a slight smirk.

"Good, you're in a happy mood today," Nedry said, noticing Muldoon's smirk. "Best thing that came from doing time in the slammer was having all that extra hours to pump iron. It helped me lose a ton."

"Let me know how it goes," Muldoon said as he finished knotting rope around the first oar.

"Will do."

Nedry went to get the raft. Muldoon heard him dragging the raft against the sand and then watched him go towards the water. He picked up the log and weaved the vine around it to create a second oar. He thought about the trial again. He wondered why he was thinking of Nedry's trial again and then realized what it was: he needed to reaffirm Nedry's guilt in his mind. _He's not a hero or a good guy just because he risked his life to save mine, _Muldoon thought._ What he did was noble, but it doesn't erase his past wrongs. _

Muldoon put the second log aside and took out the Swiss Army knife to begin working on the first oar. While he worked on shaping the oar, several memories came back to him. On the day of Nedry's sentencing hearing, Muldoon remembered sitting next to Arnold in the courtroom. When the judge had asked if Nedry had anything to say before sentencing, he said he did. Muldoon never forgot the murderous glare Nedry had sent his way after claiming to be sorry, but more so, sorry that he had been caught. Muldoon had been furious at the time. It was bad enough Nedry was caught in the act, but to openly admit in a court of law that he was sorry for being caught was the final straw for Muldoon. He was glad to see him get escorted out with the court officers. At the time, Muldoon thought that this would be the last time he would ever see Nedry…never knowing what was to come in the near future.

What happened between then and now? Muldoon thought about it. Dodgson had busted Nedry out of prison. Before that, Hammond had plans to clone a sixteenth species after he received a call from Dodgson that nearly foiled his aspirations. The sixteenth species was still a mystery to Muldoon and it seemed like an eternity ago when he had first heard about Hammond's new project. After what happened to Hammond, there was no work being done on "Project 16". Then again, maybe there was and no one knew about it. _Henry wasn't always communicative_, _he bred two raptors in secret_—Muldoon quickly banished that thought and focused again on Nedry.

There was the prison visit where Nedry made it frighteningly clear how much he hated Muldoon, and even went to the point of threatening him. After that episode, Hammond continued to clone in spite of what the staff thought. _Maybe it was the staff's objections that led him to clone in secret,_ Muldoon pondered. Every time he and Wu went to Isla Sorna to run their experiments, the Biosyn team would show up and start trouble.

Nedry deliberately went after Muldoon the first time he was there. The last two times were far worse. Lawala was injured and Muldoon saw a different side of Nedry. At the time of Lawala's incident, Muldoon swore Nedry had put on an act. _He's a brilliant actor who knew how to wear a mask of concern when the time called for it,_ Muldoon thought. When he had let the raptors out and held Hammond, supporting him while calling for the InGen staff, Nedry had that same frightened look. He knew he had made a horrible mistake and that was the only time he saw genuine shock in Nedry's eyes.

At the time, Muldoon was too angry to care or notice that Nedry was sincerely regretful for what he had done. The truth was that nothing Nedry would have said would have helped or changed matters. In Muldoon's eyes, he had committed the most vile and selfish act when he turned off the electricity to the raptor pen. _Even he knew better than to mess with the raptor fences, _Muldoon thought_. _It was the worst day of his life. Muldoon snapped and they brawled right outside by the raptor pen. In the end, both men were wounded, bleeding, and furious.

Muldoon watched as Nedry let the raft float on the ocean. Despite all the garbage he had pulled with the Biosyn team, he _had_ been genuine when he got him out of the river. _He didn't have to do that; he could've let me drown._ It was these thoughts that confused Muldoon as to where Nedry stood. How was he supposed to view him now? _Maybe he really was trying to make amends when he came back to warn the park staff_.

Muldoon set aside the first oar and began working on the second one. This would be their last day on this island. Today they would leave Isla Sorna behind. In the meantime, Muldoon wondered if he should pardon Nedry for his past wrongs, and if he did, where would that leave him as far as InGen was concerned?

**oOo**

Nedry left the shore and dragged the raft back to where Muldoon sat under a palm tree working on the oars. _Today would be a perfect day to leave this damn island,_ he thought. Although he wanted to leave, Nedry didn't know where he would go after they returned to Isla Nublar. This was one reason he wanted to stall their time on Isla Sorna. It gave him time to think and plan his next move. Of course, there was still that score to be settled. For the first time, Nedry admitted to himself that he didn't care if their score was settled or forgotten about. It didn't matter anymore since they had managed to develop an unsaid and mutual respect towards each other. He wondered if Muldoon felt the same way about the newfound respect. _Probably not, _Nedry guessed.

"Respect," he muttered. He was twenty feet away from Muldoon now, and soon he would tell him that the raft was perfect and they should start sailing today, as soon as possible. But _respect?_ _That's pushing it,_ he thought. What else to call it though? They weren't best friends, but they weren't worst enemies either. They were actually working together to get off Isla Sorna which was a major improvement.

It seemed like ages ago that they were brawling outside by the raptor pen, and before that Nedry had went after Muldoon in the visitor center. He had wanted to serve Muldoon bittersweet payback for following him the east dock and meddling in his affairs. No matter how wrong it was, Nedry was deadest on his goal of getting even with Muldoon, and he couldn't let go of his grudge at the time. He _refused _to. It had been more than two years in the making and was long overdue.

Sometimes when Nedry thought of that time period, he liked to breeze past it and pretend it never happened. It wasn't denial—Nedry was fully aware—and fully disgusted with the man he used to be. _Or, _he thought, _the man I put out there for others to see._ He wasn't just a hacker, a thief, a traitor, or any of those other negative things he had listed to Muldoon shortly after saving his life. He wanted to have a fresh new slate. He couldn't say it in those exact words, and he felt he didn't know how to. It always went back to that nagging fear of others laughing at him in disbelief, that _he_ of all people wanted a second chance to make things right. It was easier to hide behind an emotional fortress built from sarcasm, biting insults, jokes—and of course, bitterness and greed. No one could hurt him, but he could watch others and keep them at bay.

He knew he was arrogant, and he doubted that aspect of his personality would totally change or cease to exist. Yet, he wanted to change. It wasn't enough to say you were sorry when you screwed up. Nedry had come to that conclusion a long time ago. You had to _show_ people you changed and deal with the fact that not everyone would believe you were truly reformed. Sometimes you would even question yourself if you had truly changed or if you were only fooling yourself.

Most of all, would he have considered changing, if Hammond's accident never occurred?

Nedry tried not to over think it. It was a beautiful day and with luck, he and Muldoon would finally leave Isla Sorna to return to Isla Nublar. From there, he could decide where to go, even if it meant running away again to another place where no one knew of him or his past.

**oOo**

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the shores of Isla Sorna. There were small puffs of white clouds in the sky, but otherwise, it was warm and the breeze was strong. Muldoon set aside the finished second oar and turned to Nedry, who sat next to the raft as it dried in the sun. Nedry had told him when he returned that the raft floated perfectly—unless he wanted to make it larger than it was already. Muldoon didn't want to. The wooden raft had enough room for both men. He wanted to get off the island today—no more delays. He put his hand over his head to block out the sun and gazed as far as he could into the horizon. The waves weren't too rough and the sea was smooth as glass.

Muldoon said, "It's time."

"You ready?" Nedry asked.

"Let's go."

He handed Nedry the oar he had finished working on and grabbed his own. Together, they lifted their raft and carried it between them as they walked towards the ocean. They didn't speak as they neared the sea. Only the sound of waves crashing against the shore served as a reminder that they were about to embark on a long trip that would take several days, and possibly over a week. They had over eighty miles to cross before they reached Isla Nublar. Soon they reached the sea and they set the raft down.

"We have to push it in," Muldoon said, dropping his oar onto the raft's surface.

Nedry did the same and pushed the raft. "What about a sail?"

"Don't need one."

Muldoon stepped further into the water. By now the waves reached above his and Nedry's knees. The water wasn't too cold thanks to the sun that beat down on the ocean. It was lukewarm as it simmered under the heat.

"I hope we get there in less than a week," Nedry said. The water had reached his waist now and he pushed the raft further into the ocean.

"I wouldn't count on it, but if we do, we'll throw ourselves a welcome back party."

Muldoon was happy, but then he grimaced at the thought. He wondered what everyone's reaction would be when he finally returned—and with Nedry no less. He hoped they made it back to the park safely, that was top priority. With that thought in mind, Muldoon climbed onto the raft with ease. The raft shifted under his weight, but stayed afloat. He knocked on its surface where many logs had been spaced evenly and wrapped tightly together with thick strong vines and ropes.

"Not bad," he said. "We did a bloody good job."

"Yep, we did, although you did most of the work," Nedry said, as he hoisted himself onto the raft. It shifted again and bounced. "Okay, so to the slammer's gym helped out a little." He grabbed his oar and handed the second one to Muldoon.

"Thanks," Muldoon said, taking it from him.

He looked behind him and saw the mountainous Isla Sorna still looming behind them. The current was already taking them out to sea and the wind was strong. They were going to be on the sea for several days and Muldoon had made sure to get two more for their trip back to Isla Nublar. The rations sat between him and Nedry, along with the two flashlights and Muldoon's Swiss Army knife. Nedry looked in the same direction as Muldoon, noticing how the palm trees appeared to shrink as they drifted further out to sea. They had finally done it. They left the island.

"You're gonna miss that place?" Nedry asked, pointing with his oar.

"Maybe…well, no. I'm hungry and I can only eat wild berries and coconuts for so long." Muldoon picked up a ration. "I'm sick of these things, but it's better than nothing."

"I miss the vending machine."

Muldoon's tight smile faded quickly as he plunged his oar into the ocean. It was time to begin rowing. Nedry followed his lead and did the same. They rowed silently for a short time and then Nedry stood up, trying to balance himself on the raft.

"This is a damn good raft," he said, tapping his heel on the raft's wooden surface. "Where'd you learn to make them?"

Muldoon also stood up and went to the opposite end of the raft so that it balanced them. "The natives in Africa taught me a lot. My father did too; he loved it there and never wanted to leave. I didn't just spend my days hunting in the bush, you know?"

Nedry shook his head. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Muldoon thought for a moment. It would be days before they reached Isla Nublar and what better way to pass the time than to talk about what was important to them? It was the first time Muldoon realized that he and Nedry never really gelled when they worked for Hammond at Jurassic Park. Their conversations had been limited and they had never gotten to know each other past their positions as game warden and chief computer programmer for Hammond's project. Due to their present circumstance, they had ample time on their hands to actually get to know each other past their rivalry and actually view each other as human beings with a past life that existed before their lives crossed paths when working for InGen.

"Sometime today, Robert. I mean, I _do_ have all day, but come on. Spit it out. Talk. Say something. Sing a show-tune."

Muldoon sat cross-legged on the raft while Nedry remained standing at the end, rowing with his oar. "We need to come up with a system of who's going to row, rest breaks—"

Nedry waved his hand as if uninterested. "We'll do that later on. Talk about Africa and how you hunted lions, tigers, and bears."

"Alright, since you insist…I learned to shoot a rifle and handle a shotgun by the time I was eleven."

"I bet you could give Cue-Ball a run for his money."

"Who?"

"Tembo, you know? Roland Tembo."

Muldoon nodded, remembering meeting him at the dilophosaur paddock. He had heard of Tembo before then, but that was another conversation for another day. "I know I could…now where was I?"

"Start with your name. 'My name's Robert Muldoon. Honor's my middle name and keeping lizards in line is my game'."

"Real funny," Muldoon said dryly.

"It rhymes though. It has a nice catch." Nedry grinned as though proud of himself. "You were eleven when you learned to shoot tin cans in the distance. You used your father's shotgun after stealing it from his bureau."

"You're embellishing, Dennis."

"It sounds more exciting though."

Muldoon nodded as he stood up with his oar. The raft dipped in the ocean and then was pushed forward by a strong wind. Several days would pass before they saw land (other than Isla Sorna) again, but at least they could survive together in the meantime. Muldoon smirked, although with his sharp angular features, it looked like a scowl. _Time to share a story,_ he thought. He had an attentive audience, air in his lungs, and water surrounding him.

"I worked with my father on a preserve in Kenya. He ran it for many years and had living quarters built there so he could always be alert to what was going on. When he passed away, I took over for some time. Being in Africa, working with my father and the people there, was an amazing experience. It really shaped who I am."

"It also led to your career."

Muldoon nodded, appreciative that Nedry was sincerely interested in what he had to say. He wasn't making immature remarks, but listening attentively. "Working on the preserve in Kenya gave me an appreciation for the outdoors and taught me respect for animals and the wild. 'The bush' as they call it."

"That's really interesting…my life is way different. As you know I'm a computer geek…" Nedry's voice trailed off as he rowed. "Go on; I'm sure there's more."

"Right, there definitely is. I worked with all types of animals during my time there and it led to more opportunity down the line. I worked as a guide for African big-game hunters. My father did the same work. I also worked with conservation groups and zoo designers. Most times I was a wildlife consultant. I enjoyed my work very much."

"You said 'enjoyed'," Nedry pointed out. "Do you still enjoy it?"

"Yes, what I meant to say was I enjoyed my work back then and I still enjoy it now…it's just that now, it's different. You know, with the park and all."

Nedry nodded in total agreement. "It _is _very different."

"I'm sure you can imagine my shock when I found out what Jurassic Park was really about. I went from working with lions, elephants, zebras, hippos, and rhinos, to a complete different animal that I had no experience with." Muldoon paused, remembering the first time Hammond had offered him the position as game warden of Jurassic Park. At the time, he wanted to leave Africa and the salary was too fantastic to pass up. "No matter though," he said confidently. "I enjoy a challenge, otherwise life is boring."

"That it is," Nedry said, still rowing.

Muldoon was about to continue when the thought of Nedry manipulating him entered his mind again. What if he wanted to know information about Muldoon so that he could use it against him later? And what happened to the Swiss Army knife he had gave him the night before? Muldoon thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. He couldn't always have his guard up. Besides, it's not like he was obligated to tell Nedry every detail of his life. If it made the trip back to Isla Nublar more pleasant and faster, then Muldoon would share some things with Nedry…and he expected that Nedry would do the same.

Muldoon promised himself that when they reached Isla Nublar, he would toast Nedry to a shot of whiskey due to the fact that they hadn't drowned each other while sailing across the ocean. _It was a start,_ he thought, and as the ocean carried them further and the island grew smaller, he realized he was glad that his time on Isla Sorna was now only a memory.


	10. Things Fall Apart

**Things Fall Apart**

Two gas-powered jeeps were parked in front of the visitor center. Tim and Lex Murphy were sitting in the back of the first jeep with Ellie Sattler at the driver's seat. Ian Malcolm and Gerry Harding were getting into the second jeep. Harding got situated in the driver's seat and looked out at Ray Arnold, who stood by the lake talking with Henry Wu. Donald Gennaro stood alone on the staircase, watching everyone. Harding shook his head; he didn't know why Arnold insisted on wasting his time on Wu, trying to convince him to go see John Hammond. Last night during dinner, Arnold had mentioned they were going to fly to the mainland to visit Hammond. Everyone had agreed to go except Donald Gennaro. Now Wu had changed his mind for reasons totally unknown to Harding and everyone else.

"He's too good," Harding said, referring to Arnold. "He means well, but he's not going to convince Henry."

Malcolm said, "I know, but for right now, let him try."

They halted their conversation in time. Wu was speaking now and his tone sounded indifferent.

"I'm staying behind if that's alright with the rest of you. I need to take care of some things around here."

Arnold nodded as though he understood. Inside, he was very upset with Wu's decision. Wu was becoming more disagreeable and less personable as time went on. He had not seen John Hammond in a long time and he kept putting it off and avoided talking about what happened. No one liked what happened to Hammond, but at least by visiting him, they faced the consequences what occurred when Nedry let the raptors out. They helped Hammond heal and rehabilitate by giving him hope, since their visits meant a lot to him. Arnold knew Hammond wasn't always able to voice it, but he could tell from his faint smile that he enjoyed their company. _He was probably thrilled when Dennis showed up_, Arnold thought. _Even _he _went out of his way to visit John…_

"Give him my regards. I haven't forgotten about him," Wu said. "I'll be here with George, Mr. Thorne, and Howard."

Gennaro suddenly came to life; the whole time he had been silent. "I'm staying back too. I have some paperwork to look over."

Arnold stared in disbelief as Gennaro walked into the visitor center, leaving the group behind. He could feel everyone watching him now and he wished he didn't feel so alone in his attempt to convince Wu to join them. Malcolm, Sattler, Tim, Lex, and Harding were all for visiting Hammond—and for taking a break from Isla Nublar. Getting off the island and checking up on Hammond needed to be done. If they shared the same sentiments as Arnold did (regarding Wu) they kept it to themselves to avoid causing a scene.

There had been more than enough arguments during the past month and Arnold didn't want to start another one. It came as no surprise that Wu, Gennaro, and Thorne were at the heart of these bitter fights. He could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that he shouldn't even bother with Wu and Gennaro. If they didn't want to visit Hammond, then so be it. They would do the right thing and visit Hammond. Arnold wouldn't stand for it though. He had to take a stand for Hammond, and especially InGen, even if it didn't work.

"What paperwork are you working on now?" he asked.

Gennaro scowled. "None of your damned business." He pointed at Harding and Malcolm who waited for him. "You're holding everyone up."

Malcolm said, "You're not holding us up, Ray." He pointed at Gennaro. "He is."

Gennaro glared at him, but said nothing.

Arnold turned to the group again. It was early afternoon and they had to leave now if they wanted to see Hammond during the hospital's visiting hours. "Go ahead, Ellie, we'll meet you down at the helipad."

Ellie nodded and drove off in the first gas-powered jeep. He could see Lex and Tim looking back, waiting for him to join them. She turned down the maintenance road and the jeep disappeared. When he looked back again, Wu and Gennaro had already gone inside the visitor center, leaving him standing alone on the steps.

"Come on, Ray!" Harding called out from the driver's side. "Forget about them, let's go." He leaned over to open up the door on the passenger side.

Arnold got in on and slammed the door in anger. "Thanks," he said, buckling his seatbelt. "I didn't want it to be just us. We should all be seeing John."

Harding started down the same road Ellie took. "That's true, but you can't make them. It'll come back to haunt them one day. You'll see."

In the backseat, Malcolm sat with his arms folded across his chest. He looked contemplative as if he had been thinking since the moment he woke up. "I have a feeling Thorne influenced Henry's decision in him not coming with us today."

Arnold met his weary eyes in the review mirror. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. Haven't you noticed he hasn't been himself, ever since Cameron arrived on the island? He used to help you all the time in the control room, and now he barely shows his face."

"It seems that way." Arnold stared outside the window. He didn't want to entertain the idea of Wu abandoning InGen when they needed him most. "Him and Thorne get along really well since they're well-read in genetics." _That must be it_, he thought. Similar careers and educational backgrounds explained Wu's and Thorne's rapport.

"It's more than that, but I can't put my finger on what it is," Malcolm said.

"I wish I knew." Arnold had a wistful note in his voice. "It would make things so much easier if we knew what was going on."

"Perhaps and perhaps not. Ignorance is bliss as they say."

"Yeah, but I'm kept in the dark. No matter how much I try to get through to Henry…" Arnold's voice trailed off.

Harding made a right down and drove down a long dirt path. "It's not you, Ray. It's _him_." He pressed down on the gas pedal, picking up speed. "Stop blaming yourself."

Soon they were behind Ellie. Tim and Lex waved hi. Arnold and Malcolm waved hi and Harding tapped the horn. Ellie returned the gesture.

"I was thinking," Arnold began and then stopped himself. He didn't know what they would say.

"About what?" Malcolm asked.

"How about we send a helicopter to Isla Sorna? I can go with some maintenance workers to search the island for them."

Harding shook his head. "Put them out of your mind for a little while. You're driving yourself crazy."

"Give yourself a break," Malcolm said, agreeing with Harding. "You've done a lot to locate them. You deserve some time off."

"It's just an idea," Arnold muttered. He sighed heavily and stared at the greenery around them.

Malcolm switched gears to lighten the mood. "John will appreciate our visit; it's been forever since we last saw him. Too bad I forgot my chaos theory equations on my night table. He'd _love _to see them, don't you agree?" He smirked, knowing his words would elicit a response. What response, he didn't know, but this time he expected to enjoy the unpredictability.

Harding groaned. "No chaos for today, Ian."

In the passenger seat, Arnold laughed for the first time in a long time.

**oOo**

"Grandpa!" Tim and Lex rushed into the hospital room and quickly hugged Hammond, who sat up halfway on his bed, dressed in a loose white hospital gown.

"Tim…Lex…" He beamed, completely ecstatic to see his grandchildren.

"You're doing better!" Lex said, hugging him again.

Malcolm, Ellie, Arnold, and Harding followed them inside the small hospital room. The room was warmer and friendlier than the cold icebox he had been in when they first saw him after his stroke. Hammond had been moved to the second floor and his side of the room gave him a picturesque view of the hospital's courtyard. He was in better spirits then the sleeping patient across from him. Tim and Lex sat on the bed with their grandfather and beckoned for everyone to come closer.

"He's talking!" Tim said. "He sounds way better than last time. Grandpa, you've been in speech?" He turned to Malcolm.

"Speech therapy," Malcolm said.

Tim nodded. "Speech therapy?"

"It's coming back…slowly." Hammond brightened. "Gerry." He reached out to Harding, who leaned over, holding his hand to him. Hammond grasped it weakly. "Good to see you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond turned to everyone else, smiling pleasantly. "How is…everyone?" He spoke slowly now and possessed a gentle demeanor.

"We're doing well, John," Malcolm said.

"The park's not the same without you," Ellie added.

"What about the greenhouse?" Hammond asked.

"She's in full bloom, thanks to Lex's assistance," Ellie tapped her shoulder affectionately.

"Me too. I help out Dr. Harding with the animals," Tim said.

Hammond turned around, as if searching for someone. "Where's Robert?"

A brief, but heavy silence followed his question. No one wanted to answer it since they weren't sure what to say.

"He's doing well," Arnold said. "He wasn't unable to come today because he had to run some errands on the island."

"I see…" Hammond frowned and his watery blue eyes met Arnold's. "What about Henry? It's been awhile since I've seen him."

Arnold avoided Hammond's prying stare. "He said he'd come next time. He's like Robert—always staying busy and maintaining the island while you're here. He wishes you the best."

He rubbed his forehead. He hated deceiving Hammond, but he had to. When things went back to normal on the island, he would be able to tell Hammond that everything was fine with a straight face and with a guiltless conscience. He hoped Muldoon would return soon—Arnold didn't even want to think of what crazy lie he'd come up with if he was still missing a month from now. Most of all, he didn't like covering up for Wu, considering his recent behavior towards everyone.

"And how are _you _doing?"

"Just fine, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond nodded. "I hope so…Donald didn't come?"

"No."

"What about Dr. Grant? He said he was going to the States…did he go?"

"He went," Arnold said quietly. "He hasn't returned yet." His voice sounded as if it were on a recorder machine, removed and not his own anymore. "He'll come by as soon as he returns." _Whenever that is._

Hammond's eyes were downcast. He was obviously disappointed by Wu not showing up. His disappointment mirrored Arnold's. Then he pointed to a wheelchair in the corner on his side of the room. "We can go outside."

The adults glanced at each other, confused.

"We'll take you out, Grandpa," Tim said. "Where do you want to go?"

Ellie put her hand on Tim's shoulder. "Hold on…John, are you sure?"

Hammond nodded, enthusiastically. "I went into the courtyard yesterday…let's go today."

**oOo**

It was a lovely afternoon. The sky was a clear cerulean blue and flowerbeds bloomed in the hospital's courtyard. Tim took turns with Lex walking Hammond in his wheelchair. Malcolm, Ellie, Harding, and Arnold trailed behind, talking amongst themselves.

"You did a good job back there," Harding said in a low voice, "answering those questions."

Arnold said nothing. He hated lying to Hammond about the park, about Muldoon and Grant, and especially about Wu. _Then again, I lied to him the whole time Dennis showed up with his stupid group from Biosyn. I never said anything and now look where John's at._

"I just thought you should know, that's all," Harding finished.

"Huh?" Arnold looked at him. Harding had been speaking to him and it went right over his head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That you did a fine job covering up."

Arnold shook his head. "No, I didn't…if I had, he wouldn't be here now." He walked ahead of Malcolm and Ellie and went to Lex and Tim.

"Let him be," Malcolm said in a low voice. "I've tried telling him it's not his fault for all the crap that's happened before and after John ended up here…but he won't let it go. I know what's he's thinking of. He doesn't even have to say it anymore."

They watched Arnold join Tim and Lex as they walked Hammond in his wheelchair. In another hour, they would head back to the island. Tim stopped pushing the wheelchair. Lex bent down to get some flowers. She placed them in Hammond's hands and Tim resumed pushing the wheelchair. Smiling, Hammond cupped the tiny red flowers in his hands.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ellie asked, coming over to them.

Hammond nodded. "I'm taking this back to my room. Let's go around the area…one more time."

******oOo**

"We should visit him next week," Harding said, driving towards the visitor center.

They had left Hammond an hour after taking him out to the courtyard. Following the hospital visit, the group went to dinner at a restaurant serving Costa Rican cuisine. Malcolm had requested they enjoy their time off Isla Nublar since it was rare that anyone left the island for personal enjoyment and relaxation. It had been a pleasant outing for everyone and naturally, the time had sped off. It was nine o'clock in the evening and the night sky was clear. The stars above sparkled like tiny diamonds flung in space.

"Today's a major improvement from the first time you went to see him. He's extremely alert and well-aware of his surroundings. He noticed several people were missing," Harding continued. "It's a good thing, depending on how you look at it."

Malcolm nodded. "Between then and now, he's slowly healed through the stroke and his therapy is helping him. The last time we visited, he was awake. Lex spoke with him, and made him laugh. Remember Ray?"

"Yeah," Arnold said absently.

He sat in the backseat listening to their conversation about Hammond. The last time that Malcolm spoke of, was the same day that Nedry came to the island and the same night he and Muldoon disappeared. That was over a month ago (probably two months, Arnold couldn't tell anymore). It felt like a year had passed. Arnold noticed that whenever things went wrong on the island—which was often—time chose to slow down and come to a standstill. He sighed, exhausted from the constant stress. He hoped things would start improving. Arnold looked up suddenly—a flicker of yellow had caught his eye. He rose from his seat as they came near Hammond's bungalow.

"Stop the car!"

"What is it, Ray?"

"_Stop the car!_ _Now!_"

Harding pulled over and before he could fully stop the jeep, Arnold threw open the door on the passenger side, and ran out.

"What's happened?" Harding asked, turning the ignition key. "He could've gotten hurt jumping out like that."

Malcolm pointed straight ahead. Through the windshield, he and Harding saw what had grabbed Arnold's attention. "_That's_ what happened."

******oOo**

The yellow caution tape that Antonio Contreras and his officers had placed around the bungalow lay in a heap several feet away. It had been ripped off and thrown aside carelessly. Arnold knelt down and picked up a torn piece that read _CAUTI_. Squeezing the tape, he rose to his feet, his heart drumming and his mind working overtime.

In a millisecond, the situation made the Olympic leap from bad to worse.

Arnold's eyes widened when he saw the door thrown open. He walked into the bungalow as though walking in a dream. _This can't be real, _he kept telling himself. _It's not happening. _But it was. He heard Ellie pulling up with Tim and Lex. Malcolm and Harding's voices were nearby and faraway at the same time. Car doors slammed behind him, but he didn't turn around. He was too focused on what he saw before him.

Howard King and George Baselton walked around, checking out the bungalow. Meanwhile, Thorne sat on Hammond's black leather couch between Wu and Gennaro, having an in-depth discussion. Wu and Gennaro were hanging onto every word. If they heard Arnold walk in, they didn't show it. They simply ignored him as if he weren't there. Thorne had noticed though. He had stopped talking and was smirking as if sensing and enjoying Arnold's boiled emotions. Thorne gestured for Arnold to sit with them while wearing the same eerie smirk.

"Good evening; how was your trip?" He asked, studying Arnold's expression. "How's John doing?"

"What are you doing in here?" Arnold's eyes went from Thorne to Gennaro and Wu and back to Thorne again. "No one is allowed in here."

"Since when?" Thorne asked calmly.

"Since the moment they disappeared." Arnold saw the chair used to hold Nedry captive. It had been moved back to its original position in the kitchen.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, they're gone. Chances are they won't show their faces again."

Arnold let Thorne's words fall on deaf ears. He heard him, but there was no way he could be speaking like this about Muldoon and Nedry. What bothered him even more was that Gennaro and Wu knew they weren't supposed to go into Hammond's bungalow. Arnold had informed everyone on the island that Hammond's bungalow was to be avoided at all costs. (He had once said that it was best to pretend that it wasn't even there anymore.) No one was allowed to go near it—much less _inside_ it. Contreras labeled it as the scene of a crime and if anything was disturbed, it was considered tampering with evidence. Arnold remembered telling Thorne and his assistants about Hammond's bungalow and what had occurred before their arrival—but he _never _expected they would go behind his back, tear down the caution tape, walk into the place and sit around as if they owned it.

"You have to leave," Arnold said. "Now."

"And if I don't?"

Arnold blinked. How was he supposed to respond to that? Would Thorne listen to him? Arnold had the gut feeling that Thorne was amused by his reaction. It was one big joke to him. _Hahaha, you son of a bitch, _Arnold thought angrily, but the words never left his mouth. Instead, he opted to remain cool and calm, or at least try to. He explained what Contreras told him the day he left with Muldoon's fedora and handcuffs. Both were considered to be evidence of the unknown foul play and the cop didn't want to take any chances.

"Mr. Antonio Contreras, the cop who showed up before you came to the island—"

"We know this," Thorne said in a snippy tone. Smirking again, he added, "But go on, I know you love repeating yourself."

Arnold stared at him for a while before continuing. As he spoke, he realized now that he made a huge mistake in allowing Thorne to come to the island—and it was too late. Holding onto that thought, he pressed forward, keeping a firm demeanor.

"He said this building is off-limits. No one is allowed inside."

Thorne simply shrugged. He pointed at someone past Arnold and patted the space next to him. "There's plenty of room for you, Dr. Sattler, if you care to join me."

"Rot. In. Hell," Ellie said through clenched teeth.

Arnold glanced over his shoulder. Ellie looked furious, her face had reddened and her blue eyes were icy. She whipped around, ready to leave when Malcolm grabbed her hand. Arnold heard Malcolm speaking in a venomous tone and a voice loud enough for Thorne to hear.

"Ignore the jack-ass—don't give him any power over you." He released Ellie's hand and joined Arnold's side. Pointing at Thorne, Malcolm said, "As for you, don't start something you can't finish." He paused and when he spoke again the indignation in his voice made Arnold tremble. "I have no qualms with using fists on you and not words. So if you want to test me, then bring it."

Thorne laughed jovially. "Really? The mathematician who has the gift of gab and wears pessimism everyday to work is going to defend his damsel in distress and threaten me?" In a flash, his expression changed. Thorne removed his shades and he looked like a starved wolf, ready to devour his prey. "I'd love to see you try, Dr. Malcolm. For now, you make idle threats, and that's all they are—idle. I'll hold you to your words. Maybe one of these days, you'll truly practice what you preach." He put his shades back on and leaned back against the couch.

"Maybe one day I will." Malcolm wasn't one to back down. "You'll feel sorry for yourself that day."

"I don't feel sorry for anything I ever do. Everything I do has a reason and a purpose."

"Then explain to me—no, even better—explain to all of us the purpose of claiming Hammond's bungalow as your own."

Thorne laughed again. "I said I have a reason for everything I do. I didn't say I explained everything I did."

"A true scientist explains his rationale. Last I recall, you claimed you're a geneticist."

"And I am." Thorne's eyes had narrowed to slits behind his shades, although no one could see them.

"Somehow I doubt that, _Doctor _Thorne…I smell a fake."

Malcolm held Thorne's stare for a long time.

Finally, Thorne said, "I smell cynicism."

Wu and Gennaro were staring at Arnold, Ellie, Malcolm, and Harding, annoyed at them for interrupting their private conversation with Thorne.

"What are the brats doing here?" Gennaro said, pointing at Tim and Lex, who lingered around Ellie.

"They have names," Malcolm snapped. "'Tim' and 'Lex' and you'll call them _only _by their names."

A heavy silence swarmed around the bungalow. No one spoke and the tension increased every second. The only one who remained unaffected by everything around him was Thorne. He lay back against the couch, still acting as though he owned Hammond's bungalow.

Arnold couldn't stand the cold silence. It was unnerving and something had to be said and done. Sighing, he appealed to Gennaro, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't listen to reason. He still wanted to try—_had _to try to talk sense into him.

"Donald, you can't be serious. You know nobody is allowed in here."

Gennaro directed his scornful gaze at Gennaro, as if truly noticing him for the first time. "And why's that? So that another person won't go missing under your nose? Because you don't want to screw up like last time?"

Arnold threw up his arms, frustrated. Why did he ever think he would able to speak with Gennaro, or rather, that Gennaro would speak to him and not _at _him? He turned to Harding, seeking support.

"You'll refer to me as _Mr. Gennaro_. We're not on a first name basis."

Arnold took a deep breath, still trying to remain calm, but he needed help. "Gerry…"

He didn't have to complete his sentence as Harding walked further into the bungalow, leaving everyone else standing by the doorway. Gennaro was undermining and disrespecting Arnold, which had become the norm, but it was still wrong.

"No one's going to give you any respect, Donald, until you start dishing it out," Harding said. "And yes, I said, '_Donald_'. So sue me or cry a storm. I don't care." Turning to Arnold he said, "Forget about Gennaro, oops, I meant, 'Donald' since we know he loves to be on a first name basis with us." Lowering his voice, he said, "Try talking to Henry."

Arnold's eyes flashed and he shook his head. If Gennaro and Thorne wouldn't budge, Wu definitely wouldn't. "You know how he is now," he whispered furiously. "How could you even suggest that?"

"He's the reasonable one," Harding said. "Just try, we have nothing to lose." He sighed and wiped his forehead as though exhausted from watching the arguing. "We really don't, Ray."

Arnold nodded reluctantly as Harding stepped back and watched him approach Wu.

"You know that we can't be in here, Henry."

"Well, we are. What's the problem?"

Arnold swallowed, knowing his worst fear was confirmed. Wu gave him a scornful glance and then shrugged as if he had said nothing wrong. Regardless of his behavior, Arnold knew he had to keep going even though he didn't want to. _Don't let it get you down, try again._

"The problem is;" he kept his voice even, "is that someone let these guys in. I don't know if it was you or Donald, but you all have to leave now. No one can be in here under any circumstances."

"Why's that?"

"You know why, Henry. Do I have to explain myself?"

Wu got up from the couch and faced him. "I let them in and so what if I did? What's the point of having a bungalow on this island if you're not going to use it?"

"But it's John's!"

"John's not here anymore."

"And he may never return," Baselton said from the far corner of the room.

Arnold glowered at him and turned back to Wu. "What's gotten into you…you're not the same…did he," he pointed at Thorne, "put you up to this?"

Wu shook his head. "No, he said he wanted—"

Thorn bolted up. "Hank, sit down, I can speak for myself." He threw a caring arm around Arnold's shoulder. "Now Ray, the reason I asked to go inside John's bungalow was to get a feel for the place. I've seen every area of the park except here. I can't understand why it had to be shut away and taped up. Surely you don't want this place to go to waste."

Arnold's temper rose and the calmness he had struggled to maintain slipped away fast. An excruciating headache slammed on the left side of his skull. It was as though Stress had put on army boots and stomped on his brain. Thorne was throwing smooth words spoken in a silky voice to confuse him. It only made Arnold angrier that Thorne would be so obvious and unapologetic in his manipulation.

"Get your arm off my shoulder."

Thorne obliged and grinned the entire time, not the least bit upset by Arnold's anger. "I wanted an office for myself, since it's come to my attention that I won't be leaving Isla Nublar anytime soon. John's bungalow is a good a place as any to call my office. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes," Arnold said coldly. "I do."

Thorne turned to Malcolm, Ellie, Harding, and the kids. "Do any of you have a problem with me being here? And I don't just mean this exquisite bungalow, I mean this island. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. Malcolm's lips had pressed into a thin line as if he were bottling up whatever he had to say. Arnold looked at them, wondering if anyone would dare call Thorne out. Malcolm was known for going off on people and speaking his mind no matter what anyone thought. In fact, he had just told off Thorne and labeled him a "fake". Now he was silent and he couldn't have chosen a worse time to play mute, especially given how he felt towards Thorne. _Now's _not _the time to be quiet, Ian, _Arnold wanted to shout. _Speak up!_

"See, no one has a problem with it, except you."

Arnold couldn't hold back any longer and he exploded. "How could you let him in John's bungalow without telling anyone?" He pointed accusingly at Gennaro and Wu. "We're supposed to communicate with each other about everything that goes on here. We go see John for a few hours and come back to this?"

"Don't be hypocritical," Gennaro said.

"What?" Arnold was shocked. "Hold on—where do you, where are—"

"You gave Tim and Lex," he paused and nodded at Malcolm. "See, I can use their names when I feel like it."

"Glad to see that, it'd be great if you used their names every time you address them," Malcolm threw in.

"Whatever," Gennaro said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You gave them security cards for the control room last week without telling me. It's the same thing."

Tim and Lex inched towards the bungalow's entrance as if not wanting to be involved with the adults' argument.

"No, it's not," Arnold argued. "They live on this island and should be able to access the control room if necessary. They've been here far longer than _him,_" Arnold, said pointing at Thorne. Thorne's face lit up; he was thrilled that to be mentioned. "They're Hammond's grandchildren for crying out loud!"

"What's their business in the control room? Other than wasting time and playing solitaire?"

"Because they might need to reach me."

"You gave them walkie-talkies for that purpose. Obviously it wasn't enough." Gennaro sneered. "They need more toys to play with as if this island wasn't their own playground."

"You're ridiculous and you know what?" He turned to Tim and Lex. "You two can keep the security cards I gave you _and _the walkie-talkies. You never know when you're going to need them." He turned back to Gennaro. "There, I gave them the okay to have it and everyone here is my witness including Gerry, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm. And _this—_" Arnold stomped on the floor, "is Hammond's private bungalow. He's not here, and even when he was, no one sat around in it as if it was their private lounge!"

Baselton and King continued to walk around the bungalow, totally ignoring Arnold and everyone else he came with. Gennaro glared at him, Wu looked nonchalant, and Thorne leaned back in the couch, comfortable in his position.

"I know you're upset, Mr. Arnold, but we have more important matters to devote our attention to." Thorne's tone was syrupy. "You can discuss these important matters with us if you like, or you can continue to storm around over a building whose owner is far from here. Your choice."

"What important matters?" Arnold had had enough.

He was fighting a losing battle on his own and was surrounded by the enemy. No one could help him. Malcolm and Ellie were as powerless as him and Harding. Harding was listened to and respected as much as Arnold—which was none. He didn't expect the Tim and Lex to get involved, this wasn't their fight. It wasn't about them, even though Gennaro _still _expressed an intense dislike towards them. And now Thorne was blabbing about 'important matters'.

"What important matters?" He repeated. "Specify."

Thorne turned to him. "Such as opening Jurassic Park to the public." The expression on his face read, _this should've been obvious to you. _

Arnold stumbled backwards as if he had been punched in the gut.

Malcolm took over again; he was just as fed up as Arnold. "How did you jump from invading Hammond's bungalow to taking charge of his project? That's a far stretch."

"The answer is quite simple, Dr. Malcolm. Howard, my folder please."

King came over with a thick manila folder and handed it to Thorne.

"Thank you." Thorne opened it and reviewed the contents. He took out some papers and stacked them neatly. "Now let's see…I've discussed this with Donald and we've both decided that the show must go on. Jurassic Park will open in less than a year."

"You can't do that!" Malcolm couldn't contain his anger and shock. "What about Robert and Dennis? What about John? This isn't—"

"What he would've wanted?" Thorne finished for him. "On the contrary, John Hammond _would've _wanted us to keep pressing forward to opening day," he said, standing up with the manila folder tucked securely under his arm. "And that day is around the corner."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Arnold asked, now extremely confused. Is this why Wu and Gennaro stayed behind? So they could plan out the park's opening day? They knew, as everyone else knew, that it would be a long time before the park opened its gates to the world.

"I repeat," Thorne said, and he sounded like he was trying very hard to hide his annoyance and impatience. "Jurassic Park will be opened to the world in the near future. Is there anyone who objects to this?"

"We all object," Malcolm said, gesturing at himself, Arnold, Ellie, and Harding. "Right now, we have to make sure Robert is alive and—"

"And what if he's not? Do you risk not taking the next step with this awesome project because of one man?" Thorne came over to where Malcolm stood near the bungalow's entrance. "Sorry to break your heart, Dr. Malcolm, but InGen does not revolve around Robert Muldoon."

"No, but it does revolve around John Hammond," Ellie affirmed. "How can you even consider opening the park at a time like this?"

"Actually, this is the perfect time, and I'll tell you why. If you never open the park, then all of Henry's work has been in vain."

Everyone turned to Wu at the mention of his name.

"So now it's about you, Henry?" Arnold said; his voice barely above a whisper. "It's all about _you_?"

Wu bit his lip and a confused look swept over him. Then his perplexed expression disappeared and was replaced by a furious sneer. "I never said it was about me," he said tightly.

"Thorne just said—"

"_I_ just said there's no point in letting this bungalow collect dust," Thorne said, stepping in front of Wu, so that he faced Arnold head on. "Just as there's no point in letting Jurassic Park rot."

"Jurassic Park isn't rotting. What gave you that idea?"

Thorne held his arms out, still holding the folder. "Look at this place. I've been here for over a month and you're no closer to opening day than when I first came."

"That's because things got in the way. This isn't debatable. We've had delays before, but right now we _cannot_ and _will not_ open the park. That's the final word on this."

Gennaro joined Thorne's side and pointed at Arnold. "Who says _you_ have any clout around here? Your opinion is null. Void. So everything you just said isn't worth two cents."

"_We_ say he has clout around here," Ellie said. "He's worked for John for years and he knows the ins and outs of this park better than you do."

Arnold's group stood together facing off Thorne's group.

"Well, Dr. Sattler…" Gennaro said. "If that's the case, then explain to me why he allowed Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry to vanish into thin air?"

Ellie was fed up with everything. What was taking place in the bungalow was simply the final insult. Gennaro acted as though Arnold had "allowed" two men to randomly vanish. That was utterly ridiculous.

"He didn't 'allow' them to vanish, Donald. You say the stupidest things. I find it hard to believe you actually graduated from law school."

Gennaro opened his mouth to insult her back, but no words came to him. He simply glared at Ellie, and she glared back at him. Just as quickly, they broke the stare and she noticed Thorne watching her. She ignored him and focused on Gennaro again.

"You know what? It goes back to what Ian said the morning we found out they were missing. Where were _you_ when it went down? You didn't stay around to see what happened so stop blaming everything on Ray."

"That's so sweet," Gennaro snarled. "Ray has his little cheerleading squad to defend him."

"Just like you and Henry…" Arnold murmured.

He was finished. He had never felt so defeated in all his life. He took the torn yellow tape he had been holding and ripped it to pieces. Throwing the pieces at Thorne's feet, he choked back what he really wanted to say and rushed out of the bungalow, refusing to look back. Someone attempted to grab his arm—probably Harding—he shoved it away, not wanting to see or speak to anyone.

He had tried so hard to keep everything together and it all fell apart. He could still hear Ellie's voice rising and Malcolm voice overlapping hers as they argued with Thorne, Wu, and Gennaro. A short time later Harding caught up with Arnold. Tim and Lex trailed behind them whispering amongst themselves.

"They're still going at it—you're not alone in this, Ray," Harding said, joining him as he walked towards the visitor center.

"Yeah..." Arnold kept resisting the urge to look back at the bungalow. "I can't do this anymore, Gerry...I can't."

They were in front of the visitor center now. Arnold sat down on the steps and buried his face in his hands. Someone gently tapped his shoulder.

"Not now, Tim," he heard Harding say. "I know you mean well."

Arnold looked up and saw Tim and Lex standing in front of him. He searched his pockets for a cigarette. That's what he needed to do—smoke and relax.

"Are you okay, Mr. Arnold?" Tim asked.

Arnold nodded, meeting Tim's and Lex's eyes. They were genuinely concerned for him. It was weird how it worked. He felt it should be _him_ asking if _they_ were okay. After all, they shouldn't have witnessed the nonsense that occurred in the bungalow, especially the crass way Hammond was spoken about as if he were dead. Wu was the absolute worst: _John's not here anymore._

What's wrong with him?

"Huh? What's wrong with whom?" Harding asked, confused.

Arnold didn't realize he had asked his question aloud. He shook his head. "Nobody, no one…I was just thinking." He stood up. "I have to go to the control room…" he pointed at the visitor center's entrance. "They might show up tonight…they're not dead no matter what Cameron or Henry thinks." He stumbled up the stairs and nearly lost his footing. "They might've shown up on camera while we were on the mainland. I have to check out the videos."

"No!" Harding was adamant. "Go to bed and get some rest. This isn't good Ray, what you're doing is unhealthy. You'll make yourself sick if you haven't already."

"But I have to—"

"You don't have to do anything except sleep. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about." Harding grabbed Arnold's left arm above the elbow and turned him around. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. They'll show up, I promise."

Arnold sighed heavily. "What about the park opening. They can't do that!"

"They won't do that. They were just talking trash back there. Forget about them; forget about that whole thing like it never happened. I know that's asking for a lot, but you have to, Ray, you can't keep doing this. Just forget about it," Harding pleaded.

"I can't." Arnold wrestled his arm out of Harding's grip. "Where are they? Why haven't they returned?"

"Because it isn't time yet. I'm telling you, they'll return alive. You can't keep stressing yourself out."

Arnold sat down again on the steps and saw Tim and Lex watching him and Harding. He lit a cigarette and took a quick puff. "You two…you've been wonderful here the entire time. I'm sorry you had to hear and see that mess back there. It wasn't right."

"We know how they are; it's nothing new," Lex said. She pointed in the direction where the staff lodge was located. "Tim and I are going to the staff lodge now. Good night and thanks for taking us to see Grandpa."

"Thank you, Mr. Arnold," Tim said.

They left Arnold and Harding at the visitor center. Tim turned back once to see if they would follow along to the staff lodge and then continued on with Lex.

"They're great kids," Harding said softly.

"They are. A part of me is glad they're here to lift everyone's spirits, and another part of me wishes they weren't here to see this island go to shit." Arnold sighed again and put out his cigarette. "I'll go to sleep as you recommended."

"Doctor's orders." Harding smiled. "Tomorrow's a new day. It'll be better than today."

"Let's hope so. Night Gerry."

"Night."

Arnold slowly made his way to the staff lodge while Harding watched. Several minutes passed and Harding was ready to retreat to the staff lodge when he saw Malcolm and Ellie approach him. Malcolm was shaking his head and Ellie looked drained and angry all at once. They met with Harding in front of the visitor center.

"I'm retiring for the night," Harding said, suppressing a yawn.

"We are too," Ellie said. "I'm tired from everything."

"Shall we?" Malcolm asked, gesturing to the staff lodge.

They started towards the staff lodge. By now, night had fallen and the sky had darkened, reflecting the mood felt by everyone.

"What they're doing is crazy," Ellie said. "Henry's nuts to follow them; I don't know what's gotten into him."

"You and me both," Harding said. "Ray doesn't know what to make of it or do about it."

"I think we all know what's going on," Malcolm said. "And that we've known for a long time."

They were almost near the staff lodge when Harding stopped in his tracks. He stared at Malcolm, as if daring him to expand on his cynical remarks.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the last night Dennis was here?"

"Yeah, I do. That's the same night him and Robert disappeared."

"Do you remember what he was trying to tell you guys?"

Harding thought for a moment and then shook his head violently. "I remember, Dr. Malcolm, but that can't be it. Henry _hasn't _betrayed InGen. Why would you bring that up now?"

"Because Henry isn't acting like the Henry we know. He hasn't for a long time and no one wants to acknowledge that he's changed and took a turn for the worse."

They reached the staff lodge. Malcolm used his security card and held the door open for Ellie and Harding to enter. He followed them into the building and they started down the hallway to their rooms.

"I always thought he wanted to leave the island," Ellie said. "The tension around here is enough to change anyone's character drastically."

"It could be that," Malcolm said, "but it's more than that."

Harding stopped at his room. "Whatever it is, I hope he snaps out of it and that things go back to the way they were." He searched his pocket for the keycard to his room. "The way things were before John got hurt," he added.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," Malcolm said quietly.

"I hope you're wrong about that."

"I hope so too…seems I'm right when a lot of the time—especially when I don't want to be right."

Harding stared at him for a while before entering his room. "Good night, Dr. Malcolm. See you in the morning, Ellie." He walked in and slammed the door behind him.

Ellie stood in the hallway with Malcolm long after Harding shut himself in his room. Without saying it, they knew Harding didn't like what Malcolm said.

"No one likes a cynic," Malcolm said morosely. "Even when they're telling the truth."

"How do you know if it's truth," Ellie said. "Maybe you hit close to home."

"No, I just say what I mean and mean it. My so-called cynicism has logic to it. I don't just stalk off the top of my head." He held Ellie's stare and then started in the direction of his room.

"I understand that Ian, I just wish it didn't have to be this way," Ellie said. "I'm sure that's what everyone's thinking and feeling."

"What way?"

"Henry acting unlike himself and the staff not knowing what to do about it."

"They don't know what to do about it because they're in denial." Malcolm stopped at a door and pulled out his keycard. "I'm not even sure they're ready to even accept it, even if it turns out that my presumptions are correct. Look how frustrated Ray is. This would just add more stress. That's one reason why I said earlier today that 'ignorance is bliss'."

"So you really think he's with Biosyn?" Ellie asked incredulously.

Malcolm was about to put the keycard in the slot, when he turned to Ellie. Reading the expression on his face, he opted for silence and simply nodded.

"But _why_? Why would he do that? He had everything going for him with InGen!"

"That's what we think and see," Malcolm said. "He may think and see his situation completely different."

"But even if he really did betray InGen, it'd be very hard for them to swallow," Ellie said. "Hell, I don't believe it myself."

"Well…it's nothing personal against Henry. Gerry's reaction from before is perfectly valid." Malcolm inserted his keycard and opened the door to his room. "He trusts Henry, so I'd expect him to have that response. Something's not right about Henry or that Thorne character. Something's brewing under the surface, but then again, that's not new on this island. Even during the construction of the park, there were plenty of conflicts—mostly between John and Dennis," he quickly added. "But, again, this is completely different."

"It's a mixed blessing that John's in the hospital and not here to see everything crumble on the island," Ellie said, echoing Arnold's earlier sentiments. "This would be too much for him to bear."

"Tell me," Malcolm said, standing in the doorway and looking sadly at her. "Tell me."


	11. The Definition of Freedom

**The Definition of Freedom**

Far off the coast of Isla Nublar, Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry maneuvered the raft as the ocean pitched them forward. They had left Isla Sorna several days ago and during that time; they had traveled over a vast part of the ocean. Time was spent talking and then falling into silence to break up the monotony of rowing. Muldoon rowed silently and thought about what would happen when they returned to the island. He put down his oar, while Nedry continued rowing.

"Do you feel free?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I feel free. Strike that. I _am_ free," Nedry answered with a broad smile. "I got the wind at my back, the ocean for a backyard, and the sky as my roof. You're damn right I'm free."

"You would stay like this forever?"

"No, I'd like to reach land eventually." Nedry splashed with his oar. "I'm sick of seeing water."

"Same here. I miss eating real food and sleeping on a real bed," Muldoon said.

"For me, I don't have Hammond breathing down my back or Dodgson screaming in my face. No 'Dennis do this' or 'Dennis do that'. There's no horny guard searching me at six a.m. No prison bars posing as a door. No stupid prison warden giving me lectures. No lock-down for hours." Nedry set down his oar and held out his wrists. "No cuffs. Nothing—I'm free!"

Nedry spread his arms outward as to give the world a bear hug. Muldoon stared out into the ocean. His expression was serious as though he imagined himself someplace else. Nedry grabbed his oar and plunged it in the water. He turned to Muldoon, who looked troubled.

"How about you? Do you feel free?"

"Sometimes," Muldoon said quietly.

"Sometimes?"

Muldoon lifted his oar in a half-hearted effort to continue rowing. "Sometimes I do."

"Explain a little more, I'm not a mind-reader."

Muldoon didn't flinch at his bluntness. By now, he had gotten used to Nedry's off-putting mannerisms to the point that he could tune it out and not respond. Sometimes he still responded, because it annoyed him, but that was part of Nedry's personality. Muldoon usually used silence against Nedry and it worked. This time it wasn't working, because Nedry was insistent on finding out.

"Sometimes you feel free, sometimes you don't? Which is it?"

Muldoon stared at the ocean. Nedry would never understand where he was coming from. It didn't make sense and he knew it. Muldoon didn't go through routine searches. Handcuffs and shackles weren't used to restrain him. He didn't have to wear a drab prison uniform. He wasn't known as a number. A revoked certification or license was not something he had to worry about. He didn't have to start his entire career from scratch. He didn't experience lack of control, invasion of privacy, or face having his every move watched, controlled, and evaluated like Nedry did. He wasn't considered a society reject due to the stigma of previous incarceration.

On the contrary…

Muldoon could go where he pleased. He had a widely known name and respected reputation. He had a choice of what to eat. He could wake up and go to sleep whenever he chose. Not that Muldoon overslept often—being the only park warden in Jurassic Park kept him up at all hours of the night. The sun shined from his room in the staff lodge without steel bars blocking it. He had his own office with his name and title on the door. He could speak to people without a guard hovering over his shoulder. He could apply for other job positions without having to worry about criminal charges or prison time hindering his career. Muldoon had references that boasted of his expertise with animals and his dedication to projects.

Yet, he didn't feel free. Not completely. He knew what he felt, but he didn't want to talk about it. It would be better to change the subject.

"We can use the sun as our guide," Muldoon said, pointing at the sun. "We're definitely far from Isla Sorna, so we need to navigate east…"

"Or west, we'll figure it out." Nedry shielded his eyes with his free hand and redirected the conversation back to Muldoon. "Nice try at switching topics. Back to you."

Muldoon tried to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. "What about me?"

"You haven't answered the question. Do you feel free?"

Muldoon said nothing.

"You don't want to go back," Nedry said.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

Muldoon stared at him, refusing to speak. Were his true feelings that obvious? Or was Nedry finding something to pick at?

"Why don't you want to go back? I'm sure they're worried sick for you," Nedry continued, oblivious to Muldoon's reaction. "Geez, I wish someone was worried about me. No one is."

"Yeah, they're worried…" Muldoon trailed off and stared at the oar he had made.

"You show no emotion and at the same time, you do. What's eating you?"

"Nothing is."

"Something is."

Nedry wasn't going to drop it, so he might as well say it straight. "I want to get off Isla Nublar sometimes. Take a vacation, you know? Everyone has a place they can go to when it gets chaotic there."

"Everyone except you?"

"Yes!" Muldoon said, exasperated, as if this should've been obvious. "Gennaro is busy with his paperwork—you know lawyers. Lex drives now so she takes Tim into the park. Even you had somewhere to go when things got crazy there."

"Where did I go?"

"The vending machines, where else?"

"That's right, I did. You know me very well."

"I just observe people and pay attention," Muldoon said. "Nothing to it. The rest of them…Grant has lectures in the States. Ellie has her greenhouse. Dr. Malcolm follows her around, they're always together. When he's not with her, he's scribbling new chaos theory equations."

"Whoa—slow down. Did Dr. Grant leave?"

"After we got rid of the raptors. He's attending a national conference with other paleontologists in Montana right now."

"Wow." Nedry was impressed. "Do you like Dr. Sattler?"

The corners of Muldoon's mouth perked upward. He didn't answer and his smile faded as fast as it had appeared. "I don't."

"You had to think about it before you answered. Do you bake cupcakes for her in the cafeteria when everyone's asleep?"

Muldoon glared at him. "Grow up."

"I promise not to tell Dr. Malcolm."

"Dr. Grant left because of them. At least, that's what Ray and I think."

"That's deep." Nedry shook his head. "So much drama in Jurassic Park."

"So much _chaos_," Muldoon corrected him.

"That too. You were saying she has her own greenhouse? When did this happen?"

"Four months after you were incarcerated. There was a patch of land on the island that hadn't been used and Ellie asked John if it could be made into a greenhouse. He went along with her request. It made sense since she's a paleobotanist. She grows tropical flowers there and decorates the visitor center and staff lodge with them. It brightens up the place."

"Sounds very nice."

"It is. It keeps her mind busy, but it's also her retreat when things get rough. She doesn't say it, but you can tell."

"And what about you?" Nedry pointed at him.

"What about me?" Muldoon shot back.

"This discussion is about _you. _Why don't you feel free?"

"I already explained. Everyone has a place to go to when things get crazy. John has his bungalow. Ray goes to the back of the visitor center and smokes a pack. Gerry's at peace when he's taking care of the dinosaurs. Henry goes to the genetics lab."

"Henry can step on a crack and break his back for all I care."

Muldoon's hands tightened on the oar. "Stop bashing Henry; I'm sick of it."

"You can be sick all you want. Want a thermometer so I can take your temperature?"

Muldoon took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. Nedry waved his hand, gesturing him to finish.

"I can't believe after all this time you still insist he's turned on InGen."

"Because he has," Nedry said, calmly.

"How do you know? Do you have proof?" Muldoon fired at him.

"Yessiree, I heard it with my own ears."

"Heard what? Stop being vague."

"Do we have to argue again?"

"You're the one who started it." Muldoon pointed at Nedry. "Now finish it."

"I heard him in a phone conversation with Dodgson. I told you and Ray that night in Hammond's bungalow, but none of you wanted to listen. Even Gerry was acting like a dumbass."

"Why would we listen or believe any word coming from your mouth after all the bloody nonsense you pulled? You expect everyone to forget the past like it doesn't exist, and accept you with open arms."

"No, I don't expect that, but if I have info that will affect the company and park, then you should give me the benefit of the doubt."

"'_You should give me the benefit of the doubt,_'" Muldoon repeated. "You've got some nerve!"

"I sure do." Nedry grinned.

"And you have no shame."

"You don't know that. You just see me and think you know me, but you don't."

"People know you by what you put out for them to see."

Nedry shook his head. "You're wrong, Robert. People _judge_ me by what I put out."

"Which is a lot of trash."

"That's your opinion. I put out 'a lot of trash', but it doesn't mean they know what I'm thinking or feeling."

Muldoon slammed the oar down to prevent himself from snapping it in half. "No one cares how you feel when you do things that clearly show you don't give a damn about others. Why should they? If you steal and lie, don't get offended when you're labeled a thief and a liar."

"We're back to insulting each other, huh?" Nedry asked with a trace of sarcasm. "And I thought we made progress."

"Progress, my bloody foot," Muldoon grumbled.

"Let's turn the tables on you—if people judged you by what you put out, they'd say you were dedicated and serious, honorable—but they'd also say you're a cold and detached drunk."

Muldoon's jaw dropped. He didn't care what others thought of him, but now that he was hearing it from Nedry—he shoved the thought away. _I know who I am. _

"You'll never figure me out. John never will and the same goes for Ray."

Muldoon grabbed the oar, cutting himself on its sharp edge. He wiped his hand on the raft, leaving a bloody smear, and rowed furiously as if trying to get away from Nedry even though they were in the same raft.

"What's your problem? All I asked was 'do you feel free'? You asked me and I answered you. When I reverse the question, you get pissed off."

Muldoon kept rowing. "I don't always feel free," he growled as he pushed against the dark water. "Sometimes I want to get the hell off the island. Leave and never return…it wouldn't be so bad if there was another warden with me working side by side." He stopped suddenly and nearly lost his grip on the oar. He bolted up and the raft wobbled. Muldoon looked down at Nedry, who turned around to face him. Nedry's eyes were wide with genuine shock and he completely stopped what he was doing. "There I said it!" Muldoon threw down his oar and it clattered on the raft in front of Nedry, who flinched at his outwardly expressed anger. "Bloody satisfied now?"

Nedry didn't speak for awhile. When he spoke again, it was in a quiet tone: "You feel overworked and underpaid?"

"Not even that. Hell, I don't know what it is."

"You feel unappreciated?"

"No...I just want to get away for a little while."

"Well…your wish did come true."

Nedry was right. Muldoon _had _gotten his wish—but not in the way he hoped. He never expected to be stranded on Isla Sorna, tied to a stake back to back with Nedry while hungry compys hopped towards them.

"I need a vacation."

"You deserve one," Nedry agreed.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Stop being sarcastic," Muldoon said coldly. "You're making my ears bleed."

"And you're making my heart cry." When Nedry spoke again, he was sincere. "People respect you…doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Muldoon's eyes narrowed. "It has nothing to do with respect."

"You're wrong. It has _every_thing to do with respect…grass is always greener…" Nedry fumbled with his thoughts. He shrugged and started rowing again. Muldoon's stance confused him. What was wrong with Muldoon anyway? He wasn't being sarcastic when he agreed with him about needing a vacation. _He has no idea how good he has it, _Nedry thought. _He's free to go where he pleases, has credibility and worth attached to his name, but it's not enough. Even the freest man is imprisoned by what others expect of him…_He tried again. "You're upset because you're the only warden. Right?

"Yes." Muldoon spat out the word like a bad taste. He bent down and snatched the oar, but remained standing, refusing to sit across from Nedry.

"I used to talk to John about that."

"You didn't talk to John, you _argued_ with him."

Nedry shifted around so that he wasn't facing Muldoon. "Same difference. Anyway, I told him he needs to hire more people. It's too much for you to be running around the park as the sole warden of the animals."

"I have the workmen; they help."

"They're not enough. You need someone who holds the same position with similar work experience. That way it's not all on your back."

"I didn't know you cared." Muldoon's tone was laced with sarcasm and hatred.

"I didn't mention you by name," Nedry snapped. He glanced angrily at Muldoon over his shoulder. "I didn't go to him and say 'poor Robert, he's the only one in charge of the lizards.' Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh for God's sake—" Muldoon started. He squeezed the oar as if trying to crush it.

"I told him this so many times. It wasn't just you; Ray and me dealt with the same crap. He expected us to man the control room. Look at all those computers we had hooked up. All the network systems, everything in that room we were expected to run on our own. We had some computer technicians, just like you got your workmen, just like Harding has an assistant on hand, and Wu has his team. It's not enough."

Muldoon was silent for several moments. When he spoke again, he tried to sound calm. "You're right."

"John never listened to any of us, Robert. He'd nod his head and claim he was going to go through job resumes that had been faxed to him. You'd come back in his office later that day and none of them were touched. And then when you'd get on him for it, he'd say—"

"'_This is my company, my park, and my island. I will run it as I see fit_.'" Muldoon quoted Hammond word for word.

Nedry knew the routine by heart and being incarcerated for two years had not faded his memories. Muldoon knew then that Nedry understood where he was coming from.

"You took the words out of my mouth. I know the frustrated feeling all too well."

"We did something no one has ever done," Muldoon said, studying his oar thoughtfully. "No one had ever brought back an extinct species and put them in a reserve. No one had ever attempted to raise them or cure them from infections. We created a prehistoric zoo disguised as a theme park and we worked in the dark for Hammond. We were treading on unknown territory and afraid of making mistakes."

"There were plenty of those."

"You being one of them," Muldoon said. It didn't matter if Nedry understood him on some level—he would always be a traitor.

"Thanks for the kind word." Nedry was unfazed by Muldoon's opinion of him.

"Your welcome."

"Yep, Hammond pushed us full steam ahead. We should do the same. Push full steam ahead so we can get back to Isla Nublar." Nedry said as he rowed forward.

"No one cloned dinosaurs like Henry. He did a good job."

"You give the sleaze-ball too much credit."

"How can you say that after all this time—?"

"You make it sound like he created a painting that no one has ever tried before. No one cloned lizards like Henry did because no one had tried before him."

"Fair enough. Knock it off with the name-calling."

"Yes, Mr. Muldoon," Nedry said in a sing-song voice. "Geez, you're mean today. Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

Muldoon had had enough. He refused to answer and entertain Nedry's antics. He had said enough for today, and was beyond frustrated. No one knew the pressure he had to deal with. Nobody in the park could imagine what went through his mind whenever an animal escaped or a worker got injured or worse yet, killed. He was responsible and experienced enough to handle it, but sometimes the pressure was more than he could bear. These were _dinosaurs_—no one had ever dealt with them before. It was pressure after pressure, demand after demand. Working for Hammond on his island was anything but simple. That's why Muldoon carried his flask around. He had tried to express this frustration without actually stating it in those words, but it hadn't come out right. Either that or Nedry wasn't getting it.

"If you feel you need a break; then you probably do," Nedry said.

Muldoon still didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll sit here and talk to myself."

**oOo**

Night fell and they were plunged in darkness. The sea was black and depthless and the sky mirrored back the same image. There was no moon, only a handful of stars twinkled in the sky. It was impossible to tell where the horizon and sky met, since they blurred together in the black night.

They hadn't spoken since their last argument. The raft drifted on its own course. Nedry picked up the oar, ready to guide the raft. He thought for a moment before picking up the second oar and handing it to Muldoon. Muldoon took the second oar that Nedry held out to him, but said nothing in return. Nedry hoped Muldoon would speak after receiving the oar, but nothing changed. _Fine then_. If Muldoon wanted to give him the silent treatment for a few more hours, so be it. Nedry had his oar poised over the water when Muldoon finally spoke.

"Tell me about Lewis Dodgson."

"What about him?" Nedry asked. He was filled with suspicion as to why Muldoon asked about Dodgson now.

"You said he'd come to Isla Nublar and take over."

"Yeah, I did. None of you believed me."

"I know."

"Then why do you ask now?" Nedry was irritated. He didn't want to explain about Dodgson if he'd get shot down again.

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"You didn't ask a question, you said 'tell me about Lewis Dodgson'," Nedry said, rowing with the oar and refusing to face Muldoon. "That's not a question, it's a command."

"Dennis, stop it. Just give up the info."

"I don't know why you care so much."

Muldoon sighed, admitting defeat. "Look, there's nothing else to do out here except bloody row. I'm wiling to hear you out so—"

"So that you can ease your boredom?" Nedry turned around to face Muldoon. It had been several hours since they had spoken, much less face each other out of mutual respect.

"No! I just want to hear you out…I didn't listen before. I know that, just explain who he is and what he's about."

"You're really willing to listen this time?"

"I have no choice…I'm going to hear what you have to say."

Nedry studied him for awhile before agreeing to share. "You want to know about Lewis Dodgson, so I'll tell you about Lewis Dodgson. One condition though." He held up his index finger.

"What's that?"

"No matter what you think of me as a lying traitor, everything I'm going to tell you is true. Don't question it, just accept it as fact."

"Okay, I agree to accept it."

Nedry grinned, but there was no malice or smugness in his expression. It was relief. "Here we go then: let's go back to the time when his team left us stranded on Isla Sorna. He was there that day. Remember the guy over the megaphone who claimed we were part of his experiment?"

Muldoon thought back to that day. He _did_ remember. But he hadn't seen Dodgson, he had only heard him. Or did he see him? Was he the guy holding the compy? "I remember his voice."

"That's better than nothing."

Muldoon ignored his snide comment. "If he takes over Isla Nublar, how would he do it?"

"He wouldn't make himself obvious—not at first. He'd come and sweep everyone off their feet, to use a cliché."

"You mean he wouldn't make a fuss about it? No guns? No hostages?" Muldoon was intrigued.

"Nope, none of that. Dodgson is a smooth talker. He comes in at just the right moment, says everything you want to hear, and promises to make things work for you." Nedry paused, deciding what he would say next. "As sick as it sounds, you have to think like him, in order to understand him. He's twisted in the head," Nedry said, tapping his head, "but presents a relaxed persona with the gift of gab."

"He sounds charismatic."

"He is, when he wants to be."

"Is that how you got tangled up with him?"

Nedry looked at him, puzzled and curious as to why Muldoon asked that question. Muldoon was trying to understand him, whereas Nedry had tried to give him understanding in terms of being overworked and underappreciated. It was strange, but a part of Nedry was grateful that Muldoon was making some attempt to understand who he was beyond his sarcastic exterior.

"I guess you can say that. He promised me lots of money when I was frustrated with working for Hammond. It was an easy way out. He said he valued my intelligence and would utilize it to the fullest extent. See, that's his ploy. He'll use what you have for himself."

Muldoon felt cold and unable to move. Maybe it was Nedry's words… If he accepted everything Nedry was telling him…then what did it mean for the InGen staff on the island? Nedry seemed to read his mind.

"If he's taken over Isla Nublar already, they wouldn't know it. They'll never see it coming because Dodgson will make them believe he has everything under control and that he's going to solve the problems they're facing."

"What problems are you talking about?" Muldoon asked carefully. "God knows there's enough on that island."

"Your disappearance for one—it's not a coincidence that you're out here and not on the island. He'll use your absence to divide and conquer the staff, and go after the most vulnerable—he'll take advantage of Ray's stress, Dr. Malcolm will see through his crap, Dr. Sattler will pick up on it, and so will Lex and Tim. Gerry might sense something's not right."

"You're leaving out Henry," Muldoon pointed out.

"That's because Henry's already on Biosyn's side," Nedry said in a told-you-so tone. "Don't get mad about it, what's done is done, and it's the truth. I know you don't want to hear about Henry right now—"

"Or ever," Muldoon threw in.

"But it's the truth, and eventually the truth will come out. You and Ray found out the truth about me, so it's only a matter of time with Henry, but I'll stop now because I don't need you shutting down on me again. I'd be bored having to row by myself tonight." Nedry chuckled.

"We can't waste anytime—we have to get back right away," Muldoon said. The realization of what Dodgson's presence on Isla Nublar meant for InGen hit him full force. He started rowing quickly as though to make up for lost time spent arguing with Nedry.

"We might be too late."

"There's still time."

"Not when it comes to Dodgson. He's quick. When he wants something, he goes for it. Heaven help you if you stand in his way. He's a steamroller, he'll run you over."

Muldoon stopped. "You mean as we're talking, he's already has Jurassic Park in the palm of his hand?"

"Exactly. Look, Dodgson is impatient and aggressive. His true colors will start to show because he can only hide it for so long. He'll probably hit on Dr. Sattler just to split up her and Dr. Malcolm. He's a huge fan of 'divide and conquer'. He'll go as far as to playing the staff against each other. He'll prey on anyone's weaknesses, and when he's sure he's got InGen where he wants it, he'll close in for the kill with no mercy."

A long period of silence passed, punctuated by the waves. Nedry figured Muldoon was digesting everything. It was a lot, really, and he'd wait until Muldoon was ready to hear more. For an instant, he was worried that Muldoon didn't believe him, but he changed his mind when he saw the expression on his face.

Muldoon looked afraid, angry, and puzzled at the same time. Anger born from his futility taunted him. There seemed to be so many miles left to travel. He hated being out here in the middle of the ocean, unable to help InGen. _He's right, _Muldoon thought, _removing me is the perfect scenario for Biosyn. _He had to know more—find out more from Nedry.

"When you came back, that was your choice, right?" Muldoon asked.

"Yes."

"How did you…" How could he put this into words?

"How did I leave him? Was he thrilled about my choice to go back to InGen? Did he know I was returning to the park?"

Muldoon nodded. With the answers he received—and if Nedry was telling the truth as he said he was; then he'd have more to digest, to grasp. He'd fully understand the threat Dodgson posed to InGen. "All those questions and many more."

"Okay, I'll answer your questions…no problem. I tried resigning after Hammond's accident. He wouldn't let me."

"Resign?"

"He claimed I had a contract with him, so I wrote him a resignation letter. I wasn't doing it to mock him, I was serious when I wrote it. Lewis Dodgson has no boundaries, no scruples. He lacks a conscience. He has no limits as to how he gets what he wants."

Muldoon was ready to say that Nedry was the same exact way, but the words never came out of his mouth. Nedry had risked returning to Isla Nublar to warn them of Dodgson's plans or so he claimed. That in itself was a major move on his part, even Muldoon had to finally admit this fact to himself. If he was telling the truth, then he must've had some conscience. Muldoon wanted to believe this, his mind urged him to. The other part of him refused to believe it. _Look what happened to you and John. _As if Nedry could read his mind…

"He didn't give a damn about what happened to you or John. That pissed me off. Claimed we—as in the Biosyn team, weren't responsible for what occurred, even though we were. That's why I decided to leave Biosyn for good."

"What about this resigning issue?"

"You want details?" Nedry asked.

Muldoon didn't have to answer.

**oOo**

_Nedry knocked on Dodgson's door and waited patiently to be invited in. No response. He raised his hand to knock again, when it was thrown open. King stood in his path and sent him a scornful glance. _

_"Let him in, Howard," Nedry heard Dodgson say._

_He stepped out of the way and Nedry walked into the carpeted office. It was freezing in the room; Dodgson had the air conditioner on full blast. Dodgson sat behind his desk holding a letter. _

_"What do you want?" Dodgson asked._

_Nedry pointed at the letter. _

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"I officially resign."_

_"Denied." _

_Dodgson stood up and tore the letter in half. He tossed them in Nedry's direction with a derisive laugh. Nedry saw his signature on the torn letter. He snatched it from the floor and crumpled the paper in his hand. When he looked again, Dodgson had turned his back on him and stared outside the office window overlooking Cupertino. _

_"I refuse to accept your resignation."_

_"You can't stop me. I'm leaving soon and getting the hell out of town."_

_Dodgson turned around sharply, his face contorted in an angry sneer. "Can't I? You don't know me well."_

_"I'm leaving," Nedry said, making sure his voice didn't waver. "You can't keep me here."_

_Dodgson methodically removed his shades and placed them on his desk. "I'd advise you not to test me. The results won't be nice, especially on your end."_

_"Take your own advice."_

_Dodgson nodded. So he wanted to be a smart-ass. He'd set him straight. "You're telling me that you want to be incarcerated again. You want to serve the rest of your sentence wearing the same prison uniform everyday, and you want to be known as a number. What's it again? One-one-five-five-three?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Dodgson smirked. "Looks like I hit a sensitive nerve. I know how much you enjoy prison life."_

_"Prison has nothing to do with this."_

_"It has _everything _to do with this. You want to wake up every morning in a cage, get searched, sit in your cage, oops, I meant your cell, for most of the day, and let your mind deteriorate."_

_"That's not going to work, Lew."_

_"After everything I've done for you," Dodgson fumed. Nedry started towards the door when he heard him start the same rant. It was emotional manipulation. "I gave you a taste of freedom, I let you use your computer skills again, I set it up so that you have money to last you the rest of your life—and this is how you thank me."_

_"You haven't done a thing—except hold favors over my head."_

_Dodgson scoffed. "I did more for you than John Hammond. He let you waste away behind bars, I set you free."_

_"I was blinded by the color green, but now I see," Nedry said. "I see myself for what I was, and for what you still are."_

_"You see prison bars."_

_"I'm leaving." Nedry started towards the door._

_"No, you're not—damn it!" Dodgson stepped around his desk. "Don't you fucking dare—!" _

_"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to work for you, when really, it's the opposite."_

_"You want to go back to InGen. That's a bad decision. Hammond never appreciated your talents, your brilliance and intelligence. Only I cared. I picked you up when you were at your lowest."_

_Nedry turned around and met Dodgson's angry glare. "Why are you making this so difficult?" _

_"I'm not being difficult," Dodgson growled. "You are and I'm fed up with it."_

_Nedry shrugged and glanced at the door. He couldn't wait to go through it. He started towards it again, oblivious to the cold air that blew around the room. _

_Dodgson was yelling up a storm of curses before he stopped and tried to sound reasonable. "You have three more days to make your final decision—choose wisely," he warned._

_Nedry didn't turn around. "I've already told you my decision. Take it or leave it, I'm walking away from Biosyn"_

_He walked out of the office and pushed King aside. During his final three days in Cupertino at Biosyn's headquarters, he packed his laptop, his many compact disks that held various computer programs, (some of them viruses,) and a change of clothes. He also packed a stash of emergency cash he had saved up. He avoided everyone, it was easier and better that way. On the third day, Dodgson approached him with his last assignment…_

**oOo**

"And the rest, as they say, is history," Nedry finished.

Muldoon looked at him, puzzled. He was intrigued by what he had just learned, but still, something in the story was missing.

"He wasn't a 'smooth talker' there," Muldoon commented.

"That's 'cause he was fed up—when he's really angry, his Halloween mask evaporates and you see the real Lewis Dodgson. I've seen the real Lew more than enough times to know who he really is and who he pretends to be."

"So from there, you left?" Muldoon asked.

"Sorta. I left in the middle of an 'assignment.' Dodgson must've thought I was born that morning. I can smell a set-up from miles away."

Muldoon nodded and recalled a snippet of conversation he had overheard at Isla Sorna.

_"That was rude—no, that's not the word I'm looking for."_

_"Unprofessional?"_

_"Yes. That was very unprofessional on your part to leave without giving a two weeks notice." _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, you're not, because if you were, then you wouldn't have done it."_

_"Then I guess I'm not sorry." _

Now the conversation made sense to him. Dodgson was telling Nedry that he was "unprofessional" for not giving two weeks notice. Nedry had simply left. He was sarcastic about it with his phony apology and Dodgson was infuriated. What else had happened? Nedry mentioned he sensed a set-up.

"There's something you're not telling," Muldoon said.

Nedry didn't answer as he examined the oar in his hands.

"De—"

"I heard you the first time."

"Well?"

Nedry turned away so he wouldn't have to face him. Would he always keep secrets like this? He had a strong feeling that Muldoon didn't believe anything he had told him. If he disclosed that Dodgson had sent his henchmen after him with the intention of execution—would Muldoon believe it? _Of course not, _Nedry thought. _He'd think I was making it up to manipulate him._ There was nothing more to say about how his trip to Isla Nublar had transpired.

"That's all there is. I tried to leave on good terms. He wanted me to stay, and acted like I owed him, so I left…"

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, he just gave me the last assignment—break into InGen's headquarters in Palo Alto. Load of crap. End of story."

"I gotcha," Muldoon said, deciding not to press the issue. He started rowing again.

"I didn't intend on coming back, and he didn't either."

Muldoon froze. He stared at him, his curiosity heightened from what Nedry slipped out. What happened during Nedry's trip back to Isla Nublar? Why couldn't he just spill it? Nedry ignored Muldoon's inquisitive stare and continued casually.

"Yessiree, Dodgson's a character. Gives you anything you want as long as you're loyal to him. Mind you, loyalty to him is serving a life sentence, there's no way out. He gives you what you want and need—as long as you make _him_ happy and go along with _his_ crazy schemes. Let's use you as an example since you already know about me and Henry."

Muldoon raised his eyebrows. "What about me?" He missed the name "Henry".

"Remember how you wanted more weapons in the park so that you could control the animals better and visitors and staff would be guaranteed more protection and safety?"

"Hammond was against it. He was worried about me hurting his precious animals."

"Exactly, Hammond was, but if it was Lew…" Nedry rowed and water splashed onto the raft. "He'd have those weapons shipped to the island before you finished requesting it. Chances are he'd ask you to put a worker in the lizard pen— just to observe how that lizard with hooked claws stalks human prey. That's how deranged he is."

Nedry saw Muldoon's expression—it was a cross between a frown and disgust.

"I know they're called raptors, but whatever. They're all lizards to me."

"I don't care what you call the velociraptors. I hated them."

"You know what I mean. He's like that fairy godmother from Cinderella. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! There's your weapons, Robert—and the exact missile launchers you want."

"Interesting," Muldoon said quietly. "You actually remember that." Both Dodgson's manipulative character trait and the fact that Nedry remembered amazed Muldoon.

"It's true, that's how he is—and I remember a lot."

They continued rowing. Many miles ahead of them, a small speck on the horizon—probably land—caught their attention. The sun was slowly making its way back in the sky. The morning was rewarding for them after being surrounded by blackness.

"So I guess you feel free," Muldoon said. "Especially after all this time dealing with Hammond, prison, and Dodgson."

"I do, but I don't. It's only a matter of time before I get shipped back to the clink, but I'll enjoy my freedom while I have it."

"Did you feel free when you worked for Dodgson?"

A thoughtful expressed passed over Nedry's face. "I thought I was free."

"You found that he was worse than Hammond?"

"Oh man, a hundred times worse. John had his shortcomings, but he was nowhere near as terrible as Dodgson. When Sonya and Raúl freed me—"

Muldoon's head snapped up."What's Raúl Lopez's beef with you?" He had wondered this ever since witnessing the incident at the dilophosaur paddock.

Nedry grinned mischievously. "Professional jealousy. Green as grass."

"He's jealous of you?" Muldoon asked skeptically. "I don't believe that."

"Believe me; his jealousy is as real as the ocean we're sailing on. It's a pathetic rivalry. " He splashed the water with the oar.

"Why would he be envious of you?"

"Many reasons. For one, Lew depended on me to get his precious lizards. Raúl, excuse me, _Doctor_ Lopez likes to be known by his PhD status. _Dr. _Lopez," Nedry started and then laughed, "wanted to pet and study the lizards. He bases his whole life on how prehistoric lizards eat and drink. Him and Grant are into this lizard business—"

"Get to the point," Muldoon said wearily. "And leave Grant out of this," he added.

"But he couldn't _touch_ the lizards without _my _assistance." Nedry placed a hand on his chest to demonstrate exaggerated pride. "That's why he hates me."

Muldoon squinted at Nedry who was oblivious to his reaction. "He hates you because Dodgson depended on you to bypass security."

"Pretty much," Nedry yawned. "I like my version better. It sounds more humorous."

"There's nothing funny about this."

Nedry threw him an exasperated look. "Don't be so serious. It's not my fault the bone-brusher has an inferiority complex. Dodgson considered me his crowned jewel. Sure, Raúl is smart and great in his field and he can tell Dodgson everything he knows, but I got the upper hand when it comes to computers and he's computer illiterate as they come. You know what happened when I showed him how to use a mouse? He lifted the mouse in the air—you should've seen it; it was the funniest thing."

Nedry burst out laughing and even Muldoon smiled at the image of Lopez holding a computer mouse in the air.

"Dodgson relied on me; he _needed_ me to complete tasks. He didn't need Raul, even though Doctor Lopez likes to think otherwise. He was glad to see me go, I know that much. Now he can be Dodgson's little protégé—fine with me. I was never fighting for that position."

Muldoon nodded. "I remember that day you and him argued. Gerry and I were amazed."

"That I'd get into it with another Dodgson whore? Or that I actually wanted to help George?"

Muldoon flinched at his words. It was as if Nedry had read his mind from that day.

"Both actually," he admitted.

"Lopez and I never got along. We had past conflicts before that."

"It definitely appeared that way." Muldoon sat up, fully alert.

"Want to hear another story?" Nedry smirked.

Muldoon gestured to the ocean surrounding them. "Might as well, it'll make the time pass and our journey go faster."

"Alright then, but I'll tell you, Lopez isn't the only one I'm not crazy about. Roland gets on my damn nerves too. George and Sonya are the only ones I can stand on that team without wanting to knock them out."

"I don't like Tembo either."

Now it was Nedry's turn to inquire. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later. You go first."

Nedry laughed. "I have to admit working on that team was an adventure—not always in a good way. We pulled some crazy stunts for Dodgson."

"Not exclusive to Jurassic Park?"

"Nope. He had us spying on other companies. It was a good way to earn extra money and stay on our toes."

The ocean beneath the raft swelled and rolled. A wave of ten feet suddenly rose up and hit them. Both men were soaked with the salty ocean water.

"Damn," Nedry said, shivering. "That water's freezing."

"The story," Muldoon prodded. "And what's with calling Lopez a 'Dodgson whore'?"

Nedry grinned smugly. "I'll explain it all in this happy little tale entitled 'Espionage Stunts'."

Muldoon nodded, ready to hear "Espionage Stunts". Just like with Nedry's prison experiences, Muldoon wouldn't openly admit that he was fascinated by Nedry's experience working for InGen's rival, Lewis Dodgson of the Biosyn Corporation.

"Okay, there was this one time when Dodgson had these guys come over to Cupertino, Biosyn's main office. Where they were from and what they wanted, I didn't know. Neither did the rest of the team…"

**oOo**

_Nedry put his ear on the door of the meeting room. Next to him, Sonya assisted him in eavesdropping. An hour before, two men and one woman had arrived at the building stating that they wanted to meet Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson had greeted them immediately and whisked them away to the conference room where his team always discussed their InGen missions in detail before executing them. So far, Nedry didn't like what he was hearing._

_"Lew wants me to talk with those jerks," he told Sonya._

_She glanced at him, still pressed against the door trying to hear the muffled conversation. "I heard him mention your name."_

_"He better not have."_

_Lawala passed by them and shook his head. "I can't believe you two." He went into another office._

_"Don't you want to listen, George?" Sonya asked._

_Lawala stuck his head out of the doorway. "Nope."_

_She stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun!" Sonya's lips pressed into a thin line when she heard approaching footsteps. From the other side of the door, Dodgson's voice rose and fell. Sonya's eyes widened._

_"What's wrong?" Nedry asked, noticing the alarm in her eyes. _

_The door opened and Sonya and Nedry awkwardly stumbled in. Dodgson held the door from the other side. He muttered something under his breath and glared at both of them, annoyed at their eavesdropping. _

_"Sonya, you can wait outside, I need to talk to Dennis," Dodgson said in a gruff voice._

_"Don't use my government name in front of those cops," Nedry hissed, pointing at the puzzled trio sitting around the table. A muscular black man turned in his direction. _

_"What? You don't like it? Remember 'we've got Dodgson here! Dodgson!'" Dodgson said, smirking. Then he turned serious. "They're not cops." He pointed at Sonya. "Stay out here, Sonya—and not against the door where you can eavesdrop on what's taking place. I expect better from you."_

_Sonya was still standing in the entrance when Dodgson slammed the door in her face. Nedry saw her disgusted expression. He waited by the door as Dodgson went to the table where his guests patiently waited for him. Dodgson pointed at an empty seat next to him and Nedry shook his head. Dodgson sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, a sign that he was annoyed. Nedry leaned against the door, watching everything from afar. He felt safer that way. Dodgson continued as if there had been no interruptions._

_"My employees come from all over the world and are knowledgeable experts in their fields. Dennis," he said pointing at Nedry, "is a genius when it comes to computer programming."_

_The woman appeared to be in her mid-thirties with short blonde hair and dressed in a business suit. She smiled and nodded in his direction. Nedry didn't smile back. The two men, a muscular and broad-shouldered black man and a tall preppy kid with curly brown hair, glanced in his direction briefly. Nedry rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave and the more Dodgson kept talking, the more agitated he became. It wasn't just that Dodgson wanted him there—it was what he was saying to the trio that irked Nedry._

_"Yes, you can meet with him." Dodgson pointed in his direction. "You can pay him for the consultation. He offers many services that I'm sure will assist you in getting yourself started. Where would you like to meet with him?"_

_"Well," the blonde woman started, "we're not going to be in California long. We're staying at a nearby hotel, not too far from here. He can meet us in the dining area." The two men accompanying her nodded in agreement. _

_"That sounds fine. How long do you think this will take?"_

_"Two or three hours the most." _

_"Not bad," Dodgson said. "Not bad at all. I request a starting fee though. I don't like to lend out my employees without expecting something back in return. You understand, don't you?" _

_"Absolutely," Broad-Shoulders replied. "We can definitely negotiate so that you get a monetary reward in the end, my party does," he gestured to the two people he came with, "and he does too." He pointed at Nedry. _

_"He's worth a half a mil," Dodgson said, a weird smile on his face. "You have to give it to me in cold cash before you see him. That's the rules."_

What the hell?_ Nedry bit his tongue so he wouldn't shout aloud. _Why is he talking about me like I'm a—?

_"Your name is Dennis?" Tall-Preppy stood up from the table. Then his eyes widened when he recognized the grumpy man standing against the door. "Wait—you're Dennis Nedry!"_

_"And you're nobody," Nedry snapped. _

_Broad-Shoulders flinched; he was taken back by his sharp tone and words, although they had been aimed at Tall-Preppy. Even Blonde-Hair was stung by his flippancy._

_"Your reputation precedes you," Tall-Preppy continued as if Nedry hadn't uttered a word._

_"Too bad I can't say the same for you."_

_"Excuse me," Dodgson said, trying to keep a pleasant demeanor as he stood up and approached Nedry. "We'll be just a minute." _

_He opened the door and gestured for Nedry to leave first. The vagueness of their conversation was really getting to Nedry, so he was more than happy to leave the room. Dodgson said something briefly to the group inside and slammed the door behind him. He looked around and saw Sonya lingering nearby, a knowing smirk on her face._

_"Didn't I tell you to not to stay around here? What part of that don't you understand?" _

_"I didn't hear a peep, Dr. Dodgson," Sonya said in a sing-song voice. She turned around and skipped into the same office that Lawala had gone in earlier. _

_Dodgson waited until she left and then turned to Nedry. "What the hell is your problem—embarrassing me in front of potential customers?"_

_"You're whoring me around for my computer skills," Nedry said through clenched teeth._

_"Where do you come off with that?" Dodgson took off his tinted shades. His gray eyes shined like brand new quarters. That was a sure sign that he was infuriated. _

_"You're talking about me like you can just rent me out. What the hell's wrong with you? All this jargon about 'potential customers' and you want them to pay you first for them to talk to me. What the hell?"_

_"First off," Dodgson said in a crisp calm voice, "you're getting paid too. So relax."_

_"No, I'm not relaxing and I'm not going back in there." Nedry gestured at the door as if slime was oozing from its hinges. "I'm not going in a room full of cops." _

_"They're not cops," Dodgson said. "You think I'd let cops come within ten inches of this place? You should know me by now."_

_"Undercover police, F.B.I., whatever. I know one when I see one."_

_"They're not. They're another biotech company that's involved in the game like us." Dodgson often referred to industrial espionage as a "game." It was his way of enjoying what he did for a living. _

_"Why do you want me to talk with them? Why can't you do your business and leave me out of it?"_

_Dodgson gave him a look that read_ 'you know better'.

_"Because you're going to spy on them, that's why," he kept his voice barely above a whisper. "They're trying to spy on us—at least, I think they are. You're going to turn the tables on them. InGen considers us to be their enemy. Biosyn has it's enemies too."_

_Nedry took off his glasses and wiped them with a tissue he pulled from his pocket. "They're undercover cops," he insisted. _

_"I already told you they're not fucking cops. If they were, they would've arrested you already. They would've nabbed me and everyone else. So knock it off."_

_Nedry put on his glasses while Dodgson rattled on._

_"Look, the guys in there are not a bad company. I was exaggerating when I called them Biosyn's enemies. They're more like—competition."_

_"Same difference."_

_"I don't know what they actually want, but that's why I'm sending you their way—to find out what they want. They might be future partners."_

_Nedry shook his head. _

_"Oh for God's sake—what is it?" _

_"They knew my name," Nedry said in a low voice. "They knew my _entire_ name."_

_Dodgson shrugged. "So?"_

_"So how the hell do they know me?" Nedry couldn't hide the worry in his voice. The more he thought about it, the more paranoid he became._

_"Didn't you hear Billy, when he told you your reputation precedes you? You should take that as a compliment. Not many can say that."_

_"You and Roland can. So can Sonya, Raúl, and George. The difference is—"_

_"The difference is what?" Dodgson said flatly, not hiding his annoyance._

_"Difference is they're not hunted by the state corrections department and their mug shots aren't gracing the walls of local police stations." _

_The words sunk into Dodgson's mind. Then he smiled; the charming smile that his personal assistant, Howard King, had he been there to see it, would know what it meant. It was the smile that alarmed King, but convinced people to work for Dodgson so that his wish was their command. The same smile didn't fool Nedry; he just got annoyed by Dodgson masking his aggression._

_"Tell you what. We're going to make this a team effort. Everyone will go on this assignment with you. How does that sound?" Dodgson asked pleasantly with an undertone of impatience._

_"I'm not doing it, Lew. How does that sound?"_

_Dodgson closed his eyes and counted to five. Before he reached the number three, he wanted to strangle Nedry for his insolence. Then he smiled again. Another idea had dawned on him._

_"If you do it, I'll give you seventy-five percent of whatever money we make from this."_

_In his mind, Dodgson cursed himself for promising that to Nedry. He needed to make money in this too. _

_"Sounds like a deal, but, if something happens I'm not doing another assignment like this."_

_"Okay, but you understand I need my cash too. How do you think I pay you and the rest of the team? You think money grows on trees?"_

_"In my dreams, it does." Nedry grinned._

_Dodgson glanced at the door; he hated to keep his guests waiting. It wasn't good business. "Listen, go in there with me, and keep your mouth shut. We can make enough cash for everyone involved if we play this right."_

_Nedry acquiesced and followed Dodgson into the conference room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sonya and Lawala watching. They had snuck out to see what was going on with Dodgson wasn't watching. Nedry gave them the thumbs up and then the door closed behind him. He was in the meeting room again with the strange trio that insisted on doing business with Biosyn._

Watch me go to work_ Dodgson mouthed to Nedry. For the remainder of the time, Dodgson bargained with Broad-Shoulders and Tall-Preppy. Nedry learned their name. The muscular black man's name was M.B. Nash; he preferred to be called by his last name. The tall preppy man with curly brown hair who looked fresh out of college was Billy B. Billy liked going by his first name. The woman with short blonde hair placed a suitcase on the table and opened it revealing the contents to Dodgson. She went by the name Amanda K. Like Billy, she preferred to be called by her first name. They claimed to use their name and an initial for "confidentiality"._

_Nedry wasn't buying it. _Fakes, _he thought scornfully, but he brightened when he saw Dodgson accept the five hundred dollars from her. There was some more conversation, but Nedry wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the money, since that's all he cared about. A second suitcase was offered to Dodgson. This one held four hundred thousand dollars, so that Dodgson was only a hundred thousand bucks shy from one million. _Not bad at all, Lew knows what he's doing, _Nedry thought confidently. _

_Dodgson got up and escorted them out shortly after. Before they left, Nedry shook their hands even though he still felt repulsed by them. He had weird vibes about the whole thing. but if the rest of the team was going, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad…most of all, he'd get all that money in the end so he supposed it was worth the trouble. _

**oOo**

The sun was high in the sky signaling midday and the raft gently bobbed up and down on the ocean's waves carrying them closer to Isla Nublar. Nedry took a deep breath and wiped his forehead, exhausted. Muldoon yawned and put down his oar.

"So that's it?" he asked.

Nedry shook his head. "I didn't even get to the good part yet."

"There's more?"

"Of course, there is. Nothing ever wraps up just like that when you work for Dodgson. It's also like Dodgson to take huge risks where he puts people's lives on the line. He told me about how he and his staffers had created a modified version of rabies where you could get infected just by breathing it in."

Muldoon's jaw dropped. "That's _insane_—is he out of his mind? People could've been killed!"

"That's the point, people _were _killed, Robert. I think the people killed were farmers from Chile. Dodgson had taken the rabies on a carry-on bag in the airplane and went down to Chile to create a vaccine. I forget the exact details, but he did it without a care in the world—and got away with it too. That's why he's able to do what he does. He gets away with it."

Nedry cupped ocean water in his hands and splashed it on his face to stay awake. Muldoon did the same. They had been in the ocean for a long time now—it seemed like one month although it was more than a week. They knew they had to stay awake if they were to return safely.

"He got away with your situation," Muldoon said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, he never showed up at your trial. That's cowardly on his part."

"Hmm…" Nedry thought for a moment. "'Cowardly' is too kind a word for him, but I like it anyway. He's a stupid bastard."

"What does Dodgson look like?" Muldoon asked. "Maybe Ray would recognize him?"

"Like those young business people, always wearing a pressed black suit, tie, and black patent leather shoes. He's balding and wears tinted shades, indoors and outdoors. It's his trademark."

"He never takes the shades off?"

"Almost never."

"I wonder why. They say the eyes are the window to the soul," Muldoon's voice trailed off.

"Dodgson has no soul."

Muldoon was silent, thinking about Nedry just said. He stared at the ocean's rising and falling waves. "Keep telling your story. I'm learning a lot about Dodgson."

He put his hands over his eyes to block out the blinding sun. A thin black line from very far away caught his attention again and he started rowing in that direction. As he rowed, he waited for Nedry to resume the tale of "Espionage Stunts." He saw Nedry's head bowed as if he were trying to catch five minutes of sleep. Muldoon nudged him with the oar.

"I'm awake."

"Does it get interesting?"

"Yeah. That same day, Dodgson assembled his team—me, Sonya, the wanna-be Dr. Lopez, George, and Roland…"

**oOo**

_"__Sometimes I wonder if Dodgson held masquerade balls in his previous life." Sonya said, putting various items in a box to be used for later: police gear, nightsticks, mace, tear gas, handcuffs, police badges, walkie-talkies, and four 9mm guns. She was inside Biosyn's aptly named 'Equipment and Storage Utility Room'. From top to bottom on all the shelves were countless firearms, clothes, sprays, and a plethora of items to be used for Dodgson's assignments. "Looky—he has enough costumes for a Halloween party. It's ridiculous." _

_She held up the uniform she had worn when getting Nedry out of the correctional facility._

_"Remember this, Raúl?" _

_Lopez cast the uniform a sideways glance. "Don't remind me."_

_Sonya frowned. Dodgson had alerted the team about the new mission and already Lopez was being sulky because it didn't involve dinosaurs. Lopez's back was turned and Sonya exchanged a glance with Tembo, who shook his head. _Let him be, _he mouthed to Sonya. She nodded. Tembo was up for anything, _he's not a dinosaur brooder like Raúl, _she thought. _

_Lawala stuck his head in the doorway. "Dr. Dodgson wants to know if we're ready."_

_Sonya nodded. "We are." She picked up the box of equipment and went to the conference room._

_Dodgson was already there when Sonya came in. Everyone else showed up and Lopez was the last to arrive. _

_"As you all found out by now, I'm assembling you to go on an assignment. It's in California. The visitors we had today are potential customers from a company called UniGenInc." Dodgson paused, glancing at his team. Nedry still wore his bored expression and Sonya looked interested._

_"That stands for United Genetics Incorporated. We might be partners in the near future. I'm sending Dennis to glean information from them, info that they may not have shared with me. You got everything you need to succeed for this assignment, so there shouldn't be a problem. Get a move on." He pointed at Nedry. "They're expecting you within an hour."_

_He left the team dumbfounded in the conference room. _

_"What are we doing exactly?" Lawala asked, confused by Dodgson's brief summary of their assignment. Lawala was never a fan of surprises; he liked to know for certain what they would be doing and what was expected. _

_"I'm going to the hotel where they're staying at," Nedry said. "I don't even want to do this, it's so stupid."_

_"Dr. Dodgson isn't telling us something," Lawala said, glancing at the rest of the team to see if they shared his sentiments._

_Lopez shrugged. "I wish you all would stop whining about it. It's not the first time Dr. Dodgson sent us on weird assignments. Remember when I had to impersonate that paleontologist, Juanito Rostagno?" _

_Two weeks before Dodgson had Lopez pose as Rostagno, a well-known and respected paleontologist from the Dominican Republic. Lopez went on an interview in the country and explained about the amber-encased mosquitoes that were still being found in various dig sites. It was a good thing Lopez was fluent in Spanish. The assignment was strange, but fun. Dodgson had awarded Lopez seven hundred thousand dollars for his mimicry. To this day, the Dominican media still didn't know that the man they had interviewed was an imposter. The real Rostagno, if he knew about it, was probably pissing a storm. _

_"What's the big deal? He's just asking you to meet them at a hotel," Lopez said. _

_"The big deal is that these three whackos stopped by today and we don't know who the hell they are and what they want," Nedry said._

_"He just said who they were."_

_The door opened and Dodgson pointed across the room at Nedry, without stepping foot into room. "One last thing you're forgetting," he said, eyeing all of them. "_I_ call the shots here. You're paid to work for _me_—not the other way around. So if you want to get paid tonight, much less keep your jobs, then next time I come in here, you better be gone. That's my final word." Dodgson left the room without looking back._

_Tembo turned to them as soon as the door closed. "Let's get started; we've spent enough time mincing words and not getting anywhere. I'm in charge. Dennis, leave now. Go in your own car."_

_"The hell—?" Nedry stated, but Tembo dismissed his protests._

_"The rest of us are going incognito." Lawala, Sonya, and Lopez stared at him. "That means us four. We're not going to let on that we work for Dodgson. No one will think to approach us if we resemble—"_

_"What if those jerks saw you guys from before? What then?"_

_"Then they saw us," Tembo snapped. "Stop whining and get to work. We'll be right behind you."_

_Nedry threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the conference room. _

_Tembo faced the rest of the team. "Questions? None. Good. We're out."_

******oOo**

"Tembo's very take charge," Muldoon commented.

The sun hung in the middle of the sky and the waves had calmed down.

"And a show-off," Nedry added.

"What makes you say that?" Muldoon asked. He knew Tembo was a boastful poacher. What had Nedry seen to view him in a similar light?

"I'll get to it soon enough."

Muldoon sighed, only it came out more as a yawn. "How did they keep track of you?"

The waves lapped against the raft.

"A computer chip that I had worked on. Dodgson figured it was a perfect time to test it. It was a little inserter chip so that they could hear the conversation I'm having with the three whackos from UniGenInc—a bug, that sorta thing."

"Like a hidden mic in your shirt collar?" Muldoon asked.

Nedry nodded. "Exactly. The beginning of the assignment wasn't so bad. I didn't want to do it in the first place, but what Dodgson wants, he gets, and as you can see based on what I just told you, there's no room for arguing or disagreeing with him. Anyway, about those three weirdos…I met them in the hotel's dining area…"

**oOo**

_When Nedry got to the hotel, he parked his car in the rear parking lot. He didn't want to be too obvious. His biggest fear was that the police had spotted him in Cupertino and were fixing to set him up so that he would be captured by U.S. Marshals. So far, nothing strange had taken place. Guests at the hotel were milling around and none of them paid attention to him._

_He entered the hotel through the front entrance carrying his laptop and shoulder bag. Hotel attendants smiled at him. He didn't smile back. He was there to do business and wanted to leave as soon as he could. He asked a bellhop where to find the dining area and was directed to walk down the carpeted hallway and make a right. Nedry followed the directions and looked around the room. _

_They sat at a round table with four chairs in the far corner. The fourth chair, obviously meant for Nedry, was vacant. As Nedry neared them he thought he saw Billy and Nash exchange a knowing glance. _

_"How's it going?" Billy extended his hand to Nedry, who shook it half-heartedly._

_"It's going." Nedry withdrew his hand._

_No one said anything for a moment. Amanda glanced at the men. _

_"Have a seat," Nash said, a little too excited. He gestured at the empty seat. Nedry sat down and placed his shoulder bag at his feet. He kept his laptop by his side. _

_The group looked at their new occupant and then at each other, as if deciding who should speak first. _

_"We've heard a lot about you, Dennis," Billy said in a serious tone._

Don't use my name,_ Nedry wanted to say. Instead, he smiled briefly. "That's nice. Good things I hope."_

_"Not to worry, they're amazing things. We requested to meet with you because of your reputation. Apparently you have a knack for creating complex computer systems."_

_"So do other computer geeks," Nash said. Nedry shot him a glare and Nash raised his hands in protest. "It was a lame joke. We respect that you came out to meet with us."_

_"Why don't you tell us about your computer programs," Amanda said. _

_Nedry set down his laptop on the table and plugged it in a nearby wall circuit. _

_"Right now, I'm working on a program entitled 'Catch Me If You Can'—it's in the early stages."_

_Billy's eyes widened in interest and he leaned forward. "Sounds intriguing. What's it about?" _

_"I can't go into it. It's a program used to gather information from various sources and media."_

_They stared at Nedry, not comprehending what he meant. _A virus, you morons,_ he wanted to say. "I work on all kinds of systems: computers, communications, visual record-keeping, setting up telephone systems, and large databases."_

_"Nice," Nash said, genuinely impressed. "Do you get compensated well for your work?"_

_"Very."_

_"And the work you do for Dr. Dodgson…" Nash said, squinting at Nedry. _

_"I'm not allowed to disclose."_

_Nash leaned back in his chair, puzzled. "What do you mean? You work under an ND?"_

_Nedry nodded. His present work, like his past work, included nondisclosure agreements. _

_"Anything you else you want to know?" Nedry asked, hoping they didn't. _

_Billy shook his head. "Nope, that's it." He smiled pleasantly._

Dodgson wanted me to meet with them just so they could ask what I do for a living,_ Nedry fumed. _I'm not accepting seventy-five percent of the cash for this—I'm taking one hundred percent.

_"Why don't you come up to our hotel suite?" Amanda suddenly asked, flashing a smile that revealed straight white teeth. "You could meet our director, the CEO of UniGenCorp just as we met Dr. Dodgson."_

_She glanced at Nash and Billy, they nodded in agreement. _

_Nash said, "Why don't you come up with us for a couple of drinks? Kick back and relax, and you can meet our boss." _

_"That's nice—gotta go." Nedry said, standing up from the table. _Jerks, _he thought as he grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor._ I'm not going up to drink a shot with you so you can turn me over to the cops._ He was halfway out of the room when Amanda caught up with him, her heels clacking on the marble floor._

_"He'll be thrilled to meet you in person," she said, bringing him back to where Billy and Nash stood whispering to each other. "It'll be fun." She smiled again and this time Nedry acquiesced. They weren't giving him much of a choice, but he swore he'd leave as soon as possible. _

_The group headed towards the elevator with Nash and Billy leading the way. Amanda, still holding Nedry's arm, smiled as the elevator's doors closed. Pushing the "3" button for the third floor, she turned to Nedry and flashed another dazzling grin.  
_

_"You won't regret this!" she gushed. _

**oOo**

Muldoon kept rowing. Clouds floated across the sky, scattered and fluffy. A strong wind pushed the raft forward.

"So far it doesn't seem like a strange assignment."

Nedry squinted. "What planet are you on, Robert? They were creepy as hell."

"They _are _weird. I'm just saying I would've gone there to find out what they're really about."

"Yeah, you live dangerously. Anyway, the good news is I went up there."

"You did?" Muldoon asked, surprised. "How would you describe what happens next?"

"The bad news is…well, this might be good news to you: I almost got killed. I knew I didn't want to go on that assignment, but Dodgson insisted, and he gets what he wants no matter what…"

**oOo**

_Nedry waited outside of the hotel suite, wondering what in the world was going on. He glanced at his watch. He'd been inside the hotel for an hour. He hoped the team was still waiting for him outside in case anything happened. So far, it had been quiet. That was a good thing. No sign of cops, although Nedry kept looking over his shoulder and double-checking every person who gave him the slightest glance. _

_He sighed, wondering what was taking them so long—Billy, Nash, and Amanda. _If those were there real names,_ he thought, annoyed. They had stopped him just before they went inside the suite. They dashed in, leaving him outside, but promised they'd be with him shortly. Nedry shook his head; he was annoyed with the whole thing. Then the door opened and Billy invited him in. Nedry stepped inside the suite and was surprised to find it completely dark._

_"Hey, I'm right here," Billy said, inviting Nedry to the center of the room._

_Nedry came forward, trying to make sure he didn't trip on anything. "Why are we in the dark?"_

_"It's better that way," Billy said, calmly. "Wow, that's a neat watch you have there." He pointed at Nedry's watch that glowed in the dark. "Where'd you buy it from?"_

_"A store that sells watches."_

_"No need to be snippy, I was just asking."_

_Nedry shrugged. If only the lights were on, he couldn't stand talking in the dark like this. "So what are you studying, you look like you go to school."_

_"Oh, just paleontology," Billy said, "or that's what I used to study before getting hired by UniGenCorp. It's been a crazy rollercoaster ride ever since. Know what I mean?"_

_"I guess I know," Nedry muttered. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Look, no offense, but can we put the lights on? I hate this."_

_"We sure can," Billy said. "Nash, our guest wants the lights on."_

_"If he says so," Nash responded. He sounded far away to Nedry, a faceless voice lost in the curtain of blackness._

_Suddenly, the lights went on—they were so bright they blinded Nedry, who quickly shielded his eyes. He adjusted quickly and removed his hand, deciding to just deal with the light since it was better than darkness, and when he did, he wished he had never bothered coming up to the suite with the bizarre trio. _

_The silver barrel of a Colt .45 automatic pistol was aimed right in his face. Amanda held the gun ready to shoot at a moment's notice. _

_"Don't move." Her bouncy voice had morphed into a hoarse growl. _

_She snapped her fingers and immediately Nedry felt his arms yanked and twisted behind his back. His laptop crashed to the floor and the shoulder bag fell with it. _

_"What the hell?" _

_He struggled against Nash and Billy who held him in a firm grip._ This is so screwed up, _he thought. He knew something about these three was warped. Why couldn't Dodgson see it? He didn't want to do this assignment from the get-go, and now he knew why. They were cops, federal marshals—but they couldn't be—they weren't arresting him. Who the hell were they? Nedry tried to think straight. Where did he put the button that he had to press to alert the team? Where? He couldn't remember. _

_Amanda reached into his coat pocket and felt around. Then her pink lips twisted into a Halloween pumpkin grin. She had read his mind. "Is this what you're looking for?" She held up a tiny green chip. It was round and the size of a washer. Atop was a black button. _

_Nedry's eyes widened in recognition and then regretted it. His facial expression gave him away and Amanda knew it. _

_"That's it," Billy said, nodding at her. "He had to have some lame computer gadget on him."_

_"Guess you'll have to find some other way to get your pals," Amanda sneered._

_She tossed it into the air. The green chip landed on the ground and she slammed her high heel on it._

**oOo**

Muldoon stared at Nedry. He had stopped rowing and just stared in disbelief.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Nedry asked. "This is the norm with Dodgson, he puts his employees' lives on the line and doesn't give a shit if we die. It shouldn't be so surprising, this is the same guy who expected us to walk away with a live velociraptor…and we both know how that turned out…"

Muldoon searched for words to express what he was thinking and feeling, but none came to him. There was only one thing he could think to say. "Continue."

Nedry picked up his oar. "It's been awhile since I rowed…talking about life-threatening situations can be distracting. I'll row while I tell you the rest."

Muldoon nodded, and started rowing after Nedry.

**oOo**

_"Bring him in here," Amanda commanded Billy and Nash who dragged the resisting Nedry further into the suite. "I'll get the boss. Make sure he doesn't get away."_

_Amanda walked down the hallway of the suite, her high heels clacking against the polished wooden floors. Nedry watched her leave and realized the suite was larger than he imagined. They had been in the common room of the suite. There were other bedrooms. None of that mattered to Nedry. He didn't want to hide in the rooms; he wanted to get the hell out. He struggled to pull his arms free and kicked at his captors. _

_"Shit," Nash growled, when Nedry slammed his shin. Hot pain shot into the part of his leg just below the left knee. "Are you always this difficult?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"You must've been locked up in solitary confinement a lot," Billy said in mock sympathy. _

_Nedry let out a hoarse chuckle. "I lost count."_

_They shoved him into a bedroom that held a king-sized bed. Nedry spun around ready to rush out the room. Billy blocked his path and smirked as if he enjoyed making his situation more difficult. Nash pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Nedry's head. _

_"Listen, if you don't want to get shot in the head, then you better stand in the corner and stop being such a fidgety-ass," Nash said between gasps. _

_Nedry stood in the corner of the room, facing the wall._

_"Hands on your fucking head!" Billy shouted. "And turn the fuck around!"_

_Nedry did as he was told and glared at them. The contempt in his hateful stare was the only way for him to communicate what he felt. Billy and Nash glanced at each other, pleased that they had gotten Nedry to submit to their demands. _

_"Be a good little hacker and you may get out of here alive. Right, Billy?"_

_Billy spat a gob of saliva on the burgundy carpet of the room that Nedry was trapped in. Nedry looked sideways to see if he could spot an escaped route._

_"Uh-uh," Billy said. "Turn around and face the barrels of our guns. After today, you're gonna be afraid of guns."_

_Nash laughed; it sounded like a frog croaking. "That's _if_ he lives after today."_

_"He will. Cooper wants an authentic genuine Dodgson whore. That's what he asked for, so that's what he's gonna get."_

_Nedry made sure to keep his hands on his head. "I'm a 'Dodgson whore'?" He asked; astounded and furious at what they had called him. He remembered he had accused Dodgson earlier of "whoring" him around. He wondered if the rest of the team felt as he did. It was a crass way to describe exploitation, but Nedry felt it held shock value. He had never expected to be referred to as "Dodgson's whore" though. _

_"Our company knows all about Lewis Dodgson and his band of merry whores," Billy said. "He sends you and your little pals to stir shit with good ol' InGen."_

_Nedry stared at the carpet. A squirmy feeling churned in his stomach upon hearing InGen. He hated InGen, but right now, he hated Dodgson and UniGenCorp more. _

_"Now that I've finally seen one, well, I'm not impressed."_

_"Don't be so harsh. He's the one that Cooper had requested," Nash said._

_Billy scoffed. "He's nothing special. A system analyst? These days you can find anyone who tinkers with computers."_

_Nedry bit his tongue to prevent himself from landing in an early grave. Footsteps stomped outside of the room followed by the loud clacking of high heels on a wooden floor. A burly man with a goatee, dressed in a white suit and black sunglasses entered the room. Nedry thought: _this must be King Cooper._ Behind Cooper, Amanda strolled in, holding a small steel case. _

_"As you requested, Cooper—we captured one of Dodgson's whores," she said from the doorway. "We confiscated his little laptop and the other junk he brought with him." Amanda threw the laptop and shoulder bag onto the bed. Nedry took a step towards it and was stopped by Billy._

_"Nope," Billy said, grinning, "get back where you belong!"_

_Cooper approached Nedry and stopped in front of him. Nedry started to release his arms; he was tired of holding them on his head. Cooper pointed at him._

_"Keep them on your head," he commanded. Then he gestured for Nedry to come forward. "Stand in the center of the room." Cooper snapped his fingers and Nash and Billy, efficient employees that they were, stood on either side of Nedry, their guns still drawn and ready, in case he made the wrong move. Cooper circled Nedry, examining him. He shook his head. "This can't be the same fat slob I saw on wanted signs posted around California," he said in a deep voice. Cooper held his arms out to signify large size. "The hacker I wanted is a big man. This dirtbag is twenty sizes too small."_

_Nedry kept his teeth planted firmly on his tongue, stabbing it down so that he wouldn't be tempted to respond to everything Cooper had just said. _

_"This is him," Amanda said. "Dennis Nedry. Even Dodgson called him by his name in front of us."_

Damn you, Dodgson.

_"He looks nothing like the Dennis I heard about. Are you sure you got the right one?" Cooper asked his cohorts. They nodded. Then he turned to Nedry. "Are you the right one?"_

_"The one and only," Nedry mumbled. He wondered when the hell Sonya and the team would get there. He had hoped that when Amanda had stepped on his chip, that it would have alerted the team. _

_"You lost a ton. Lemme ask you—you worked for John Hammond of International Genetics? If you can pass this litmus test, then you're good in my book."_

_"Yeah, I did," Nedry said holding Cooper's raking stare._

_"I read about you in the newspaper. You got locked up."_

_Nedry nodded curtly; he didn't want to give Cooper the satisfaction of his humiliation.  
_

_"What's prison like?" Cooper asked in a cutting tone and smirked._

_Nedry abandoned his self-control. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"_

_Cooper slammed him in the jaw. Coppery blood collected in Nedry's mouth and dribbled down his chin. Nash and Billy grinned, proud that their boss put him in line. _

_"You get away with having a big mouth when working for Lew Dodgson, but I'm not tolerating it. One more smart-ass remark and you'll swallow your front teeth. That'll fix your attitude problem, Mr. Nedry."_

_"You should've heard the lip he gave us downstairs," Billy said, as though wanting Cooper to act on his threats right now. "He thinks he's special because he's a fucking computer nerd."_

_"That's enough, Billy," Cooper said. "I got this." He turned to Nedry, a triumphant grin on his face. "First you get sent to the big house, and now you're Lewis Dodgson's whore. You graduated into bigger and better things, huh?"_

_Nedry said nothing and stared past Cooper. Cooper snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nedry glanced at him and made sure to keep a nonchalant expression on his face to avoid being struck again._

_"Don't be offended. If you work for Dodgson, then you're his whore which means you do everything he tells you to do, no questions asked. He can tell you to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge and you'd gladly do it for him, if the price was right. I've wanted to take down that jack-ass for a long time now. Figure the best way to do it is by capturing his whores—excuse my crass, but accurate language when describing his employees, such as yourself. He probably thinks of you and your colleagues that way, so it shouldn't surprise you. Yes, kidnap them one at a time and make them work for me."_

_Nedry shifted his weight. His arms were starting to hurt from being in the same position for so long. He wondered again if Tembo, Lopez, Sonya, or Lawala had gotten the signal. _

_"The pictures, Amanda."_

_Amanda handed Cooper a black folder. He flipped through the pictures_

_"Recognize your co-whores?" Cooper pulled out the photos and held them up to Nedry._

"_Sonya Durant, Raú__l Lopez, George Lawala, Howard King, Roland Tembo, and George Baselton. Know these people? Where they're at and where I can find them?"_

_Nedry shook his head and Cooper grabbed his jaw. "Don't lie. There's no need to." He released his jaw. Cooper sighed and tossed the pictures on the bed behind Nedry. "Look, I'm going to give you an offer that you can't refuse. And you really can't, because if you do, I'll see to it that America's Most Wanted Hacker returns to the prison he ran from."_

**oOo**

The sea was getting rough again, and the raft swayed rocked back and forth. Waves crashed over them, soaking them in saltwater.

"That's crazy," Muldoon said, shivering from the cold water.

"You're telling me," Nedry said. "I'm exhausted, but this water woke me up. Are we there yet?"

Muldoon pointed ahead of him. "I think that's it up ahead."

Nedry looked in the direction. The thin black line, a far off coastline was getting closer, mile by mile. "Way ahead…I'll start rowing to help out." He picked up his oar, hoping his assistance would make them reach the island faster.

"So how'd you get out of that mess?"

"The team got me out. Roland, Sonya, and George came to the rescue."

"Dodgson's whores," Muldoon said, shaking his head. "What a ridiculous way to refer to you guys."

"It is," Nedry nodded. Then he thought of how he had called the InGen employees _prostitutes_ on the day Hammond was attacked. He had taken it from Cooper and regretted how he had labeled his former co-workers. _What a stupid thing to say. _He didn't reveal any of this to Muldoon. "I found out how they got into the suite later on, all that stuff about Sonya and her antics with Amanda. At the time, I _heard_ it happen."

"Noisy entrance?"

"Oh yeah, it was Tembo. He had to make his presence known."

"That's just like him," Muldoon said, obviously not impressed. "What'd he do?"

"He knocked on the door really loud—like a cop executing an arrest warrant. I heard him from the other room, that's how loud he was."

**oOo**

_"Sonya Durant. Tell me about this pretty missy," Cooper said, holding up a black and white photograph. In the picture, Sonya was dressed in khakis. She held a rifle over her shoulder and smiled into the camera with a look that read _"take the damn picture already"_._

_Nedry grimaced when he felt the cold steel barrel pressed against his head._

_"Start talking," Nash said through clenched teeth. _

_Cooper said, "Back off, that isn't necessary." _

_Nash backed off a few inches, but kept his gun out where Nedry could see it._

_"Amanda," Cooper said, snapping his fingers. _

_Amanda came forward and opened the steel case. Inside the case were syringes. Cooper took out a syringe filled with blue liquid and held it to Nedry's face._

_"I have ways of making you talk." He pressed on the plunger and blue liquid shot into the air. "If you insist on not cooperating, then you'll get a dosage. When you wake up, you'll be in a jail cell; or worse yet, you won't wake up at all."_

_Nedry stared at the syringe and didn't respond. He kept his hands on his head and glanced at the doorway, expecting someone—anyone—to crash the scene. At this point, he'd be relieved to see the police, even though he hated the idea of being locked up again._

_"I don't want to go down that route, and I can tell you don't either," Cooper said in mock sympathy. "So do the right thing and give up any information you have about Ms. Durant."_

_Nedry swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. "She's—"_

_He was interrupted by the heavy knocking coming from outside the suite. Billy looked around him, eyes narrowed with suspicion. He glanced at Nash, who shrugged, completely indifferent to the interruption. Silence. The pounding came again—louder and more insistent. _

_Cooper turned to Nedry, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "You better hope on your life that your co-whores didn't follow you." He gestured towards the doorway. "Get the door, Amanda, and be quick about it."_

_Amanda nodded and put down the steel case, not before removing one syringe and tucking it in her business suit. She slipped her Colt .45 in her garter, giving the men in the room a sneak peek at her shapely legs. Kissing Cooper on the cheek and smirking at Nedry, Amanda left the room with confidence. The sound of her heels clicking against the polished wood floated back to them._

**oOo**

_Tembo pounded again and resumed his spot with his back against the wall and gun drawn. It was only a matter of time before someone opened the door. He had been tempted to shout "POLICE!", but held off when he heard the distinct click of heels on the other side. On the left side, Lawala waited, mirroring Tembo's actions. Only Sonya was in direct sight as she stood in front of the door. She didn't have long to wait._

_The door opened._

_A young woman with short blonde hair and a haughty facial expression stood in the doorway. She looked annoyed as if she had been rudely interrupted from a pressing activity. Then her eyes widened in recognition. _

_"Can I—"_

_Sonya never allowed her to finish her question. She slammed her clenched fist into the blonde's face. The force of Sonya's punch knocked the blonde to the floor and she landed hard on her back. Sonya entered the hotel suite, stepping over the woman as if she were carpet, not caring if she dirtied the pressed business suit or bruised her. _

_"Tems and Laws, let's get this party started!" _

_Tembo and Lawala rushed into the suite and slammed the door behind them. They were enveloped in darkness. The blonde woman that Sonya had knocked out was coughing and getting to her feet. Tembo searched for a light switch and flipped it on. At the same moment, the blonde woman recuperated and jumped to her feet. Sonya paraded around, widely grinning._

_"Sonya—look out!" Lawala shouted and pointed behind her. _

_The blonde woman pulled out a gun and before she could take aim, Sonya knocked her out with a harsh blow to the face. The blonde lost her grip on the gun and it skittered across the floor. Lawala grabbed it and handed it to Tembo. She made a desperate attempt to snatch the gun, but Sonya pounced on her, making the blonde woman crash to the floor. Sonya twisted the woman's right arm behind her back and grabbed the gun that Tembo handed to her. _

_"I'm not letting you up until you tell us where he is!" Sonya shouted and pressed her knee into the woman's back._

_The blonde woman squirmed and yelped in pain. "I don't know who—"_

_"Don't play bimbo with me!"_

_"Get the hell off me! Damn you bit—"_

_"This'll hurt worse if you keep struggling." Sonya pressed the gun against the woman's temple. "You better talk!" She got off the blonde and pulled her to her feet by yanking her up by the hair. _

_"You stupid bastards," she sputtered, while clawing at Sonya's arms. "You all fell into the trap. Dodgson doesn't care about his whores after all."_

_Lawala's sent a questioning glance to Tembo. Tembo was completely baffled by the woman's words too. _

_"You're going to tell us where the rest of your party is," Sonya said, yanking the woman's hair. "If not, we'll take turns busting up your pretty face. Add a scar here and a fracture over there." She cracked her knuckles loudly. "Trust me; these guys have no problem hitting a woman, especially if she just tried to take me down." _

_She knew Tembo and Lawala wouldn't put their hands on the woman out of respect, but she wanted to threaten the woman into giving them the necessary details. The blonde sneered; she looked hideous in the dim light. Black and blue marks marred up left eye and blood ran down her nose. _

_"You can give up names or I'll be the first one to throw a punch. Let me warn you that you will lose a few teeth," Sonya continued. She wasn't one to make false threats, but Sonya knew they were at a standstill. They couldn't waste another minute in the hotel. To her delight, it worked. With her head hung low, the blonde woman blubbered out information in a hushed whisper._

_"They have him in the other room. Mr. Cooper knows about all of you. He wanted to get Dodgson's whores—workers for a long time. He knew about the nerdy one. He was fixing to get the rest of you eventually." The blonde sighed, exhausted. Then she looked at them, a questioning look in her eyes. "What are you guys? Scientists posing as cops?"_

_"We're mercenaries," Tembo said. _

_Sonya shook her head. It dawned on her that the lady's boss hadn't told her the accurate truth about Dodgson's team. Either that or she didn't know who they were. Sonya didn't dwell on it._

_"Your boss picked the wrong corporation to mess with." She spat a gob of saliva in the blonde's face and then pointed in the direction that led further into the suite. It was a short hallway. "Is this where Dennis and Mr. Cooper will be?"_

_The blonde nodded. "The name's Amanda." She smiled weakly as if she regretted taking on Sonya and losing miserably. _

_Sonya nodded. "Nice to meet you, Amanda." She released Amanda and pointed the gun in her direction. "Now lead the way." _

_Sonya pushed her, making her stumble to the ground. Amanda shook as she got to her feet and glanced behind her once. She hurried ahead when she realized Sonya would keep the gun aimed on her. _

_Tembo and Lawala followed Sonya, exchanging a knowing glance._

**oOo**

"She takes after Tembo," Muldoon observed. "Sonya loves to show off and beat up on others. I bet she's never told you why she's the only female guide of Tanganyika."

Nedry shook his head. "No, what's the reason?"

"She likes to play the alpha female. In her mind, there should be no other female except her. If there is, she'll bully them until they leave her turf."

Nedry raised an eyebrow. "Good thing she was the only female on the Biosyn staff."

"Correct," Muldoon said, nodding. "But if she's on the island, then what she did to Amanda is a clue of how she'll treat Dr. Sattler."

"She better not," Nedry said defensively. "Dr. Sattler doesn't bother anyone, and she helped George when that dumb lizard spat in his eyes."

"She helps a lot of people," Muldoon said, partially in awe and admiration. "But Sonya's Sonya and I hate to say it, but she can be real bitch." He paused for a moment to digest what Nedry said. "Nice to see you sticking up for the InGen staff, and here I thought you were beyond hope."

"Beyond hope? And here I am rowing back to the island. If I was beyond hope, I would've pushed you off this raft by now so you could rest in a watery grave." Nedry knocked on the raft.

"That's true…there's no denying that."

"So now that we've established that Sonya is a cute she-devil and I'm a reformed convict; it's time to reveal how Tembo's a show-off."

"You don't have to tell me that one…he loves to leave his mark wherever he goes. He's like an alpha male spraying his scent in the bushes. It stinks."

Nedry busted out laughing. "Wow, you got jokes! What's with you?"

Muldoon smirked. "An alpha male and alpha female go together well…those two are meant for each other. Finish up 'Espionage Stunts' so we can get back to the island."

"Alright. What happened next was Tembo, George, and Sonya crashed the scene with that stupid twit, Amanda. Oh man, the expressions on Cooper's and Nash's face—like they peed in their pants…" Nedry chuckled again and continued with the story.

**oOo**

_"Dennis." Tembo's deep voice cut through the tension. Nedry turned in his direction. "Get against the wall. Now." He pointed at the bureau. "You stay behind there until we're finished." Nedry did what he was told. _

_Tembo shoved his gun in the holster and faced the man in the white suit. "You must be Cooper," he said._

_Cooper let out a laugh that sounded more like a growl. "Dodgson has you guys dressed up like cops as if I wouldn't be able to recognize you. What a joke."_

_"We'll be the ones laughing at the end," Tembo said confidently._

_Cooper nodded. "You must be Roland Tembo—another Dodgson whore on my most wanted list." He snapped his fingers at Nash and Billy and pointed at Tembo. "Take care of Baldy for me."_

_Billy shrugged and put his gun on the bed. He nodded at Nash to let him know he'd "take care of Baldy."_

_"I can take you down with one hand tied behind my back," Billy said confidently. He strutted towards Tembo. _

_Tembo grinned at Sonya and Lawala, and turned back to Nedry, who watched everything. "Is that a challenge? One hand tied behind your back? George," he said, nodding for him to come over. "I need your assistance." Tembo took out his handcuffs. "Cuff my right wrist to my belt."_

_Billy and Nash exchanged a puzzled glance. Cooper looked bored, and Amanda stayed near the doorway._

_Lawala went to Tembo and did as he asked. When he made sure the cuff clicked tight, he stepped away. "Good enough for you, Roland?"_

_"Perfect. Is the tot ready?"_

_Billy laughed. "'Tot'? You're washed up old man, and you're deaf, 'cause I said my hand—"_

_Tembo's clenched fist shot out and struck Billy square in the nose. Billy stumbled backwards and hit the wall. He wiped his face where Tembo hit him. Blood smeared on his hands. He pointed at Tembo, who revealed no emotion._

_"You're gonna pay for that, you old fart!" _

_He rushed at Tembo, but Tembo, being the older man, had the advantage. He smashed his fist into Billy's face again and grabbed his collar. Putting all his strength into one arm, Tembo swung Billy into the wall. Billy smacked the wall and crashed down. _

_"I thought he said he could take me down with one hand," Tembo said, to the cheers of Lawala and Sonya. "He must've been dreaming."_

_"Can we leave now?" Nedry asked, unimpressed by Tembo's skills._

_"Patience," Tembo said, pointing at him. "I'm not done yet."_

_During their brief conversation, Billy bolted upright and charged at Tembo, attempting to swipe him from the side. Tembo easily ducked and used his free arm to punch Billy in the face. Billy's face swung and he swayed on unsteady feet. Tembo grinned, thrilled to have an audience. He sent a high roundhouse kick to Billy's jaw and the young man crumpled to the floor. _

_"That's the end of that, and just so you know to stay down…" Tembo said. He stomped on Billy's neck. "Now you'll know to keep your mouth shut." He chuckled and turned to Lawala. "Unlock me, George, it's time to leave this place._

_"Good, let's get out of here," Nedry muttered. _

_Cooper grabbed a photo from the bed. It was the same man in the picture. He had no idea Tembo was a vicious fighter. He glanced at Nash, who hadn't moved from his spot. _

_"Nash," Cooper said through clenched teeth. "Move." He pointed at Lawala. _

_Nash hesitated. He wanted no part in taking down "Dodgson's whores" anymore. Not after what one of them did to Billy. The lady called "Sonya Durant" had scared the life out of Amanda. The other man was good with a gun—his name was George Lawala—_

_Nash didn't get to complete his thought. Lawala hit him over the head with his gun and Nash collapsed face first to the ground at Cooper's feet. _

_"That was a little too easy," he said grinning at Sonya and Tembo. "Why are we here again?"_

_"To get back the Dennis they stole from us," Sonya said as she gestured for Nedry to join them. _

_Cooper stepped back, admitting defeat. He tossed his syringe on the bed. "Damn it…" _

_"You're free to go, Mr. Nedry." He didn't look at the Biosyn team as they stared at him. "This is the last you've heard from me."_

_"It better be," Nedry snapped. _

_Now he could be his usual rude self since Cooper had lost his confidence and wouldn't strike him again unless he wanted the entire Biosyn team to beat him to a bloody pulp. He couldn't believe the hotel drama was over. Before the team had arrived, everything had seemed to go so slow. If he had been by himself—Nedry shook his head, refusing to think about it._

_"Make sure everything's clear," Tembo ordered._

_Sonya left briefly to make sure the hallway was clear. She rushed back to the suite and entered the room showing two thumbs up. Finally, they were ready to leave the place. Tembo turned on the walkie-talkie and radioed for Lopez to be ready at their pick-up spot. When he got off, he saw that Lawala and Nedry were still inside the room with Cooper. _

_"Let's go," Tembo said. "Before he changes his mind."_

_Lawala said, "Dennis has to have fun too. We got our hits in." He gestured at Nedry. "Show him that a hacker means business." _

_Nedry rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. He slammed his fist against Cooper's face and smirked when he heard a satisfying crack.__Cooper fell on his side and Nedry kicked him in the stomach. _

_"Total knock-out," Lawala said, approving. "Let's get out of here."_

_The team rushed out of the suite, taking Nedry's laptop and shoulder bag. Sonya ran out first, ready to find the fire escape route. Hotel guests stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. When she found it, she held the door open for the rest of the team. Nedry was behind her, followed by Lawala. Tembo made sure the door of the suite was closed. He ignored the stares from onlookers. Apparently they weren't as quiet as they would've liked. Not that it mattered. Tembo followed them and rushed down three flights of stairs. _

_The team came to a door that was padlocked. NO EXIT/ENTRY was painted on the door in huge red letters. _

_"No sweat," Lawala said and shot the door. The gunshot blast was deafening in the small space. _

_The fire alarm wailed as Lawala shoved the door open. They were outside of the hotel in the back. Mammoth trucks unloading food and furniture were parked all over the lot. The team looked around searching for their ride. _

_"Where's Raúl?" Sonya asked. _

_Tires screeched and a black van stopped right in front of them. Lopez reached over and unlocked the passenger side. Nedry got in first, holding his laptop and shoulder bag._

_"The back is open!" Lopez shouted at the rest of the team. "Get in the back!"_

_Tembo was the last to get in the van and slammed the doors. He was thrown against Lawala and Sonya when Lopez raced out of the parking lot and headed back to Cupertino at breakneck speed. _

_"Damn Raúl…he should've let me drive," Tembo muttered._

_Sonya and Lawala laughed hysterically as Lopez took a sharp turn, making Tembo fall._

_"We did this!" Lawala kept repeating like an encouraging mantra. "We crazy bastards went in there and cleaned shop! We did this!"_

_Sonya laughed harder and even Tembo, as angry as he was from Lopez's crazy driving, grinned as they headed back to Biosyn's headquarters. _

**oOo**

Muldoon was rowing with the oar in a slow and careful manner. He had stopped rowing before and started again as soon as Nedry finished. "That's really something."

"I know it's hard to believe," Nedry said. "I'd laugh if I didn't come that close to losing my life. You know what, strike that! It's funny as hell—it's ridiculous!" He laughed heartily, not the least bit distressed by what he had told Muldoon.

"Why'd you tell me?" Muldoon couldn't figure out which stumped him more: Nedry's tale of "Espionage Stunts" or the fact that Nedry had shared it (and much more), while they were stranded together.

"I dunno. I want to go to my grave with a free conscious." Nedry avoided Muldoon's questioning stare. He looked up at the darkening sky, the sun was halfway down. The sky was dark blue and the first stars twinkled faintly.

"Why do you say that?" Muldoon pried.

"Why are you asking me why? Can't you accept that I told you something? Is it really a big deal?"

"It is. You don't just go sharing things like that for nothing. What's the real reason?"

"I wanted you to understand what it's like to work for Dodgson. At first, it seems like you're on a thrill ride and then you find out it's not all it's cracked up to be. You're in constant danger and he isn't concerned about your safety at all. All he cares about is that you get the job done."

"And if you don't?" Muldoon asked warily.

"Then you're no use to him and he disposes you. Before that, he'll withhold your pay—he did that to George after we came back from the spitting lizard situation. I had killed the disgusting piece of crap before arriving in California. Dodgson was pissed off, Dr. Lopez was too, but screw him. He's a big baby crying over a lizard, what an idiot. The thing was nasty and spat nasty stuff, so I killed it, and when Dr. Dodgson found out George got injured; he tossed him a ten dollar bill."

Muldoon stared, unable to respond. There was so much he wanted to say and the words wouldn't come to him. He was greatly disturbed by what Nedry told him (and that Nedry sounded so nonchalant about it), but more than anything, he was worried about Arnold and Harding—and Wu too. Again, he felt angry for being out here on the ocean and not on the island where he could be of more help and support. He hoped Dodgson hadn't completely brainwashed the staff, and he tried to hold onto some hope. Based on what Nedry had told him earlier, Malcolm would definitely not fall for it.

"Well, it's true…I don't know what to tell you." He stared at the oar in his hands.

Muldoon looked up when he heard Nedry talking.

"I said more than I usually do." He glanced at Muldoon, a puzzled expression on his face. "Do me a favor: don't use it against me."

"I won't," Muldoon said slowly, confused by Nedry's intentions—if he had any.

"I mean, you told me earlier you don't want to stay on Isla Nublar all the time. You said you're stressed and that you wish you had an extra warden on staff to help you. You're overwhelmed by your work on the island, it's understandable. You said something that you normally don't say aloud to anyone. I did the same." Nedry shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

An uncomfortable silence followed. The only sounds were the waves crashing against each other in the ocean. Muldoon looked ahead of him—the coastline had taken on a shape—like mountains surrounded by clouds.

"Is there anything else that happened?"

"Yeah, we returned to the Biosyn headquarters. Biosyn is the only company that'll save you one day and try to kill you the next," Nedry chuckled.

A wave crashed over the raft, soaking him and Muldoon in cold saltwater again.

"Damn, I can't wait to be back at that loathsome park."

"Are you bloody serious?" Muldoon asked. "That's—"

"Crazy, I know. When we found out the _real_ reason behind that mission, it was even crazier."

**oOo**

_An argument ensued between Lopez and Nedry in the conference room at Biosyn's headquarters. Tembo, Sonya, and Lawala looked on, wondering how the conflict began. Dodgson had been notified of their arrival and was expected to show up soon. Hopefully, they would be finished with their quarrel by the time Dodgson arrived. The Biosyn staff, including Lopez and Nedry, knew how much Dodgson hated their petty arguments. _

_"Let me get this straight," Lopez said, sending a skeptical glare Nedry's way, "They invited you to their suite and wanted to kill you?"_

_"That's exactly what I said. Do I have to say it fifty times so that it finally sinks in? I know you love lizards, and I hope you're overjoyed that you and them have something in common."_

_"What's that?" Lopez shot back._

_"You and those dead lizards have thick skulls. Nothing gets through."_

_"Such a clever putdown!" Lopez said. "If it were me, I wouldn't have wasted time talking to you. I would've put you out of your misery the moment you stepped inside the suite."_

_"Sucks to be you," Nedry said. "Because I'm still alive and in your face. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"Ignore you like you don't exist, Dennis. It's easy to do. I'll just pretend you're extinct." Lopez turned to the rest of the group. "What's this whole thing about us being 'Dodgson's whores'?"_

_Nedry threw his arms up, exasperated. "That's what I'm trying to tell you—this group UniGenCorp or whatever they call themselves, they knew us all by name and occupation. They knew we worked for Dodgson and they kept calling us 'whores.' The guy Cooper wanted to capture us, and if he couldn't do that, he'd kill us."_

_Lopez sighed in annoyance. "He wouldn't have killed us if he wanted us to work for him. He would've killed _you _because you're annoying and useless."_

_Tembo, Lawala, and Sonya watched on the sidelines. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time that they watched Lopez and Nedry argue in a vicious manner. _

_"Shut your stupid face—you weren't even there! You were hiding in the van the whole time." Nedry stood up so that he was facing Lopez. "You were safe and sound and didn't risk anything like we did."_

_Lopez stood up and faced Nedry. "So let's give you a medal, shall we? What shall we call it? I know! The Brave Little Convict That Could. That should do it."_

_"You're so original, that's why you always come up with the same insults. Do me a favor, Raúl, go play in the sandbox and find a chicken bone to display in a museum."_

_Lopez smirked, although it was obvious that he was holding back a furious explosion. _

_"Why the hell did Dodgson send us on this assignment?" Nedry asked again.  
_

_The door opened and Dodgson strolled in. As usual, his timing was impeccable and based on what he said next, the team wondered if he had been eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time._

_"Why did I send you on this assignment? Good question." He took a seat at the head of the table. The team broke apart and dispersed themselves in the room. Nedry was the only one who sat at the table, directly across from Dodgson. _

_"Those jerks were bounty hunters," he said._

_"They are—sort of." Dodgson's face revealed no emotion. "I deliberately sent you there, and I didn't plan on sending in the entire team—not at first."_

_"So why did you do it? That guy Cooper didn't have anything nice to say about you."_

_Dodgson leaned across the table and removed his shades. His gray eyes glittered with hostility. "When does anyone have anything nice to say about me?"_

_"Never," Tembo threw in. "When that day happens, it'll beat the day InGen discovered how to engineer dinosaurs."_

_Dodgson nodded. "Exactly, Roland. To answer your question, Dennis; yes, this assignment was given to deliberately. I wanted to see how all of you fare together under pressure or in a situation, where your life is on the line. You guys deal with that on Isla Nublar, but I wanted to pit you against another corporation that uses extreme and somewhat unbelievable tactics to get what they want."_

_His words grabbed everyone's attention. Lopez was taken aback, and Sonya sent him a questioning glance. Lawala looked at Tembo and remembered what he had said earlier. Tembo had been right: Dodgson was testing them. _

_"Those guys have been on my back for awhile. They're the pirates of the biotech world and they know what's going on. They would've held you in that hotel suite until Biosyn gave up some of their own information. They get their information using drastic measures, you know, putting people's lives on the line—"_

_"Just like you!" Nedry cut in. "How are you any different from them?"_

_Dodgson stared hard at Nedry before speaking in a calm tone that contradicted his anger. "Don't interrupt me again. I'm not going to answer that question, figure it out yourself."_

_"But—"_

_"Did you hear what I just said, or do you have a skull as thick as Raúl's?"_

_Nedry stared at the floor, ashamed that he had been shut down in front of the entire team. When he looked up again, Dodgson was still staring at him like a hawk about to nab its prey. Lopez was smirking in his direction in an attempt to contain his laughter. Dodgson's angry glare frightened him, but he didn't let on that it bothered him. He stayed silent for the rest of the time that Dodgson spoke, noting that Dodgson had overheard their entire argument. Nedry's thoughts were confirmed by what Dodgson said next. _

_"You came back together, so then you must've done something right. On the other hand, with the way you two are arguing," Dodgson pointed at Lopez and Nedry, "it's fair to say that the team has a long way to go."_

_Nedry and Lopez glanced at each other and then at Dodgson. The rest of the team looked shocked, except for Tembo, who told them later this was the purpose behind Dodgson's assignment: see how well they get along together in the worst circumstances. Dodgson leaned back in his chair, relaxed and not the least bit unruffled that he admitted to sending his team on a death assignment. _

**oOo**

"The end. Hope you enjoyed 'Espionage Stunts.'"

"He purposely sent you into a trap," Muldoon said in a low voice. "What kind of person does that?"

"Lewis Dodgson, that's who. Not even Hammond would do something like that—it depends on how you look at it," Nedry added when he saw Muldoon's skeptical expression. "You're thinking of Jophery, aren't you?"

Muldoon nodded. "How did you know?"

"His death really bothered you and still does. John's response was inadequate to say the least…" Nedry paused, thinking over what he just said. "John did other crappy things, but Dodgson takes the cake, he acts like it's in style to put your employee's in harm's way. I also think he gets a kick from seeing his workers fight, so he can pit us against each other. John's just cheap; he spares no expense to make a prehistoric zoo, hires Gerry to be a dino quack, but doesn't have a doctor on the island for his employees. He brags about throwing his money down a well, but refuses to fill a bucket halfway. Go figure."

"That's true," Muldoon agreed. He thought Nedry's comparison was accurate. It was something he had often thought about: Hammond acted as though the dinosaurs in the park carried more value than his staff. It was also true that Hammond boasted about how much money he spent building the park, but was cheap when it came to taking care of his employees.

"He's a twisted asshole, Lew Dodge. I'm glad I don't work for him anymore."

"When did this happen?"

"Three weeks before we went to the park to get that spitting lizard. When I helped George in the park, I was returning the favor since he helped me out at the hotel." Nedry shivered in the cold. "I would've made sure he was okay regardless," he added. "He drove me to the hotel later on that night so I could pick up my car."

"Biosyn steals InGen's products and then a rogue company was out to steal Biosyn's employees," Muldoon said, thinking about it. "Interesting how that works."

"That's one way to look at it. Those guys even knew what I hate most, that's what freaked me out."

"What do you hate most?"

"Aside from being locked up—syringes, restraints of any sort, and guns. I can't stand it when a gun is in my face."

Muldoon blinked. Now he knew why Nedry had gotten flustered when Muldoon pointed a gun at him in Hammond's bungalow.

"What about you?" Nedry asked, placing down his oar. "What do you hate most?"

Muldoon thought about it. "I despise betrayal, ignorance, and carelessness."

Nedry nodded and stifled a yawn. He stretched his arms and glanced upwards at the night sky. The moon decided to show its full face, round and cream colored. The moonlight hit the ocean's surface, helping them to see in the darkness.

"What happened to all the money?"

Nedry grinned. "We kept it and split it evenly among the team. So the trip wasn't a total loss."

"I suppose so. Dodgson's a bloody prick."

"Amen. That's why it's a shame that Henry's joined him. He insists on following in my footsteps, but he has no idea what he's getting into."

Muldoon threw down his oar on the raft. "I'm striking that from the record, Dennis."

"Why?" Nedry asked, innocently. It only increased Muldoon's anger.

"You know why."

"If you say so."

"I'm disregarding everything you said about Henry."

Nedry held Muldoon's angry glare. "Fine. When he finally turns against you and the rest of InGen, I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I told you the truth."

"_That's enough!_"

"I said, 'fine'." Nedry picked up his oar and started rowing towards the mountainous landmass that Muldoon had pointed out to him earlier. They were closer than before and he could now see that it was an island. There were still many miles off of the coast. "This island…" he started, but saw that Muldoon was still upset. It was better to leave him alone.

Nedry rowed by himself, the water lapped against the raft and the waves crashing against each other was the only sound. He hated when Muldoon got silent. It was Muldoon's way of saying he didn't want to be bothered. The land mass was getting closer and Nedry could make out thin wispy clouds surrounding the mountainous areas. He was about to say they had reached the island when Muldoon finally spoke.

"I bet you learned a lot about your teammates that day."

Nedry couldn't tell if Muldoon was being sarcastic or genuine.

"_Former_ teammates. You're right though, I did. Lopez was and always will be a jack-ass. I didn't even talk with him during that assignment and Dodgson caught us arguing. Lawala—don't mess with him. Sonya, looks are deceiving. All of them can give you a severe beatdown if you're not on their side."

Muldoon nodded and rowed with his oar again.

"Tembo gets bored easily and likes to show off. That reminds me, you didn't talk about him. It's your turn to do the honors and tell a story. A tale of two hunters."

"He's—" Something caught Muldoon's attention.

"What is it?" Nedry asked and looked in the direction where Muldoon was pointing.

The island was now less than ten miles away from them. During the time they had been talking, they had been sailing straight towards the island, which only days ago appeared to be a tiny dot. It was unbelievable and exciting to think that it was right in front of them. The jagged mountains loomed high above them, and seemed to blend with the night sky. The moonlight cast a white glow over the jungles. The coastline was rugged in certain areas and waves crashed against the shore. Towards the eastern side of the land, there appeared to be a loading dock.

"It's the island," Muldoon said, his eyes wide with excitement. He pointed at the dock.

Nedry followed his gaze. "Come again?"

The currents had brought them closer and closer to the island and now they were able to recognize it. Nedry had a hunch of what it was, but now his thoughts were confirmed when Muldoon said it aloud.

"It's Isla Nublar—that's the bloody east dock—we can get there by tonight or before morning! Let's go!" He was speaking so fast that he had to stop and catch his breath.

"The stench of Jurassic Park's going to smell like cologne," Nedry said, plunging his oar into the water.

He rowed with more force and Muldoon did the same. There was no conversation, just the splashing of ocean water. The raft bobbed up and down as Muldoon and Nedry headed in the direction of the docks. The waves got rough again and heaved its power on them, but this time, they let it energize and rowed faster. They circled the island avoiding the rough sections and kept heading towards the docks. The rhythm of the oars striking the water made up for their silence.

Muldoon turned around to glance at Nedry who was focused on the task. When he looked again at the island, it was so close that he felt he could touch the mountains with his hand. Though he didn't say it aloud, Muldoon was pleased that he and Nedry were working together for a common goal. While he rowed, he wondered what they would do when they finally reached Isla Nublar.

**oOo**

The empty raft floated several feet away from the dock. The oars had been left on the surface of the raft.

Muldoon's callused hands grabbed the dock's platform. Above him, Nedry paced back and forth on the dock.

"You alright?" He extended his hand to help Muldoon.

"I got it, thanks."

Muldoon pulled himself up onto the dock. Taking a deep breath, he stood upright and looked up at the glittery stars in the night sky. Exhaustion and hunger plagued him. He thought the moon was smiling at him. _Thank God,_ he kept mouthing the words. _Thank God we finally returned. I didn't think we'd bloody make it back here, but damn it, we did._ Now they had to find the park staff—Muldoon could only begin to imagine how worried they must be.

Several feet away, Nedry stared at the ocean they had just sailed on. He exhaled slowly, from excitement and relief that they had finally made it back to the island. He turned and saw the jungles of Jurassic Park, dark and foreboding. The moonlight illuminated a dirt path that went into the park. He had many memories of this particular place and knew Muldoon did too. It was the east dock, the place where Muldoon and Arnold had found out about his betrayal. It was the same place of his first arrest and where he had returned to the island to make amends.

"We should head back to the staff lodge and get some new clothes on," Muldoon said. "Or we can go to the visitor center and let everyone know we're back. We can get something to eat and drink at the cafeteria."

Nedry joined Muldoon who stood at the edge of the path. There were no gas-powered jeeps available in the area, so they'd have to walk through the park to get to the visitor center and staff lodge. They were ready to begin their trek, but relieved that they had finished the major one: crossing over eighty miles of ocean from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar.

Nedry was still uncertain about one thing. He wondered if it had crossed Muldoon's mind, and figured it hadn't since he didn't mention it. Or maybe it had, and Muldoon was waiting for him to bring it up first. Nedry knew Muldoon had to be thinking it…how could he not. It was the fact that they were completely removed from the events that had put them on Isla Sorna in the first place. It went without saying that they respected each other on some level. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either…not anymore.

"So this is the part where we punch each other out and go our own separate ways," Nedry said. "Whenever you're ready…"

Muldoon didn't speak for a moment. He opened his mouth, but said nothing. Finally, he just shook his head, completely resigned about the situation. There was only one thing he could say.

"No."

Muldoon could tell Nedry was as shocked as he felt. Nedry was a man of many words, and Muldoon was a man of few words. Yet, they both seemed to agree silently with each other.

"Let's get back as soon as we can," Muldoon said quietly. "From there we can decide what to do."

Nedry nodded, a smug grin crossed his face. "You really _are_ a self-righteous prick…and I say that in admiration, not contempt."

Muldoon briefly smiled, although in the dark, it looked more like a scowl. They said nothing and it seemed that they were waiting for the other man to start walking first.

"Guess it'll be me."

Nedry started walking down the path. Muldoon started walking with him and then stopped abruptly. He went back to the east dock and quickly removed something from his boot. Nedry was several feet away when he noticed Muldoon wasn't there. He stopped and looked around. Muldoon had went back to the dock and stood there doing nothing.

"What's up? You gonna stay there all night?"

"Go on, I'll catch up," Muldoon called back. He saw Nedry waiting. "I'll catch up, go ahead."

Nedry shrugged and continued onward.

The Swiss Army knife shined in the moonlight. Muldoon turned it over, noting the blade's silver gleam. Nedry had put his away…and now it was time for him to do the same…Muldoon tossed the Swiss Army knife into the water. It made a tiny _plink_ sound and sank into the dark waters. Muldoon watched for some time and then turned around to catch up with Nedry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe Michael Crichton passed away in November 2008 from cancer. If it weren't for his brilliance, there would be no stories in the Jurassic Park (JP) section. I've loved JP since I was 11 years old, and in many ways, this story is a tribute and thank you to him for writing characters that have stayed with me, more than 15 years after I saw the first movie. If you haven't read the novel Jurassic Park, I suggest you read it, and really consider that without Michael Crichton's imagination, we wouldn't be reading, reviewing, or writing JP fanfic. I even made friends on FFN who also enjoy JP. God bless Michael Crichton. May he rest in peace.

This chapter is very long and much of it was edited and changed, though I wonder if it could've been clipped down more. I'm satisfied with it now and I hope you, the reader, enjoyed it. The scene where Tembo is fighting Billy with one hand cuffed behind his back was inspired by the deleted scene from The Lost World: Jurassic Park movie. I wish they had put that scene in the movie. I wanted to put that scene somewhere in my story, and I thought this was a good place for it. The movie scene is tons better, but I wanted to capture it on some level, even if it was changed. (After posting this chapter, I realized I forgot Tembo's shotglass.)

Characters from Jurassic Park III make a brief apperance in this chapter. I'm not a fan of JP3, but I wanted to give the characters in that movie a tiny part in my fic. When writing this chapter, I pictured Amanda Kirby, M.B. Nash, Billy Brennan, and Cooper exactly as they look in the movie, but instead of playing their roles from the movie, they work for a rival biotech company. (Eric Kirby was in Book 1, only he was older.) So that's my way of giving them credit. As for the other characters on the Biosyn staff: Sonya Durant, George Lawala, and Raúl Lopez, they're from the comics and the site _JP Legacy_ has a list of all the characters that have appeared in JP movies, books, and comics. If you look on the right side, under _IV: Comic Database_, those three characters can be found there with a description.

Dodgson putting his employees in harm's way appeared in The Lost World novel. The idea of Nedry going on an assignment that he has a bad feeling about and where his life is in danger by a rival company was inspired by two chapters in a Kill Bill fanfiction called "**Kill Bill: Prequel 1**". Beatrix Kiddo goes on an assignment that she has bad vibes about, Bill makes her do it anyway, and she walks into a trap where she's almost killed. Being that she's the "deadliest woman in the world" she gets herself out of it by killing everyone. (Of course, Nedry has to depend on a team of people that he doesn't trust, and who don't like him.) I asked the writers if I could borrow the idea and they were okay with it, so much thanks to _Bloody Satisfaction_ and _MoneyPenny1979_ for letting me tweak their idea. Another reason for the flashbacks is to show time passing while Nedry is telling the story, so that when he's finished, they've reached Isla Nublar or are close to it. This would show that the sailing to Isla Nublar from Isla Sorna was long, and also confirm for Muldoon about Dodgson's character. Finally, Nedry's line "_the stench of Jurassic Park's going to smell like cologne_" was inspired by CATWOMAN comics #15, Part 1 of The Catfile storyarc, where Catwoman/Seline Kyle says "_the stink of Gotham's going to smell like perfume_".

Wow, this is the longest author's notes I've ever left. Thank you for reading and staying with the story!

**-Sassy Lil Scorpio**


	12. Where's the Welcoming Committee?

**"Where's the Welcoming Committee?"**

"Oh. My. God."

Ray Arnold stared at the monitor, his mouth forming a wide "O". He was a second's away from lighting a cigarette when he saw the image on the screen. The lighter and cigarette were clutched tightly in his hands and when he realized it, he set them down next to his console and leaned closer to the screen. The image he was seeing was too good to be true. He must be hallucinating, that was the only sound explanation. There was the other explanation, which was probably the actual truth, and Arnold knew his eyes wouldn't lie to him, even after all this time.

Nearly two months after their abrupt disappearance, Robert Muldoon and Dennis Nedry showed up on the video monitors. They walked through the park without a care in the world, and right now they were directly in front of a motion sensor that had a camera attached. It gave Arnold a clear view of them and an idea of where they were located on the island. He was shocked by their appearance: Muldoon and Nedry were scruffy looking and unshaven, dirt caked their faces. Their clothes were ripped and looked as though they had been dumped in a swamp and then taken out to wear again without being washed.

Arnold shook his head, wondering where they had been all this time and what had happened. He watched the screen and wasn't surprised by what he saw next. Nedry was making weird faces in an attempt to be silly. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Next to him, Muldoon had a stone-faced expression that tried not to betray laughter. A piece of dark blue cloth was wrapped around his head. They started walking again and Arnold could hear their voices. He watched with wide eyes and immediately tried to pinpoint their exact location in the park. Just then, the control room door buzzed open and Gerry Harding walked in.

"Gerry—quick! Look at this!" Arnold pointed at the screen, unable to contain his excitement.

Harding looked over Arnold's shoulder. His reaction was more subdued than Arnold's. He simply stared at Muldoon and Nedry on the monitor as they walked down a long dirt road. Harding recognized it as the maintenance road. "They're on the back roads, looks like the maintenance one," he said.

"They were here all this time…"

"I doubt it; you would've found them awhile ago if that were the case."

"Why would they show up now?"

Harding shrugged. "I don't know, Ray."

"I'm going to call everyone," Arnold said, picking up the phone. "They need to see this."

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to pick them up? They shouldn't be hard to find."

Arnold considered it. "Let's see what everyone else says. I'm only cautious because who knows how he ended up here with Robert."

"Do you think that matters?" Harding asked. "You really think he played a role in Robert's disappearance?"

"Honestly, yes. Even if he didn't, I don't want to take chances."

"Alright…just make sure you call everyone."

"Will do."

Arnold dialed the extension to Malcolm's office while Harding watched the monitor, keeping track of their whereabouts.

**oOo**

"Don't worry, be happy," Nedry said and whistled the tune. He waved his hand in front of the motion sensor and glanced at Muldoon who started walking away. "Hold on, I'm gonna get their attention. These sensors have video cameras attached."

"They probably see us."

"They better. I programmed it that way."

They had taken the maintenance road to get back to the visitor center and were halfway through the park. Light banter and off the wall jokes between them had sped up the time, but they still had more time before they reached the staff lodge and the visitor center. The first thing on their agenda was to find Arnold, Wu, or Malcolm—anyone—to let them know they were safe.

"Alright, if they didn't see us before, then they'll definitely see this."

Muldoon sighed, slightly amused, but more so annoyed. "Dennis, we don't have time—"

Nedry wasn't listening. Muldoon looked over his shoulder and forced himself to keep a straight face when Nedry flipped his middle finger in front of the motion sensor.

**oOo**

"That stupid juvenile delinquent," Gennaro growled. "When will he grow up? Oh, that's right, he's exists in a permanent state of childhood."

He hovered over Arnold, glaring at the computer monitor. Gennaro had arrived in the control room minutes after Harding, after leaving his office to go to the cafeteria. He decided to go near the control room instead. From outside the control room's circular rooms, he could see Harding and Arnold's attention fixated on the video screens. Curious, he had walked in and found out what was happening. Gennaro wasn't pleased at all. He was glad to see Muldoon back since his tough persona was badly needed on the island, but Nedry…was another story. It was a wonder that smoke didn't filter out of Donald Gennaro's ears from his anger at seeing Nedry wave his middle finger in the camera.

Arnold still couldn't find the words to express all the emotions he felt, and sometimes he wasn't sure what he felt more of. Anger, happiness, and confusion filtered in and out of his mind. He was exhilarated to see Muldoon and Nedry alive. Now the InGen staff could find out where they had disappeared to and what had happened. A small, but very real part of him was angry—where had they been all this time? The other part of him was confused as to what he should do next. He knew what he _had_ to do—but he didn't want to—and another part of him did. Arnold stared at the screen, still frozen, when Harding said it aloud for him.

"You have to call the cops."

Arnold flicked his lighter over a cigarette in an effort to ease the tension that was starting to suffocate him.

The control room door buzzed open. Gennaro looked up, expecting to see Henry Wu or Cameron Thorne and turned away when he saw who it was. Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, and Tim and Lex Murphy came in quietly as if entering a library for the first time. Arnold turned around in his swiveling chair.

"Hello, Dr. Malcolm…Dr. Sattler…Tim, Lex…."

"What's going on?" Ellie asked. She glanced at Gennaro, who now paced back and forth, agitated and impatient.

"They've come back," Arnold said quietly. "They're alive."

"Who is?" And the moment she asked, she knew whom he meant. She was aware of Tim and Lex distancing themselves from the adults. They whispered in the corner of the control room and watching everything.

"Robert and Dennis."

_He says their names as if they've died,_ Ellie thought. Glancing at Malcolm, she noticed he was quiet and observing everyone. Instead of telling Arnold what to do, he hung back in the shadows watching to see what choice he would make. It was the perfect opportunity, she knew, for Malcolm to start lecturing on what should be done, but instead, he remained quiet. Maybe he was just as shocked as Arnold and Harding.

Or it was that Malcolm had tact. Ellie guessed the latter. The park staff (especially Hammond and Grant) believed Malcolm said whatever he thought and felt, no matter how arrogant or know-it-allish it came off. Contrary to what most thought, Malcolm had his moments when he had nothing to say. His mind was constantly working and figuring things out, but his silence betrayed his respect and also his uncertainty of what should be done about the situation. Ellie turned back to Arnold. He was massaging his temples and Harding was trying to convince him to do what he didn't want to do.

"You have to." Harding's voice was somber. "I know you don't want to, but you have to."

"Why can't you just pick them up?" Arnold asked. "It'd make everything so much easier."

"It's not that simple and you know it, Ray. He can't stay here. You and I both know that. We don't know what he's capable of; you said it yourself many times."

"Oh…" Arnold's voice trailed off and he glanced at Nedry's image on the screen. "Him…"

"We don't know what he did to Robert. It's better to call the cops and cover ourselves. Let them take care of him, so that it's not on you. You've burdened yourself with this whole thing long enough."

Arnold's eyebrows rose slightly. He was shocked by what Harding said although he knew it was true. Maybe it was because Harding rarely said anything outright against Nedry or what he thought happened to Muldoon during those two months.

Gennaro snatched the phone off the hook. "Call the cops or else!"

Arnold didn't bother to look at him. "Or else what?" He was tired of Gennaro bossing him around.

"I want him removed from the island immediately." He shoved the phone in Arnold's face. "_This very instant!_"

**oOo**

"Finally," Muldoon said.

They had reached the staff lodge moments ago and stood outside of the locked entrance. It took them a short amount of time to get through the park. Nedry gave Muldoon credit: he knew the ins and outs of the park, including the shortcuts.

"Pat yourself on the back, Robert."

"I would prefer a shot of whiskey."

"You need to cut down on your drinking."

"Not gonna happen anytime soon."

They walked around the building and stopped in front of a window. Muldoon tapped the glass and peered in. He recognized his bedroom and desk. It was untouched and everything was in place exactly as he had left it. Apparently no one had stepped foot inside since the last time he was there.

"How're we getting in?"

Muldoon stared at the window, thinking about how to get inside without his access card. For the first time, he was glad that Hammond didn't get around to putting the finishing touches on the staff lodge's windows: wrought iron bars to protect the inhabitants in case a dinosaur escaped from its paddock. The animals Muldoon was most concerned about—the velociraptors—were long gone. The steel bars on the first level of the visitor center were non-existent on the staff lodge.

"We'll find a way, even if we have to break in."

Nedry's eyebrows rose. "You can't be serious. Taking a page out of my book?"

"You can say that. Let's get to work."

**oOo**

"Yes…we just spotted them…how long will it take…"

Arnold's monotonous voice was the only sound in the control room. He was obviously upset about what he was doing, but there was no other option. Gennaro was on the other phone line listening in on the conversation to ensure that Arnold called the police. Harding protested him doing that, but Gennaro did it anyway and kept his murderous glare focused on Arnold who paused in between words to smoke his cigarette.

"Within the hour?" Arnold turned away from everyone in the control room, shutting out their inquisitive stares. "Yes, that's fine Mr. Contreras…more is better…we don't know what he'll pull…"

He stared at the monitor that had shown Muldoon and Nedry earlier. Then he hung up the phone and put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to his keyboard.

"They'll be here within the hour. Mr. Contreras instructed us to not go after them by ourselves. Instead, it would be best if we go in the bunker or at least, not make ourselves obvious."

"You sound terrible as if you did something wrong," Ellie said. "I agree with Gerry, you did the right thing."

Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"It's just…I don't know…after all this time they show up, and the first thing I do is call the cops."

"That's what Contreras told you to do last time he was here," Malcolm said. "There's no reason to feel guilty about it."

"It was going to happen eventually," Harding added. "You're not doing this on your own, we're standing behind you."

Gennaro was the only one who anticipated the cops' arrival. "He'll waste no time in arresting that lying thief!" He gloated by himself and seemed to enjoy doing so.

Everyone ignored him.

"Besides," Harding said. "It's not like he's arresting Robert Muldoon. We know for a fact he did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, that's true," Arnold muttered. He took out another cigarette ready to light up again, and then placed it down beside his keyboard. Standing up, he faced everyone and only saw concern on their faces. There was no judgment there. "Thanks for being my backbone, Gerry…thanks everyone…Dr. Malcolm, Ellie…"

"Don't mention it," Ellie said. "So what's next?"

"Where do you want us to go?" Malcolm asked.

Arnold thought for a moment. "We can go to the emergency bunker." He motioned towards Tim and Lex who kept to themselves. In a low voice, he said, "Someone has to take them into the park or the staff lodge. "They shouldn't be here when the police conduct their business. We don't know if the situation will escalate."

Malcolm pointed at himself and then at Ellie. "Do you want Ellie or me to take them some place else?"

**oOo**

"Breaking and entering." Nedry grinned. "You're gonna get yourself locked up one of these days."

Muldoon pushed open the front door, allowing Nedry to enter the lodge. This was after they had shattered Muldoon's window. Muldoon had smashed the window of his room and crawled in when Nedry hoisted him up—fortunately it was on the first floor of the four-story building. The bucket he had used to break through his own window was on its side in the bushes. The maintenance workers had been careless in leaving it there and for once Muldoon was grateful for their forgetfulness.

They padded down the hallway, their footsteps thumping softly. Nedry waited outside of Muldoon's room and squinted at the bright lights. It was a sharp contrast to the black night surrounding the island. He waited for Muldoon to come out and poked his head in. The room was plain and sparse as if Muldoon didn't have the time to be bothered with making it his own. Only a handful of photographs were tacked to the walls. Nedry guessed they must be pictures of Muldoon's family.

"Okay, we're here. What now?" Nedry asked.

Muldoon shrugged. "I was hoping the park staff would be around—sometimes Ray retires early, but I guess he didn't tonight. I checked the lounge before letting you in and no one was around. It's very strange."

"Why would he retire early?"

"Awhile ago Hammond said we could leave the control room unmanned for certain periods of time. So he'd leave and another technician would take over."

"The rules must've changed while I was away."

Muldoon thought for a moment. "Some things changed and some things didn't." He took off a drawing that he had tacked to his wall. "Look at this and tell me what you think."

Nedry took the picture from him and studied it. "That's nice. Who drew it?"

"Tim; he's a good artist."

"I see that. So you're the guardian angel of the park, huh?"

"That's how they see me. I don't see myself that way. I do what I have to do to make sure everyone's safe here."

Muldoon tacked it back to the wall. He went inside the bathroom to check on his head where he had hit it on the rock on Isla Sorna. He was about to unwrap the cloth when he decided to leave it alone. It could be replaced after Harding looked it over. He swallowed thickly; his throat was parched. He really needed a drink of water, even rum would be better than the dryness in his throat.

"Let's go to the visitor center; I bet we'll find them there," Muldoon said, closing the door to his room. He left it slightly ajar since he didn't have his key or access card.

They made their way down the hallway and headed for the entrance.

"Better to be adored by a few than hated by many," Nedry said as they left the staff lodge.

**oOo**

Tim glanced over his shoulder at the adults in the control room. Arnold was talking quietly to Harding, Malcolm, and Ellie. They appeared very solemn, no one was smiling and Tim wondered if what he thought had happened was really happening. Gennaro was the only one smiling, but that didn't surprise Tim. He noticed that Arnold kept rubbing his temples as though he was suffering from a horrible migraine. Something major was going on or about to happen and the adults hadn't told them anything although Tim and Lex had already caught on: Muldoon and Nedry had finally returned to Isla Nublar and Arnold had just called the cops. It was exciting and even a little scary.

"You think they'll read Mr. Nedry his rights?"

"I don't know, Timmy." Lex looked up to make sure the adults didn't hear her or Tim. "They might."

"Let's ask if we can be there when they come to the island."

Lex gave him a look that read: _there's no way they'll let us_.

"C'mon Lex, just ask."

Lex sighed and approached the circle of adults. Ellie turned to her, a tired look in her eyes. "Mr. Arnold, can we be there when the cops come?"

"No."

"But—"

"There're no questions about this. You can't be there. Dr. Sattler, why don't you take Tim and Lex into the park?"

Lex stared at the floor, ashamed that Tim's request had been turned down.

"Why?" Tim asked, coming forward. "Why can't we be there?"

"Because you can't. Mr. Arnold just said 'no'."

Tim blinked. He was shocked at the sternness coming from Ellie. She had never sounded rough.

"Take them into the park in the gas-powered jeep and come back within an hour or two. You can find a jeep in the underground garage," Arnold said. "I haven't seen either of them on the monitor in the past ten minutes so they're nowhere near the motion sensors. They must've made their way through the park already. I doubt you'll run into them."

Tim looked forlorn at Arnold, obviously disappointed by his decision. He appealed to Malcolm. "Dr. Malcolm, we won't do anything wrong—we promise! Why can't we stay around?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Listen to what he's telling you."

"But you know us, don't you? You know we won't get in the way."

"None of us would forgive ourselves if anything happened to you, Tim," Malcolm said. "That's the final word on this. When everything's settled, then you and Lex can talk to Mr. Muldoon."

Tim's heart sank when he heard Arnold's and Malcolm's pronouncement and he could tell by the weary expression on Lex's face that she felt the same way too. Lex looked at Tim briefly and then turned away, embarrassed by their attempt to be involved with the situation.

"Let's go kids," Ellie said. "We'll come back soon."

Tim and Lex shuffled towards the entrance. Arnold held the door open for them and they mumbled 'thanks'. Ellie followed afterwards and Arnold closed the door behind her. He looked over his shoulder and watched Tim and Lex follow Ellie towards the staircase. Sighing, he felt relieved that at least the three of them were safe.

**oOo**

"Where's the welcoming committee?" Nedry's question echoed in the heavy silence of the visitor center's lobby. No one was around to answer it for him. "I don't get it. Johnny spared no expense to get everything for his theme park, but we don't have one person greeting us."

"The bloody nerve," Muldoon added. He looked up at the spiral staircase leading to the second floor where the control room was located. He pointed straight ahead. "Let's go to the cafeteria. We'll find the others later."

**oOo**

Right after Ellie took Tim and Lex into the park, the next step was to decide who would wait for Contreras' call.

"That's three down," Arnold said. "That leaves you," he pointed at Harding, "Ian, Henry, and Donald. Am I missing anyone?"

"Thorne and his two assistants," Malcolm said.

"I'll get Thorne," Gennaro said. "Leave that to me. What about Henry?"

Arnold tensed up at the mention of Wu's name. By now he didn't know which side Wu was on anymore, and he had a sinking feeling that what Nedry had told them in Hammond's bungalow was actually true. He didn't have any other logical explanation for Wu's recent behavior. _No, it can't be—I'm just being paranoid._ Taking a deep breath, Arnold composed himself. He needed to stay calm because everyone was looking at him for direction.

"You can get Henry too," Arnold said. "Meet us in the bunker."

Gennaro nodded and left the control room.

"That went pretty well, all things considering," Malcolm said, glancing at the control room's door. "I'm surprised he didn't throw a fit."

Arnold nodded. "Let's just be thankful that he did something helpful. Okay…now it's just the three of us. Who wants to be here when Contreras calls? That same person will pick him at the east dock, that's where he wanted to pull in."

"I'll do it," Harding said. "I'll wait here for him to call and pick him up; you and Ian go to the bunker. I'll meet you there."

"You sure," Arnold asked. "I mean if—"

"I got it, go ahead."

Arnold nodded. "Thanks Gerry, see you in a little while."

Harding took a seat at Arnold's console, and Arnold left the control room with Malcolm.

**oOo**

"You were off the meter that day," Muldoon said, taking another shot.

Nedry set his shot glass down on the table. "I sure was, right?"

They sat alone in the dimly lit cafeteria. Muldoon didn't have to search long before finding a bottle of unopened whiskey in the bar. He had returned with the bottle and two shot glasses. Placing them on the table between himself and Nedry, Muldoon was ready to sit back and relax and down some whiskey. He had wanted Bacardi rum, but whiskey would do the job just fine.

"If only you'd heard yourself. The prosecutor had called you a hostile witness and threatened you with eighteen months in jail," Muldoon's voice trailed off as his mind went back to that memory.

"Not a big deal—I knew I was looking at a major sentence. I was in denial during the whole thing, but I knew what was coming—sort of."

Muldoon's eyebrows rose. "Sort of?"

Nedry picked up the shot glass and examined it. "I didn't expect to lose my computer programming certification. That was a kick in the balls."

"Remember what you told him?"

"Yep, I said '_you'd be hostile too if you had to sit in this chair and get cross-examined by some law school buffoon_.'" Nedry laughed. "He didn't like that too much. Too bad."

"You were crazy."

"I was the star of the show. All eyes on Dennis Nedry."

"You celebrate the fact that you betrayed Hammond."

"No, I celebrate that I'm loyal to myself. Too bad my name wasn't in bright lights that day."

Muldoon jolted, surprised by his comment. Every time he thought he had Nedry figured out, Nedry would pull down another shade, obscuring himself from Muldoon's perceptiveness. Worst of all, he appeared to show no remorse or seemed elated to have experienced a trial by jury.

"You think you'll ever get your certification back?"

"Hmm?" Nedry poured himself another shot of whiskey and then passed the bottle to Muldoon who served himself generously.

"Do you think you'll ever get it back? What you lost?"

"I don't think I will."

"Oh—"

"I _know_ I will."

**oOo**

Gennaro came into the bunker with Cameron Thorne and Henry Wu. Arnold turned away when he saw Wu. Right now, Wu was the last person he wanted to see. He said nothing and was relieved that Gennaro spoke since he was in no mood to reiterate what was already taking place. Thorne approached Arnold, although it was obvious that he didn't want to be bothered.

"You did the right thing, Mr. Arnold. Isla Nublar will be a much safer place after Mr. Nedry is permanently removed."

Arnold didn't acknowledge what Thorne said, much less Thorne himself. After the incident in Hammond's bungalow, where Thorne and Wu teamed up against him, his morale had completely evaporated. He wanted the night to be over, it was dragging too slowly for him.

"Is Mr. Muldoon with him?" Thorne asked.

"He better be," Wu said, "Is he, Ray?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Gerry?" Wu asked.

Arnold still refused to face him. "In the control room waiting for Contreras to call so he can pick him up at the east dock."

"Where's that cute paleobotanist?" Thorne asked. He grinned, knowing his question would illicit an angry response from Malcolm.

"None of your damn business," Malcolm said, glaring at him. He stood next to Arnold, who was now muttering to himself.

"Good to know someone on this island is useful," Thorne said, "we may not have room for a smart-ass mathematician anymore."

**oOo**

"Sonya's cool, she was one of the guys," Nedry said, holding the shot glass to the light so he could examine its design.

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's okay, she likes Roland or worse yet, Raúl. It's nothing major. She's backed me up a few times when Lopez acted up."

"What about Tembo?"

"What about Tembo? Sonya and him are the perfect match since they're both overconfident mercenaries. And his ego? Don't get me started."

"I've noticed that," Muldoon said dryly.

"Yeah, you notice everything. Anyway, you owe me a story about him."

"You're right, I do." Muldoon poured himself another shot and downed it in one gulp. "Where to start?"

"At the beginning."

"Since you keep insisting…I don't really have a story about Roland Tembo. I never met him face to face until that day when your team came for the dilophosaur."

"The one that spits?"

"That's right. Before that day, I knew of his reputation which was more than enough for me." Muldoon frowned as he thought about it. "He and I worked in Kenya, but at different locations. I was working in Nairobi on John's preserve. Roland Tembo was around the Mombasa area. He made a name for himself by being a world-class poacher."

"So he poaches?"

"It's illegal. Tembo's a poacher which is a huge difference from what I do as a game warden. I watch and monitor the animals, their habitats, select which ones can be put together, and which ones to keep separate, have knowledge of their diets, and that's only a part of what I do. There's more to it."

"It's one helluva job you got on your hands."

"It is, and I chose it because of my passion for animals and wildlife. A poacher has passion for himself, not the animals. He kills animals in their own habitat because he can," Muldoon said, pouring another shot for himself. "Tembo's a human version of those bloody raptors. He kills animals for the thrill of it, even if they're endangered. Poachers like Tembo kill animals for a valuable part, like tusks or horns, and then sell it on the blackmarket. They make money doing it; it's despicable."

"He's really full of himself. What does he get out of killing almost extinct animals though? I mean, aside from the money, what's the big deal? Why bother the animal? I don't get it."

"It feeds into his ego. I got that sense from him down at the paddock, especially the way he stood over the dilophosaur, lording over it."

"You mean when he did the poacher pose," Nedry said. "I told him that."

Muldoon's eyebrows rose; he was somewhat shocked and intrigued that Nedry called Tembo on his behavior. "You told him right."

"He didn't like it."

"Too bad. He should accept what he is and deal with it. He's a bloody poacher, nothing more and nothing less. If he thinks otherwise, then he's only fooling himself."

"You're well read on him."

"Anyone who's worked in the bush knows his name. I'm sure Lawala and Sonya heard of him before Dodgson brought you guys together. They know my name and they know his. He doesn't have a favorable reputation amongst people like me, but that's never stopped him. Tembo is favorable in Tembo's eyes. He's the kind of poacher who has a bear skin for a rug in front of the fire place and chances are he skinned it alive. I bet he has a trophy room with animals' heads mounted on the walls." Muldoon shook his head, feeling sick from just thinking about it. "It's disgusting. He used to have his own reserve, but I'm certain it was his own private hunting ground."

"How did he get away with it?"

Muldoon made a motion like counting cash. "Paid off the authorities to keep them off his back. Tembo has lots of money from his exploits."

"Figures." Nedry nodded. "That sounds like him. You know…I have info on him, but you didn't hear it from me and it pertains to _you_."

Muldoon straightened up in his chair. "Spill it."

"He wants your job as Jurassic Park's game warden and he'll do whatever it takes to have your position. I'm sure you knew this already."

Muldoon thought for a moment. "He mentioned it to me that night in the bungalow."

"Good, so you know about it. He said it when I first met him in Biosyn's headquarters. He wants an excuse to hunt the lizards. What a stupid knucklehead."

"He'd be dangerous as a game warden of Jurassic Park. He's foolish and his ego clouds his judgment. It would never work."

"He's especially fond of tyrannosaurs," Nedry added. "You're right though. If a lizard got out, he'd want to go after it for his own gain."

"Rewind: he likes tyrannosaurs?"

"Yeah, he wanted to go after a T-Rex when the team planned on getting the raptors. Stupid jerk."

"It would've been better to give into his petty demand. Let Rexy stomp on him and see how much he likes it then."

Nedry laughed. "One can hope. What about Lawala? You're not off the hook yet."

Muldoon looked surprised. Nedry wasn't the first one to ask about his connection to Lawala; Arnold had also asked him awhile ago.

"So what's the deal with you and Lawala?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The same day the dilophosaur attacked him, you both had a mini reunion like you hadn't seen each other in years. What's up with that?"

Muldoon kept quiet, wondering if Nedry would use this against him. It was strange that Nedry wanted to know so much.

"It can't be that bad," Nedry said. "He even asked about why I was arguing with you…you know what my answer was."

"I'm sure I do," Muldoon said, pouring the last bit of whiskey into his shot glass.

"So are you gonna spill the beans?"

"Alright…we're like Tembo and Sonya. We have history from our days in Africa. It may be hard to understand or sound ridiculous to some, but I see Lawala as my blood brother."

Nedry looked uncertain, but interested at the same time. "Why's that?"

"Back then we had a rivalry. It was over skin color, as ridiculous as it sounds. Some trusted a Black hunter in the bush, others didn't. It didn't help that I was a White African. We had a rivalry that started off friendly, and we'd stage shooting contests trying to outdo each other. Anyway, one day the friendly rivalry turned bloody serious and we got into a fight. It was a bad fight and people pulled us apart. I think he was trying to prove a point or I was with the whole shooting thing. I don't remember exactly. It was long ago, and really, the whole rivalry was stupid."

"So you two punched each other out and made up?"

Muldoon smiled grimly at the memory. "Not exactly. We went about our work without saying a word to each other. We worked for months in total silence. So one night I'm drinking at the bar and it turns out he was there too. We saw each other, but didn't acknowledge each other. I left and so did he. That night there was a wild lion roaming around the area and before I knew what was happening I was pinned underneath it."

"That's scary stuff."

"'Scary' isn't good enough a word to describe it. I thought I'd die that night."

"And then what happened?"

"Lawala happened. He jumped on the lion's back and stabbed it in the neck, killing it. That's all it was," Muldoon said. "I reached through the lion's blood and he did the same. We shook hands. There were no words spoken between us. It was understood that our rivalry was over. How could we still hate each other after what he did? It would be bloody foolish to continue a rivalry after someone saved your life."

There was a long moment of silence after Muldoon finished his story.

"That's why I consider him my blood brother. I wouldn't let any harm come his way," Muldoon said. "Not after what he did for me."

"So…to get on your good side, someone has to save your life?" Nedry said, smirking.

"I'm serious, why do you have to make a bloody joke out of everything?" Muldoon shot at him. "Everything's funny to you."

"I'm not laughing," Nedry protested. "I'm just saying…forget it. It's not important."

"We had a newfound respect for each other," Muldoon said, and at that moment, he realized what Nedry was talking about. His history with Lawala had repeated with Nedry. Muldoon didn't voice it, but he considered how strange it was that history repeated itself.

"Life is strange," Nedry said, as though reading his mind.

"It is," Muldoon agreed. "George Lawala's a decent guy, that's why I'm disappointed that he got wrapped up with Biosyn."

"Many decent people go down that route with Biosyn, and I'm not speaking for myself," Nedry said. "Dodgson knows the right words to convince anyone."

"What do you think he said to George?"

Nedry looked bewildered. "I have no idea. I bet he mentioned the chance to hunt real life lizards brought back from the dead."

"I guess that'd reel anyone in," Muldoon said, pushing away from the table and standing up.

"I'm sure it worked for Roland and Sonya," Nedry said, also standing up. "But Lawala isn't like them. He's the only decent guy on the team. Everyone else stinks."

"Good to know that he stood out from the rest." Muldoon looked at their shot glasses and empty bottle. "I think it's a good time to find the others, what do you think?"

"Sure, let's do it."

Nedry nodded in agreement. They tossed out the empty bottle, washed and put back the shot glasses, and then left the cafeteria.

**oOo**

For the third time that night, there was loud knocking came from outside the emergency bunker. Howard King and George Baselton had arrived at the bunker shortly after Harding left to pick up the police.

Arnold hoped this time it would be Muldoon and Nedry standing on the other side of the door. He told Malcolm this. They had spent the past half hour talking quietly about everything that was taking place. Surprisingly, Arnold found Malcolm to be a trusted confidant. It was better to talk to Malcolm than to Gennaro and Wu.

"What if it's not them?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know anymore. I wish this night would end already." He glanced at Thorne, who appeared to be having an exciting conversation with Wu. "I made a mistake," he said in a low voice.

"Come again?" Malcolm said. He wasn't sure he heard right.

Arnold's focus never left Thorne. "I made a big mistake in asking him to come here. I don't know how I'll correct that mistake."

"Wait a minute," Malcolm said. "You didn't ask him to come here. George Baselton said he knew someone from the InGen board of directors who could help. It's not your fault he wasn't honest with you."

Arnold shook his head, unconvinced. "I let him come here thinking he'd help…I can't believe I didn't see him for who he really is." His eyes were hollow and there was no emotion in his whispered voice. "I gave him access, I can't undo this mess." He turned to Malcolm, helpless and looking for answers. "What am I gonna do? He's succeeded in dividing up staff. Donald won't listen to me, Henry's—"

"Henry's what?" Wu shot at Arnold, glowering in his direction.

Arnold held Wu's eyes for a moment before turning away. Next to him, Malcolm faced Wu. "Go on with your conversation."

Wu stared at Malcolm for awhile, before going back to his conversation with Thorne.

"We have to make him leave this island," Arnold murmured. "But how? He won't leave! C'mon, Ian, you know who he is."

"I know who he is?" Malcolm whispered back, making sure to not be overheard in the small space.

"Yes! Even Tim and Lex know. Ellie definitely knows. How could I have been so stupid?! Changing his name to some phony alias and I fell for it! It was obvious, and I just didn't want to say anything, didn't want to admit it because it would mean—"

"—that he was telling the truth that night," Malcolm finished for him.

Arnold nodded slowly and reached in his pocket for a cigarette, but didn't light it. "I didn't want him to be right."

"The fight isn't over, Ray. You have to hang onto that fact. We can still do something."

"Like what? No one's going to help us."

Malcolm thought for a moment. "We could find Dr. Grant."

"No, he's busy in the States," Arnold said. "I tried…I did everything I could…if Robert was here, none of this would've happened."

"How can you say that? No, how do you know that?"

"I just know. He wouldn't have allowed it to happen."

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Because there's no other way," Arnold paused when he heard the knocking again. It was obvious that Wu, Thorne, and Gennaro weren't going to answer it. Neither were Baselton and King. "I just know we have to do something fast before it's too late." The knocking was louder and more insistent. "I'll get the door, since none of these guys are bothering."

Malcolm nodded. He watched Arnold approach the door, noting that he walked with his shoulders slumped. Everything was crashing down around Arnold, and Malcolm didn't know what to say or do. He knew something wasn't right about Thorne, and that he was most likely Lewis Dodgson. Although Arnold said he should've known who Thorne really was, Malcolm thought differently.

From the moment Arnold realized that Muldoon and Nedry were gone, he put all his efforts into finding them. It was the perfect distraction for Dodgson to make his move on InGen, and it was for that reason that Malcolm didn't join Arnold in putting him down for not seeing what was obvious. Whether or not Nedry deliberately showed up so that Muldoon and he could be removed was still a question in Malcolm's mind, but he knew for certain that Arnold meant well, and was thrown off by their disappearance enough to let someone like Dodgson slip through.

Most of all, no one—including Malcolm—had ever seen Lewis Dodgson. The only two people who had prior contact with him were Hammond and Nedry. The rest of the InGen staff—Muldoon, Harding, Arnold, and Wu—only knew about Dodgson through his reputation and based on what Hammond said about him. They knew about him because of Nedry's betrayal and trial, but other than that, there was no face to put on the man. He was a faceless entity who posed a severe threat to InGen, but Malcolm never imagined that Dodgson would be as bold enough to come to the island, pose as someone else just so he could undermine InGen and conquer them from within. It was a frightening scenario and Malcolm feared it was only going to get worse. He refrained from telling Arnold this because he didn't want to him to feel more horrible than he already felt. Malcolm looked up when he saw Arnold open the door. He hoped for the same thing: that Muldoon and Nedry were on the other side.

Arnold hoped his disappointment wasn't readable on his face when he let Harding in. Harding sauntered in, tired and looking the same way Arnold did earlier. Contreras and three burly police officers followed him into the bunker. They kept looking around the bunker suspiciously as though expecting something to jump out.

"You're here," Gennaro said, greeting Contreras. "Great!"

Contreras grunted, barely offering back a greeting.

Harding went over to stand with Malcolm and Arnold. "I don't like this guy," he whispered. "He's pushy and abrasive. This is the same guy who arrested Dennis?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, it's him."

"If he's still the same as he was two years ago, then the situation's going to get ugly," Harding said. "This guy gets a thrill out of pushing people around. He was talking and treating me like dirt. I didn't do anything except answer the phone and drive him and his officers over here."

"He can be a bastard, but let's hope everything goes smoothly," Arnold said.

"Nothing ever does," Malcolm muttered.

They watched as Contreras wasted no time getting information from Thorne and Gennaro. "So where did you see them last and what time did you see them?"

"Ask him," Gennaro said, pointing in Arnold's direction. "He knows."

"Fantastic," Arnold mumbled as Contreras approached him. He saw Gennaro, Wu, and Thorne watching him. King and Baselton milled around them, but said nothing. Sure enough, just as Harding said, Contreras started firing questions.

"When did you spot them? What time was it when you first saw them? Where did they go? Did anyone run into them? How long did you wait before calling the police? Are they around the area? What condition were they in?"

Arnold waited for him to finish before he said anything. "They showed up a little over an hour ago on the video monitors. I haven't seen them since then."

"Why? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I didn't go after them, I told everyone not to. You said not to approach them, so we didn't."

"Are they still on the island?" Contreras paced the room looking behind the filing cabinets and furniture.

"They have to be, where else would they be?"

"Don't get smart or have a temper like your pal Dennis." Contreras shot Arnold a hard look. "If I find out you're hiding him, you're under arrest for interfering with police business and aiding a felon."

Arnold opened his mouth to respond when he heard Harding.

"Stay calm, Ray. What's done is done."

"Be relieved, it's almost over," Malcolm said. He stole a glance at Contreras who had resumed talking with Gennaro, Thorne, and Wu. "Don't let him get under your skin. You did what you had to."

Arnold nodded and stayed with Malcolm and Harding. He already did his part. The only thing he could do was to wait patiently. He noticed the gap between them and everyone else in the bunker. It was just as well, considering that Wu and Gennaro had seemingly aligned themselves with the man who still called himself 'Cameron Thorne'.

"He'll be arrested first thing," Contreras said. "I'll have to temporarily detain the other one for questioning—Robert Muldoon. You think he'll have a problem with that?"

"I doubt it," Wu said.

"Good. Last thing I need is to deal with two resistant runaways."

"Son of a bitch," Arnold swore, turning around ready to approach Contreras and set him straight. "He's taking garbage—"

"Don't do it," Harding said, stopping him. "Just let him talk nonsense. He was doing it the entire time I drove him and his cops here. You know the truth, I know the truth, Ellie knows the truth, and Ian knows the truth," he said, gesturing to Malcolm who nodded. "Just let him ramble."

Arnold took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Alright, I just can't deal with this right now."

"We're here; we're not letting you deal with it by yourself."

Contreras had stopped talking and looked in Arnold's direction when he saw Harding talking to him. "What's his issue?"

"He's emotional today," Thorne said loud enough for Arnold to hear. "He's been looking for them for months, and now that they're here, he's excited." He smiled widely.

"Looks like I came at the perfect time," Contreras said confidently as he snapped open a pair of handcuffs. "They'll be looking for everyone if they haven't already. This'll be one place where they look, and when that happens, it's over."


	13. Stockholm Syndrome

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Robert Muldoon waited for Dennis Nedry in the visitor center's lobby. They had agreed to split up and search the visitor center from top to bottom to find the park staff. Muldoon had checked the genetics labs, the hatchery, and the control room. No one was around. He hoped Nedry had better news. He was about to return to the cafeteria when he saw Nedry coming down the spiral staircase.

"Did you find anyone?" Muldoon asked.

Nedry shook his head. "No one's here. I checked the offices and the gift shop. It's like a ghost town."

Muldoon thought for a moment. "Is there any place we haven't tried yet?"

"The bunker and John's bungalow."

"Right, let's check those places."

Pushing open the doors, Nedry and Muldoon exited the visitor center and hurried down the steps. When they reached the bottom, Muldoon stopped and looked all around him. It was a strange place now, since this was where they had their confrontation two months ago. Muldoon chose not to mention it, and neither did Nedry. Right now, he had more pressing concerns to deal with.

"I don't like this," Muldoon said.

"What's that?"

"The silence, it's too quiet out here."

A light wind picked up rustling palm trees. Chirping and croaking sounds came from the lake in front of them. There was the distinct sound of thunder rumbling, it was far away. Other than that, an eerie silence surrounded them like a thick fog.

"Maybe we should split up," Nedry suggested. "I can check out John's bungalow and you check the bunker."

Muldoon shook his head. "If the others see you, I don't know how they'll react—you know, considering everything that's happened."

"I understand; that's to be expected."

"You must tell them everything you told me about Lewis Dodgson," Muldoon said firmly. "That's priority."

"What if they don't believe me?" Nedry looked skeptical. "You didn't last time."

"I do now."

"They didn't either."

"They will now."

Nedry shrugged. "Where should we go first?"

"Let's try the bunker. I doubt anyone would be in John's bungalow after we vanished from there."

Muldoon started towards the bunker with Nedry following behind. On the way there, they passed by the raptor pen. Muldoon appreciated the silence of the pen. There were no sounds of velociraptors moving around in the foliage.

"There's nothing in this pen except plants?" Nedry asked, pointing at the pen.

"They're gone and I don't regret it."

Muldoon glanced around the area, remembering when he and Nedry fought out here. It seemed like eons ago since they brawled and so much had changed since that time. He decided not to dwell on it since it was in the past.

**oOo**

They were outside of the emergency bunker now. Nedry noticed the steel bars outside of the windows, remembering when Hammond had added them at the last minute. Muldoon had insisted the staff must be safe at all costs. Strangely enough, appeared not to notice the steel bars or the tinted windows that were nearly impossible to see into, although people within the bunker could see outside like a one way mirror. He looked up and saw a blanket of clouds concealing the sky. It made the atmosphere all the more darker and creepier.

"How come there's a jeep here?" Nedry pointed at the gas-powered jeep parked nearby. "Who's driving around tonight?"

Muldoon checked it out. "That's strange. Maybe Gerry was doing his rounds in the park and just got back." He shrugged, having no idea what it meant. "Let's see if anyone's in the bunker. If no one's around, then we'll head over to the bungalow."

They stared at the door as if deciding who should be the one to enter first. Nedry was about to knock on the door when Muldoon stopped him.

"Wait." He leaned over and pressed his ear against the door.

"You hear anything?" Nedry asked.

"There're people inside."

"Maybe it's the park staff?"

"Only one way to find out," Muldoon said.

He reached for the handle, when suddenly the door was thrown open from the other side as if a gust of air had blown it down. What happened next would always be a blur in Muldoon's mind. It happened faster than the time it takes to snap one's fingers to a musical beat. Three expressionless police officers were on the other side, and it was obvious they had been expecting someone to enter.

"SHIT!" Nedry yelled and Muldoon saw his eyes go wide as if he'd seen his own soul standing in front of him.

He remembered that cops had two completely different associations for him and Nedry, given their histories. A tall and burly fourth officer barged between the three officers and bounded after Nedry.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Nedry tried to run from the bunker, but the cop grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards, quickly closing the gap between them. It happened so fast that Muldoon was knocked over and he didn't know what had happened. Feeling slightly dizzy, he got to his feet and heard a body slam against a wall.

Numb with shock, Muldoon watched the cop shove Nedry against the outside wall of the bunker face first. The cop snatched and raised Nedry's left arm high behind his back. Nedry kicked and tried to push away from the wall with his right arm when the cop grabbed the free arm. Muldoon knew it was futile; there was no point in Nedry resisting. A trail of blood leaked from Nedry's nose and Muldoon didn't think he knew he was bleeding since he kept fighting to free himself. There was one cop who was aggressive to the point of brutality.

"Contreras." Muldoon spoke the name as if it were poison.

Antonio Contreras was too busy shouting at Nedry to notice Muldoon at the moment. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" He kicked Nedry's legs apart and planted his leg in the middle to prevent him from escaping. "STAY STILL—DAMN IT!"

The three officers who had been at the front door of the bunker were now outside. Contreras motioned them towards Muldoon and spoke in a calm voice completely unlike his shouting. "Search him."

Before Muldoon could protest, the two cops pushed him against the same outside wall. They were several yards away from Contreras and Nedry. Muldoon turned his head in their direction only to have a rough hand grip his head and force him to face forward.

"Eyes straight ahead," a low voice demanded.

Muldoon experienced his first pat-down search from a police officer. He kept his arms over his head and palms flat against the bunker. Hands patted him down, searching for concealed weapons, or anything illegal, suspicious, and dangerous. He heard several footsteps, but couldn't see who had arrived. Contreras' voice was louder and angrier.

"Stop resisting—you're making it harder for yourself!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Muldoon saw Nedry still pushing against Contreras, attempting to pull his arms free. He managed to free one arm and kept it under him. Contreras twisted one arm and jerked it sharply behind his back, while reaching around to snatch the arm Nedry had freed. The more Nedry tried to fight off Contreras, the more aggressive Contreras became. Muldoon was nauseated from the whole thing. He couldn't believe they had returned to Isla Nublar only to be confronted by the police. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Muldoon stared at the ground, waiting for the search to be over.

"I know I speak good English. I didn't ask you—I _told_ you to STOP resisting! You're going back to the cage you belong in and that's all there is to it."

"Like hell I am."

Muldoon thought about the exchange he heard. Nedry didn't sound like his usual smug self; his voice was choked with fear and punctuated by ragged gasps. The pat-down finally ended, but Muldoon still hated the intrusion. He was rudely shoved away and heard Contreras shouting.

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING ARM!"

Muldoon remained calm on the outside, but his heart pounded like a war drum. It was one thing to see a guilty man resist arrest on popular television shows that glamorized police work and it was quite another thing to watch his former co-worker get roughed up by an aggressive cop on a power trip. Given his career and life, Muldoon wasn't easily rattled, but this bothered him to the core. Everything was going wrong and now that Nedry was captured, it meant he wouldn't be able to give information to the park staff. He remembered he had heard others come out when Contreras went after Nedry. Muldoon forced himself to turn around to see who else had arrived outside the bunker.

Ray Arnold, Gerry Harding, Ian Malcolm stood several feet away watching everything and saying nothing. Muldoon couldn't bring himself to greet them. He knew he was a strange sight to see on the island after all this time. He didn't even know what to think now that he was seeing them for the first time after two months. Arnold nodded silently at Muldoon; it was his way of saying "hello friend". Muldoon returned the greeting and was about to ask where Ellie Sattler and Hammond's grandchildren were when Donald Gennaro and Henry Wu showed up.

"Great to have you back, Robert." Gennaro held out his hand.

Muldoon didn't bother to return the gesture. "Thanks," he muttered.

The two cops who had searched him now held Nedry against the wall and pinned his arms behind his back. Contreras muttered rapidly in Spanish and Muldoon caught a glint of steel in Contreras' hands—he was ready to put the finishing touches on his new capture. He knew Nedry felt mortified to get arrested in front of everyone. Choosing to give Nedry his dignity, he turned away when he heard the cuffs click tight. Applause broke out and Muldoon searched for the source of the clapping.

"Take out the trash," Gennaro said, clapping as though he had just seen his first Broadway musical. Wu joined him. They were the only two who showed approval.

Contreras quickly frisked Nedry, and did it again just to be certain.

"I have nothing on me," Nedry growled through clenched teeth, still forced to face the wall.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?" Contreras asked, grabbing his neck. "NO! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"This is wrong," Muldoon said, shaking his head.

"We have no idea what he did to you or where you were all this time," Gennaro said, outraged by Muldoon's reaction. "And now you're saying the cops are wrong for arresting him?!"

"He didn't have to use excessive force."

"Did I hear you right?"

"You heard me right the first time," Muldoon said, not turning to face Gennaro.

Muldoon's skin crawled when he felt everyone's eyes boring into him. It was a horrible feeling because he had never felt so alone amongst the InGen staff, especially since he considered them to be his friends. Deciding not to let it get the best of him, Muldoon ignored their puzzled stares and kept his eyes on Nedry, who was now forced to face the park staff and police.

Nedry met Muldoon's eyes briefly. A mixture of anger, shame, and fear was written across Nedry's face; sometimes one emotion showed itself more than the other two. Blood dribbled down his nose from where Contreras had slammed him against the wall. Muldoon looked on, completely helpless to stop everything. Contreras grabbed Nedry's collar, yanking him away from the two officers, and shook him so hard that Muldoon felt dizzy just from watching.

"You're not the same fat slob I arrested two years ago. If you had tried resisting then, you would've been gasping for breath." He squinted at him. "You think you're hot stuff because you lost some pounds? I bet they love the new you in the slammer—especially when the lights go out." Contreras laughed and then turned deathly serious. "Next time you run like that, I'm shooting you point blank. You think I'd lose sleep if I sent you back to the States in a pine box?"

Contreras stopped shaking Nedry, allowing him to get reoriented. Nedry's head hung between his shoulders. Despite the dizziness churning his stomach, he looked up at Muldoon, who stood off to the side, arms folded across his chest, his eyes downcast. Nedry didn't know what to make of Muldoon being upset. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he say he was going to have him arrested as soon as they returned to the island? Muldoon was acting completely the opposite of what he expected, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Gennaro and Wu kept pointing and laughing at him, entertained at his humiliation. Malcolm, Arnold, and Harding watched silently. Nedry didn't expect them to defend him after everything he had done, but there was something about the way they just stood there that tore him up inside. Contreras attacked him on several levels, even to the extent of threatening to kill him and they said nothing. The hurt subsided and embarrassment engulfed him. Contreras pulled his collar, ready to shake him again.

"You're—"

Contreras froze. A glob of saliva hit him right in the eye.

"_Cara de picha!_" He punched Nedry's mouth, bloodying his lips. Nedry fell and landed hard on his back, unable to break the fall. Contreras stood over him, wiping the spit off his face. "Congratulations, you just earned yourself another charge. First you resist arrest and now you're spitting. Spit on me all you like, you get more time added to your sentence when they put you away." He kicked him viciously and Nedry groaned.

"No one's doing anything to stop this," Muldoon muttered. He rushed over to help Nedry get on his feet when Contreras roughly pushed him away. Muldoon first instinct was to push him back and he stopped short.

"Get over there—_now_," Contreras pointed in the direction where Malcolm, Arnold, and Harding stood together. "Don't even think about coming near him," he pointed down at Nedry, "unless you want the same 'welcome back' treatment."

Muldoon backed off, but didn't go where Contreras told him to. He stayed by himself and felt badly shaken by everything.

Contreras watched him carefully to ensure he wasn't making any moves. Satisfied with his retaliation and the capture, he ordered the two officers in Spanish to haul Nedry off the ground and guard him in case he tried another smart move.

"Or stupid, whichever the case might be," Contreras said, switching back to English.

"He's stupid," Wu answered. "Otherwise he wouldn't have put up a fight."

"That's what you get when you resist the police," Gennaro added and Wu burst out laughing.

An angry streak rushed through Muldoon. _They have a lot of nerve, talking bloody trash…how dare they…_He had defended Henry Wu every time Nedry had bashed him on the island. For every wisecrack that Nedry had about Wu, Muldoon shut him down. He felt obligated now to defend Nedry. Maybe it was because Nedry got him out of the river or because he was sick and tired of all the fighting. After all this time, they were able to show minimal respect towards each other. He didn't know why he felt differently now, but he knew he wouldn't stand for Wu's crap just like he wouldn't accept Nedry's.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"We're your loyal colleagues, Robert, or have you forgotten that?" Wu squinted at him. "_Loyal_ being the keyword."

"I know what it means," Muldoon snapped. "I don't need you to be my personal dictionary."

"Ask Dennis what it means. Of all people, he should know."

"He's—" Muldoon looked at Wu; not believing what he was hearing or seeing. He never imagined he'd be angry at what he said about Nedry. It wasn't too long ago that he felt the same way.

"He's a traitor in every sense of the word," Gennaro finished for him.

"Can't stay off this island, can you jack-ass?" Contreras asked. "You just keep coming back for more."

"I love it here," Nedry said in a hoarse voice. He twisted between the two cops who held his arms in a death grip. "I'm not stupid, Henry. You're the one who thinks he's so smart, but we know the truth, don't we?"

Muldoon wanted Nedry to stop with the false accusations. Even though he didn't like the way Wu snickered with Gennaro, he still couldn't view Wu as a traitor to InGen. Nedry had been ranting about Wu since the moment he had snuck back to Isla Nublar and even now he wasn't letting up.

Wu approached Nedry where the two officers held him back from everyone. "It's okay to be bitter. I'd be upset if I was going back to the slammer after all the crap I did."

"I'm not bitter at all. In fact, I feel quite peaceful."

"Good, because you'll need all the peace you can get." Wu balled up a fist and punched Nedry's mouth.

"Hypocrite," Nedry muttered his breath.

Muldoon couldn't believe it. "What the bloody hell's wrong with you?!"

Wu smiled confidently, not the least bit upset by what he had done. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Muldoon watched as Wu joined Gennaro in poking fun at Nedry—this wasn't the same Wu he knew. "That's cheap, Henry. Striking a man who can't hit you back."

"He deserved it," Wu stated as though this was common knowledge.

Muldoon turned to Arnold, who watched everything from the sidelines. "Ray, did you see what he did?"

Arnold looked at him as if he had never seen him before. He opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head as if he had changed his mind.

"Answer my question—what's going on here?" Muldoon asked again, hoping Arnold would break his silence. He had been quiet the whole time and now it was starting to irritate Muldoon.

"I'll tell you what's going on here," Contreras said. "I'm taking this bastard off the island and you're interfering. If you don't stop, you'll find yourself under arrest."

Muldoon said nothing.

"Keep back and mind your business. Since you're pretending like you don't know about his past record, I'll list everything he's done." Contreras made sure his last statement was directed at Muldoon. "There won't be any question in your mind about what's happening."

"Good idea," Gennaro said. "He's done so much garbage."

"Trespassing on private property—that would be here on Isla Nublar, grand larceny, computer crimes…" Contreras said, ticking off his fingers. "Here's the kicker—that aggravated assault charge where he beat up his employer, John Hammond."

"What the hell is this?!" Muldoon was so loud that he surprised both Harding and Malcolm. They hadn't responded to anything that was being said and now they jolted, shocked by Muldoon's outburst. "That isn't true!" He turned back to Arnold hoping to get his support. Arnold lit a new cigarette and watched everything from a distance. He didn't even budge when he heard Muldoon's reaction. "Ray, you know the truth—we both do!" Arnold looked at him, not saying anything. "What are you just standing there for? Speak up!"

Wu and Gennaro broke out in raucous laughter, entertained by Muldoon's emotional defense of Nedry.

Muldoon watched them, and his heart hammered as anger gave way to fury. He'd have a word with Wu before the night was over and he'd definitely set Gennaro straight. Muldoon glanced at Nedry, who appeared to be accepting what was happening. He could've talked trash and yet, he said nothing. Muldoon wasn't even sure if he was standing next to the same Nedry. His silence was unnatural and deafening, especially for one who always had a comment.

Nedry remained quiet and watched everyone. He noted Arnold's quiet demeanor. He knew Arnold had things on his mind and had strong feelings about what was going on. Working with him for years had taught Nedry that even when Arnold didn't speak, he still had a lot on his mind. He also knew in his heart that he had blown up his last bridge—not burnt it—when he had caused Hammond's accident. As strange as it was, he accepted and understood Arnold's silence.

"You eagerly defend him, but you're the one who wanted him arrested more than two years ago after you and him," Contreras said, pointing at Arnold, "caught him in the act."

Arnold made no indication that he heard Contreras although he continued to watch, lost in the silence of his thoughts.

"This is wrong," Muldoon repeated. Outside by the bunker in the dead of the night, he had a vague sense that he was observing everything on a wide screen. "This whole thing is…"

Contreras scowled. "Wrong? You want to talk about wrong? Let's talk about what your pal did to your boss. He put him in the hospital's intensive care unit. He stole from your company and caused more trouble than he's worth. The only person Dennis Nedry cares about is himself. The scars on your face are proof of his greed. Still want to defend him?"

Smoldering from the mention of his scars, Muldoon met him head on. "That was an accident."

A heavy silence fell upon everyone in front of the bunker. Muldoon stared directly at Contreras, refusing to back down. He glanced quickly at Arnold, and saw his lips moving as if he were talking to himself.

"You got something to say?" Muldoon shot at him.

Arnold shook his head, but the confusion never left his eyes. If anything, his bewilderment was contagious because now Harding was staring at Muldoon the same way…as though he had no idea who he was.

"An accident." Contreras spat out the word. "That's what you call it? Your boss sleeping on a hospital bed struggling to overcome a stroke that this—" he snatched Nedry's collar again, "—_hijueputa_ caused is simply an 'accident'?"

"He didn't set out to purposely hurt John Hammond, so yes; that makes it an accident."

"You're false sense of righteousness blinds you to the obvious truth. Either that or he's fooled you pretty good."

Another awkward silence followed. Muldoon glanced at the sky. The clouds were so close he could practically yank them down to the ground. He thought he heard the rumbling of thunder; this time it sounded closer. It matched his mood.

Gennaro said in a loud voice, "Whoever defends a traitor _is _a traitor."

"That makes you a traitor then."

Muldoon was glad that Nedry finally spoke up after the way everyone talked about him as if he weren't there. Something else disturbed Muldoon. When he saw Wu's broad smile that appeared to be too wide for his face, he knew what bothered him. For some reason, he wasn't moved to defend Wu as he had done before.

Gennaro was still reeling from Nedry's comment. "And what traitor am I defending?"

"The one right next to you…Henry dumbass Wu. I was the first traitor to InGen."

"And you always will be _that _traitor."

"I'm honored to carry the title, but now I have to share it with someone who I thought was honorable." Nedry sniffed. "Such a pity."

"Can I wrap this up?" Contreras asked.

"Yes, the faster the better," Gennaro said.

"You seem to be the only ones who actually give a damn," Contreras said. "Those guys," he pointed at Arnold, Malcolm, and Harding, "are trapped in a coma. But since you insist, let's find out how deep a grave Dennis dug himself. He'll get more years added to his sentence since he left prison before his time was up. He's wanted in California for hacking into computer systems and creating viruses that destroyed information and research from several high tech companies. They're sure it's him since he has a record of meddling with computers."

"Keep going, this is too funny!" Wu said.

Contreras approached Muldoon and yanked off the cloth wrapped around his forehead. He carefully examined it and held it up for everyone to see.

"Dried blood…how did this blood get on the cloth? And don't tell me it just got there or that you found it like that."

"I had an accident."

Contreras snorted. "You love using that word, don't you? '_Accident_'. What was the _accident_? I bet everyone's favorite nerd had something to do with your little..." he paused, grinning, "_accident_."

"I fell off a cliff."

"You mean he pushed you off."

Muldoon was astounded and he glanced at Nedry, who looked just as flabbergasted by what Contreras accused him of. This cop loved making up false charges. "No," he said in a steady voice. "I fell off."

"Attempted murder," Contreras said sympathetically. "That's certainly no accident." He didn't hold back a laugh. "By the time the system's finished with him, he'll be lucky if he ever sees daylight again. He'll leave the system as a free man in a casket only it won't be an 'accident'."

Wu and Gennaro busted out laughing for the umpteenth time.

"I don't see anything funny about it," Muldoon said.

"What's there not to laugh at?" Contreras was deathly serious. "They're laughing because he's twisted and you're _loco_. He's tried to kill others, you know? This isn't his first time experimenting with homicide. Before you, he was already trying to put people in the ground before their time. Dennis is a sick _hijueputa_."

"Who did he try to kill?" Muldoon challenged.

"Two men—I got an anonymous tip from someone on the island. The person told me he tried to kill off his personal assistant—"

Muldoon's eyes widened. He was in total shock from what Contreras was telling him. More and more he found he couldn't put his trust in authority and it disturbed him. He didn't expect to return to the island and find that he was against everyone. Nor did he ever expect that he would ever give Nedry the benefit of the doubt. Nevertheless, Muldoon forced himself to get over his shock. _Things aren't as black and white as I thought they were. There's too much gray here. _

He turned to Malcolm, Arnold, and Harding again, hoping they'd say something to counteract Contreras' claims. They still looked on, silent as ever. _What the hell is wrong with them?_ _Why are they just standing there in a daze?_ He was thrown off by everything around him. Malcolm always had something to say. Now he stood silent. Harding appeared uninterested as if he wanted Contreras to leave the island already and Arnold was fumbling in his pocket, looking for another cigarette. Deciding they were no help, Muldoon went back to Nedry.

"Step away from him," Contreras ordered.

Muldoon ignored the command. "What's he talking about? Did you try to kill some guy's personal assistant?"

Nedry shook his head. "It was self-defense—I injured him and the others except Roland. I had to; they would've killed me first if I didn't."

Muldoon's eyebrows rose when at the mention of Roland Tembo.

"That cop's a dirty liar," Nedry said, glaring at Contreras. "He's twisting everything. I don't even know how he found out."

"I said step away from him. That's your final warning."

"You have to leave." Nedry motioned in Contreras' direction. "He'll arrest you if you don't."

"Let him ramble." Muldoon glanced behind him. Contreras looked as if his head would explode off his shoulders any second. "He's been talking our ears off since we've got here." He turned to Nedry again. "Tell me what he's talking about—in your own words," he quickly added.

Nedry sighed, as if tired of explaining himself. "I told you I'm not a killer."

Muldoon debated in his mind what he would ask next, and decided it was worth finding out. "What happened?"

Nedry's eyes widened. He was shocked. Of all the people in the world—_Robert Muldoon_ wanted to hear him out? As though reading his mind, Muldoon nodded. Nedry sighed in relief. Finally, Muldoon would listen to him. He might even _believe_ him.

"Thanks. You see—"

"I didn't know he had it in him to be polite," Wu said loud enough for them to hear.

They ignored him.

"Dodgson knew I left Biosyn to alert InGen…he bugged my coat and belongings so he could track me down."

"So there was more to you coming back here."

Nedry nodded.

"Go on," Muldoon urged.

"Dodgson put a hit on me."

"All lies!" Gennaro said excitedly. "That's all you do!"

Nedry stopped and looked straight at him. "I'm not lying."

"Forget them," Muldoon said. "They're not here right now."

"Step away from him. _Now._" Contreras' tone was venomous.

"He's not either. Go on."

Nedry explained everything that happened after he left Cupertino: sabotaging Biosyn's computers, the ambush at the motel, the death threats, and getting out alive even if it meant injuring Dodgson's prime cronies…Muldoon listened, attentive to his every word. He was glad Nedry was finally telling him the entire truth. He wondered why Nedry hadn't told him before and he already knew the answer. Muldoon wouldn't have believed him. He wouldn't have bothered to listen. It was different now, and he could tell from the way Nedry spoke, that he needed to get the truth out.

Gennaro watched them; even he had to admit it was entertaining. It was the funniest thing to watch Muldoon actually give a damn about what Nedry had to say. Next to him Contreras shouted at Muldoon to back away from Nedry again—and again his command went unheeded.

"If he doesn't back off," Contreras growled, "I'm going to arrest him and he won't like wearing the cuffs."

"Robert's got stars in his eyes from Dennis' tale of woe," Gennaro said. "I'm telling you, the guy's a pathological liar."

Contreras watched them carefully. "I see what this is now."

"He brainwashed him, anybody can see that just from watching them."

"I know exactly what this is." Contreras noticed that Muldoon gave Nedry his full attention and it confirmed his suspicions. "It's a classic case of Stockholm syndrome. I should've spotted it from the get-go when he was defending him."

"Stockholm syndrome?" Wu asked.

Contreras explained the unusual behavior of some hostage victims, whom after a period of time sympathize with their captors and even show loyalty towards them. The name originated from a 1973 hostage situation in Stockholm, Sweden. During a bank robbery, four Swedes became emotionally attached to their captors. After six days of being held captive, the victims resisted rescue attempts and even refused to testify against their abductors.

"Notice how Robert keeps protecting him and acting peculiar? Until now, he had been forced into a bad situation that brought about emotional distress. He was probably threatened with violence if he didn't follow his kidnapper's demands. Look at his head—Dennis bashed his head against a rock."

"So if this Stockholm syndrome is real, then Dennis is the captor and Robert is the victim?"

"You got it. It's a survival tactic especially for those who've been abused: children, spouses, concentration camp survivors. Stockholm syndrome is a defense mechanism. If Dennis starves him for a week and then gives him grass and a pile of soil to eat, Robert swallows it up eagerly, thankful that he was even anything to keep going." Contreras pointed in their direction. "He does whatever it takes to survive even showing Nedry that he understands him. Don't you get it? It was the only way for him to live through whatever this stupid jerk was putting him through."

"He identifies with the criminal," Gennaro said, "because it helps him find perspective in the situation."

"That's the gist of it." Contreras nodded. "Don't we all sound like a bunch of textbooks now or some Internet website? Anyway, this all occurred after Dennis Nedry kidnapped and carried Robert Muldoon off to Isla Sorna; I'm sure of it."

Muldoon stopped Nedry mid-sentence when he heard Contreras mention Isla Sorna. "That's bullshit. Biosyn left us stranded there."

"There's no 'Biosyn' in this equation. There's you, that scumbag you're defending, and your severe symptoms of Stockholm syndrome."

"What the bloody hell is Stockholm syndrome? Whatever it is, I don't have it."

"That's definite proof that you're suffering from it."

"Don't listen to him," Nedry said, "he gets paid to sound smart, but talk stupid—he deserves a raise since he excels in it."

"Just like you were paid to steal from the company you work for, right? You've excelled in living a life of crime," Contreras said. "Only you won't get a raise, you'll spend more time behind bars."

"You and your scrubs used excessive force on me and Robert," Nedry said, still trying to pull away from the two officers. "We have rights, you know."

"Deal with it," Contreras snapped. "You have no rights when you're under my custody."

"What custody? I bet you paid for your badge at the peso store, whatever the hell you pay with around here."

"You brought that on yourself," Gennaro said, walking towards him, "They used force on you so that you wouldn't run away like the scummy criminal you are." He spat in Nedry's face. "From a fat slob computer nerd to a lying traitor and convicted felon, you've really moved up the ladder of success."

"Rot in hell, you cowardly piece of shit." The runny saliva slid down Nedry's cheek.

"Curse all you want, you're still going to jail before the night's over. Then Robert can go back to being his normal tough self before you brainwashed him."

"BLOODY SHUT UP!"

Gennaro jumped when he heard Muldoon and backed away from him.

Muldoon watched him inch away and felt satisfied, but only briefly. He was appalled by Wu's attitude and Gennaro's actions, and fed up with Contreras for abusing his authority. Muldoon wondered again why he was defending Nedry, when the entire time on Isla Sorna, he made it clear to Nedry where he stood. _Even though Dennis is wrong for betraying InGen, Donald and Henry aren't acting any better than him._ They were insulting and carrying on worse than the first time Nedry had been arrested.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the only stupid bastard standing here. Back off of him and for God's sake—shut your bloody mouth!"

Gennaro's eyes widened like a cat thrown into a bathtub filled with hot water. "This confirms it...he's twisted you into thinking we're the enemy—he's brainwashed you!"

"No one's brainwashed me," Muldoon said in a tight voice. "I'm sick of listening to your trash!"

"Enough is enough—he's managed to brainwash our strongest worker into feeling sorry for him," Gennaro said. "Lock 'em up and throw away the key."

Nedry tried one last time to get through to Muldoon, "Remember what I told you on Sorna—every man has a price." He nodded at Wu. "They paid Henry's; he's been brought and sold."

Wu smiled sardonically at Nedry. "Keep believing in your fairy tale that I turned against InGen if it makes you happy."

Muldoon looked at Wu, barely recognizing him. He nodded slowly as he thought about what Nedry said and Wu's sudden change that presented itself tonight.

"I'll go down in my grave knowing I stuck to my story about you leaking info to Biosyn."

"That's all it is—a story!" Wu said.

Contreras glanced at his watch. "It's time we get going. Where's the guy I spoke to earlier? The one in charge?"

"Mr. Arnold?" Gennaro asked, pointing in his direction.

"No, the guy after him."

Gennaro left the area. Meanwhile Wu strode to Nedry and they started talking although it was obvious neither one was comfortable with the other. Muldoon made no move to listen to their conversation. He watched them, wondering why Wu was acting so out of character. He definitely wasn't himself, but this wasn't the first time Wu had acted strange. When he destroyed the raptors with Grant, Muldoon saw a mean-spirited side of Wu that he never knew existed. He had let that go, thinking Wu was only angry about their destruction. Later on, he was able to talk with Wu. Whenever there was tension between them, Wu and Muldoon had always able to work it out and put it behind them. Most of their conflicts had to do with the dinosaurs anyway and miscommunication (or lack of it)—and not about Nedry.

Now Wu was a totally different person. It reminded Muldoon of those sitcoms where a person sees a familiar friend acting weird and they ask: _who are you and what you have done with my friend?_ If the situation weren't serious, Muldoon would've laughed, but by now he felt nothing but anger towards everyone—including Arnold, for not saying or doing anything. Muldoon heard Nedry wrap up his conversation with Wu.

"For now."

Those were the only two words Muldoon heard, and he wondered what had been said prior to that. Whatever it was, he would have to ask Nedry later, if he was given the chance.

Gennaro returned with "the man in charge" and led him to Contreras. "The man in charge" walked with his head held high and his shoulders back. Two men joined him on either side. The man on his left side had his arm slung in a cast. The second man wore a knee brace and limped slowly as if every step he took sent pain to that body part. All three of them wore black business suits. The man in the middle wore black opaque shades.

"_I'm_ in charge,"

"Cameron Thorne—the man in charge," he held out his hand and Contreras shook it fervently. He didn't remove his shades, but he offered a self-assured smile that set Contreras at ease. "We spoke earlier in the bunker, but I didn't introduce myself properly." Thorne smiled in Nedry's direction. "You captured him. Excellent work!"

"This guy has caused lots of damage," Contreras said, yanking Nedry's collar.

"You don't know the half of it," Thorne replied.

"I'm getting him off your island for good. If you need to get in touch, here's my card. It has the number to the San Jose Detention Center, you can reach me there." Contreras dug in his pocket and handed Thorne a white business card. Thorne glanced at it casually and then handed it to the man on his left. "Hold onto this, George."

Nedry smiled at Baselton who put the card on his pocket with his intact arm. "Did you miss the sharp curve in the road and fall off your motorcycle? Is that how you broke your arm?"

"I had a skiing accident."

"Sure you did. Ask Dodgson to buy you a new motorcycle, just make sure you watch for those sharp curves. Did he pay your medical bill?"

Baselton's eyes took on a shade of death as he stared down Nedry.

"I'll take that as a no." Nedry snickered and started with King. "What about you? Skinned your knee while rollerblading?"

King snorted.

"Safety comes first. That's what they teach the kiddies in elementary school—"

Nedry stopped when he saw Thorne staring in his direction. He noticed Muldoon had been listening the whole time and was now observing them. "Hello Lew," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Thorne flashed a charming smile. "Lew? I'm sorry; you're mistaking me for someone else."

"I don't think so. You're wearing the same plastic shades brought from the ninety-nine cent store—just like Dr. Dodgson. I'd say you were his twin brother."

"I'd say you've got it all wrong." Thorne smiled like the Grim Reaper. "I'm used to insults and people mistaking for this Dodgson fellow. Matter of fact, I get that all the time."

"I wonder if it's a coincidence."

"Possibly." Thorne shrugged. He turned around to speak with Baselton and King when Nedry called to him again.

"Hey, Dr. Dodgson! Come over here—I have something important to tell you."

Muldoon noticed the wide smirk on Nedry's face and wondered what he had planned. He watched as Thorne stepped closer to Nedry. Something about that small gesture bothered Muldoon. At first, he couldn't put his finger on it, but just as quickly he realized what it was: Thorne didn't deny his identity as Dodgson the third time Nedry called him by that name.

"It's really important what I have to tell you. C'mon, I'm not gonna bite."

"I doubt you would since you're surrounded by cops," Thorne replied. "You can tell me from right here." He was closer, but maintained a safe distance.

"No, a little closer."

The proximity between them closed as Thorne stepped right in front of him. Nedry said something and Thorne shook his head as if he severely disagreed with he had said. Muldoon wished he could hear what they were saying, but it seemed that the conversation was top secret. Unsure of what was going on and deciding to stay on familiar territory, Muldoon finally approached Arnold, Harding, and Malcolm. He hadn't spoken to any of them since he returned and he was becoming angrier at their silence as the night wore on.

"Say something," Muldoon demanded. "Why are you standing there like this?"

"We're exhausted," Harding said.

"So am I—you don't see me acting like I'm deaf and dumb."

"You've missed a lot."

"He means you've been missed," Malcolm explained.

"I also meant it the first way I said it," Harding said.

Muldoon looked at both of them and then at Arnold. "Ray, what's going on?"

Arnold looked him over cautiously. "A lot."

"Why are you giving me short answers?"

"We're glad to have you back," Arnold said, ignoring Muldoon's question.

"Really? I'd never guess that based on how you've been acting."

Arnold gave Muldoon an exasperated look as though expecting that Muldoon should understand what they've been through ever since he disappeared from the island. "We're tired of everything. You have no idea, Robert."

"You're not the only one and bloody thanks, but I do know."

"You don't. I'll explain everything later."

"What the hell's your problem? You've said nothing when this bloody cop abused his power and now you won't say anything." Muldoon made no attempt to mask his ire. It was as if Arnold's personality had been replaced by a computer chip that was programmed to give minimal answers.

"We'll talk later."

"Are you sure? Because at the rate we're going, I'm not in the mood to speak with you."

"So be it then. You have no idea what's been going on since you left."

"That's beside the point. I didn't expect him to get arrested first thing!"

"You knew it was going to happen so don't get fussy about it," Arnold snapped, finally showing his anger. "You don't know what my problem is, and yet you're defending the same slob we hated for years." He gestured at Nedry who was still facing off with Thorne. This time, it was Nedry who stepped away from Thorne, although the two cops held him back. Arnold glanced in his direction and then back at Muldoon. "Let me know when you come back to your senses because you obviously aren't the same Robert Muldoon that I know from before."

_CHOCK!_

Muldoon turned around just in time to see Nedry's right heel connect with Thorne's jaw. Thorne staggered backwards holding his jaw.

"That's what you get—you stupid son of a bitch!" Nedry pulled forward, attempting to tear away from the two cops and kick Thorne again.

"GET HIM DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Contreras shouted, pulling away from Gennaro.

The two officers threw Nedry to the ground, quickly pinning him down. Everyone was drawn to the scene, even Arnold stepped around Muldoon to get a better view.

"He's lost his mind," Muldoon heard Arnold mutter. "No one knows what he's capable of."

Muldoon watched as Thorne crouched down next to where Nedry struggled and kicked against the two police officers. Why Thorne wanted to get anywhere near Nedry, after Nedry had kicked the hell out of him was beyond Muldoon's understanding. Despite the blow to the jaw, Thorne seemed to enjoy what was happening. Now he was carrying a one-sided conversation.

"Nice one, Dennis. You're pathetic; I don't need to remind you of that sad fact."

"STEP BACK!" Contreras shouted at Thorne, while snatching shackles from the third police officer. "BACK OFF NOW!"

"Not a problem, I won't stand in your way," Thorne said. "You're doing us all a favor."

Muldoon noticed he only backed away a little. The entire time he had a menacing smirk on his face. Muldoon wondered if Arnold or anyone else noticed that Thorne enjoyed the whole thing—and how he responded when Nedry called him "Dodgson". Even Wu and Gennaro, who had been laughing before, slipped into an eerie silence as they watched the two officers hold Nedry down, refusing to let him budge an inch. The third officer joined them as Nedry squirmed and shouted insults. His voice was muffled from being pressed facedown on the ground.

"You love embarrassing yourself. Try kicking in these," Contreras said, locking the second shackle. He stood up and composed himself. "Get him on his feet, we're leaving now."

The three officers hauled Nedry to his feet and stood guard around him.

"I got what I came for, the runaway slob," Contreras said. "I'd like a ride back to the dock if it's not a problem." It didn't take him long to choose a driver. "You drive."

Muldoon looked at him as if he had four legs and six eyes.

"What are you waiting for? I told you to drive."

"No."

Contreras blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not your bloody chauffeur."

"You're joking, right?" Contreras turned to Arnold and Malcolm. "Tell me he's joking." Arnold and Malcolm didn't give any sign that they agreed with him, nor did they offer to drive Contreras and his officers back to the east dock.

"So what you're saying is that you want my men to drag your pal all those miles down to the helipad? Dennis needs the exercise, but I'd appreciate the lift. It's been a long night and I'm tired."

"That's not my problem."

"Let's try this again: you're driving me and your pal to the dock, this isn't an option."

Muldoon refused to comply. Let Contreras bust a blood vessel in his brain. It didn't matter to Muldoon. He heard a voice of reason speak up.

"Don't do this. He'll toss you in a jail cell."

Muldoon looked at Nedry, surprised. Something in Nedry's voice sounded regretful.

"Do what you have to do; it's not a big deal."

"I'm not going along with his garbage. I'm sorry that you have to walk all those miles."

"It doesn't bother me. Don't be stupid—just drive," Nedry insisted. "Don't get yourself arrested over this dumb crap, it's not worth it. Forget about Sorna."

"Yeah," Contreras interrupted, "drop the budding friendship act. I'm not buying it and neither are your co-workers. Does anyone buy this pal nonsense?"

"Nope," Gennaro said, "I'm sure Dennis forced him to put on this ridiculous act, Robert's brainwashed, or it's both. This _never_ happened before they vanished—and everyone knows it." He gestured towards Arnold, Malcolm, and Harding.

"I didn't think so." He turned to Muldoon again, as if giving him one last chance.

"The answer is still no."

"It's the same in Spanish," Contreras growled. "Have it your way then." He motioned to his officers. "Let's take a refreshing walk in the park."

"I'll lead the way!" Thorne offered.

Contreras joined Thorne and they started down the path leading to the maintenance road. The officers in charge of guarding Nedry were trying to force him to walk and it wasn't working. Contreras came back to them.

"You forgot how to walk? It's not hard, you know. Put one foot in front of the other."

Nedry wasn't listening to Contreras. He was looking at Muldoon with the most confused expression on his face.

"That's what you get paid for, so deal with it," Muldoon said.

"He's resisting—and so are you. I'm going to ask nicely one last time—"

Muldoon didn't want to hear him demand a ride again. He started towards the visitor center. He needed to get away from everyone, he should've gone earlier. He passed by Malcolm, Arnold, and Harding. It would be best to speak with them when he was certain he wouldn't verbally tear into them. If he spoke now, he didn't know what he'd say, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take it back.

"_Robert Muldoon!_" He stopped when he heard Contreras shout his name. He didn't turn around. "One more step and I'll charge you with resisting instructions from a police official! Your co-workers are my witnesses!"

Muldoon considered his options. Drive this power-hungry cop to wherever he wanted or allow Nedry to be pushed around all the way to the east dock. Muldoon trudged back and noticed Harding had disappeared. He saw Arnold staring in Nedry's and Contreras' direction. The expression on his face was impossible to read and Muldoon guessed he felt somewhat glad and very relieved that Nedry was finally getting kicked off the island.

"You're just going to stand there and let this happen?"

"You're out of line," Arnold told him. He had the no-nonsense tone in his voice that Muldoon was familiar with. "You're wrong and you know it."

"When I come back then you can explain to me everything I did wrong," Muldoon heard himself say. He hated the tone in his voice, hated the fact that he had just returned to the island and was already arguing with Arnold. "From where I stand, _you're _wrong for doing nothing."

"We did a lot more than you think…but that conversation can wait until later." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

Muldoon was going to respond when he saw Harding pull up in a gas-powered jeep. "I'll drive," Harding said not looking at anybody. "Everyone won't be able to fit into this jeep, there's another one near John's bungalow."

"Good—tell you how we'll do this. You can use the one near the bungalow and bring my officers. There should be enough for them." Contreras pointed at Muldoon. "My friend who's suffering from Stockholm syndrome can drive me, his buddy, and Don Gennaro to the dock. You can follow us or meet us there."

Harding nodded and left the area with the three police officers. Before they left, they brought Nedry to Contreras. Muldoon watched them leave. He had no choice, but to take Contreras to the east dock.

"Whenever you're ready…" Contreras said to Muldoon, gesturing at the gas-powered jeep.

Muldoon approached the jeep and saw that Harding had left the key in ignition. Gennaro got in on the front passenger side and slammed the door. Contreras opened the door next to the backseat and gestured for Nedry to enter first.

"Try not to trip!" Contreras said, not offering any assistance.

Nedry lifted one leg up and then stopped. The jeep was higher than he expected and he was having a hard time getting in. He tried entering the jeep sideways and did his best to maintain his balance. Muldoon watched from the other side to see if Contreras would help him and it became clear that Contreras _wanted _him to fall out or trip in the shackles so he could laugh at his expense.

"This cop is ridiculous," he muttered as he came over to the other side and helped Nedry climb into the jeep. Muldoon could only imagine how difficult it was for Nedry to get into the jeep's back seat and the humiliation he felt from the situation. He made sure to keep silent around Contreras as he reached over and fastened Nedry's seatbelt.

"Thanks," Nedry mumbled.

Contreras crowded in next to him and slammed the door. "I bet you're looking forward to spending more time in the slammer."

Nedry didn't respond and he only looked up when Muldoon got in the front and put the jeep in drive. Soon they were heading down the maintenance road towards the east dock. Contreras asked Gennaro to come down to the detention center for questioning. He agreed to go, and Muldoon knew it was only a matter of time before Contreras asked him. For now, he focused on the road. Looking in the rearview mirror, he noticed the sullen expression on Nedry's face. It was the first time he looked defeated since his arrest. _He knew he'd go back, _Muldoon thought, _he's not free anymore._

**oOo**

A short while later both gas-powered jeeps were parked on the dirt road near the east dock. The police boat Contreras had arrived in was anchored. One police officer had already boarded and was getting the boat ready so that Contreras and his group could depart the island.

"He'll remain in our custody until he's transferred to the States," Contreras was saying to Gennaro. "It shouldn't take long to get rid of him."

Harding and Muldoon against the jeep Muldoon drove in watching and listening to them.

"I'm glad he's leaving," Harding said.

Muldoon stared straight ahead at the police boat. He glanced at Nedry who stood between two police officers. "Who?"

"That cop," Harding pointed at Contreras. "He's drunk on power."

Muldoon nodded. He was glad that someone from InGen saw it too. "Then why did Ray call him up?"

Harding didn't speak for a moment. Contreras ordered his subordinates to escort Nedry on the boat and place him in the cabin. They nodded and Nedry shuffled between them, taking tiny steps as he boarded the police boat.

"I told him to…we all did."

"_You _did this?! Why?"

Harding spoke in a low voice. "You were gone for all those weeks, Robert…almost two months. No one knew where you were. What else were we supposed to do?"

"You could've waited to see if we were okay and hear us out."

"I'm sure Ray and Dr. Malcolm will listen to whatever you tell them. Same with Dr. Sattler and you know I will. We couldn't take chances with Dennis."

Muldoon noticed someone's name was missing. "What about Henry?"

Harding turned to him, a haunted expression on his face. "What about him?"

"Why didn't you mention him?"

"Señor Muldoon!"

He looked up at the sound of his name; Contreras gestured him to come forward to where he and Gennaro were talking. They were near the police boat, and Contreras was telling Gennaro to go aboard.

"What the hell does he want now?" Muldoon grumbled. "I'll be back, Gerry."

Harding nodded.

"I figured you'd want to say good-bye to your pal," Contreras said as Muldoon came near. "Next time you speak with him will be behind a glass partition."

Was that the only reason he called Muldoon over? So that he could make jokes? After all their fighting and arguing, the shared fate that Biosyn had forced them in, their conversations, and the trip to get back to Isla Nublar—Muldoon couldn't find it in himself to keep hating him. He would never condone Nedry's actions against InGen, but he didn't hate him anymore, nor would he allow one ridiculous cop to make demeaning remarks. Everyone hated Nedry and Muldoon accepted what Nedry knew to be true after he left Biosyn. It was the fact that being a traitor afforded you no friends, there was no one to rely on when you betrayed others, and you walked a lonely path even when you tried to redeem yourself. Muldoon considered that to be a far worse consequence than losing his freedom.

"Hello—I'm talking to you. Are you playing deaf now?"

Muldoon looked over his shoulder at Harding who still waited for him, and then at Gennaro who was already aboard the police boat. Contreras called him over for a reason and Muldoon was about to start back towards the jeeps when he found out what it was.

"I'd like you to come down to the detention center and answer some questions." Contreras spoke casually, as if he were inviting Muldoon to have lunch with him.

"An interrogation?"

"Something along those lines, yes."

"So that you can come up with more false charges? I don't think so."

Before he knew what was happening, Muldoon found himself being forcefully pushed onto the police boat. He was about to confront Contreras when a nightstick flashed in his vision and slammed against his head.

"Wrong answer."

His vision blurred for a split second and Muldoon stumbled onto the police boat. His head swam in pain and he heard the familiar sound of engines and motors. A humming noise filled his ears and when he managed to get to his feet again, he was shocked to see the east dock becoming smaller in the distance. The damn cop had forced him to board the police boat! Muldoon rubbed his head and turned around in time to see Contreras throw his nightstick aside and whip out a can of mace.

"Don't test me—I'll use it if I have to," Contreras threatened.

Muldoon looked out into the ocean. He could make a jump for it and swim back to the east dock. He took one step and stopped when he saw how close Contreras was.

"If you want to drown in that freezing water; then be my guest," Contreras said, gesturing at the heaving waters. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way—your choice."

"You won't get anything out of me," Muldoon said, eyeing the mace in his hands.

"Get on the ground now and lie flat—and put your hands behind your back. Make one wrong move and the whole can gets sprayed in your eyes."

Muldoon obeyed grudgingly and gritted his teeth when he felt Contreras' sharp knee press into his back.

"You chose to do it the hard way," Contreras growled. He cuffed and patted him down to ensure Muldoon had nothing on him. Apparently, he didn't think his own officers had done the job right the first time. "You act big and tough when you come back, you resist my orders; and worst of all, you spit on your co-workers when you defend that traitor who almost killed your boss. I made it clear that this interrogation isn't an option and you still insisted on acting difficult. Stockholm syndrome or not, you never disregard a police officer's orders. I'll put down in my paperwork that you're an involuntary witness."

Contreras pulled him up and dragged him down to the police boat's cabin. It was a tiny cabin with little furnishings, a sloping ceiling, and two long wooden benches. Muldoon twisted around and saw Nedry sitting between two police officers. It was ironic that the police officers appeared just as shocked as Nedry to see Muldoon in the cabin. Contreras shoved him down so that they were sitting across from each other.

"Watch these guys," Contreras demanded. "I'm staying here with Señor Gennaro to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Muldoon looked to the left and saw Gennaro enter the cabin. "It's a shame you had to force him. Ordinarily, he would've agreed, but Dennis really did a number on him—it's unbelievable."

They continued their conversation while keeping an eye on Muldoon and Nedry who were both heavily guarded by the officers in the cabin. Gennaro glared in his direction and periodically checked to make sure he wasn't talking with Nedry. Muldoon ignored it and sat in silence, still shocked that he was forced into going to the detention center for questioning. It was unclear whether or not Contreras arrested him, but the handcuffs were enough to make him believe he was in the custody of the police. The last thing Muldoon expected was to be treated like a common criminal. He supposed it was bound to happen since he defended Nedry. No one—not even Arnold—recognized him as the Muldoon they knew from before. Muldoon looked up when he heard Nedry trying to get his attention.

"What are you in for?" Nedry whispered in a conspirator-like manner.

"This isn't the time for games."

"Don't be so uptight," Nedry said. "You have no rights according to these stupid cops, but you're free in your mind. You can say and think whatever you like, they can't take that from you."

"I guess so," Muldoon muttered.

"So how much time did the judge throw at you?"

Muldoon sighed. He might as well play along. Nedry was reverting back to his annoying antics and Muldoon figured that was a good thing. It proved he wasn't allowing his arrest to get the best of him. "Obstruction of justice."

"You gave a cop a hard time when he was busting somebody?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then you're good in my book! You deserve a prize!"

"I'm a hero?"

"Absolutely! We worship guys who thwart the boys in blue."

"You're talkin' trash back here?" Contreras interrupted their conversation and stood between them holding his nightstick menacingly in the air. "I don't want to hear a syllable from either of you." He went back to where Gennaro was standing in the corner of the cabin.

Nedry waited until Contreras was gone. "_Cunt_reras and Genn-asshole. They go together well, don't they? Like spaghetti and tomato sauce."

Muldoon kept up his serious façade in an attempt to hold back his laughter. "Where do you come up with that stuff?"

Nedry leaned forward to get a better view of Gennaro and Contreras standing nearby. "Listen to their conversation. It's comedy in the making!"

"When do you think things will go back to normal on the island?" Contreras asked.

Gennaro glared at Nedry. "Next week. Hopefully sooner, but with this damn park staff, you never know."

"Look at him," Nedry said, nodding towards Gennaro. "I bet when he's at home he tells his wife that every night when she wants some loving. 'Next week.'"

That did it. Muldoon busted out laughing, unable to keep his serious composure. Even when Gennaro and Contreras approached them, he couldn't stop laughing.

"You're free!" Nedry said. "Don't you get it? You're free whenever you want to be."

"You're right," Muldoon said, and at that moment, sitting in the tiny cabin laughing with Nedry, he truly felt free.

**oOo**

Contreras separated them as soon as they reached the mainland. They had been loud and obnoxious (especially Nedry) the entire journey back to the mainland. Muldoon wasn't any better, and this came as a very unpleasant surprise to Contreras who was convinced more than ever that he exhibited severe symptoms of Stockholm syndrome. This was especially true now that Contreras was watching Muldoon's interrogation through a one-way mirror. The laughing Muldoon he had heard in the police boat had disappeared as if it had never existed, and it wasn't because Contreras scared it out of him.

Once again, Muldoon assumed the tough role that he was known and respected for. Contreras preferred this version of him because this was the Robert Muldoon who had wanted Nedry arrested that day at the east dock and didn't put up with anyone's crap. He was a fearless hunter and a no-nonsense warden, a physically and mentally strong man who took his work to heart and always did the right thing.

Contreras had deep respect for him—until today. As he and Gennaro listened to the interrogation, the respect he had for Muldoon eroded faster by the minute. He didn't know which one he felt more of toward Muldoon—scorn or pity.

**oOo**

"Did he threaten you?"

"No!"

"Did he force you to do anything you didn't want to do?"

"_No!_"

"Señor Muldoon, we're asking for your cooperation."

"I _am_ cooperating with you. I'm here, aren't I?"

Muldoon sat at a small table across from two police officers. They were different than the officers who had accompanied Contreras to Isla Nublar, but they were just as irksome and pushy. He had been there for the past hour as they fired question after question at him. At times, they reworded their questions, trying to catch him off guard. He wanted to get out of there and get back to the island. They were making him waste valuable time—time that could be better spent catching up with Arnold and Harding.

Muldoon had a hunch that Contreras had made them conduct the interrogation since he had no desire to talk to the power-tripping cop. He drummed his fingers on the table and sighed in annoyance. He sized up the young male officer, who was trying very hard to get information out of him. _Try harder, _Muldoon thought as the cop droned on the same mantra about "helping" them. As far as Muldoon was concerned, their idea of "helping" was twisted.

"You can help us by helping him. You don't have to defend or protect him; it's over."

"How am I helping him by helping you?"

"By answering our questions honestly."

"I've _been _answering every damn question honestly. It's _you_ who doesn't believe me."

"We have reason to believe that he threatened you when you both were stranded on Isla Sorna. Because of that, you're not telling the entire story."

Muldoon rose to his feet, so that he was standing up and facing the officer directly. "I couldn't care less what you believe or don't believe. I know the truth. The rest of you can bloody rot in hell. I'm through with this!"

There was a brief silence as the officer composed himself. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky. "We can detain you here for as long as we feel it's necessary."

Muldoon slammed his fists on the table, making the officer jump. "Like hell you will!" He didn't turn around when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"That's enough, Señor Muldoon."

Muldoon turned around and saw Contreras enter the room with Gennaro. The two police officers looked exhausted and relieved that Contreras had halted the interrogation.

"Am I free to go now?" Muldoon asked.

Contreras ignored him. "Did he answer the questions?" He asked the female officer in Spanish as sat down across the table from Muldoon.

Gennaro silently watched and remained standing next to Contreras.

"No, we couldn't get anything out of him."

"I'll take over. You two can leave."

The officers left the room.

"Okay, where were we…" Contreras sifted through the papers the officer had left behind. He glanced at the information that the officers had received from Muldoon, which needless to say, was very little. He looked up and saw Muldoon still standing. "Take a seat, we're not finished."

Muldoon sat down again and glared at Contreras and Gennaro for keeping him here.

"I'm going to be direct with you," Contreras said.

"Be my guest," Muldoon snapped.

Gennaro was going to say something when Contreras stopped him. "Why are you determined to protect him? He still has to face a judge, regardless of what you say or don't say."

"I'm not protecting him."

"Could've fooled me."

Contreras leaned back in his chair comfortably, and motioned for Gennaro to sit down. He shook his head and watched Muldoon carefully. Gennaro couldn't wait to get back to the island.

"What happened on that island? Tell us and we'll help you. He'll never have a chance to harm anyone again because he's going away for a long time." Contreras smirked. "You should be relieved to hear that."

"He did_ nothing_ to me; this is straight up bullshit. I'm not answering anymore questions."

"What's that scar on your face?"

"Animal injury."

"Are you sure he didn't slice your face with a razor blade?"

"For heaven's sake—yes, I'm bloody sure!" Muldoon shouted. "He _didn't _lay a hand on me. What do you want me to say?!"

Contreras examined Muldoon from across the table. Muldoon sat with his arms folded across his chest. His body language told Contreras that he was defiant and that he wouldn't tell them what they wanted to hear.

"What about that cloth you had wrapped around your forehead when we found you?"

"I told you before: it was an accident."

"You sure about that?"

Muldoon looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not delusional."

"I didn't say you were."

"You and those creeps that were here—"

"Estaban and Adrianna aren't creeps. They're doing their job. You can help us by doing your job too."

"According to you, my job is to lie and say I was attacked, coerced, and abducted by a man who I used to work with—so that he gets more prison time."

"You sound like you feel bad for him."

"I don't have sympathy for him. I know what he's done against the company, but I'm not going to play your games or entertain your stories." Muldoon pointed at Gennaro. "He'll do it, so why don't you ask him?"

"Señor Gennaro wasn't missing for two months," Contreras said dryly. "And as far as I can tell, _you're_ the one playing games, which doesn't surprise me. You were stranded on an island with that big loser and who knows what happened during that time. It doesn't take a week to brainwash an impressionable mind."

"Exactly my thoughts," Gennaro said, finally breaking his silence.

"I have a sharp mind and I know for a fact that I wasn't brainwashed."

"Yep, and I'm sure you and him are best friends now," Contreras said, trying not to laugh. "This is the most bizarre case of Stockholm syndrome I've ever seen."

"Look, if you want to be entertained by a pack of lies, then watch a soap-opera."

"Sounds like that Isla Nublar you work on is a daily soap opera."

"Never a dull moment," Muldoon said, standing up again. "Can I go now?"

Contreras got up and opened the door. "You're free to go."

Muldoon walked out without saying thank you and headed down the hallway.

Contreras slammed the door shut and looked at Gennaro. "I've been on the police force for years and I know when someone's defending a criminal."

Gennaro stared at the door. "He wasn't doing this the night they disappeared. You shouldn't have let him leave until he finally said something that resembled the truth."

"I didn't get it out of him, but I will get it out of the other," Contreras said confidently.

'"What's that? You'll force Dennis into confessing he—"

"That's right," Contreras said, nodding. "And if he doesn't, he'll stay here as long as necessary. It'll make things harder for him by the time he gets back to the States. As for the other one…"

"I'll speak to him on the island. The rest of the park staff will definitely talk sense into him," Gennaro said. "He'll come around, he has no choice."

**oOo**

The guard at the desk was cordial and allowed Muldoon to speak with Nedry. It hadn't taken him long to find the holding cell, and he was shocked that they allowed him to locate Nedry in the building. The guard let him go near the bars, but he couldn't enter the cell to talk to him. It was just as well since Nedry couldn't leave the cell. Nedry was sitting on a bench and watching a scuffle with two loud prisoners when Muldoon showed up. He looked thankful to be relieved of his boredom and left the bench, making sure to stay away from the two other prisoners who were sharing the same space as him.

"How's it going?" Muldoon asked.

"It's going," Nedry said, gesturing towards the two prisoners who were seconds away from throwing punches. "The holding cell's the best place to be after running from the law. Home sweet home!" He laughed.

Muldoon noticed he was dressed in a baggy green jumpsuit. Contreras and his officers wasted no time in welcoming him back to jail. "They questioned me," Muldoon said in a low voice.

Nedry shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

"They still think you forced me to go to Isla Sorna, and Contreras said you cut me with a razor." Muldoon pointed to the long scar beneath his right eye.

"That son of a bitch is constantly on a power trip. He thinks because he has a toy badge that he can treat you and me like dirt—"

"And expect me to lie." Muldoon shook his head. "I haven't forgotten how you betrayed InGen, but I'll be damned if I'm going to bloody lie about things that didn't happen."

"That was big on your part." Nedry didn't say it, but he respected Muldoon for telling the truth. It would've been easy for him to make up tall tales so that Nedry could face more hard time.

"It's not about being big; it's about doing the right thing."

"I keep telling you that you're a self-righteous prick. You're an A-plus student when it comes to that."

Muldoon looked grim. "I try."

"You always succeed."

A brief silence passed as they took in what the other man said.

"They say you brainwashed me."

"We both know you're stronger than that. I couldn't get you to steal lizard embryos even if I aimed a loaded gun to your head. If anyone's easy to brainwash, it's Gennaro."

"That's the damn truth," Muldoon agreed.

"They can say what they want, but they don't know the real me," Nedry hands closed on the bars. "Hell, I don't even know the real me."

Muldoon knew he wanted to escape and that he'd prefer to be anywhere but here, but that wasn't possible now. "Who is the real you?" he asked.

Nedry laughed a joyless laugh. "I don't know anymore…you mess up and then everyone holds it against you. You hold it against yourself too, but no one realizes that and most times, no one cares. Even if you try to make up for your past mistakes, you have to go around knowing that you did this stupid thing and nothing you do will make it better. You can apologize and it won't make a difference because what's done is done."

This was the closest Nedry had ever come to apologizing or even admitting that he was wrong. There was a time when Muldoon believed Nedry wasn't sorry for anything—except for getting caught and paying the consequences. Now Muldoon saw a definite change in him: Nedry had indirectly said his past actions were mistakes. His words lingered in Muldoon's mind like a black inkblot on white paper.

"Speaking of making up for past mistakes," Muldoon started, unsure of how Nedry would respond to his next question. "What did you do with the knife I gave you?"

"The one we used to make our rafts?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I buried it," Nedry said simply. "I know what you thought…you thought I'd smuggle it inside my clothes." He laughed loudly, as though thoroughly entertained by whatever Muldoon was thinking. "I buried it…you know, like burying the hatchet?"

"Why'd you bury it?"

"So that I wouldn't be tempted to shank you with it." Nedry grinned. "Just kidding, I wanted it out of my hands. What happened to yours?"

Muldoon waited before answering. "I tossed it in the ocean as soon as we got back."

Now it was Nedry's turn to be shocked, but he didn't dwell on it for long. "Forget about Sorna and go back to Jurassic Park. They need you there. You'd rot away in a place like this and you're too good a person for that."

"What about Dodgson and Biosyn? It's too late to tell InGen anything," Muldoon said. "That was him, wasn't it?"

Nedry nodded solemnly. "Even though it's him, the park staff still needs to hear the truth from someone they trust and they trust _you_." He saw the expression on Muldoon's face and continued. "Don't take it for granted that people respect you, Robert. It's stressful that everyone depends on you, but at least you're needed there. That's better than what I can say about myself, but I earned my right to be kicked off that island."

"I should be leaving soon," Muldoon muttered. "I'm waiting on Gennaro. About that assault charge…are you going to hire a lawyer?"

Nedry thought for a moment. "I might."

"Where'd that come from?"

"The day Hammond got attacked."

Muldoon remembered what Contreras said about Nedry hurting Hammond. "You didn't attack him though. Grant said he heard you both arguing."

"We were arguing that day, but I never meant to hurt John or cause him to have a stroke." Nedry shrugged. "Can't cry over spilled milk."

"You're not crying over spilled milk. You didn't hurt him so why should you serve time for that charge? Besides, he was showing signs before then that something was wrong, only he never told us anything."

"He did?" Nedry was surprised.

"He'd get these terrible headaches, they were more like migraines," Muldoon said. "And he'd sleep for hours during the day. It was very unlike him."

"That doesn't matter. They'll say my actions led up to his stroke, which it did. There are too many witnesses to prove that, even you…"

Muldoon didn't press the matter. He knew Nedry had to carry the burden of what happened to Hammond and he didn't want to make it worse. He didn't know what else to say. Muldoon turned around when he heard two familiar voices behind him.

"I knew we'd find you here. Come to say good-bye to your pal?" Contreras sneered and then turned to Nedry. "Brainwashing him again?"

"You're bloody right as always. I came to say good-bye to my 'pal'," Muldoon said.

Contreras and Gennaro stared at him, as if he belonged in a straitjacket. Muldoon wasn't shocked by it, but he was surprised to see Contreras holding his fedora. Where did he get it from?

"We're heading out now, Robert," Gennaro said. "I hope you come to your senses by the time we reach the island."

"You're like water, I see right through you," Nedry said. "The last thing Hammond needs on his team is a phony lawyer like you."

Gennaro was unimpressed. "As fake as you, right?"

"I'm as real as they come." Nedry turned to Muldoon, ignoring Contreras and Gennaro. "Watch your back, Robert. Shit's gonna hit the fan at the island real soon."

Muldoon was silenced by the weight of his words. The last time Nedry had said "_watch your back_," he meant it as a threat. Now he stated it as a warning. As time went on, Muldoon found himself doing something he swore he'd never do, and that was putting faith in a proven traitor than those who had shown loyalty to InGen.

"Keep flapping your lips. Everything you say can—"

"—be used against you in a court of law. La-la-la and blah blah blah," Nedry said. "Tell me another one!"

"Correction. _Will_ be used against you in a court of law," Gennaro finished.

"I'm thrilled."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you disrespect your former colleagues. They have better things to do than listen to your crap," Contreras said. "I've arranged for a helicopter to take you both back to the island. Señor Muldoon, here's your fedora." Muldoon snatched it from him. "Whenever you snap out of it, feel free to drop a line." He handed Muldoon a card that showed his name, phone number, and address of the detention center. "I know you have solid info to give."

Muldoon shoved the card in his pocket.

"Thank God, let's get out of here," Gennaro said. He and Contreras started down the hall. They turned around to see if Muldoon was with them. "I'm not making two trips for you, Robert. Leave tonight or don't leave at all."

Muldoon was still standing at the cell, thinking about everything that had happened from the moment he had confronted Nedry at the visitor center to the point where they were at now. He heard Gennaro's threats, but he let them go over his head. Unsure of what he was doing, but certain of why he was doing it, he closed his fist. Inside the cell, Nedry made the same hand motion. Reaching through the bars, he pounded fists with Muldoon. It was the closest gesture that showed they were finally on the same page.

"Good night, Dennis. Take it one day at a time."

"You do the same."

Muldoon joined Gennaro and Contreras. He heard Nedry call to him one last time:

"It's up to you to set things straight in that mess of a park."

Muldoon nodded as he put on his fedora. "I will."

**oOo**

The helicopter flew through the night. Before they had left, Contreras informed them of visiting hours. "_I don't know why anyone in their right mind would waste an hour visiting that moron,"_ he had said. He had escorted them to the helicopter and gave a business card to Gennaro, who was ecstatic to have his contact information. Now they were on their way back in the middle of the night. It seemed like the entire time had stretched itself out, making everything seem longer and slower than it actually was. Muldoon heard the soft rumble of the motor and nearly fell asleep to the sound of it, when Gennaro started again.

"The park staff is thrilled to have you back."

"I'm sure they are."

"We thought you'd never return."

"Guess I proved everyone wrong."

Gennaro sat back in the seat, wondering how to manage Muldoon's new sarcastic edge.

"Dennis will never show his face there again."

Muldoon shrugged. "Am I supposed to be thrilled about that?"

"You should be, I know I am. What the hell was your problem tonight?"

"He's more human than people give him credit for."

Gennaro made a face as if he had eaten unclean raw fish. "What are you—his savior?"

Now it was Muldoon who looked like he wanted to retch. "No! What gave you that idea?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is, Robert. You have selective memory. You've chosen to forget that you and him hated each other and couldn't stand being in the same room after his trial. Even before that, you thought of him as a stupid fat slob—which he still is, regardless of how he looks or acts now. You pretend that what happened to Hammond is a figment of your imagination. You have no idea how worried everyone's been. You just come back and stroll around like nothing's occurred."

Muldoon sat up, his eyes ablaze. "That's not true."

"It's very true! You need to take a long look at yourself in the mirror."

"You need to shut your bloody mouth."

Gennaro's face whitened and he gasped, trying to find his words. He regained his composure quickly. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. We'll see what happens when we return. People show concern for you and this is how you show your gratitude."

Muldoon rested against the seat and closed his eyes. It has been a long time since he got any regular sleep and he needed it. He didn't care if Gennaro had anything else to say, it didn't mean a damn thing. Muldoon allowed his body and mind to relax. He was free, that's what mattered. He felt bad that Nedry wasn't free, but there was nothing he could do about that, so he didn't dwell on it. However, he did dwell on the fact that Nedry and he were completely different from that night they had encountered each other at the visitor center. They were free of their former selves.

For the remainder of the trip back to Isla Nublar, Muldoon rested peacefully, oblivious to Gennaro's judgment, and pleased to have made it safely back to the island. The first thing he'd do when he returned was talk to Arnold as soon as possible about everything that Nedry had told him. Muldoon only hoped it wasn't too late…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Some translation: _"Cara de picha" _is dickface,_ "hijueputa"_ is son of a bitch, and _"loco" _is crazy. Contreras' treatment of Nedry might've came off as over the top, but I wrote it based on an experience I had when working at a JDC (juvenile detention center) several years ago. I had went to work one day, and was unable to enter because two sheriffs were trying to restrain a 14 year old kid. If the door had been buzzed open, it would've given a chance for the kid to run and escape. My co-worker and I watched in shock as one sheriff wrestled with the kid to gain control over him. He got really angry and shouted "_GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN ARM!_" It was horrible, and I felt terrible witnessing that, especially since I had worked with the teen briefly. Eventually the two sheriffs were able to restrain him and when they walked out of the center, the kid looked at me with hurt, anger, and embarrassment in his eyes. I remember feeling badly shaken for the rest of the day. I figured using this experience would bring to life the strange semi-friendship/alliance that has formed between Nedry and Muldoon, since they both react in different ways and seem miles apart from the rest of the park staff. Of course, Muldoon's reactions or "defense" of Nedry would seem very weird and even out-of-character to the rest of the park staff. Originally, the chapter was entitled _"The Price of Freedom"_, but _"Stockholm Syndrome"_ seemed to fit perfectly, based on how the other characters view Muldoon's odd behavior. Anyone can google it and you'll find info on "Stockholm syndrome". It's also a song by Muse. Anyway, thank you for your continued readership. I hope to have the final chapter posted soon! :)

**--Sassy Lil Scorpio**


	14. The Enemy Within

**The Enemy Within**

Ray Arnold instinctively knew where to find Robert Muldoon.

Donald Gennaro had stopped by the control room a half hour ago to let him know that they had returned from the mainland. Gennaro didn't appear happy, but then again he never was, so Arnold didn't worry about it too much. He mumbled about Muldoon going to the staff lodge and that he'd go to the visitor center afterwards. Before Arnold could ask further questions, Gennaro had rushed off, leaving him to figure out where Muldoon was.

Aside from the control room or staff lodge, where else would Muldoon go? The cafeteria was one of the few places on the island that was separate from the ongoing anxiety of running Jurassic Park. It was a place where Arnold could relax and clear his mind. And it was here that Arnold hoped to have a long talk with Muldoon about what happened a few hours ago when the police had been called to remove Dennis Nedry from the premises.

Arnold waited outside of the double doors and peered inside. Sure enough, Muldoon sat alone at a round table in the cafeteria's far corner. A bottle of liquor and an empty shot glass were on the table in front of him. Arnold watched as he poured liquor into the shot glass and downed it one gulp. He wondered if this was a bad time to talk to Muldoon, and then tossed away that ridiculous thought. _It's been two months and we were looking high and low for them. Now's the perfect time. _

Arnold opened the double doors and entered the cafeteria. Still watching Muldoon, he started towards the round table in the far corner. Muldoon gave no indication that he had heard him come in. When Arnold got to the table where he sat alone, he stopped, wondering what to expect. He knew Muldoon was aware of his presence, although he said nothing as he drank another shot of liquor and slammed the glass on the table.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped when he saw Muldoon stare through him without saying a word. The cold silence from Muldoon was far worse than the solitary silence he had endured in the control room during those two months when he'd sit for hours waiting and hoping that his friend was alive. The only time that silence was broken was when someone kept him company—Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Gerry Harding—even Tim and Lex Murphy's occasional visits broke up the monotony of dead silence. Arnold wondered now who would break first. He decided to do it.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Muldoon gestured to the empty seat across from him and Arnold sat down.

Arnold took a deep breath. He had no idea what to say, and now he had to think fast.

"How's it going?" Muldoon finally asked, breaking the silence.

_That's it?_ Arnold had expected more, and he realized now that he didn't know how it'd be between Muldoon and himself. Too much time had passed since that night in Hammond's bungalow. Despite that, Arnold hoped the tension would completely disappear. He didn't know how to articulate how thankful he was that Muldoon was finally back—and alive. Maybe the right words would come to him when he wasn't overthinking it.

"Could be better." He searched his pocket for a cigarette and found none. "Did they hold you up in Costa Rica?"

"No, they just questioned me."

"About what?"

"About what happened when I was gone…if Dennis harmed me. Nothing important."

Arnold nodded, unsure of how to respond to Muldoon's nonchalant manner. To him, whatever occurred during those two months was _very_ important. He knew it held the answer as to why Muldoon was acting very unlike himself.

"It's important to all of us," Arnold said.

"I'm back and that's all that matters," Muldoon said, pouring whiskey into his shot glass. "There's nothing more to say."

"Nothing more to say?"

Muldoon looked up when he heard Arnold's voice. There was a slight bend…and edge in his voice. Arnold sounded as though was trying to conceal blended emotions—confusion, anger, and sadness to name a few.

"I don't know, Ray…when I first came back, you said nothing when that bloody cop was abusing his power and pushing me and Dennis around. Now you expect me to just spill my guts." Muldoon shrugged. "Even before that whole thing, I tried reaching the island and wasn't able to get through thanks to him."

"Him?"

"Dennis," Muldoon said. "He disconnected the phone when I was trying to reach you."

"That was _him_ who hung up the phone? I should've known!"

Muldoon's eyebrows rose. The anger in Arnold's voice was obvious now.

"What the hell happened when you were gone?" Arnold had grabbed the end of the table, as if trying to avoid striking him. "What did he do or say to you to make you turn against the park staff?"

"He did nothing to me. No one turned me against the park staff."

Arnold was thrown off and for a moment he felt he was experiencing a nightmare that seemed all too real. There was no way he believed what Muldoon was telling him. _The way you were carrying on before, it's as if you two never had a grudge against each other, _he thought.

"That's impossible," Arnold finally said. "You came back with this lousy attitude and acted as if he's innocent of everything he's ever done and treat your coworkers like _we're_ the bad guys! You're a completely different person—you can't see it, Robert, but I can and so can everyone else."

"Enlighten me, then, on how much I've changed," Muldoon said dryly.

Arnold shook his head in disbelief. "Just the way you're talking—all sarcastic like him."

"So?"

"And now with your one word answers!"

Muldoon had started pouring himself another shot, and suddenly closed the bottle and shoved it away. "You gave one word answers when the cops were here. No, you didn't even say anything. Why is it different when I do it?"

Arnold stared at the bottle of liquor, refusing to look in Muldoon's direction. "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"That makes two of us," Muldoon said. He got up and Arnold motioned him to sit down.

"Hold on a sec."

Muldoon sat down and waited. He drummed his fingers on the table, impatient and annoyed.

"What happened that night?"

"Biosyn showed up after you left. Knocked us out and whisked us away to Isla Sorna or 'Site B' as John calls it."

"He was in on that scheme?" Arnold asked skeptically.

"He was just as shocked as I was…sort of." Muldoon stopped when he saw the confused look Arnold gave him. "You don't believe me."

"I didn't say that."

"I can tell you don't, it's obvious. You and Gennaro both think he brainwashed me." The edge in Muldoon's voice became sharper as he went on. "You think like he does, that Dennis forced me to turn against InGen. It's all bullshit. He annoyed the hell out of me with his nonsense about Henry working secretly for Biosyn. Other than that, we were fine."

_He doesn't get it_, Arnold thought. _Everyone was worried about what happened to him and this is how he responds? Maybe he doesn't realize how it was for us on the island._ Arnold started to tell him when Muldoon shook his head.

"I heard it all before. Save it."

By now, Arnold was finding it harder to think clearly and objectively. He didn't know what to say anymore. He couldn't believe this was someone he had considered a friend for several years. _What the hell was wrong with him? He thinks we had a party the whole time he was gone? Why did he defend Nedry when he came back?_ That did it for Arnold. It was the last question that truly bothered him. He hadn't slept for days at a time because he had forced himself to stay in the control room in the hopes that he'd find them. He had lost his sleep for nothing. _I worry for a friend who comes back to defend a traitor. _

"Why did you defend him?" Arnold made no attempt to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Donald's pathetic when he acts like he runs things around here. Contreras and Henry? Likewise."

"Speaking of Donald Gennaro, don't _ever_ say his name and mine in the same sentence."

Muldoon blinked. What had happened that made Arnold speak against Gennaro?

"You didn't answer my question," he began again. "Why did—"

"I didn't defend him," Muldoon cut him off. "It was wrong to kick him off the island as soon as we came back. He had valuable information to share."

"The whole Henry's-a-traitor-and-Biosyn's-gonna-kick-InGen-off-nonsense?" Arnold wasn't impressed. "We've heard it all before, Robert."

"It has to do with Dodgson."

Arnold noticed that Muldoon was looking past him. He looked over his shoulders and saw Cameron Thorne standing right behind him. Thorne was the last person he wanted to see and he could barely conceal his annoyance. He hadn't forgotten how Thorne had virtually taken over everything and divided the staff before Muldoon's return.

"How's everything?" Thorne asked, smiling.

"Fine," Arnold said, forcefully.

"Good, I just thought I'd stop by to check up on our lost friend."

Muldoon glared icily at Thorne and didn't bother to respond to being referred as "_our lost friend_". He wasn't touched by what appeared to be a warm, but completely false gesture.

Thorne was unfazed by Muldoon's distant manner. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Muldoon." He held out his hand and then pulled it back abruptly. "I'm sorry it was under unpleasant circumstances that we met before. Anyway, I have to make some important calls—business related. I'm sure we'll get to know each other in the near future."

Muldoon remained silent and watched as Thorne turned around and left the cafeteria.

"You asked me questions, now it's my turn," Muldoon said, watching to make sure that the double doors were completely closed.

Arnold's eyebrows furrowed. He was confused as to where Muldoon was going with his last statement, and he didn't have long to wonder about it.

"Why'd you allow him access to the island?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You allowed Dodgson," Muldoon said, pointing ahead to the cafeteria's double doors, "to come on this island. You accuse me of defending Dennis, but you allowed _Lewis Dodgson _to come here." He sat back in his seat. "Explain that one."

Arnold couldn't get out his words fast enough. "You make it sound like I did this on purpose—where the hell's your mind at?"

He had had enough. Wasting hours looking for Muldoon only to have him come back and accuse him of allowing Dodgson to have free reign over InGen was the last thing he ever expected to hear. Arnold pushed away from the table and stood up. Muldoon mirrored his actions.

"I can't speak right now," Arnold heard himself struggle with his words. "I tried—I can't do this right now. I don't believe—whatever—to hell with you—" He started towards the cafeteria doors and then stopped halfway when he heard Muldoon ask a second question.

"Where's Henry?"

Arnold waited before answering. By the time he responded, Muldoon had opened the cafeteria's double doors. "He's at the raptor pen."

"We'll finish this convo another time," Muldoon said, and he left the cafeteria without looking back.

Arnold watched the double doors close behind him. He was alone in the cafeteria now, but it didn't seem to be any different from when he and Muldoon were sitting at the table having an awkward conversation filled with tense accusations. Arnold glanced back at the round table he and Muldoon had just left. The bottle of liquor and shot glass were still there, abandoned by their owner. During that entire conversation, Arnold felt alone as if he were stuck on Isla Nublar by himself. He wished that horrible feeling of being isolated would go away...and he wondered if the real Robert Muldoon would ever return.

**oOo**

Sizzling white lightning forked across the black sky and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Muldoon saw Henry Wu standing on the platform that overlooked the raptor pen. He just stood there, staring at the empty raptor pen and black jungle inside. Muldoon observed him from a distance and approached the enclosure as he thought about his conversation with Arnold.

Why did they argue? It felt terrible as if they had never been friends, never been on the same page, and never backed each other up in the past. He felt wounded, which is why he had to leave the cafeteria. If he stayed there a moment longer, he was worried that all ties would be severed with Arnold.

The truth was Muldoon was grateful to see Arnold again, and he knew he should say so. Yet, another part of him was still angry about what occurred earlier with the police and how Arnold said nothing at the time. He wanted to let go of his anger from the situation and put it behind them, but it was too difficult. He couldn't forget about it and neither could Arnold. For the first time since Muldoon could remember, Arnold and him were _not _agreeable, and he had a bad feeling this would lead to more conflicts in the future.

Aside from his arguing with Arnold, Muldoon needed to find out about Wu for himself. He didn't get to ask Arnold about Wu, if he had noticed anything different during the time he was absent. Asking about Dodgson only infuriated Arnold, and based on that, Muldoon could imagine how he'd react if asked about Wu. He didn't want Arnold to have more confirmation that he sided with Nedry (or at least, gave him the benefit of the doubt), so it was better to find out on his own. Even though Muldoon was repulsed by Wu, he joined him now, hoping that he'd get solid answers.

"I knew you would come here," Wu said without looking up.

Muldoon gazed into the blackness of the vacant pen. It was nearly midnight and it was only a few hours ago that he had returned with Nedry, although it seemed like years ago. Time was always a strange element on Isla Nublar. It usually moved too slowly and rarely sped up.

"How does it feel to be back?" Wu asked, finally glancing at him.

Muldoon wasn't sure what to say to Wu after the way he had acted when Nedry was arrested. Arnold said he wasn't being himself, but to Muldoon, it was Wu who acted like a complete different person. Despite being shocked and angered by Wu's earlier actions, he made up his mind to hold a polite conversation with him. Maybe he'd find out what the source behind Wu's seemingly new personality.

"It feels good to be back."

"Not great?"

"No. Just good," Muldoon looked at him and then focused his attention on the inside the raptor pen. Once again, he felt deep pleasure for getting rid of the velociraptors. _Bloody monsters,_he thought. The dark foliage and thick bushes shook gently in the night wind.

"I thought—well, we all thought you'd have a different response."

"Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jumping for joy?" Wu asked.

"Not my style."

"What's up with the way you defended Dennis? Everyone's still trying to figure that one out."

"People change."

Wu blinked. "Sometimes I come here and stare at the vast emptiness of this pen. What a waste of space, don't you think?"

"I was wondering why you had a horrible attitude during the whole thing," Muldoon said, reverting back to the subject of what occurred earlier.

"I was pissed off that he'd show his face after everything he'd done. So I roughed him up, big deal."

"Doesn't seem like you."

"People change."

Muldoon pretended not to be put off by Wu's cryptic reply. There was a self-assured and smug note in Wu's voice that he didn't like. He couldn't tell if Wu was mocking him or if he truly meant it. _People change. _Muldoon thought about it. _People change…but not always for the better. _He rubbed his head where it had hit the rock on Isla Sorna. The thunder rumbled louder as the storm moved onto the island.

"You're still angry about the raptors, aren't you?"

Wu turned to him. What Muldoon saw froze his innards. Wu's eyes had taken on an empty black look that resembled a ravenous predator.

"Angry?" Wu laughed as if he had been told a hilarious joke. "No, Robert. I'm _way_ over that. It's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Then why are you acting cold?"

"I'm not acting cold. I'm reevaluating."

"Reevaluating what?"

"Everything."

Muldoon's heart rammed itself against his ribcage. He had a bad feeling about this. "You're not being yourself," he said.

"That makes both of us," Wu said, offering a skeletal grin. "You're the last person anyone would expect to defend a traitor."

Muldoon ignored his comment. "What's there to reevaluate?"

Wu exhaled slowly as though trying to stay patient. "I've been here longer than you, Robert. I'm younger than you, but I've been here longer."

Muldoon tried to jump ahead of Wu to see where he was coming from. His mind was blank. He somehow knew the direction Wu was going in, but he wasn't certain. Wu saw the perplexed expression on his face.

"Let me continue. Then you can ask all the questions you like. Some of your questions will never be answered, but that's life. You can't always have cut and dry situations, people, or answers."

Despite being further confused by Wu's last comment, Muldoon made up his mind to listen. "Go on."

"John recruited me from Stanford University when I was a graduate student pursuing my doctorate. I was twenty-eight years old at the time. Atherton, my academic advisor, had passed away. He was in charge of the doctoral programs. After his death; everyone was confused about what would happen without him. Fundings? People's careers? It was sad and scary at the same time. Me? I was just starting out and that's when John Hammond approached me."

Everyone in InGen had a story to tell as to how Hammond had recruited them to work for him. Muldoon had never known this much about Wu even though they had worked for the same company for years. It was almost like starting over again and meeting a new person.

"He was direct in his approach. I'm sure he was that way with you too. Direct and straight to the point."

Muldoon nodded and wished Wu would imitate Hammond and get straight to the point.

"He said Atherton had told him I was the best geneticist in his lab. He asked about my future plans. I was interested in doing research and publishing my findings. John said I could do greater things in my life besides research. He said it'd be a mistake to do just research, especially if I respect my talent. He knew how badly I wanted to make my mark, especially since I was just starting out in the field. _Stay out of universities_, he kept saying. He spoke about accomplishing the impossible and giving me ten million dollars per year in funding. That huge paycheck for five years— in the end, I'd have fifty million dollars to my name."

Wu took a deep breath and continued.

"He was direct—but only to a point. He didn't tell me exactly what I'd be doing. I kept insisting that I wanted to be published. It'd happen eventually. '_If you succeed, the whole world will know about what you've done, I promise you._' Those were exact his words."

Wu stopped. There was a long silence punctuated by the thunder rumbling and the chirping of insects.

"Did he keep his promise?"

Wu thought about the question. "_I _kept mine. The problem was _he_ didn't keep his."

Muldoon wasn't sure how to interpret that last statement—nor was he sure he wanted to.

"Look around you," Wu said, opening his arms wide showing off the entire park. "I made the impossible possible. I made John's dream a reality. Hell, I created the raptors that you destroyed."

Muldoon remained stone-faced. "Still mad about that?"

"No, but you see my point, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't, Henry."

"Where are you confused?" Wu asked. "I was clear, wasn't I?"

From the tone of his voice, Muldoon didn't want to push the point, but then he realized this was part of Wu's subtle game. He wouldn't be intimidated by him.

"You just said John didn't keep his promise."

"He didn't."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Wu nodded as if pleased by Muldoon's question. "He paid me well those five years, I can't complain about that. If Dennis had made half the salary I was making, he wouldn't have been tempted to turn traitor on us. So the pay wasn't the problem. Everyone knows John has enough money to fill ten banks to the brim."

"This isn't about money then."

"Gold stars for you, Robert." Wu grinned. "Ace detective," he muttered under his breath.

Muldoon's head jerked upward in his direction. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'gold stars for you Robert'."

"No, after that."

"Ace detective."

Muldoon lips moved as he said the phrase to himself. Suddenly it came to him where he heard the phrase before.

_Congrats, Robert, ace detective. You figured it all out._

At the same moment, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder crashed over them.

It had come from Nedry on the day he was arrested. Muldoon knew he shouldn't overreact to two innocent words. _Ace detective_. But they weren't just two words. They were spoken aloud by Nedry and Wu, and both times, they were drenched in sarcasm. Muldoon looked at Wu again and saw him smiling. What he was smiling about, he didn't want to know.

"I made John's dream a reality. It's time to make _my_ dreams a reality."

Muldoon was about to reply when he saw Cameron Thorne coming towards them. He resembled a ghost floating through the darkness. He approached the platform they were on, taking all the time in the world. Muldoon looked at Wu, and saw that he had that distant look in his eyes again. It unnerved him to see Wu act this way. Henry Wu was a man of integrity and he wanted to remember him that way. The Henry Wu who stood before him was shadow of his former self. Thorne joined them on the platform, a wide grin on his face.

"Henry, have you told Robert the good news?" he asked.

"I was just about to." Wu smiled.

"What 'good news'?"

Wu waited. Muldoon stared at him. Thorne folded his arms across his chest and glanced inside the pen.

"My job is finished. There is nothing else for me to do here. It's time for me to move on."

"Move on to where? You're leaving?" Muldoon didn't understand.

"I'm not leaving the field of genetics for good. It's my passion. Lucky for me, I met someone else who is just as passionate and energetic about it." Wu gestured towards Thorne, who took a bow.

"I'm a geneticist like your friend Henry," Thorne said and again he held out his hand to Muldoon's. For the second time that night, Muldoon refused to shake Thorne's hand. "Allow me to explain my background. I specialize in product development where I take apart a company's product, tear it down to the core to see how it works, and then patent my own version of it. It's quite intriguing."

Muldoon paled when he realized who stood before him.

Thorne, oblivious to Muldoon's reaction, continued to describe his biotechnological company.

"We create consumer biologicals. It's of great interest to Henry. My company has engineered new trout and other game fish. We also patented smaller dogs and cats for people who live in apartments."

Thorne rattled on with pride about perfecting a rival company's product and creating smaller versions of animals. Then he started on how he was going to assist Wu in his career. Muldoon didn't want to hear anymore. Memories and snippets of his conversations with Nedry resounded in his mind.

_He comes in at the right moment, says everything you want to hear, and promises to make things work for you._

"Henry's worked very hard and hasn't seen the fruits of his labor," Thorne said sympathetically.

"He's standing in the midst of it," Muldoon said, glaring at him.

"I'm not talking about results, I'm talking about _recognition_."

_Gives you anything you want as long as you're loyal to him._

Muldoon shook his head. _I knew I was right—I knew it was _him—_but—? _He saw Wu nodding his head, agreeing with Thorne's idea about recognition.

"I worked for five years to give John what he wanted, dealt with all kinds of pressures during that time, waited for the park to be approved that weekend when Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler visited—and don't get me started on that arrogant Dr. Malcolm, who thinks I have no clue about what I was doing all these years." Wu stopped to catch his breath quickly and continued. "And what happens? Bad enough this park has to remain closed for whatever stupid reasons Hammond dreamed up. Then it goes down the drain because of Dennis. '_We have to wait till we have cleaner staff before we open to the public, you understand don't you, Henry?_' Yeah, I understood for a long time and I got fed up with it. I got tired of understanding and waiting. I've waited long enough."

Muldoon's shock paralyzed him and his silence held him prisoner. Whatever he wanted to say had vanished from his mind, and he didn't know if he'd every find the right words to respond to what Wu was so freely admitting to.

"'_We'll just clone another dinosaur while we're waiting.'_ I'm sick of cloning and playing with DNA. I'm not Hammond's marionette anymore. I cut off my strings long ago. Yes, Robert, I'm moving on. I'm leaving InGen. John got what he wanted. It's time for me to get what _I_ want."

Muldoon grabbed the platform's railings to avoid striking Wu. He would've sworn that he was mirroring Arnold's actions earlier when they had spoken in the cafeteria. At that time, Muldoon could see how hard Arnold was restraining himself from lashing out. Now it was Muldoon who struggled to contain himself. Wu, oblivious to his reaction, continued on, his voice more confident with each word.

"I found someone who shares my vision and will go through great lengths to make it a reality. I found Lewis Dodgson."

It wasn't real. The entire scene was an outrageous nightmare. He was still on Isla Sorna, arguing with Nedry and struggling to get off the island alive. He heard someone shout his name in the distance, the sound bouncing in the thick haze of the humid night. Muldoon rubbed his head where it had struck the rock on Isla Sorna. After all this time, he vaguely remembered Nedry wrapping the torn cloth around his head to stop the bleeding. He couldn't remember anything at the time it had occurred. Now it was all coming back to him.

It was twisted how the person he hated most had warned him of what would happen, and yet, he had disregarded everything. He wanted—he _needed_ to believe that Nedry was still lying because to face the truth was too much. So Muldoon had ignored him, allowed Wu to silence him in Hammond's bungalow that night, and dismissed him as the stupid slob who ruined InGen.

They all had.

A sour vomit taste invaded his mouth and his throat contracted.

"_I'm_ Lewis Dodgson by the way. The name Cameron Thorne—I just like the sound of it. You can call me Lew for short." Dodgson laughed. "Everyone knew it was me. How could they not? I thought John did better—I'm disappointed! The InGen staff didn't even have the balls to kick me off this damn island!" He laughed harder and Wu joined him this time.

Dodgson placed his hand over his chest as if to show how much pride he had in himself. Muldoon looked at the man who had masqueraded as "Cameron Thorne" and a tidal wave of violent hatred swept over him. He wanted to rip the skin off his face and tear his eyes out. For a moment, he entertained the thought of throwing Dodgson into the raptor pen, and at this, Muldoon smiled sardonically. It was the only time he wished the raptors were still around. He had never felt so furious in his life. The rage that Muldoon felt now made the intense anger he felt during his fight with Nedry seem like a breath of air.

"That's L-E-W-I-S for 'Lewis' and D-O-D-G-S-O-N for 'Dodgson'. Don't look so angry, Mr. _Muldoon_," Dodgson said, adding extra emphasis. "It's not my fault that it was so easy to come to this island and change things around. The vulnerable and pathetic InGen staff was easily broken up once you were gone. I even had inside help thanks to Henry."

"I don't know how Dennis found out." Wu had a wistful note in his voice, but Muldoon thought he sounded genuinely impressed. "It was funny to hear him that night in the bungalow. I knew no one would believe him. Even so, I'll give him credit—the bastard's sneaky as hell."

"By the way, I thought I'd be upfront and tell you that I've called my staff because this island needs a major overhaul—"

Dodgson stopped mid-sentence when he saw Muldoon's clenched fist aiming for his face. Wu grabbed Muldoon's arm in the nick of time, preventing him from striking Dodgson.

"Protecting your new master, Henry?"

Wu said nothing, although the cold indifference in his face was more than enough to answer Muldoon's question. He released him and stepped defensively in front of Dodgson as Muldoon stared in unbelief. Dodgson continued as though Muldoon hadn't tried to slam him in the face.

"They'll be arriving in the morning, so you better get used to it. I'm hiring extra staff because it's obvious this park needs it. Things are going to change around here." Dodgson grinned, thoroughly entertained by Muldoon's silent anger.

Muldoon slowly backed away from them. They watched him like two famished vipers, both deciding who should go for the kill first and who would have the leftovers. He glanced behind him and saw Arnold on the ground by the pen. He had to get away from them. If he didn't, he had no idea what he'd do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Muldoon rasped and he wasn't sure if Arnold had heard him. He stumbled down the stairs of the enclosure and raced past Arnold.

"Robert?"

Muldoon didn't respond. He thought it sounded like Wu who called out his name. Or was it Dodgson? Maybe Arnold. He didn't care who it was. He turned back once and saw Arnold staring at him. He kept walking and headed straight for the gates that lead into the park.

Once there, Muldoon looked up at the flames that burned brightly. His anger needed to be released and since he couldn't use Dodgson's face as a punching bag, he chose to direct his anger at Jurassic Park's entrance gates. Muldoon smashed his clenched fist against the massive wooden entrance. He did it again, this time with more force. He smiled when he felt the skin of his hand rip. Once more. This time his blood smeared the entrance.

The sky let up and rain shot down from above. Muldoon smashed his fist against the entrance and shivered as the rain hit him like small pellets. He heard the crack of lightning followed by the boom of thunder. It was beautiful in a distorted way. He should go to the staff lodge, go to sleep, and forget everything that happened, but he'd never be able to do that. He rubbed his knuckles. Muldoon knew he could continue pounding the entrance all night and into the morning hours. He imagined Wu's face when he slammed the entrance. He relaxed slightly. _I came back only to hear this bloody trash,_ he thought. He raised his fist again, ready to ram it against the infallible wood, when a hand caught it and brought it down gently. Muldoon closed his eyes and counted to ten. Whoever it was, released his fist when he was up to six.

"Don't do this."

It was Arnold, drenched and miserable. Muldoon saw a deeply pained look in his eyes.

"We didn't know…we had no idea."

Muldoon shook his head furiously. "You knew. We all knew. He tried to tell us."

There was a long pause of silence. The only sounds were the booming thunder and the rain drumming on the earth.

"How could we trust a traitor to tell us the truth?" Arnold persisted. Muldoon heard a pleading note in his voice. He understood where Arnold was coming from, but he wouldn't accept it. He was as much to blame as Arnold was. He didn't want to listen at the time; no one did.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Muldoon started towards the visitor center. He turned back once. Arnold stared at the entrance, the rain falling relentlessly on him. He had a sudden urge to yank Arnold away from the entrance, to shelter him so that he wouldn't get sick in the cold rain. He should get him…no…it was better to go now. He left him alone. Arnold would have to handle this in his own way, Muldoon knew. Everyone would have to deal with it. Muldoon walked alone; the rain plastered his clothes to his skin. What could he do now? What would they do? What would happen?

It was too late….

_Dennis tried to tell me,_ Muldoon thought. He recalled the night he shot him, their Isla Sorna conversations, and the arrest that had recently taken place. _He tried to tell everyone. No one listened. No one believed. _

_And now we all pay the price…._

* * *

_To be concluded in: _**Reign of Chaos: Book 3: Extinction**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Henry Wu's dialogue, especially the lines in _italics _when he quotes John Hammond are from Michael Crichton's novel Jurassic Park. Thank you for those who have stayed with the story and I hope you'll stick around for Book 3! God bless!

**-Sassy Lil Scorpio**


End file.
